Sealed Souls, Uchihabrüder in Therapie
by astala7
Summary: "Wer's glaubt. Sasuke, Itachi hat dir doch ganz sicher verboten, irgendwelche ANBU's umzubringen, oder?" Ertappt wich der Uchiha meinem Blick aus.
1. Prolog

Titel: Sealed Souls

Untertitel:Uchhihabrüder in Therapie

Inhalt: Das Tsunade sehr aufbrausend ist, wissen wir ja alle. Und erst recht nicht sollte man sie nicht als 'alt' bezeichnen: Sonst gerät man in Gefahr, einen Serienkiller auf den Hals gehetzt zu kriegen.

Chinatsu Sekina hat diesen Fehler gemacht und nun muss sie, als einzige Psychotherapeutin für Ninjafälle in ganz Konoha, die gesteuerten Seelen der beiden Uchiha-Brüder therapieren, deren Körper nach ihrem letzten großen Kampf ins Dorf zurückgebracht und geheilt wurden. Wie aber bringt man einen Uchiha zum reden, der nicht die mindeste Lust verspürt, einem irgendetwas von sich zu offenbaren? Dass sich sämtliche Dorfbewohner über den mysteriösen Uchiha-Vorfall ausschweigen, macht die Sache auch nicht gerade leichter.

Disclamer: Alle Charaktere (mit Ausnahme von Sekina) gehören Kishimoto-san. Dies ist eine Gemeinschaftsffanfiction von astala7 und The faithful poet. Sie basiert auf einer Idee meiner Co-Autorin, zu der bereits eine (eher humorvolle) Version hier zu finden ist. Sämtliche Abweichungen stammen also von mir^^

XxX

Tap.. tap.. tap

„Meine... Meine Augen..."

Sasuke zuckte zurück. Er blinzelte den Schweiß fort, der ihm inzwischen in Strömen über das Gesicht floss. In einem fast schon verzweifeltem Anflug von Trotz packte er sein Schwert Kusanagi. Er ahnte bereits, dass ihm diese Waffe gegen Susanoo nicht weiterhelfen würde, aber es war die einzige Chance, die ihm noch blieb.

Wie lange kämpfte er jetzt schon mit seinem Bruder? Er wusste es nicht. Aber Sasukes Chakra hatte sein Limit eigentlich schon längst erreicht. Bereits als er Kirin eingesetzt hatte, war er körperlich so gut wie am Ende gewesen und nur indem er die Energie des Gewitters nutzte, hatte er diese gewaltige Attacke schaffen können. Doch dies hatte lediglich dazu geführt, dass sein Bruder sich in einem undurchdringlichen Schutzmantel gehüllt hatte, den nicht einmal mehr Orochimaru hatte durchbrechen können. Wie sollte dann sein Schwert, dass keine besondere Fähigkeit hatte als sein Chidori weiterzuleiten, etwas gegen Susanoo ausrichten können? Es war sinnlos, es war verzweifelnd, aber verdammt nochmal, er konnte doch schließlich nicht erstarrt auf seinen Tod warten! Das hier war sein großer Moment, seine Rache! Darauf hatte er all die Jahre hingearbeitet! Er hatte Itachi gehasst, er hatte ihn verabscheut und ihn verflucht, er war durch die Hölle gegangen - das konnte einfach nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein!

Das Schwert wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen. Mit einem hellen Klirren schlitterte es über den felsigen Untergrund. Die Wucht des Energiestoßes schleuderte auch Sasuke einige Meter weit, sodass er schmerzhaft auf dem Boden aufschlug. Seinen Körper konnte er kaum noch bewegen. Leise ächzend wollte Sasuke aufstehen, doch seine Glieder versagten ihm den Dienst. Tap.

Sasuke zuckte zusammen. Ein letztes Mal noch versuchte er sich zu erheben. Langsam, unendlich langsam hob Itachi die Hand. In Erwartung einer letzten, alles entscheidenden Attacke starrte Sasuke ihn an. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Leise tropfte Blut von den Fingern seines Bruders. Der ehemalige Konoha-nin wollte einen Schritt zurückweichen, musste jedoch entsetzt feststellen, dass er mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand stieß. Itachi war noch immer von dem glühenden Chakra Susanoos umgeben. Ausweichen konnte er jetzt nicht mehr. Welch Ironie! Ein solches Felsgestein, das für einen Ninja seines Kalibers problemlos hätte zerstört werden können, würde nun zu seinem Grabmal werden, das Zeichen der Uchiha zu einem ewigen Brandmal.

Angst überkam ihn. Urtümliche, primitive Todesangst. Seine Beine zitterten, doch dies schob er auf seine körperliche Schwäche. Was auch nicht viel besser war. Wie in Zeitlupe schienen sich die blutigen Finger auf in zuzubewegen. Noch lebhaft hatte Sasuke den unerträglichen Schmerz in Erinnerung, den er erleiden würde, wenn Itachi sich seine Augen nahm. Nun stellte sich das Genjutsu, dem er zuvor unterzogen worden war, erst als richtige Folter heraus, denn ihm war in allen Einzelheiten klar, was ihm bevorstand.

„Sorry Sasuke... Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben." Die Worte strichen wie ein Hauch über ihn hinweg, wie Nebelfetzen, zu unscharf um sie wirklich zu erfassen. Er spürte die Berührung, fühlte das Blut von seiner Stirn über sein Gesicht laufen, aber er verstand nicht. Wo blieb der Schmerz? Die Qual? Die Pein? Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben... Itachi hatte sein Ziel nicht aufgrund seiner Blindheit verfehlt, als er ihm gegen die Stirn getippt hatte, nein, dies war die Geste, die ihm seit so vielen Jahren schon von seinem großen Bruder bekannt war. Mit dieser Geste hatte er ihm stets bewiesen, dass er in der Lage war, all seine spielerischen Angriffe mit nur einem Finger abzuwehren. Hier und heute war es ein Zeichen seines Spotts. Sasuke hatte so viel trainiert und erneut hatte er das Gefühl, Itachis Niveau keinen Schritt näher gekommen zu sein. Dies war seine letzte Demütigung. Jetzt würde Itachi ihn töten, davon war er überzeugt. Es gab nicht das Geringste, was er dagegen tun konnte.

Itachis Finger glitten an seiner Wange ab und hinterließen eine blutige Spur. Mit einem Zischen löste sich die glühende Chakrarüstung auf. Wie eine leblose Puppe wankte sein Bruder ihm entgegen, sein Kopf schlug gegen die Mauer, ehe er leblos zu Boden sank. Sasuke bewegte sich nicht. Sein Atem verließ seine Lungen unregelmäßig, die Panik und der Schock hatten sich bis in sein Mark gefressen. Verständnislos starrte der jüngere Bruder weiter vor sich hin, nicht begreifend, was da gerade geschehen war. Ein leichter Regen setzte ein. Die Götter schienen über das Schicksal der Brüder zu trauern, und vergossen ihre wertvollen Tränen für sie. Langsam entspannten sich Sasukes Muskeln und sein Blick wanderte zu dem Mann, der zu seinen Füßen lag. Das Blut, das an Sasukes Gesicht herablief, vermischte sich mit den Tropfen des Regens und es sah aus, als würde auch er weinen.

Seine Beine wollten ihn nicht länger tragen und er fiel nach vorn, landete auf dem Rücken genau neben seinem Peiniger, dem Mann, der ihm alles genommen hatte. Bis vor kurzem hatte Sasuke ein Ziel gehabt. Das Ziel, Uchiha Itachi für das Leid, das er dem Clan angetan hatte, auszulöschen. Dieses Ziel hatte ihn am Leben erhalten, ihn in seinen Rachegelüsten vorangetrieben, es hatte ihn stark gemacht. Jetzt hatte er nichts mehr. Seine Familie war seit Jahren tot und nun hatte es Itachi auch noch geschafft, ihm seinen Lebensinhalt zu rauben, und das erschien ihm wie ein letzter, hinterhältiger Schlag. Denn eines war klar: Was auch immer vorgefallen war, Itachi war nicht durch seine Hand gestorben. Sasuke hatte wieder versagt. Langsam breitete sich die Dunkelheit aus und der Uchiha fühlte regelrecht, wie der Tod mit seinen Pranken nach ihm griff, seine Seele umfasste und ihn in die Tiefe ziehen wollte, während aus der Ferne kaum hörbare Stimmen an sein Ohr drangen. Doch das war ihm egal. Itachi Uchiha war tot und würde niemals wiederkommen. Das war das Einzige, was für ihn wirklich zählte.

"Da vorn, ich kann Blut riechen! Das ist Sasuke."

"Wo ist er, Kiba?"

"Die schwarzen Flammen gehen zurück. Naruto, vielleicht..."

"Er lebt, da bin ich mir sicher, Sensei."

"Es ist eine Menge Blut... Und die andere Spur stammt vermutlich von Itachi."

"Sakura, halt dich breit. Wir werden dein Medizinjutsu brauchen."

"Hai..."

Ein Schatten fiel über Sasuke. Mit letzter Kraft drehte er seinen Kopf und öffnete noch einmal die Augen. "Also hat er tatsächlich verloren... Das ist unglaublich."

Eine pechschwarze Hand schob sich in sein Sichtfeld und griff nach seinem Bruder, dessen Körper neben ihm lag.

"Nicht einmal richtig sterben kann er."

Die schwarzen Finger zogen einen weißen Siegelring von Itachis Hand. "Wir sollten ihn wohl mitnehmen."

"Konoha ist schon zu nah. Wir werden uns anderswo ein Abendessen holen müssen."

"Was macht denn dieser Idiot Kisame?"

"Wird scheinbar von Sasukes Untergebenen aufgehalten."

"Da kann man nichts machen. Lass uns verschwinden und Bericht erstatten. Wenn Itachi nicht an Chakraverlust stirbt, bringen ihn die Konoha-nin um."

Dies waren die letzten Worte, die Sasuke hörte, bevor er endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor.


	2. Zwei Uhr morgens

Zwei Uhr. Zwei Uhr morgens. Wer zum Teufel ist um zwei Uhr morgens noch wach? Ich kenne niemanden. Und auf den Straßen Konohas, auf dem Weg hierher, ist mir auch keine Menschenseele über den Weg gelaufen. Okay, mal abgesehen von dieser blonden Blitzbirne, die vor dem Krankenhaus herumschlich, doch dieser komische Vogel zählt sowieso nicht.

Wie konnte Tsunade mir das antun? Gut, das ist eine rhetorische Frage, aber wie konnte sie so etwas überhaupt irgendeinem menschlichen Wesen antun? Brauche ich nicht auch meine Ruhe? Meine acht Stunden Schlaf? Habe ich nicht das Recht auf einen geregelten Tagesablauf? Anscheinend nicht….

Als ich (um zwei Uhr!) zum Kageturm hochmarschierte, hatte ich keine Ahnung, was da auf mich zukam. Ein neuer Patient, das war alles, was auf der Notiz gestanden hatte. Sie war mir von einem der Botenfalken überbracht worden, der mir fast die Augen ausgehackt hatte in dem Versuch, mich aufzuwecken. Allein diese Tatsache sprach dafür, dass es sich um einen Notfall handelte. Ein Selbstmord etwa, oder eine Geiselnahme. Manchmal kontaktierte man mich in solchen Fällen, damit ich auf die entsprechenden Personen einredete und sie von ihrem Vorhaben abbrachte. Ich war die einzige Psychotherapeutin in ganz Konoha und ich wusste aus Erfahrung, dass viele Ninja das grausame Leben, das sie geschworen hatten zu führen, irgendwann nicht mehr aushielten. Aber ich war gerade mal zwanzig Jahre alt, neu in diesem Beruf und auch nicht sehr erfolgreich, wie die Hokage mir gern immer wieder vorhielt. Das fand ich durch und durch unfair, schließlich hatte ich schon drei Shinobi und zwei Kunoichi von Depressionen, Alkoholismus, stressbedingter Aggressivität oder emotionaler Kälte geheilt. Meiner Meinung nach stand Tsunade mit ihrer Spielsucht ganz oben auf der Liste der Personen, die eine Sitzung bei mir nötig hätten.

Ob Notfall oder nicht, es war auf jedenfalls seltsam, dass ich direkt in den Hokageturm gerufen wurde. Dieses Gebäude war nicht gerade die erste Wahl der Selbstmörder, denn selbst wenn man von ganz oben hinuntersprang, brach man sich höchstwahrscheinlich nur ein paar Knochen.

Aus diesem Grund steuerte ich direkt Tsunades Büro an. Dabei vergaß ich - und das wirklich nur aus versehen - anzuklopfen. Das passiert nunmal, wenn man mir keinen Schlaf gönnt. Kaum hatte ich die Tür aufgestoßen, da fiel mir die Kinnlade herunter. Das ach so wichtige Dorfoberhaupt lag doch tatsächlich friedlich schlafend mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Schreibtisch!

"Tsunade! Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?"

Ertappt schreckte die Kunoichi hoch und sah sich einen Moment lang verwirrt um. Dann erkannte sie mich und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich.

"Für dich immer noch Tsunade-sama!", erwiderte sie und stand auf.

"Dann erklären Sie mir doch bitte, Tsunade-sama, warum ich um zwei Uhr morgens hierher gerufen werde?", erwiderte ich gereizt.

"Es geht um deinen neuesten Patienten", meinte sie kühl. "Er ist gerade eben erst angekommen." Sie lächelte. "Ein S-Rang- Krimineller. Wartet im Krankenhaus auf dich."

Meine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.

"Weißt du, was S-Rang bedeutet? Es ist der höchste Rang, also ziemlich gefährlich", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Verdammt. Ich hatte gewusst, dass es dazu kommen würde. Warum hatte ich auch nicht meine große Klappe halten können? Das musste jetzt ihre Rache sein.

Als ich letzte Woche ein Gespräch mit Sarutobi Asuma gehalten hatte, indem ich ihm von seiner Tabaksucht abbringen wollte, da war sie zufällig vobei gekommen und hatte gemeint, jeder Ninja bräuchte eine kleine Abhängigkeit. Inzwischen war Sarutobi-san Kettenraucher. Über diese Sache war ich mit ihr so sehr in Streit geraten, dass ich sie in meiner Wut als alte Hexe bezeichnet hatte. Leider konnte die Hokage-sama nicht sehr gut mit Kritik umgehen.

"Ich soll einen S-Rang Kriminellen therapieren? Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein!", empörte ich mich.

Jetzt grinste sie. "Mein voller Ernst. Der arme Junge hat eine schwere Vergangenheit. Ich habe beschlossen, dass er ins Dorf zurückkehren darf."

"Ich... was... nein!", brachte ich mühsam hervor. „Das geht nicht, Tsunade-sama! Keine lebensgefährlichen Aufträge, so steht es in meinem Vertrag!"

"Nicht in diesem Ton, Sekina-san!"

"Aber-"

"Das ist ein sehr komplexer Fall", unterbrach sie mich. „Um ihn zu lösen, wirst du dich rund um die Uhr mit deinem Patienten befassen müssen."

Ich konnte sie nur anstarren.

"Das bedeutet, du wirst zu ihm auf das Uchiha-Anwesen ziehen."

"Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst."

Sie beachtete mich überhaupt nicht: "Selbstverständlich wird dieses Anwesen Tag und Nacht von mindestens einem Shinobi bewacht werden." Ich machte große Augen. "Sein Chakra wird versiegelt sein. Und bei einem Zwischenfall kann auch Verstärkung schnell da sein. Deshalb sollte ein Wächter ausreichen, denke ich", fügte sie erklärend hinzu.

Oh, super! Ein Ninja, so gefährlich, dass man ihn nicht ohne Aufsicht frei herumlaufen lassen konnte. Ich war die Einzige, die, allein in einem Haus mit ihm, der unmittelbaren Gefahr ausgesetzt werden würde.

Das Glitzern in ihren Augen war von fanatisch zu teuflisch übergegangen, als sie fortfuhr: "Verstehst du, der Junge braucht einfach Hilfe. Du bist genau die Richtige für den Job."

Jetzt platzte mir der Kragen. "Sie sind die Einzige hier, die Hilfe braucht!", schrie ich.

Ihr Lächeln erlosch. "Sasuke-kun hat übrigens noch einen Bruder." Oh nein. "Der ist sogar so gefährlich, dass ich ihn trotz der Schwere seiner Verletzungen nicht aus dem Gefängnis entlassen konnte. Da ich davon ausgehe, dass du eine Weile brauchen wirst, um Sasuke-kun zum Reden zu bringen, wirst du wohl genug Freizeit haben, um dich auch um ihn zu kümmern." Alles Blut wich mir aus dem Gesicht. "Unsere besten Spezialisten für Folter und Verhör sind bereits an ihm gescheitert. Doch er gehörte einer verbrecherischen Organisation namens Akatsuki an, über die wir unbedingt mehr Informationen erlangen müssen. Wenn du ihn besuchst, was du dreimal die Woche eine Stunde lang tun wirst, stehen dir zwei ANBU zur Verfügung."

ANBU! Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Das war die absolute Elite. Sie erledigten stets die gefährlichsten Missionen und Attentate. Was für ein Monster musste dieser Ninja sein, dass ich gleich zwei von ihnen zum Schutz brauchte, um ihn im Gefängnis zu besuchen?

Ich öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren. Sie hob eine Augenbraue. "Hast du noch irgendetwas zu sagen?" Sofort schloss ich den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht hatte sie ja noch einen Serienkiller in der Hinterhand.

"Sehr gut. Du findest Sasuke-kun im Krankenhaus, Zimmer 306. - Shizune?" Die Tür zum Nebenraum öffnete sich und eine junge Frau mit kurzem schwarzen Haar und tiefen Augenringen trat ein.

"Was ist, Tsunade-sama?"

"Schnapp dir doch bitte einen Sanitäter und begleite Sekina-san zu Sasuke-kun."

Shizune wirkte überrascht.

"Geht es ihm wieder schlechter? Ich dachte, sein Zustand hätte sich stabilisiert."

"Das schon, aber ich vermute, Sekina-sans Zustand wird bald ziemlich destabilisiert sein."

Für einem Moment überlegte ich ernsthaft, mich zu weigern, doch mein gesunder Menschenverstand und Tsunades Lächeln rieten mir davon ab. Shizune warf mir einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Ich schluckte einen dicken Klos hinunter, der mir die Luft abzuschnüren schien, dann jedoch warf ich trotzig den Kopf zurück und sah Tsunade ins Gesicht.

"Ich bin sicher, dass ich das Problem beheben kann."

Tsunades Lächeln geriet etwas ins wanken. "Tatsächlich?"

"Ich werde mich um die Brüder kümmern und ihren Schmerz lindern", versprach ich fest.

"Das freut mich..."

"Das wird vermutlich eine lange Zeit in Anspruch nehmen."

"Vermutlich."

"Ich werde mich kaum noch auf andere Fälle konzentrieren können."

"Sicher nicht."

"Außerdem werde ich mich auch einem nicht unerheblichem Risiko aussetzen."

"Ganz gewiss nicht unerheblich."

"Deshalb verstehen Sie sicher, dass ich in diesem Fall auch ein höheres Honorar verlange."

"Äh..."

"Natürlich verstehen Sie das, schließlich bezahlen Sie mehrere Ninja, um mich zu beschützen."

"Nun, um genau zu sein, haben sich diese Personen unentgeltlich dazu bereit erklärt..."

"Großartig! Dann dürfte mein Honorar sogar noch höher ausfallen." Jetzt war ich es, deren Gesicht ein teuflisches Lächeln zierte.

"Nun, ich denke, darüber können wir noch einmal reden...", murmelte Tsunade und fügte leise, aber nicht leise genug, hinzu: "...wenn du das erste Treffen überlebst."

"Ich werde mich bei Ihnen melden", entgegnete ich und tat so, als hätte ich den letzten Teil nicht gehört. „Auf Wiedersehen."

Mit diesen Worten wandte ich mich um und wollte Shizune folgen, die gerade das Büro verließ.

Tsunade ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen, plötzlich kraftlos. Ihr Blick haftete kurz auf der Sakeflasche, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand, bevor sie mich noch einmal zurückrief.

"Sekina-san, dieser Junge... Er ist wichtig. Du müsst ihn heilen."

Verwirrt hielt ich inne. Ihr Tonfall machte mich stutzig. "Tsunade-sama..."

"Ich weiß, wir hatten keinen guten Start..." Das kann man wohl laut sagen. "... aber ich bin verzweifelt und in verzweifelten Situationen muss man zu verzweifelten Mitteln greifen."

"Schön zu wissen, dass ich ihr verzweifeltes Mittel bin..."

"Was ich meine, ist, es könnte wirklich schwere Folgen haben, wenn dieser Junge sich erneut von uns abwendet. Und wenn ich sage schwere Folgen, dann meine ich so etwas in der Größenordnung von Konohas Zerstörung. Aber aus Gründen, die ich dir jetzt nicht erklären kann - oder besser gesagt, die du selbst herausfinden musst - kann ich ihn weder ins Gefängnis stecken noch exekutieren lassen."

Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Dieses Geständnis jagte mir mehr Angst ein, als ihr Gerede über S-Rang Kriminelle.

"Ich werde mein Bestes geben", versprach ich dann jedoch aufrichtig. Ich verneigte mich kurz, bevor ich mich abwandte.

Es sah so aus, als würde mir eine schwere Zeit bevorstehen.


	3. Ich bin nicht verwirrt!

Nachdem ich Tsunades Büro verlassen und von Shizune noch einige allgemeine Informationen was meinen Aufenthalt im Hause Uchiha betraf, bekommen hatte, verlief der Gang ins Krankenhaus weitestgehend schweigend. Ich bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass der Sanitäter mich neugierig musterte. Hatte ich was an der Nase oder so? Oder traute er mir nicht zu, die zwei Mörder zu kurieren und überlegte sich innerlich schon, wie er meine Einzelteile wegschaffen sollte?

Ich gebe ja zu, mein äußeres Erscheinungsbild ist nicht gerade berauschend. Für meine zwanzig Jahre bin ich nicht übermäßig groß, zwar schlank aber nicht sportlich und einem Ninja habe ich in Sachen Körperkraft bestimmt nichts entgegen zu setzen. Meine langen Haare, die ein gesundes Kastanienbraun haben, wurden mir auch von keinem Ninjastirnband aus dem Gesicht gehalten. Meist trug ich sie zu einem praktischen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, zu dieser frühen Stunde jedoch sahen sie wahrscheinlich aus wie ein Vogelnest. Wenn ich Sasuke gegenüber stand, würde ich ihn wohl auch nicht mit einem Blick aus großen, rehbraunen Augen dazu bringen können, mir irgendetwas zu erzählen Ja, ich geb's zu, ich wirkte vielleicht nicht ganz so souverän, wie ich das gern hätte.

Dafür wurde ich jedoch häufig unterschätzt, denn ich war gut darin, andere Menschen zum reden zu bringen. Ich erkannte meist auf den ersten Blick, wenn mich jemand anlog und ich wusste die richtigen Fragen zu stellen. Voraussetzung dafür war aber, dass ich auch Hintergrundinformationen besaß und so beschloss ich, Shizune noch ein wenig auszuquetschen.

„Also, wer ist mein neuer Patient?", fragte ich die Kunoichi seufzend, als sie mich durch das Krankenhaus führte. Sie gab mir bereitwillig Auskunft:

„Sein Name ist Uchiha Sasuke. Er stammt ursprünglich von hier, wurde aber vor etwa drei Jahren abtrünnig, da er meinte, mehr Stärke suchen zu müssen. Er ging sogar zu Orochimaru, dem grausamsten und bösartigsten Ninja den Konoha jemals hervorgebracht hat, und trainierte unter seiner Führung", erklärte sie mir. „Mit seinem Bruder, Uchiha Itachi, ist es praktisch dasselbe. Beide gerieten aneinander und kämpften auf Leben und Tod. Jetzt sind sie wieder hier. Sasuke glaubt, Itachi getötet zu haben. Wir wollen ihn in dem Glauben lassen, sonst würde er vermutlich alles daran setzen, das Gefängnis zu stürmen und ihm den Rest zu geben. Das können wir nicht zulassen, wir brauchen die Informationen über Akatsuki von ihm."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn sie Brüder sind, warum bekämpfen sie sich dann?"

Shizune schwieg betreten und fasste das Klemmbrett, die sie auf dem Arm trug, etwas fester. Ich sah von ihr zu dem Sanitäter, der rechts neben mir ging, doch der starre beharrlich auf den Weg vor sich.

„Ich meine, wenn sie beide aus dem selben Grund abtrünnig geworden sind, dann hätten sie sich ja genauso gut zusammenschließen können, oder?", hakte ich weiter nach.

Der Shinobi neben mir hustete gekünstelt. „Nein, sicher nicht", murmelte er.

„Es gab da einen... Vorfall, in der Vergangenheit", flüsterte Shizune. „Niemand in Konoha redet gern darüber. Es ist ein dunkles Kapitel."

„Hat es etwas mit dem Angriff des Kyuubi zu tun?", wollte ich wissen, denn das war das einzige dunkle Kapitel in Konohas Geschichte, von dem ich wusste und auch über dieses war eine Informationsperre verhängt worden.

Doch die Kunoichi schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, das war erst später. Jedenfalls hegt Sasuke-kun einen ausgeprägten Hass auf seinen Bruder. Das hat ihm ziemlich weit vom rechten Weg abgebracht. Tsunade-sama hat Uzumaki Naruto, der früher mit Sasuke-kun in einem Team war,die Erlaubnis gegeben ihn von sich aus zu überzeugen, hier zu bleiben und wieder einer von Konohas Ninja zu werden. Da er bis jetzt keinen Erfolg hatte, ließ sie nach dir schicken."

„Aha, um zwei Uhr morgens...", murmelte ich."Aber Shizune-san, wenn ich ihn behandeln soll, muss ich genau wissen, was damals vorgefallen ist", meinte ich eindringlich.

„Nun, du kannst ihn gleich selbst fragen", erwiderte sie. „Wir sind da."

„Was ist nur mit dir los, Sasuke? Du hast dein Ziel erreicht, jetzt komm wieder zu Besinnung! Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du zu Orochimaru gegangen bist – aber Freunde verzeihen einander. Du bist unser Freund. Alle haben sie dich vermisst, Kakahi-sensei, Sakura-chan, sogar Tsunade-obaachan. Du solltest dich freuen, echt jetzt! Aber du sitzt nur da und starrst vor dich hin... Sag doch endlich was, du Idiot!"

Wütend stand er da, der Chaosninja Nummer eins Konohagakures, die Hände verkrampft zu Fäusten geballt. Seine orange-schwarzen Sachen waren noch schmutzig von einem Kampf. Seit er Sasuke ins Dorf zurückgebracht hatte, war er scheinbar immer an der Seite seines ehemaligen Teamkameraden geblieben.

Das Mädchen mit den rosa Haaren neben ihm sah auch nicht viel besser aus. Im Gegensatz zu dem Blondschopf jedoch hatte sie erkannt, das Sasuke nicht mit ihnen reden würde. Seine Rede hatte ihn nicht im Mindesten berührt. Um das zu wissen brauchte sie nicht auf die Geräte zu sehen, die Herzschlag und Atmung anzeigten, und die sie als Medic-nin überwachen sollte.

„Naruto...", flüsterte sie, Mitleid schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Der Typ hat überhaupt nicht an uns gedacht...", knurrte Naruto, dessen Verletztheit sich in Wut gewandelt hatte. „Wir sind doch seine Freunde, verdammt, aber sein Bruder war ihm scheinbar wichtiger!"

"Du verstehst es nicht, Naruto", flüsterte Sasuke da. Es waren die ersten Worte, die er sprach, seit er erwacht war. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung... Warum verschwindest du nicht einfach?"

Das machte Naruto noch wütender. Gerade wollte er Sasuke mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht schlagen, als ihn der Sanitäter in letzter Sekunde davon abhielt.

Wenn das die Methode dieses Jungen war, hier in den letzten Stunden zu Sasuke vorzudringen, dann wundert es mich nicht, dass Tsunade mich rufen ließ. Diese Freundschaft war ganz offensichtlich zerbrochen. Sie zu halten war sinnlos, man musste sie vollkommen von vorn beginnen. Aber dazu müsste der Blondschopf seinen ehemaligen Teamkameraden erst einmal loslassen und dazu schien er alles andere als bereit. Gegen einen schweigsamen Typen, wie mein Patient zu sein schien, nützte ein offener Charakter überhaupt nichts, solange man nicht bereit war, ihm seinen Zeit zu lassen. Und er würde sehr viel Zeit brauchen. Ein Blick auf seine Körperhaltung genügte, um mir sicher zu sein, dass er grundsätzlich schon mit der Welt abgeschlossen hatte.

Sein Gesicht konnte ich zwar nicht erkennen, da er den Kopf gesenkt hatte und es von blauschwarzen Strähnen verdeckt wurde, aber ich tippte darauf, dass seine Augen leer waren. Er musste sich in diesem Kampf weit mehr zugezogen haben, als seine körperlichen Wunden.

Was mich nun aber interessierte, war, wer von den beiden Brüdern älter war. Da Itachi, mein zweiter Patient, als so gefährlich eingestuft worden war, dass er im Gefängnis saß, nahm ich an, dass er schon eine Weile länger das Ninjadasein genoss. Wenn das der Fall sein sollte, dann hatte ich hier nun eine wirklich harte Schale zu knacken.

Sollte mein Patient hier wirklich ein jüngerer Bruder sein, so müsste, rein psychologisch gesehen, zwischen den beiden ein Konkurrenzkampf entstanden sein, wobei der Ältere immer noch ein Vorbild für den Jüngeren war. Selbstzweifel, der Versuch das Niveau des anderen zu erreichen, das alles prägt einen Menschen. In diesem Fall hatte es Sasuke wohl ganz besonders geprägt, sonst hätte er wohl kaum Konoha verlassen, um seinem Bruder nachzueifern, wie er es vermutlich getan hatte. Das schien mir eine emotionale Entscheidung zu sein, geschlossen aus Verbitterung, würde ich vermuten, wenn ich mir die beiden Jungen und ihr Verhalten so ansah. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Sasuke Itachi töten wollen, nun aber schien er sich über den Erfolg nicht zu freuen. Dies ließ den Schluss zu, dass sich die beiden Brüder einst sehr nah gestanden hatten, bevor sie etwas oder jemand auf die denkbar schlimmste Weise entzweit hatte.

Je mehr ich Uchiha Sasuke betrachtete und versuchte, das Puzzle um ihn zusammenzusetzen, desto mehr schien ich mir Anteil an seiner Geschichte zu nehmen. Ich war Psychologin geworden, weil ich all den Schmerz nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte, den die Ninja erlitten. Von diesem Schmerz wollte ich sie befreien. Besonders mit diesem Jungen, der mit Sicherheit eine besonders schwierige Vergangenheit hatte, fühlte ich Mitleid. Ich wollte ihm helfen.

Tsunades Warnung schien mir übertrieben, ich wusste eine ganze Menge über gewalttätige Amokläufer und blutrünstige Serienmörder, auch wenn ich niemals zuvor einen S-Rang-Kriminellen therapiert hatte. Aber dieser Junge sah nicht nach dem Typ Monster aus, zu dem das menschliche Wesen sich verzerrte, wenn ihm zu viel Hass und Falschheit begegneten. Dieser Junge war hier und heute nicht das erste mal in seiner persönlichen Hölle. Er war bei diesem Orochimaru gewesen und auch sonst sicher kein Engelchen – andernfalls hätte er wohl kaum den S-Rang verdient. Aber er besaß nicht diese Bosheit, die manchen Kriminellen anhing, die ich bereits gesehen hatte, und ganz bestimmt war er auch nicht der Typ Mensch, der andere Menschen zu seinem Vergnügen tötete.

"Guten Abend. Mein Name ist Sekina Chinatsu. Ich störe nur ungern, aber ich würde euch bitten, nun das Zimmer zu verlassen. Ich werde mich ab jetzt um Sasuke-kun kümmern", meinte ich und trat in den Raum. Shizune blieb auf dem Gang und der Sanitäter ließ Naruto los, der noch immer wütend auf den Schwarzhaarigen starrte.

„Was soll das? Was wollen Sie von Sasuke?", rief Naruto sofort. Sasuke wandte nicht einmal den Blick.

„Naruto, das ist die Ärztin, von der Tsunade-sama gesprochen hat...", flüsterte das Mädchen ihm zu.

„Die Seelenklemptnerin? So etwas brauch Sasuke doch nicht, er ist schließlich nicht verrückt!", protestierte er.

„Aber offensichtlich ein wenig verwirrt und emotional am Ende. Ich bitte euch, lasst mich mit ihm allein", sagte ich besänftigend.

Naruto wollte noch etwas entgegnen, wurde jedoch von Shizune unterbrochen:

"Naruto-kun, mach dir um Sasuke-kun keine Sorgen. Bei Sekina-san ist er bestens aufgehoben. Sie wird sich um ihn kümmern und bald wird es ihm sicher besser gehen."

„Er braucht keine psychiatrische Hilfe, er muss nur mal ordentlich aufgeweckt werden!", knurrte der Junge wütend.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen leicht nach oben wanderte. Täuschte ich mich oder war das ein Augenrollen?

„Wieso lassen wir nicht Sasuke-kun entscheiden?", fragte ich kurz entschlossen. Sofort wandten sich alle Blicke zu dem jungen Ninja.

„Ich habe es schon mal gesagt... Warum verschwindest du nicht einfach, Naruto?", sagte Sasuke leise, gleichgültig.

Naruto starrte ihn an. Dann, murrend und offensichtlich auch verletzt, verließ er schließlich den Raum, dicht gefolgt von der Rosahaarigen, die ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Falls Sie noch Hilfe brauchen, sagen Sie einfach Bescheid, Sekina-san", meinte Shizune noch, bevor sie hinter sich und dem Sanitäter die Tür schloss.

Hilfe brauchen. Großartig. Das wirkte sich bestimmt super auf den Jungen aus, wenn alle ihn schon im Voraus meines Mordes bezichtigten.

Als dann endlich Ruhe eingekehrt war, zog ich mir einen Stuhl heran und setzte mich Sasuke gegenüber. Er saß aufrecht in seinem Krankenbett, leicht vornüber gebeugt. Die Hände hatte er in seinem Schoß gefaltet. Wie mir jetzt auffiel, trug er metallene Handschellen einer besonderen Sorte. Sie versiegelten Chakra, wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte.

Sein Oberkörper war entblößt, doch ein weißer Verband überzog seinen Körper unterhalb der Brust und sein rechter Arm war ebenfalls bandagiert. Von vollkommener Heilung war er anscheinend noch weit entfernt, Schweiß stand ihm im Gesicht, seine Haut war schneeweiß und er zitterte leicht. Der Blick seiner schwarzen Augen war nach unten gerichtet, jetzt aber sah er auf. Leere Augen, wie ich mir gedacht hatte.

Ich setzte gerade zum Sprechen an, als er mit fester Stimme sagte: "Ich bin nicht verwirrt."

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte ich lächelnd. „Doch ich dachte mir, du – ich darf dich doch duzen? - hättest nichts dagegen, all diese Leute für einen Moment los zu sein."

„Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, wenn Sie gleich mit gegangen wären. Und ja, ich habe etwas dagegen, dass Sie mich duzen", war seine kühle Antwort.

Ich stockte kurz und meine Augenbraue wanderte in Richtung Haaransatz. Das fing ja gut an.

„Nun, Uchiha-san, ob es Ihnen gefällt oder nicht, aber Ihre Aktivitäten haben die Hokage dazu veranlasst, an Ihrer geistigen Ausgeglichenheit zu zweifeln. Wir werden in Zukunft eine ganze Menge miteinander zu tun haben", erwiderte ich auch nicht gerade warmherzig.

„Dann sollten Sie sich vielleicht einen anderen Ton angewöhnen", schlug er vor.

„Das habe ich getan, indem ich Sie nicht mehr duze", erwiderte ich und lächelte leicht.

„Lassen wir doch diesen verbalen Schlagabtausch sein. Ich möchte dir helfen, Sasuke-kun."

Sasukes Gesichtsausdruck wurde, sofern das noch möglich war, eine Spur ablehnender. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe."

„Nun, vielleicht brauchst du keine Hilfe, aber du brauchst jemanden, mit dem du reden, dem du vertrauen kannst. Dafür bin ich da, ich bin da um dich anzuhören und mit dir zu reden. Aber um dich auch verstehen zu können, muss ich so viel wie möglich über dich wissen", erklärte ich ihm.

Er wendete stumm den Kopf zur Seite.

Es war an der Zeit herausfinden, was ihn bewegte. Wenn er dies nicht von allein erzählen wollte, würde ich andere Wege finden müssen.

„Du bist... zeitgleich mit deinem Bruder hier eingeliefert worden, wusstest du das?", fragte ich leise.

Nun wandte er mir doch seinen Blick zu, langsam.

„Sie haben dir nicht gesagt, was aus ihm geworden ist, oder?" Ich lehnte mich ein wenig vor, sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. „Sie haben es dir verschwiegen."

Zurecht, natürlich, und ich sollte es ihm auch ganz bestimmt nicht sagen – aber Sasuke war niemand, den ich durch gutes Zureden für mich gewann. Wenn ich wollte, dass er von sich erzählte, musste ich ihm im Gegenzug etwas bieten. Und alles was ich hatte, waren die paar Informationen, die er von nirgendwo anders her kriegen würde.

„Willst du wissen, was mit ihm passiert ist?"

„Er lebt...", flüsterte, kaum ein Hauch von einem Laut. „Er lebt immer noch..."

Ich lehnte mich wieder zurück, zufrieden das ich ihm eine Reaktion entlockt hatte. „Ja, er lebt", sagte ich nur.

„Ist... Ist er..."

„Geflohen?", vervollständigte ich den Satz für ihn. „Soweit ich weiß nicht, nein. Du hast ihn besiegt. Vermutlich wird er nie wieder seine alte Stärke zurückgewinnen", meinte ich, da ich mir ungefähr vorstellen konnte, wie sie im Gefängnis mit einem S-Rang-Kriminellen umgingen. Es war wichtig, dass er mir glaubte, Itachi sei kampfunfähig, wichtiger noch: einen erneuten Kampf nicht wert. Gleichzeitig durfte ich ihm aber auch noch nicht zu viele Informationen geben. Es war ein schmaler Grad, auf dem ich wandelte, aber es war mir das Risiko wert.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie seine Verfassung ist... Aber ich könnte es für dich herausfinden", bot ich ihm an.

Sasuke starrte nun wieder auf seine Hände, die, noch immer gefesselt, in seinem Schoß lagen. Der leere Blick war nicht von ihm gewichen, doch er runzelte die Stirn; er dachte nach.

Da ging mir ein Licht auf: Der eine Bruder folgt dem anderen in die Verbannung, er trainiert um Stärke zu erlangen was immer es koste und bekämpft ihn schließlich bis zum Tod. Doch nun sitzt er da, mit leerem Blick, apathisch. Erfährt, dass dieser Bruder noch am Leben ist, und er denkt nach.

„Es war wegen ihm nicht wahr?", flüstere ich. „Du hast Konoha verlassen, um stärker zu werden, damit du deinen Bruder töten kannst. Nicht, um irgendetwas zu beweisen. Du hast sehr viel persönlichere Gründe. Du hast dein ganzes Leben darauf ausgerichtet. Dieser Kampf war dein Lebensziel." Dieses Lebensziel hatte er nun verloren, er hatte sein Ziel erreicht, doch es verschaffte ihm keinen Triumph, weil sie sich einst so nah gestanden hatten. Da war nur bittere Genugtuung im ersten Moment, und jetzt nicht einmal mehr das. Nun erfuhr er, dass Itachi noch am Leben war und er überdachte seine Lage. Er stand an einem Scheideweg und musste eine Wahl treffen. Er konnte nicht mehr mit der Inbrunst von einst gegen seinen Bruder kämpfen, da dieser ihm kaum noch ein Gegner war, im Vergleich zu ihrem letzten Kampf. Aber würde er ruhig in Konoha sitzen bleiben, in dem Wissen, dass er immer noch dort draußen war, ganz in der Nähe? Sicher nicht.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich. Neue Entschlossenheit war in seinen Blick getreten. Er hatte seine Entscheidung gefällt, hatte ein neues Ziel gefunden, dass er verfolgen, in das er sich verbeißen würde. Ich musste nur noch herausfinden, welches das war.

„Auf Befehl von Tsunade-sama werde ich mit dir gemeinsam auf das Uchiha-Anwesen ziehen", erklärte ich ihm. „Dort wird stets mindestens ein Ninja Wache stehen, aber dreimal die Woche werden wir eine Sitzung abhalten, höchstens eine Stunde lang, in der wir ungestört miteinander reden können. Alles, was du mir dann sagst, wird also unter uns bleiben, wenn du das wünschst. Alles was ich will, ist, dass du mit mir redest, mir ein paar Fragen beantwortest, kurz, ich wünsche mir eine gute Zusammenarbeit."

„Dafür werden Sie auch meine Fragen beantworten. Sie werden mir sagen, wo Itachi ist, in welchem Zustand er sich befindet und was ich noch alles wissen will?", vergewisserte er sich.

„Ja", erwiderte ich, etwas verblüfft, „soweit das in meiner Macht steht."

„Abgemacht."

Ich lehnte mich zurück, nachdenklich. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Sasuke hatte etwas vor, da war ich mir sicher. Warum ging er auf mein Angebot ein? Warum waren ihm diese Informationen so viel wert? Ich sah es ganz deutlich, das Leben war in seinen Blick zurückgekehrt. Warum? Hatte er sich entschlossen, mich zu benutzen um Itachis Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden und ihn endgültig zu töten? Nein, angesichts des Kampfes, den er hinter sich hatte und der Tatsache, dass sein Bruder nun einmal besiegt war, hätte dieses Vorhaben nicht die Kraft zu dieser Veränderung. Genauso wenig glaubte ich, dass er tatsächlich mit mir reden oder in Konoha bleiben wollte. Er musste sich ein anderes Ziel gesetzt haben... Aber welches? Was hatte dieser Junge vor?

„Nun, das freut mich zu hören...", sagte ich und erhob mich langsam. „Ich nehme an, du kannst das Krankenhaus morgen schon wieder verlassen. Aber bis dahin...", ich sah auf die Uhr, „...brauchen wir beide noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf."

Kurz zögerte ich, dann jedoch trat ich zu ihm und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Bis bald, Sasuke-kun. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir uns gut verstehen werden." Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um, trat zur Tür.

„Ach und... ich werde Naruto-kun und die anderen wegschicken, damit du dich noch etwas ausruhen kannst."

Sasuke rührte sich nicht, starrte auf seine Decke. Er war ruhig, aber nicht mehr leer.

Ich trat auf den Gang, sofort bestürmt von dem jungen Blondschopf:

„Sind Sie jetzt endlich fertig, Sie-"

„Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun braucht jetzt bitte noch etwas Ruhe. Immerhin wurde er sehr schwer verletzt und hat sich ein paar Stunden Schlaf verdient. Wir ich übrigens auch: Entschuldigt mich bitte."

„Das sag ich dir schon die ganze Zeit, Naruto, du kannst ihn nicht die ganze Nacht belästigen!", fuhr ihn Sakura an.

„Pah! Dann geh ich eben morgen zu ihm und-"

„Um die Therapie nicht zu behindern, muss ich leider darauf bestehen, dass niemand ohne eine persönliche Genehmigung von Tsunade-sama oder Sasuke-kun selbst das Uchiha-Anwesen vorerst betritt", meinte ich vergnügt. „Bitte versteht das. Die erste Phase ist die schwierigste. Solange ich nicht davon überzeugt bin, dass er euch nicht angreift, kann ich euch leider nicht zu ihm lassen."

„Oh, verdammt, das ist doch-"

„Naruto, jetzt beruhige dich doch..."

Ich wandte mich von den beiden ab, nickte Shizune noch zum Abschied zu, und machte mich dann auf den Weg zurück ins Bett. Mit dem Ausgang des Gesprächs mit Sasuke war ich im Groben recht zufrieden – immerhin hatte ich den Sanitäter nicht benötigt. Im Grunde konnte der Junge vielleicht sogar umgänglich werden. Nun, solange ich ihm irgendetwas zu bieten hatte...

Doch jetzt würde ich erst einmal zusehen, dass ich etwas Schlaf bekam. Inzwischen war es schon nach drei Uhr, das war wirklich keine Zeit, zu der ich gerne wach sein wollte. Der morgige – falsch der heutige Tag würde noch stressig werden. Mir stand ein Umzug bevor, ich musste Sasukes Psyche entschlüsseln – ach ja, und dann war da natürlich noch der geplante Ausflug ins Gefängnis, zum Verhör eines weiteren S-Rang-Kriminellen.

XxX

Leuz, es wäre echt toll von euch, wenn ihr uns sagen könntet, wie ihr unsere ff findet, es ist nämlich unsere erste gemeinschaftliche.

Bitte hinterlasst uns doch ein kurzes Kommentar!

Im nächsten Kapitel hat Sekina ihre erste Sitzung mit Itachi.


	4. Farbenblind

Der nächste Morgen begann mit Kummer und Sorgen. Ich war furchtbar müde und quälte mich erst gegen Mittag aus dem Bett, als die Ge-nin gegen meine Tür klopften, um mir beim Umzug zu helfen. Sie waren mit Feuereifer dabei, denn es war eine C-Rang-Mission. Ich sagte ihnen lieber nicht, dass die Mission deshalb hochgestuft worden war, weil mein Patient, zu dem ich ziehen sollte, immer noch als unberechenbar galt. Doch meine Sorgen stellte sich als unbegründet heraus: Sasuke wurde zur Nachuntersuchung noch im Krankenhaus behalten und war noch nicht in sein altes Heim zurückgekehrt.

Ich ließ mit von dem Ninjawächter, einem Mann namens Takanado, zeigen wo ich wohnen sollte. Es war das frühere Anwesen von Sasuke und Itachi, gelegen in einem fast gänzlich verlassenen Viertel. Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als ich erfuhr, dass die Brüder die einzigen Erben dieses riesigen Geländes waren. Ihr Haus selbst war auch ziemlich groß und besaß mehrere Gästezimmer. Die Unterhaltung und Wartung all der Häuser musste eine Menge kosten, doch obwohl keiner der Brüder mit Missionen Geld verdienen konnte, war hier alles noch gut erhalten. Als ich nachfragte, erfuhr ich, dass einige der Häuser bewohnt waren und die Miete von Konoha benutzt wurde, um auch den Rest zu erhalten. Die Uchiha mussten einst ein großer Clan gewesen sein. Irgendetwas hatte ich auch schon von ihnen gehört, besaßen sie nicht auch ein Doujutsu? Aber diese Familie war nie im Gespräch und außer meinen Patienten kannte ich niemanden, der diesen Nachnamen trug. Was war mit den Eltern der beiden geschehen? Ich vermutete, dass sie umgekommen waren, Waisen gab es unter Ninja viele, aber was war mit dem Rest des Clans? So alt waren diese Häuser nun auch nicht. Das alles kam mir sehr merkwürdig vor. Wenn all diese leeren Bauten den Nuke-nin gehörten, waren sie per Gesetzt schon vor Jahren in Konohas Besitz zurückgegangen. Warum waren dann nur so wenige Leute hier wieder eingezogen? Nun, in den Straßen schien eine Aura zu herrschen, als sei das ganze Viertel verflucht.

Ich beschloss, Sasuke etwas Zeit zu geben, um sich in seiner alten Heimat zurecht zu finden. Sicher wollte er bekannte Orte besuchen oder dergleichen. Vielleicht aber brachte er auch nur böse Gedanken mit diesem Ort in Verbindung und ich wollte ihm nicht zu nahe treten, indem ich ihn bei einem Gefühlsausbruch beobachtete. Nicht nur, weil das wahrscheinlich gefährlich für mich wäre, sondern auch aus psychologischen Gründen.

Also beschloss ich, mich heute von ihm fern zu halten und stattdessen meiner Neugier nachzugeben und nach Uchiha Itachi zu sehen. Wenn ich das nächste Mal mit Sasuke reden wollte, sollte ich schon wissen, wie es seinem Bruder ging. Außerdem würde ich von ihm vielleicht mehr erfahren über diese Sache, die zwischen ihnen und dem Dorf vorgefallen war.

Mein erster Gang an diesem Tag führte mich also aus Konohagakure heraus, denn das Gefängnis lag unterirdisch verborgen in dem Felsgestein, dessen eine Wand die Gesichter der Hokage zierte. Meinen Besuch hatte ich bei Tsunade angemeldet und so empfingen mich am Eingang zwei ANBU. Die Maske des größeren, braunhaarigen Shinobi zeigte wohl ein katzenartiges Wesen, die des anderen war mit tintenschwarzen Mustern versehen. Beide trugen die grau-schwarze typische Uniform, mit der man besser mit der Dunkelheit verschmelzen konnte als mit rein schwarzer Kleidung, wie ich mal gehört hatte. Beide hatten ein Katana auf den Rücken geschnallt.

„Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Sekina Chinatsu", stellte ich mich vor und verbeugte mich höflich. „Ich möchte zu Uchiha Itachi."

„Ihr Pass?", fragte der Größere von beiden kurz angebunden. Ich reichte ihm die Bescheinigung der Hokage, die mich auswies. Er warf einen kurzen Blick darauf, nickte und gab sie mir zurück.

„Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Yamato und das ist Sai", stellte nun auch er sich, etwas freundlicher, vor und deutete auf sich uns seinen Kameraden. „Bevor wir das Gefängnis betreten, muss ich Sie mit den Sicherheitsvorschriften vertraut machen."

Ich nickte ihm zu, zum Zeichen, dass ich ihm zuhörte.

„Das Gefängnis ist in drei Kreise unterteilt, je nach Gefährlichkeit der Insassen. Uchiha Itachi sitzt im vierten Kreis."

„Drei Kreise. Er sitzt im vierten. Schon klar", erwiderte ich verwirrt.

„Das ist richtig. Der vierte wurde seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr genutzt und eigentlich aus dem System gestrichen, da es nie gelang, jemanden so Gefährlichen lebendig gefangen zu nehmen. Er wurde extra für ihn noch einmal aufbereitet."

„Oh", machte ich nur.

„Jedenfalls werden wir vorher noch die anderen drei Kreise durchqueren müssen. Halten Sie sich bitte von den Zellen fern, machen Sie keine unnötigen Geräusche und sprechen sie erst, wenn wir es Ihnen erlauben. Falls Sie irgendwelche Kommunikationsgeräte, scharfe Gegenstände oder leicht entflammbares Material wie Papier oder dergleichen am Körper tragen, händigen Sie es uns jetzt bitte aus."

Ich durchwühlte die Taschen meines Mantels, in denen ich einen Schlüssel, eine Packung Taschentücher und ein kleines Taschenmesser fand. Zum Glück gehörte ich nicht zu den Leuten, die sich alles immer wortwörtlich mitschreiben müssen und hatte auf das typische Klemmbrett verzichtet.

„Ihre Kette bitte auch", verlangte der Shinobi, nachdem ich ihm die Sachen gegeben hatte und deutete auf die feine Silberschnur mit dem Federanhänger daran, die ich um den Hals trug.

Ich rang mir ein Lächeln ab, während ich sie abstreifte. „Glauben Sie etwa, er würde mich damit erdrösseln?", fragte ich im Scherz.

„Selbstverständlich könnte er das", erwiderte der zweite Shinobi vergnügt.

Ich starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann schluckte ich erneut.

„Gut, dann folgen Sie mir bitte", sagte Yamato und wandte sich ab.

Wir betraten das Gefängnis durch eine mehrfach gesicherte Stahltür. Sie führte in eine gigantische Höhle mitten im Felsgestein – der ganze Berg an der Seite Konohas musste ausgehöhlt worden sein. In der Mitte der Höhle befand sich eine Felsinsel, die umgeben war von einem Graben, der mit Lava gefüllt war. Heiße, übel riechende Dämpfe stiegen davon auf und brachten meine Augen zum tränen. Die Wächter an der Zugbrücke nickten den ANBU zu und ließen uns hindurch.

Im ersten Kreis führte der Weg durch lange Reihen von Zellen, die meisten leer. Ich fragte nach und erfuhr, dass diese Ninja tagsüber körperliche Arbeit zu leisten hatten, sie bauten Erze weiter hinten im Berg ab und erweiterten das Gefängnis.

Ähnlich sah es im zweiten Kreis aus, nur das die Türen hier mehrfach verstärkt waren und ihnen weniger Rost anhaftete. Im dritten Kreis begegneten uns immer wieder Patrouillen, die Verbrecher hier wurden zu keiner Arbeit herangezogen, sie saßen stumm in ihren Zellen und warteten auf ihren Tod.

Der vierte Kreis überraschte mich, hier kamen wir zunächst in einen ganz offiziell wirkenden Trakt. Wieder erkundigte ich mich bei meinen Beschützern und Yamato erzählte mir, dass hier die Spezialeinheit für Folter und Verhör ihren Hauptsitz hatte. Wir begegneten jedoch kaum einem Ninja, Itachi war momentan der einzige „Kunde". Kurz bevor der offizielle Teil aufhörte und sich die tiefsten Verließe, der vierte Kreis anschloss, schauten wir jedoch noch einmal in einem Büro vorbei. Dort saß ein kräftiger Shinobi in langem Ledermantel und mit Kopftuch an einem Schreibtisch.

„Ibiki-san, wir werden Sekina-san jetzt zum Gefangenen bringen", kündigte Yamato an.

„Ja, macht nur", meinte der Mann und winkte ab. „Ich bezweifele, dass Sie irgendetwas aus ihm herauskriegen werden. Der Kerl ist furchtbar zäh und stumm wie ein Fisch. Nicht ein Wort über Akatsuki habe ich aus ihm heraus bekommen."

„Kann er überhaupt noch sprechen oder müssen wir uns seine Einzelteile selbst zusammensuchen?", fragte Sai und mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Ibiki warf einen schnellen Blick auf mich. „Vorhin war ein Sanitäter da. Ich denke, er wird sich über eine Pause freuen."

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte", mischte ich mich ein, „aber es ist mein Job, den Menschen zu helfen. Wenn Uchiha Itachi mir etwas verraten soll, dann muss ich zuerst sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie ihn foltern!"

„Ich versichere Ihnen, es gibt keine Grausamkeit der Welt, die er nicht verdient hätte", behauptete der Shinobi. „Wenn Sie sein Leid lindern wollen, bringen Sie ihn dazu, die Informationen heraus zu geben."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet. Zornig wandte ich mich ab und folgte den ANBU in den vierten Kreis. Wir gingen an insgesamt neun Türen vorbei, dann hieß mich Sai warten, während Yamato eine Reihe von Fingerzeichen formte, sein Blut auf die Zellentür strich und sie schließlich öffnete. Dahinter lag ein weiterer Gang in dem Yamato verschwand und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Sai nickte und auch ich ihn betreten durfte. Am Ende des Korridors war eine weitere hoch gesicherte Tür und selbst die Wände waren mit Siegeln bemalt. Dann schließlich stand ich in der Zelle, mir gegenüber der so gefürchtete S-Rang-Kriminelle Uchiha Itachi.

Ich bemerkte die Ähnlichkeit zu Sasuke sofort. Dieselben schwarzen Haare, länger aber und im Nacken zum Zopf gebunden, dieselbe blasse Haut und die schlanke Statur eines Jägers. Er trug das graue Hemd und die gleichfarbige Hose, die alle Gefängnisinsassen tragen mussten, doch sie waren schmutzig und teilweise blutverkrustet. Darunter musste auch er einen Verband tragen, ich konnte die Bandagen in seinem Nacken erkennen, denn er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir mitten in dem kleinen Raum. Seine rechte Hand war ebenfalls auf diese Weise verarztet worden.

Dieser Ort hingegen war es nicht wirklich wert, als Zimmer bezeichnet zu werden. Er war dunkel und feucht und an der Mauer hingen ein paar eiserne Ketten in etwa zwei Metern Höhe. Mir stockte für einen Moment der Atem, als ich sah, dass sie noch leicht hin und her schwangen. Man hatte Itachi an die Mauer gefesselt, sodass er sich nicht hinsetzen oder hinlegen konnte, vermutlich die ganze Zeit über, während seiner Folter. Erst Yamato hatte sie ihm eben geöffnet, bevor ich eingetreten war.

Gegen diese Behandlung musste ich etwas unternehmen, egal was er getan hatte, egal wie gefährlich er war, das konnte man doch keinem menschlichen Wesen antun!

Das einzige Mobiliar im Raum war ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen für die Sitzung, vermutlich per Kuchiyose heraufbeschworen. Langsam ging ich darauf zu, die ANBU schlossen die Tür und stellten sich links und rechts hinter mir auf. Dann wandte ich mich an Itachi:

„Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Sekina Chinatsu", stellte ich mich leise vor. „Ich würde gern mit Ihnen reden."

Hier war es wohl nicht so klug, auf dem informularen 'du' zu beharren. Es war eine gute Methode um Vertrauen aufzubauen, aber hier musste ich in erster Linie vorsichtig sein.

Ich setzte mich an den Tisch.

„Würden Sie sich bitte zu mir setzen?", fragte ich weiter, doch der Mann bewegte sich kein Stück, ja er drehte sich nicht einmal zu mir um.

„Ich hege keinerlei feindliche Absichten gegen Sie", betonte ich, „alles was ich will, ist ein paar Fragen stellen. Sie müssen sie auch nicht alle beantworten, hören Sie mir nur zu."

Es brachte nichts. Der Shinobi blieb stumm.

Also schön. Dann musste ich zu anderen Mitteln greifen. Vielleicht hatten die Brüder ja noch mehr Gemeinsamkeiten. Vielleicht ließen sie sich beide miteinander erpressen.

„Wollen Sie nicht wissen, was aus Ihrem Bruder geworden ist?", fragte ich leise.

Einige Sekunden lang passierte nichts.

Dann wandte sich Itachi abrupt um – die Hände der ANBU zuckten zu ihren Schwertern – trat wortlos auf mich zu und zog sich den Stuhl heran.

Ich starrte ihn an. Ich konnte nicht anders, denn nun sah ich erstmals sein Gesicht – und doch wieder nicht. Eine Augenbinde aus dunklem Stoff verbarg sein Licht, gewährte mir keinen Einlass in diesen wichtigen Teil seiner Mimik. Der Stoff war feucht und auf seinen Wangen konnte ich verschmierte Blutspuren erkennen. Ein leerer Blick, wahrlich. Genau wie sein Bruder.

Ich erinnerte mich wieder an die Ketten und an Ibikis Worte und drehte mich zornig zu den ANBU um.

„Wir haben ihn nicht geblendet", sagte Yamato leise, meine Gedanken erratend. „Er ging blind aus dem Kampf mit Uchiha Sasuke hervor."

Ich holte tief Luft, wandte mich wieder meinem Patienten zu. Er konnte mich nicht sehen und doch hatte er sicher den Weg zum Tisch gefunden, hatte nicht eine Sekunde gezögert, als er sich den Stuhl gegriffen und sich hingesetzt hatte. Ich war mir jetzt sicher, dass die Uchiha ein Doujutsu, eine vererbte Augenkunst besaßen. Nun, darüber musste ich mich noch genau erkundigen. Jetzt aber hieß es, Itachi anzulocken. Doch er überraschte mich, indem er den ersten Schritt tat:

„Was wissen Sie über meinen Bruder?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige.

Komisch, das war exakt dieselbe Frage, die auch Sasuke beschäftigt hatte. Die beiden schienen wirklich einiges gemein zu haben.

„Nun, das ein oder andere", meinte ich vage. „Was wollen Sie denn wissen?"

Er antwortete nicht.

„Nun, lassen Sie mich etwas vorschlagen", sagte ich und beugte mich etwas vor, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich keinen Sinn hatte, ihm in die Augen sehen zu wollen.

„Ich stelle Ihnen zehn Fragen, die Sie mir beantworten und im Gegenzug können Sie mich danach auch etwas fragen."

„Tsk", machte er verächtlich und wandte den Kopf ab.

„Nun, Sie sind hier nun einmal der Gefangene, ich denke das ist ein fairer Handel. Wenn Sie sich kooperativ zeigen, können wir die Zahl auch gern heruntersetzen. Ich werde noch einige Male mehr zu Ihnen kommen", erzählte ich ihm.

Wieder keine Reaktion, er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ich wertete es einfach als 'ja'. Scheinbar waren die ANBU meiner Meinung, denn ich nahm aus den Augenwinkeln eine ungeduldige Bewegung hinter mir wahr. Wahrscheinlich waren sie überrascht, dass ich ihn so schnell zum Reden gebracht hatte, wo ihre besten Leute versagt hatten.

„Als Erstes möchte ich wissen... Was ist Ihre Lieblingsfarbe?"

„Sekina-san!", fuhr mich Yamato an, „Wie können Sie-"

„Eine Frage über Akatsuki wird er mir wohl kaum beantworten", unterbrach ich ihn. „Lassen Sie mich bitte meine Arbeit tun, dafür bin ich schließlich hier. Es ist ohnehin schon unhaltbar, dass mein Patient sich in diesem Zustand befindet, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass alles was in diesem Raum gesprochen wird, der Geheimhaltung unterliegen und nicht nach außen dringen sollte! Mischen Sie sich also bitte wenigstens nicht ein."

Ich wandte mich wieder Itachi zu und gab meiner Stimme einem möglichst sanften Klang.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung. Ich werde mich bei Tsunade-sama um vertrauliche Sitzungen und ein angenehmeres Umfeld einsetzen, aber ich denke, diese einfache Frage können Sie mir auch so beantworten."

Nichts.

„Es sind nur zehn Fragen, Uchiha-san, ganz harmlos", versicherte ich ihm.

Diesmal wartete ich länger und tatsächlich, schließlich antwortete er mir:

„Blau."

„Blau also... Wieso ausgerechnet diese Farbe?", wollte ich weiter wissen.

„Blau bleibt übrig." Noch immer hatte er mir sein Gesicht nicht zugewandt, sprach mit der Wand.

„Können Sie das bitte näher erklären?"

„Rot ist das Blut, Orange Feuer, Gelb steht für Neid und Grün für Hoffnung, Schwarz ist die Nacht und Weiß der Schnee."

„Also nehme ich an, dass Sie diese Dinge nicht mögen..."

Beeindruckt und nachdenklich lehnte ich mich zurück, aber die ANBU fuhren schon wieder dazwischen:

„Das ist albern, Sekina-san. Feuer ist seine bevorzugte Waffe, die Nacht eines jeden Ninja Verbündete, sein Charakter ist so kalt wie der Schnee und dass er Blutbäder gut leiden kann, hat er hinlänglich bewiesen."

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, Yamato-san", sagte ich leise, „und ich möchte bestimmt nicht unhöflich sein, aber bitte... Überlassen Sie das Gespräch mir."

Yamato wich wieder in den Hintergrund zurück.

„Nun gut, Blau bleibt also übrig, aber was ist mit Violett?", fragte ich Itachi.

„Ich hasse Violett."

„Aber Sie haben sich die Fingernägel violett lackiert", meinte ich mit einem Blick auf seine Hände.

„Deswegen hasse ich es."

Dies schien mit irgendeiner Insiderinformation zusammen zu hängen, sodass ich nicht weiter nachfragte.

„Doch was Sie vorhin gesagt haben, verwirrt auch mich", gab ich nun zu. „Warum schließen sie Grün aus, weil es Hoffnung symbolisiert? Das ist doch eher etwas Positives."

„Hoffnung ist nichts weiter als Heuchelei. Es bedeutet, nicht wirklich daran zu glauben, dass ein Ereignis eintrifft. Alles andere kann man als Vertrauen oder Gewissheit bezeichnen, Hoffnung aber ist nur eine Illusion, die der Mensch sich selbst schafft. Es bedeutet, Verantwortung abzulegen und jemand anderem zuzuschieben."

„Das ist ein sehr pessimistischer Blick auf die Welt", gab ich zu bedenken.

„Es ist meine Wahrheit."

Interessant. Das war wirklich interessant. Er brachte Hoffnung durch Verantwortung automatisch mit der Schuldfrage in Verbindung. Gleichzeitig sprach er von 'seiner' Wahrheit, nicht von der Wahrheit allgemein. Er betonte die Subjektivität des Begriffs, als hätte er schon oft darüber nachgedacht... Darüber, ob es für ihn Hoffnung gab?

„Sie sagten auch, dass Sie Weiß wegen seinem Bezug zu Schnee nicht mögen. Was bedeutet Schnee für Sie?", fragte ich weiter.

„Schnee ist kristallines Wasser. Sonst nichts", blockte er ab.

„Nun, aber etwas an seiner Farbe muss Sie ja stören. Möchten Sie mir nicht sagen, was das ist?"

Ich mochte mich täuschen, aber mir war, als würde sein Kopf sich doch leicht bewegen, als würde er zu den ANBU hinüber schauen, die er nicht sehen konnte. „Nein."

Ich drehte mich zu den Shinobi um. „Yamato-san, würden Sie und Sai-san uns bitte für einen Moment allein lassen?"

„Das dürfen wir eigentlich nicht..."

„Ich bitte Sie. Mein Patient möchte meine Frage nicht beantworten, also scheint sie mir von Wichtigkeit zu sein. Ich hege die Hoffnung, dass er sich dazu entschließen kann, wenn er sich nicht beobachtet und belauscht fühlt."

Die Shinobi warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, nickten dann jedoch. „Klopfen Sie an, wenn sie fertig sind.."

Sie verließen die Zelle, schlossen hinter sich ab.

Ich wandte mich wieder Itachi zu. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Sie sehen also, wenn ich darauf bestehe, kann ich uns Ungestörtheit garantieren. Das wollten Sie doch mit Ihrer Weigerung testen, nicht wahr?"

„Nein."

„Uchiha-san, ich habe keinerlei besondere Fähigkeiten, ich bin kein Ninja. Aber in einem bin ich besonders gut: Ich erkenne, wenn mich jemand anlügt. Dazu brauche ich Ihnen nicht in die Augen zu sehen."

„Wenn Sie mir in die Augen sehen könnten, könnte ich Ihnen alles Mögliche vorlügen und Sie würden mir alles glauben."

Das musste ich mir merken. Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit seinem Doujutsu zu tun – das er jetzt nicht mehr zu besitzen schien.

„Nun, vielleicht wollen Sie mir dann jetzt meine vorherige Frage beantworten", schlug ich vor. „Was Sie an der Farbe des Schnees stört. Ist es weil er... so rein ist?"

Wieder schwieg er einen Moment, was ich als gutes Zeichen wertete.

„Der Schnee saugt Blut auf wie ein Schwamm. Es frisst sich durch ihn hindurch wie das Böse alles Unschuldige vernichtet."

„Halten Sie sich denn für böse?"

„Ich halte mich nicht für bösartig, aber ich bin böse, weil ich Böses getan habe."

Fasziniert betrachtete ich seine emotionslose Miene. Er sprach in Rätseln, sicher, aber seine Worte waren furchtbar interessant und meiner Meinung nach sagten sie auch viel über seinen Charakter aus.

„Nun... dann danke ich Ihnen sehr für ihre Zusammenarbeit. Das wäre alles, denke ich", antwortete ich zufrieden. Ja, ich hatte tatsächlich einen ersten Einblick in seine Psyche bekommen und bereits jetzt konnte ich sagen, dass Uchiha Itachi ganz anders war, als all die Kriminellen, die ich in den ersten drei Kreisen gesehen hatte.

„Sie haben mir erst neun Fragen gestellt", meinte Itachi da verwundert, misstrauisch.

„Nun, ich habe noch Tausende Fragen an Sie, wir können gerne noch weiter-"

„Nein."

Ich lächelte, nichts anderes hatte ich erwartet. „Nun, im Grunde habe ich Sie zweimal nach dem Schnee gefragt, aber ich möchte nicht auf irgendwelche Rechte bestehen. Jetzt sind Sie an der Reihe."

Itachi lehnte sich etwas zurück und hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, so hätte ich gemeint, er würde mich beobachten.

„Sie haben mir zehn Fragen gestellt, mir hingegen gewähren Sie nur eine. Ich möchte Ihnen einen Vorschlag machen, den ich fairer finde."

„Nur zu, ich liebe Vorschläge."

„Ich sage Ihnen, was ich vermute und Sie lassen mich so lange reden, bis ich etwas Falsches sage. Auf diese Weise bekomme ich mehrere Fragen beantwortet, wenn ich richtig kombiniere und Sie erfahren, was ich denke."

„Das ist ein großartiger Vorschlag", erwiderte ich. Dummerweise bedeutete er auch, dass er mir alle Informationen aus der Nase ziehen konnte, die ich hatte. „Ich bin einverstanden, sofern Sie mir auch sagen, wie Sie zu ihren Schlussfolgerungen kommen."

Er nickte langsam.

„Ich vermute, Sasuke ist am Leben", begann er, „ich habe ihn nicht lebensgefährlich verletzt und er hat in seiner Vergangenheit keine Aktionen gegen Konoha unternommen, die seinen Tod rechtfertigen würden, wenn man ihn auch gefangen nehmen kann."

Aha. Also hatte Itachi den Werdegang seines Bruders verfolgt.

„Er befindet sich außerdem nicht in diesem Gefängnis. Konoha ist bekannt, dass er mich hasst und Gefahr liefe, gewalttätiges Verhalten einzusetzen, um mich zu töten. Das könnte zu einer Massenflucht führen, was sie verhindern wollen. Außerdem erhoffen sie sich natürlich immer noch Informationen über Akatsuki von mir, sie können nicht zulassen, dass er mich tötet."

Verdammt, der Kerl war schlau.

„Er ist also am Leben und er ist nicht im Gefängnis", fasste er zusammen, mein Schweigen als Zustimmung deutend.

„Natürlich könnte er geflohen sein, oder Konoha hat ihn überhaupt nicht erwischt. Aber es ist ungewöhnlich, dass Akatsuki mich, der ich ja nun einmal doch eine Informationsquelle bin, dort gelassen hat. Konoha muss also schon zu nah gewesen sein. Sasuke war nach dem Kampf so fertig, dass er kurz nach mir bewusstlos geworden sein muss, also haben sie uns zeitgleich gefunden. Dass die Organisation noch nicht angegriffen hat, sagt mir, dass sie mich für tot halten."

Nun, dies würde die ANBU garantiert interessieren, es war das erste Mal, das er von Akatsuki sprach – und das auch noch von sich aus - aber vermutlich waren sie selbst darauf gekommen und ich würde ihnen bestimmt nicht die erste Information verraten, die Itachi mir freiwillig gegeben hatte.

„Wenn Konoha uns zeitgleich gefunden hat, werden sie uns auch beide mitgenommen haben, schließlich stehen wir praktisch auf derselben Seite im Bingobuch. Er wurde also nach Konoha gebracht. Da stellt sich die Frage, ob er geflohen ist. Das denke ich nicht, erstens wird er sicher rund um die Uhr bewacht, zweitens bietet Konoha ihm trotz allem die Chance, sich von dem Kampf zu erholen, während eine Flucht ihm nur neue Kämpfe einbringen würde. Wenn er fliehen will, wird er warten."

Schön, wenn seine Wunden verheilt waren, würde ich mich also besonders in Acht nehmen.

Dieser Typ wusste anscheinend mehr über Sasuke als ich. Natürlich – er war schließlich sein Bruder. Trotzdem war es frustrierend.

„Momentan befindet er sich also in Konoha, kann aber nicht ewig im Krankenhaus bleiben. Damit er nicht flieht, wird man ihm Wachen zuteilen, aber er wird im Dorf untergebracht werden. Wenn die Hokage klug ist, begeht sie nicht den Fehler, ihn ins Uchiha-Anwesen zu sperren. Aber da die Hokage eben nicht klug ist... wird er sich wohl dort befinden", schlussfolgerte Itachi.

„Warum wäre es ein Fehler, Sasuke-kun im Uchiha-Anwesen unterzubringen?", wollte ich wissen.

Er starrte mich an – nun, jedenfalls verharrte er einige Sekunden lang mit dem Gesicht zu mir und ich schauderte beim Anblick der gesichtslosen Binde, die seine Augen verdeckte.

„Sie wissen es wirklich nicht, oder? Sie wollen mich verhören und haben sich nicht einmal vorher über meine Vergangenheit erkundigt. Oder über Sasukes."

Ich fühlte mich vor den Kopf geschlagen. „Nun, sehen Sie, die Leute in Konoha reden nicht gern darüber. Ich weiß, dass Sasuke-kun sich wegen irgendetwas an ihnen rächen wollte, aber was genau das ist, habe ich noch nicht herausgefunden."

„Was glauben Sie denn, was es war?", fragte er leise. Er hatte seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestützt, seine langen Finger waren zusammengefaltet und er hatte seinen Kopf auf sie gebettet, sah mich an und konnte mich doch nicht sehen. Oder?

„Ich denke, Sie haben jemanden getötet, jemanden, der ihm nahe stand, zwangsläufig." Sonst würde ihn wohl kaum alle Welt für so blutrünstig und gefährlich halten.

„Das ist richtig. Wer mag das wohl gewesen sein?" Er klang interessiert, fast belustigt.

Ich überlegte kurz, überschlug die Wahrscheinlichkeiten. Im Uchiha-Anwesen hatte ich kein einziges der anderen Clanmitglieder gesehen und ich wusste nicht, was aus ihren Eltern geworden war.

„Ich vermute mal, einen seiner Eltern...", wagte ich zu sagen. Das war Glatteis, denn natürlich wären es dann auch seine Eltern, aber immerhin war er ein S-Rang-Krimineller.

Itachi verzog seinen Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Ein grausames Lächeln.. „Wen von beiden glauben Sie denn?"

„Ich... Ich weiß es nicht... Uchiha-san, ich glaube nicht, dass-"

„Ich habe seinen Vater umgebracht. Und seine Mutter. Seine Tante. Und seinen Onkel. Ich habe seinen Cousin getötet. Seine Cousine. Ich habe seine Großeltern auf dem Gewissen. Und... Nein, ich glaube, die Katze habe ich damals verschont. Und ihn natürlich. Aber alle anderen habe ich in dieser Nacht getötet. Ausnahmslos, sämtliche Mitglieder des Clans. Das Uchiha-Massaker, sie nennen es mein Meisterwerk." Jetzt grinste er förmlich und ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. „Und mich nennen sie den Clanmörder. Verstehen sie jetzt, warum sich mein kleiner Bruder an mir rächen wollte? Im Nachhinein muss ich sagen, dass ich wohl doch besser gründlich gewesen wäre."

Jetzt lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Ich stand auf, entfernte mich von ihm und klopfte an die Tür.

„Nun, ich danke Ihnen jedenfalls für das Gespräch. Meine Stunde ist leider schon um, doch ich werde übermorgen noch einmal herkommen."

„Sie haben Angst vor mir", flüsterte er und stand auf. „Das sollten Sie auch."

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und die ANBU traten ein.

„Ich möchte jetzt bitte wieder zurück", sagte ich, und schob mich an ihnen vorbei. Yamato nickte und betrat die Zelle, vermutlich um Itachi wieder anzuketten. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und ich lehnte mich erschöpft gegen sie.

„Er hat... seine ganze Familie umgebracht?", flüsterte ich ungläubig an Sai gewandt.

„Allesamt, mit Ausnahme seines Bruders. Und der Katze; vielleicht ist er ja tierlieb. Nach eigener Aussage hat er es getan, um seine Stärke zu beweisen", erwiderte der Shinobi ungerührt. „Es hat eine ganze Woche gedauert, in dem Viertel das ganze Blut von den Wänden zu kratzen. Zwei Ge-nin-Teams saßen nach der Arbeit mit Nervenzusammenbrüchen im Krankenhaus, bis man auf die Idee kam, Chu-nin hinzuschicken, hab ich gehört."

„Entschuldigen Sie... Ich glaube, ich muss mich übergeben!"

Ich stürmte aus dem Gang heraus, flüchtete mich in eine verlassene Ecke. Während ich mein Frühstück wieder hochwürgte, versuchte ich zu verstehen, was das alles bedeutete.

Ich war mir fast sicher gewesen, Itachis Wesen zu verstehen. Aus einer so persönlichen und unwichtigen Sache wie der Lieblingsfarbe verbannten Ninja, die der Gewalt und der Grausamkeit ihres Berufes überdrüssig waren, oft die Aspekte, die sie damit verbanden. Blut, Feuer, die Nacht, das alles hatte Itachi als Gründe genannt, warum er die entsprechenden Farben nicht mochte. Nur der Neid passte nicht ganz in das Schema. Aus diesen Hinweisen aber hatte ich geschlossen, dass er sich in seinem 'Beruf', bei seiner Arbeit als Shinobi und bei seinen kriminellen Tätigkeiten bei Akatsuki seelisch abschottete, sich selbst vor den bösen Einflüssen zu schützen versuchte. Dass es irgendeinen Grund gab, irgendetwas, dem er sich verpflichtet fühlte, weswegen er es dennoch tat.

Doch das eben gerade, das war ein grausamer Killer gewesen, der stolz von seinen Opfern erzählte. Das passte nicht zusammen. Hatte er mich loswerden wollen? Mir etwas vorgespielt? Wenn ja – welcher Teil war das Theater und was nicht, was war die Wahrheit, was Illusion?

Itachi verbarg etwas, da war ich mir sicher. Meine Aufgabe war es, sein Geheimnis aufzudecken. Gleichzeitig musste ich aber auch herausfinden, was sich Sasuke als neues Ziel gesetzt hatte. So wie es aussah, besaß ich einfach nicht genug Vorwissen darüber. Ich musste es anders angehen: Ich musste die Brüder dafür einspannen. Ich würde durch Sasuke herausfinden, was Itachi verbarg und ihn wiederum würde mit Informationen füttern, bis er schlussfolgerte, welches Ziel Sasuke hatte.

Das waren keine zwei unabhängigen Fälle. Sie hingen zusammen, waren miteinander verflochten. Ich musste sie beide analysieren, sie aufschlüsseln, langsam heranführen und sie schließlich gegenüberstellen.

Nur so würde ich die Wahrheit erfahren – denn nur wenn ich sie kannte, konnte ich den beiden helfen.


	5. Der Stolz des Clans

Gegen Mittag verließ ich das Gefängnis. Yamato kümmerte sich um Itachi, Sai begleitete mich ins Dorf zurück.

„Wollen Sie noch etwas essen, bevor Sie den anderen Mörder besuchen?", fragte er locker und ich schüttelte mich. „Sie müssen doch Hunger haben, nachdem Sie Ihr Frühstück erbrochen haben."

„Bitte... Erinnern Sie mich nicht daran", bat ich elend.

Der ANBU blieb stehen und deutete zu einem Imbissstand auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. „Dort vorn ist Ichiraku's. Ich habe gehört, er soll recht gute Nudeln haben. Ich mag das Zeug eigentlich nicht, es erinnert mich immer an Würmer, aber..."

„Danke, ich verzichte..."

„Also schön, dann lade ich Sie ein", meinte er vergnügt und nahm seine Maske ab.

Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an. Was war an einem 'nein' so schwer zu verstehen? Und überhaupt, durften ANBU ihre Masken denn abnehmen?

„Ich habe mal in einem Buch gelesen, dass Frauen, wenn sie von Männern zum Essen eingeladen werden, aus Höflichkeit immer erst einmal 'nein' sagen, aber eigentlich wollen sie es doch. Da Sie mich also so verzweifelt darum bitten, werde ich mal nicht so sein."

Ich glaubte, mich verhört zu haben. „Ähm... Sie sind doch ANBU... Dürfen Sie das überhaupt?"

„Um genau zu sein, bin ich Teilzeit-ANBU. Es ist mir erlaubt, auch in zivil Missionen zu erledigen oder mich ohne die Uniform frei zu bewegen." Sai lächelte (es sah furchtbar aufgesetzt aus) und führte mich zu dem Imbissstand.

„Oi, Ichiraku! Noch eine Portion bitte!", tönte eine laute und irgendwie bekannte Stimme aus dem Laden. Tatsächlich, da saß Uzumaki Naruto, der Typ der versucht hatte, Sasuke mit Gewaltandrohungen zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Hallo Naruto", begrüßte Sai den Jungen. Scheinbar waren die beiden Freunde, oder zumindest so etwas wie Bekannte.

„Hi Sai", erwiderte er, dann fiel sein Blick auf mich. Sofort verfinsterte sich seine Miene. „Hey, das ist doch dieses Mädchen, wegen der ich nicht zu Sasuke darf, oder!" Aggressiv deutete er mit seinen Essstäbchen auf mich.

„Freut mich auch, dich wiederzusehen", murmelte ich und machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten, mich zu ihnen zu setzen.

„Hey Sai, ist das etwa jetzt deine Freundin?", fragte Naruto.

„Nein", sagte ich und „Ja", sagte der ANBU im selben Moment.

Ich starrte den schwarzhaarigen Bengel an. „Wie bitte? Ich bin ja wohl nicht Ihre Freundin!"

„Sie sind nicht meine Feindin, also müssen Sie doch meine Freundin sein", erwiderte er verwirrt.

„Wir kennen uns überhaupt nicht!"

„Natürlich kenne ich Sie. Sie sind Sekina Chinatsu."

„Ja und das ist vermutlich das Einzige, was Sie über mich wissen", beschuldigte ich ihn.

„Ganz genau und damit sind Sie mir nicht mehr unbekannt", entgegnete er und lächelte.

„Ich... Ich muss jetzt los", meinte ich zerstreut. „Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama hat dir verboten zum Uchiha-Anwesen zu kommen, damit ich in Ruhe meine Arbeit machen kann. Ich will Sasuke-kun doch nur helfen, aber dazu muss ich als erstes eine gute Beziehung zu ihm aufbauen und das geht nicht, wenn von außen noch Druck auf ihn ausgeübt wird und sei es auch durch seine alten Teamkameraden. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das." Naruto grummelte, wandte sich aber wieder seinen Nudeln zu. Bevor ich mich umdrehte, wandte ich mich noch einmal an Sai: „Hören Sie, das Wort 'Freundin' kann zweideutig sein, Sie sollten nicht leichtfertig damit um sich werfen."

„Tatsächlich? Hm, dann muss ich das Wort nochmal nachschlagen...", murmelte er und ich schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

Nachdem ich den Laden hinter mir gelassen hatte, wurde mir aber doch etwas mulmig. Ich wohnte jetzt faktisch bei den Uchiha, was bedeutete, dass ich gleich wieder Sasuke gegenüberstehen würde. Ich erinnerte mich an Itachis Worte: Wenn die Hokage klug wäre, würde sie ihn nicht in sein altes Haus sperren – doch genau das hatte sie getan. Jetzt wusste ich natürlich, was diese Worte bedeuteten. In diesem Haus waren seine Eltern gestorben. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er dabei gewesen war, vermutlich hatte sein Bruder ihn nur deshalb verschont, weil er eben gerade nicht anwesend gewesen war. Dennoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass er der Erste vor Ort gewesen war, die Leichen all seiner Verwandten noch gesehen hatte. Da ich annahm, dass dieses Ereignis mindestens fünf oder sechs Jahre her war, musste Sasuke damals zehn, höchstens elf Jahre alt gewesen sein., wahrscheinlich aber noch jünger. Ein Kind also, egal was für Ninjaregeln dieses Dorf in seiner Ausbildung vorschrieb. So ein Erlebnis war schlicht und einfach traumatisch, natürlich war das nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei gegangen.

Nun war ich mir nicht ganz sicher, was für Emotionen das Betreten seines alten Hauses in ihm hervor rufen würde. Würde er wütend sein, aggressiv? Traurig, depressiv? Oder noch schlimmer – so kühl und professionell, wie ihn ihn kennen gelernt hatte?

Als ich das Anwesen betrat, merkte ich nichts von dem Ninjawächter, der sich doch irgendwo in der Nähe befinden musste. Nun, das hatte nichts zu sagen, schließlich sollte man ihn ja auch nicht sehen. Im Haus selbst war alles ruhig. Es war im traditionellen Stil gehalten, Türen aus Reispapier, runde Fenster, hölzerne Dielen und kunstvoll angelegte, jetzt jedoch verwilderte Steingärten. Eine kleine Quelle zog sich an der Rückseite des Hauptgebäudes durch die Grünanlage. In regelmäßigen Abständen füllte das Wasser ein Bambusrohr, welches durch das Gewicht mit einem hellen 'Klonk' auf dem Fels aufprallte, die Flüssigkeit in das künstliche Bett fließen ließ und in seine ursprüngliche Stellung zurückschnellte. Der Garten schloss sich an einen lange nicht mehr gepflegten Weg an, der zu den anderen Häusern führte. Dahinter trennte eine hohe Mauer das Anwesen vom Rest der Stadt ab. Immer wieder war auf ihr ein fächerartiges Symbol abgebildet, das Familienwappen, nahm ich an.

Etwas jedoch machte mich stutzig. Ich lief ein paar Schritte an der Mauer entlang, einmal um das Haus herum, bis ich wieder vor dem Haupteingang stand. Das Bauwerk war tadellos intakt, aber einzig hier waren ein paar Risse in der Mauer zu sehen. Verwitterung etwa? Aber warum nur hier? Feine Linien durchzogen das Fächersymbol, teilten es glatt in zwei. Eine Kerbe war darauf zu sehen, wie... Ja, wie von einem dieser Kunai, die die Ninja so gern benutzen.

Ich trat ein paar Schritte zurück, betrachtete es noch einmal. Wieder überkam mich das Gefühl, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Die Uchiha waren offensichtlich einmal sehr reich gewesen. Geachtet? Nun, vielleicht nicht in dem entsprechenden Maße, ich hörte ihren Namen kaum im Dorf. Im Gegenteil, er wurde gemieden. Ich kannte andere reiche Clans im Dorf; die Hyuuga etwa, oder Aburame, Inuzuka. Sie waren berühmt, weil sie einzigartige Fähigkeiten mit in den Kampf brachten. Die Mitglieder waren für gewöhnlich stolz, zu ihrem Clan zu gehören.

Diesen Punkt durfte ich bei den Brüdern nicht außer Acht lassen. Stolz war sicher ein wichtiger Faktor, auch bei ihnen. Sicher hatte der Clan als solches eine Bedeutung für sie, die wiederum sicher etwas mit dem 'Vorfall' vor einigen Jahren zu tun hatte.

Doch die gesamte Lage des Anwesens kam mir seltsam vor. Um hier her zu kommen, hatte ich einen ganz schön langen Weg auf mich nehmen müssen. Warum lag einer der reichsten Clans Konohagakures ganz am Rande des Dorfes? Sie waren doch nicht erst kürlich hinzugezogen! Aber selbst wenn, warum diese Abgrenzung, diese Mauer? Als wollte sich der Clan vom Rest des Dorfes abschotten. Gedanklich verglich ich das mit dem Anwesen der Hyuuga – dort hatte ich einmal an einem Fall von Wahnsinn gearbeitet. Die Hyuuga belegten die Hälfte aller Familienmitglieder mit einem Jutsu, dass sie 'Juin' nannten und wer der Hauptfamilie ungehorsam war, dem zerstörte das Juin die Gehirnzellen. Heute war der Clan humaner und so etwas kam kaum noch vor, aber als ich den armen Mann damals behandelt hatte, hatte ich dennoch Klage beim damaligen dritten Hokage eingereicht. Leider war das Anliegen gänzlich untergegangen, als das Dorf später vom Angriff der Suna- und Oto-nin getroffen wurde und das Dorfoberhaupt verstarb. Zum Glück hatte ich den Shinobi damals heilen können, die Zerstörung des Juin war auf biologischer Ebene keinesfalls allzu schädlich gewesen, aber seine Psyche hatte sehr unter dem Schmerz gelitten.

Das Anwesen der Hyuuga jedenfalls besaß keine Betonmauern, die es wie ein Gefängnis aussehen ließen. Es bestand aus den kleineren Häusern der Nebenfamilie, die sich um einen Grüngürtel um das Gebäude der Hauptfamilie gruppierten. So war es in sich abgeschlossen, aber dennoch von außen zugänglich. Anders als hier lag es auch in der Mitte des Dorfes. Manche Familien wurden an den Rand gedrängt, die Inuzuka zum Beispiel, weil sie Hunde züchteten und sie regelmäßig in den Wald hinter Konoha ausführen mussten, ebenso wie die Aburame, deren Insekten die Natur brauchten. Der Nara-Clan unternahm nur gelegentlich Ausflüge in die Wälder, wo er Shikahirsche züchtete und Heilkräuter anbaute. Sie lagen weiter innen im Dorf.

Yamanaka und Akimichi, die kleiner waren aber ebenfalls interne Jutsus besaßen, fanden sich im Zentrum des Dorfes, zusammen mit den Hyuuga. Das waren alle berühmten Ninjafamilien, von denen ich wusste, denn sie gehörten zu meinen häufigsten Kunden. Schließlich war ich Psychotherapeutin für Ninjafälle, auch wenn natürlich nicht alle Ninja aus einem der Clans stammten. Einige von ihnen waren ja auch bereits ausgestorben – wie die Uchiha.

Umso mehr aber verwirrte es mich, dass die Uchiha, der einzige Clan neben Hyuuga, der ein Doujutsu, überhaupt ein Kekkei Genkai besaß, die reich und nach dem zweifelhaften Rang meiner Patienten auch erfolgreich waren, so an den Rand gedrängt worden waren. Ich sah dabei einfach keinen nachvollziehbaren Grund.

Meine Sachen hatte ich mit den Ge-nin zusammen ja schon früher in einem der leeren Zimmer untergebracht. An den meisten Schlafzimmern hingen kleine Namensplaketten und so war es nicht schwer gewesen, ein freies Gästezimmer zu finden. Natürlich waren auch die anderen Räume frei, aber ich besaß einen gesunden Respekt vor den Toten. Bevor ich zu Itachi gegangen war, hatte ich noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, mir die Zimmer der ehemaligen Bewohner anzusehen, aber ich nahm es mir vor.

Während ich durch das Haus streifte, wurde mir immer unheimlicher. Das verlassene Viertel, dieses große, aber leere Haus... und alles war so ruhig hier. So war ich fast erleichtert, als ich aus einem Raum um die Ecke leise Geräusche hörte. Es war das Bad, das hatte ich bereits früher in Erfahrung gebracht. Sasuke musste darin sein.

Vorsichtig nährte ich mich. Die Tür stand offen und so warf ich einen Blick hinein.

Sasuke stand mit entblößtem Oberkörper vor dem Waschbecken. Die Verbände trug er noch immer. Er stand etwas gebückt, stützte sich schwer mit den Armen am Rand des Beckens ab. Sein Blick war gesenkt, er stierte hinunter ins Abflussrohr. Dann bemerkte er mich und warf mir aus den Augenwinkeln kurz einen Blick zu. Er richtete sich auf, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und warf sich eine Ladung frischen Nass ins Gesicht. Vermutlich hatte er das bereits mehrmals getan, denn die Spitzen seiner Haare waren ganz feucht. Er griff nach einem Handtuch, sah mich nicht an.

„Brauchen Sie das Bad? Oder warum starren Sie mich so an...", murmelte er abweisend.

„Entschuldige, ich... Ich mache mir nur etwas Sorgen", erwiderte ich vorsichtig. „Ich habe herausgefunden, was hier passiert ist."

„Sie denken, ich könnte jeden Moment durchdrehen und Sie umbringen", schlussfolgerte er kühl, provozierend.

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht", widersprach ich. „Obwohl ich es wahrscheinlich verstehen würde..."

„Tsk", machte er verächtlich. „Verschwinden Sie einfach."

„Nun, das würde ich ungern tun... Aber ich möchte dir sagen, dass, wenn du dich hier unwohl fühlst, ich gerne versuchen kann, mit Tsunade-sama zu reden. Vielleicht erlaubt sie dir, stattdessen zu mir zu ziehen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie verstehen das nicht. Das Uchiha-Anwesen liegt geschützt, nahe der Polizei, es gibt viel Platz hier und die Gefahr, das Zivilisten bei einem Kampf mit hinein gezogen werden, ist geringer. Deswegen haben sie mich hierher gebracht."

„Nun, dann möchte ich dich wenigstens nicht allein lassen."

„Genau das will ich aber." Er trocknete sich das Gesicht ab. Mir fiel auf, dass er mich immer noch nicht angesehen hatte. „Ich dulde Sie in diesem Haus, weil ich im Moment weitere Kämpfe vermeiden will. Das ist alles."

„Nein, ist es nicht", erwiderte ich. „Du willst auch etwas über deinen Bruder erfahren. Ich bin deine einzige Informationsquelle."

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Und? Haben Sie Informationen für mich?"

„Glaubst du, dass du sie dir verdient hast?", konterte ich mit einer Gegenfrage.

Er starrte mich an. Dann nahm sein Gesicht einen spöttischen Ausdruck an. „Nun, ich habe seit meiner Ankunft hier noch niemanden umgebracht, falls Sie das meinen..."

Ich seufzte leise. „Niemanden umgebracht... Dass heißt bei dir also Fortschritt, ja? Nun, dann muss ich wohl ganz bei Null anfangen." Besser als im Minusbereich, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu und dachte an Itachi.

„Sie sollten sich nicht als meine Seelenklemptnerin aufspielen", knurrte er ärgerlich, „denn wie Sie schon gesagt haben, Sie sind einfach nur eine Informationsquelle." Er drückte mir das Handtuch in die Arme und trat an mir vorbei. Lässig griff er sich sein Oberteil von einem Haken an der Wand und verließ das Bad.

Seufzend breitete ich das nasse Handtuch über der Heizung aus, bevor ich ihm folgte. Mit ein paar eiligen Schritte war ich an seiner Seite.

„Lass uns am besten auf die Terrasse gehen", schlug ich vor, als wir daran vorbei kamen. An dieser Stelle besaß das Gebäude eine Überdachung, die zwei Meter über seine eigentliche Grenze hinausragte und einen Rundweg bildete, von dem aus man eine wunderbare Aussicht auf den verwilderten Garten besaß. „Dann erzähle ich dir, was ich weiß."

Sasuke zuckte zusammen. „Hier?", fragte er und ich hielt an, verwirrt, da ich den Ton in seiner Stimme nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Ja, warum nicht?", fragte ich und setzte mich, ließ meine Beine über den Rand der hölzernen Terrasse baumeln und deutete auf den freien Platz neben mir.  
„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Sasuke ließ seinen Blick über den Garten schweifen. Mir war, als würde sich sein Blick für einen Moment verdunkeln. Das hier war in der Tat ein sehr schöner Platz – hatte er hier vielleicht auch oft mit seinen Eltern gesessen und geredet – oder gar mit seinem Bruder?

Schließlich setzte er sich wortlos neben mich.

„Also, was haben Sie heraus gefunden?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Itachi ist ein Gefangener Konohas", eröffnete ich und achtete ganz genau auf seine Reaktion. „Er ist im Gefängnis."

Ein Gesichtsmuskel unterhalb seines Auges zuckte. Er schob die Unterlippe ein klein wenig vor, starrte zu Boden. Ohne Zweifel dachte er nach, verarbeitete die Information jedoch sehr schnell und fragte weiter:

„Ich nehme an, er hat sich bereits wieder... vollständig erholt?"

Für einen Moment überlegte ich, ihn erst eine meiner Fragen beantworten zu lassen, wie ich es bei Itachi getan hatte, verwarf die Idee aber wieder. Hier kam es darauf an, das Vertrauen des Jungen zu bekommen und sei es auch nur, dass er in mir eine Verbündete gegen seinen Bruder fand.

„So kann man das nicht sagen", erwiderte ich. „Die … Folter- und Verhöreinheit hält ihn ziemlich auf Trapp." War das ein leichtes Zusammenzucken? „Außerdem.. glaube ich kaum, dass man ihn ordentlich verarztet hat." Im letzten Moment sagte ich 'glaube' statt 'weiß', denn das hätte mich verraten. „Um genau zu sein... Nun, ich habe mir Zutritt zu seiner Akte verschaffen müssen, aber schließlich habe ich in Erfahrung gebracht... dass er erblindet ist", flüsterte ich schließlich.

Wie sich nun herausstellte, war meine Wahl des Ortes für das Gespräch richtig gewesen. Ich schätzte Sasuke als kühlen, nahezu emotionslosen Menschen ein, hier aber kamen so viele Erinnerungen in ihm hoch, dass er seine Gefühle nicht länger verbergen konnte.

Er war aufgesprungen, wich vor mir zurück, das Gesicht hassverzerrt. „Sie lügen!", stieß er hervor, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Was erzählen Sie für einen Unsinn?"

„Was ist so seltsam daran?", fragte ich.

„Itachi... Niemals kann er blind sein! Er war es nicht bei meinem Kampf, er... Er sagte zwar, er verliert langsam sein Licht, doch nicht so schnell..."

„Was meinst du damit?", wollte ich leise wissen.

Sasuke ging hin und her wie ein Tiger im Käfig, strich sich fahrig durch sein Haar.

„Er... Er sagte, er wolle meine Augen... Weil er selbst langsam blind wird. Das hätte sein Sharingan gerettet. Das würde bedeuten, er war wirklich kurz davor... Aber das ist unlogisch, warum hat er sie mir dann nicht genommen!" Ruckartig wandte er sich zu mir um. „Sie müssen lügen! Überhaupt, Itachi ist ein S-Rang-Krimineller, wie hätten Sie sich Zutritt zu seinen Informationen verschaffen können? Konoha will mich doch garantiert von ihm fernhalten, bis sie alle Informationen über Akatsuki aus ihm heraus haben, sie werden Sie doch genauso überwachen wie mich!"

Drohend kam er auf mich zu und nun fürchtete ich mich tatsächlich etwas vor diesem Hass in seinen Augen. Irgendwo im Hintergrund vernahm ich ein leises Rascheln. Sasukes Hand zuckte an seine Hüfte, wo er normalerweise vielleicht Waffen versteckt hielt. Auch sein Blick war zu der Geräuschquelle gehuscht, zweifellos handelte sich um den Ninjawächter, der jeden Moment eingreifen könnte.

Rasch stand ich auf. Ich streckte meine Hände beruhigend aus, gleichzeitig postierte ich mich zwischen meinem aggressiven Patienten und dem Shinobi im Hintergrund, wobei ich mir nicht ganz sicher war, wen von beiden ich damit mehr schützte.

„Sasuke, beruhige dich", sagte ich leise, eindringlich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, um darüber zu reden. Es ist die Wahrheit und mir scheint, sie ist für dich bedeutsamer, als ich zuerst dachte. Du brauchst Zeit, um das zu verarbeiten. Morgen haben wir eine vertrauliche Sitzung, dann können wir...", ich warf aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick hinter mich, „...frei über alles reden." Bis dahin würde ich heraus gefunden haben, was es mit dem Sharingan und Itachis Blindheit genau auf sich hatte. Erst hatte ich gedacht, Sasuke hätte ihn bei dem Kampf an den Augen verletzt, aber das Problem war anscheinend doch tiefgehender.

Sasuke zitterte kurz, als würde es ihn noch immer danach gelüsten, sich auf mich zu stürzen. Doch er war nicht so dumm, ohne Waffen und mit seinen Wunden von dem Kampf vor den Augen eines feindlichen Shinobi etwas anzufangen. Also wandte er sich ruckartig um und marschierte mit festen, wütenden Schritten von dannen.

Ich wartete noch einige Minuten, still in Gedanken versunken.

Hinter mir ertönte ein Hüsteln.

Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und verfluchte still diese Ninja, die sich so lautlos anschleichen konnten. Hinter mir stand der Shinobi, den ich schon bei meinem Umzug getroffen hatte; es war der Ninjawächter. Sasukes Aufpasser.

„Entschuldigung...?"

„Takanado", stellte er sich nochmals vor. „Ich war etwas besorgt wegen der... Szene vor ein paar Minuten."

„Nun, ich bin froh, dass sich das von allein geregelt hat", betonte ich höflich.

„Sicher, aber... Sie sollten wirklich auf sich Acht geben. Wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, könnte ihnen das hier vielleicht von Nutzen sein." Er reichte mir ein kleines Säckchen, dessen Inhalt sich, als ich ihn befühlte, als zermahlende Kräuter herausstellte.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich mit einer Spur Misstrauen.

„Das ist ein Beruhigungsmittel." Er hob abwehrend die Hände, als ich ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah. „Ich habe es direkt von der Hokage-sama erhalten. Es entfaltet seine Wirkung langsam, alle drei Tage etwas ins Essen zu mischen, reicht völlig. Es wird ihn ein wenig träge machen und seine Wahrnehmung herabsetzen, aber vor allem hemmt es Hormone wie zum Beispiel Adrenalin und macht ihn weniger angriffslustig."

„Ich weiß nicht...", meinte ich, „das kommt mir nicht richtig vor."

„Sagen Sie das noch einmal, wenn wir Sie auf dem Friedhof vergraben müssen", erwiderte er zynisch.

Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ich suchte im Gesicht des Ninjas nach einem Zeichen, dass dieses Mittel noch andere Nebenwirkungen hatte, fand aber nichts.

„Also schön, ich werde es versuchen", willigte ich schließlich ein.

Der Ninja bedankte sich kurz, bevor er wieder im Schatten verschwand.

Ich sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass ich ruhig damit anfangen konnte, Abendessen zu machen. Wahrscheinlich war das gar keine so schlechte Idee, immerhin konnten Shinobi für gewöhnlich überhaupt nicht kochen, sie aßen auf ihren Missionen nur das, was sie am Wegrand fanden. Meine Küche würde meinen Patienten vielleicht etwas auftauen.

Beim Umzug hatte ich darauf geachtet, auch Lebensmittel hier her zu bringen und so machte ich alles für Sushi bereit. Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich Sasuke extra suchen müsste, aber als ich fertig war, kam er von ganz allein herein. Ich begrüßte ihn freundlich, doch er beachtete mich nicht. Stattdessen warf er dem Essen einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Du hattest vermutlich vor, dir etwas Brot oder Reis zu schnappen und wieder zu verschwinden", sagte ich lächelnd, „aber ich hab ein anderes Angebot. Setz dich zu mir und wir essen gemeinsam, dann sorge ich für eine gesunde Ernährung, mit der du schnell wieder gesund wirst."

Gemeinsame Mahlzeiten waren ebenfalls so ein Punkt, auf dem ich aufbauen wollte; heute aber brachte er mir gar nichts.

Sasuke setzte sich zwar zu mir, aber er antwortete auf keine meiner harmlosen Fragen. Bevor er aß, hielt er einen Moment lang inne und ich hielt den Atem an. Hatte er gemerkt, dass ich dem Essen etwas beigemischt hatte? Doch er runzelte nur die Stirn, anscheinend in Gedanken versunken und aß.

Fast bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, beruhigte mich dann aber. Immerhin, Antidepressivum war auch bei meinen vergangenen Therapien ein gängiges Medikament gewesen, was war also falsch daran? Nun, vielleicht störte mich wirklich nur der Umstand, dass ich es ihm heimlich hatte geben müssen. Ich redete von Vertrauen, aber gleichzeitig hinterging ich ihn irgendwie, ich schummelte ihm Beruhigungsmittel unter und verheimlichte ihn die Sache mit seinem Bruder.

Doch wenn er mehr von mir wollte, musste er schon größere Fortschritte als 'niemanden umbringen' zeigen.

Nach dem Essen verdrückte Sasuke sich ziemlich schnell wieder. Ich räumte noch die Küche auf, dann machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Bad. Eine ordentliche Dusche später fühlte ich mich bereits angenehm schläfrig und wollte nur noch ins Bett. Also wollte ich zu dem Zimmer gehen, das ich als meines auserkoren hatte. Ich war auch schon fast da, als ich erstarrte. Hinter der feinen Reispapiertür sah ich einen Schatten. Vorsichtig linste ich hinein. Dort kniete Sasuke mit gesenktem Haupt auf dem Boden. Die Wand ihm gegenüber war mit kunstvollen Zeichnungen verziert, in denen immer wieder der Fächer, das Symbol der Uchiha auftauchte. Fast sah es wie ein Altar aus, als wäre der Junge hier, um zu beten.

Leise schloss ich den winzigen Spalt der Tür wieder. Egal wie kalt der junge Shinobi sich gab, ich war überzeugt davon, dass die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage ihn sehr mitgenommen hatten.

Fünf Minuten später lag ich dann endlich im Bett und schlief ein.

Mein Ruhe währte allerdings nicht lange. Ein Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe weckte mich schon bald wieder auf. Ich warf einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr und stöhnte auf. Zwei Uhr morgens. Irgendwie hatte ich da ein Déjà-vu. Oder jemand erlaubte sich einen richtig miesen Scherz mit mir.

Schläfrig quälte ich mich aus dem Bett, warf mir rasch eine Strickjacke über mein Nachthemd und trat ans Fenster. Diesmal war es kein Botenfalke, es war Sai.

Ich öffnete das Fenster.

„Halten Sie das nicht für eine recht aufdringliche Art des Stalkings?", wollte ich schnippisch wissen.

Der ANBU, jetzt wieder mit Maske, beachtete meine Worte nicht, sondern sprang herein.

„Sekina-san, es gibt ein Problem", erklärte er mir umgehend.

Oh, toll, der Morgen fing ja super an.

„Bitte sagen Sie mir nicht, dass schon wieder ein Serienmörder im Dorf angekommen ist", flehte ich.

„Im Gegenteil. Wir vermissen einen", erwiderte der Junge.

„Äh...?", machte ich nicht sehr intelligent.

„Takanado-san war beauftragt, in jeder Nacht Punkt zwölf Uhr einen Rundgang durchs Haus zu machen. Die Suche läuft seit zwei Stunden, ich bin mit einem ANBU-Team zur Verstärkung gekommen. Die nähere Umgebung wird abgeriegelt, eine Kompanie ist zum Gefängnis entsandt worden. Der Wald um Konoha wird von Teams aus Jou-nin und Chu-nin durchsucht."

„Wovon reden Sie überhaupt?", fragte ich komplett verwirrt.

„Sasuke Uchiha", sagte Sai ernst. „Er ist verschwunden. Ich bin gekommen, um Sie zu evakuieren."


	6. Geheimversteck

„Evakuieren? Was meinen Sie mit evakuieren?", fragte ich und wich einen Schritt zurück.  
"Ich meine, für den Fall das Sasuke-kun noch in der Nähe ist, oder sogar noch einmal zurückkommt, soll ich Sie von hier fort bringen und Sie beschützen", erwiderte Sai und ich hätte wetten können, dass er hinter seiner Maske lächelte – trotz des Ernstes der Situation. "Damit er Ihnen nicht die Eingeweide herausreißt oder so..."  
"Aber... Nein, das geht nicht!", rief ich aus und riss mich von Sai los, der mich am Arm gepackt hatte. "Gerade deshalb sollte ich doch bleiben. Ich bin seine Therapeutin, wenn er noch hier ist, kann ich am ehsten dafür sorgen, dass er auch bleibt und niemanden gefährdet. Das ist schließlich meine Aufgabe."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe meine Befehle, tut mir Leid."  
"Sie verschwenden viel zu viel Zeit, wenn Sie mich von hier wegbringen", protestierte ich, doch er ließ sich nicht erweichen.

„Hören Sie, es ist doch nur zu Ihren eigenen Besten..."

Doch ich ließ ihn gar nicht ausreden: „Sie wollen doch gar nicht bei mir bleiben. Sie wollen selbst da hinaus und Sasuke fangen. Geben Sie's zu, hier bei mir wird der letzte Ort sein, an dem sie ihn vermuten." Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie dürfen sich ruhig allein auf den Weg machen- Ich sags auch nicht weiter."

„So läuft das nicht. Ich kann Sie mir auch einfach über die Schulter werfen und irgendwo ablegen, wo Sie in Sicherheit sind, dann kann ich mich immer noch auf den Weg machen", meinte er und trat auf mich zu, als wollte er seine Worte sofort in die Tat umsetzen.

„So behandelt man aber keine Dame!", schnappte ich. „Männer dürfen hilflose Frauen nicht gegen ihren Willen anfassen, Sie Perverser! Hat Ihnen das niemand beigebracht?"

„Ich... ein Perverser?", fragte Sai völlig irritiert.

„Wenn Sie über Ihre Befehle niemals nachdenken und sie nur stur ausführen, wundert es mich gar nicht, dass Sie so ein takloser und kalter Mensch geworden sind. Wenn sie menschliche Bindungen aufbauen wollen, müssen sie auch deren Wünsche akzeptieren!"

Sai kratzte sich etwas ratlos am Hinterkopf. „Aber ich hab doch-"

„Nichts aber, Freundchen!", reif ich aus, jetzt mutiger. Tatsächlich zuckte der Ninja zusammen. Gleich hatte ich ihn. „Ich werde bei der Suche mithelfen und ich werde hier anfangen, in diesem Haus. Sie können hierbleiben und den Beschützer spielen, oder Sie machen sich wirklich nützlich, gehen daraus und organisieren die Suche!"

Ich bezweifelte, das irgendjemand je mit ihm so geredet hatte – oder falls doch, dass er von diesem jemand schon einmal geschlagen worden war. Jedenfalls hielt er mich nicht auf, als ich mir eilig eine Jacke überzog und aus dem Zimmer stürzte. Hinter mir zuckte Sai mit den Schultern und kletterte wieder aus dem Fenster, aber das nahm ich nur am Rande wahr.

Ha! Ich hatte meinen ersten Ninja besiegt. Da würde ich auch mit Uchiha Sasuke fertig werden.

In aller Eile zog ich mich an und stürzte aus dem Zimmer. Ich musste Sasuke finden, bevor die ANBU es taten! Nur dann hatte er vielleicht eine Chance, nicht lebenslänglich im Gefängnis zu landen. Tja, und ganz nebenbei war es die einzige Möglichkeit, meinen Job zu retten.  
Draußen auf dem Gang wirbelte ich herum, überlegte fieberhaft, in welcher Richtung ich mit der Suche beginnen sollte. Schließlich stürmte ich einfach los, durchsuchte die angrenzenden Zimmer. Als erstes der Raum, ich dem ich Sasuke gestern Abend hatte knien sehen. Leer. Küche, Bad, niemand da. Ich fand sein Schlafzimmer (jedenfalls stand sein Name an der Tür), doch das Bett war unberührt. Dann streifte ich durch den Garten, warf einen Blick in die umliegenden Häuser. Nichts. Schließlich kehrte ich ins Anwesen zurück und durchsuchte die restlichen Räume. Nirgendwo sah es so aus, als wäre vor kurzem jemand dort gewesen. Staub lag zentimeterdick auf den Möbeln. Langsam machte ich mir wirklich Sorgen. Mit der ANBU war nicht zu spaßen, das würde ein Nachspiel haben. Was, wenn man Sasuke genau wie seinen Bruder ins Gefängnis steckte? Was, wenn man ihn folterte, was, wenn man ihn zum Tode verurteilte, nur wegen dieser Sache? Halb verrückt vor Sorge durchstreifte ich die Zimmer immer schneller. Irgendwo musste er doch sein!

Gerade als ich dachte, ich hätte das ganze Haus durchsucht, da stieß ich auf einen Gang, an dessen Ende eine einsame Tür lag. Ich trat darauf zu und wollte sie öffnen, erstarrte jedoch, die Hand noch auf der Klinke.  
"Uchiha Itachi" stand dort in verblichenen Lettern auf einem Schild an der Tür. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Natürlich, warum hatte ich nie daran gedacht, dass auch Sasukes Bruder hier ein Zimmer haben musste? Wahrlich, ich konnte jetzt verstehen, warum der Abtrünnige Tsunade für nicht gerade klug hielt. Mit all diesen erinnerungsträchtigen Orten hier war es ja kein Wunder, dass Sasuke Reißaus genommen hatte.  
Vorsichtig, mehr aus Neugier als das ich wirklich erwartet hätte, meinen Schützling hier zu finden, öffnete ich die Tür. Das Bild, das sich mir eröffnete, ließ ich heftig zusammenzucken.

Alle Möbel waren umgestoßen oder zerstört worden. Der Boden war voller Risse und Kerben, wie sie von den typischen Ninjaklingen verursacht wurden. Eine Ecke des Zimmers war rußgeschwärzt, als wäre jemand mit einem Flammenwerfer darauf losgegangen. Vorsichtig trat ich näher und fand dort inmitten der Schwärze ein arg beschädigtes Foto. Langsam hob ich es auf, strich den Dreck und jahrelangen Staub hinweg und sah in die Gesichter meiner beiden Patienten, jung und unschuldig, beide lächelnd und glücklich. Sasuke hatte seinen großen Bruder von hinten umarmt und strahlte förmlich in die Kamera, während Itachi ihm nachsichtig über den Kopf spürte einen Kloß im Hals und wandte rasch den Blick ab. Dann stecke ich das Foto ein und wandte mich den Wänden zu. Diese boten den erschreckensten Anblick. Sie waren mit etwas beschmiert, das ich auf den ersten Blick für schwarze Farbe hielt. Erst als ich näher herantrat, erkannte ich, dass es sich um schon lange getrocknetes Blut handelte.

Grausige Kratzspuren eindeutig menschlicher Finger zogen sich über die Wand, zerflossene Buchstaben bildeten Wörter wie „Mörder", „Dämon" und immer wieder: „Warum?"

„Ich hasse dich", „Stirb endlich!" und „Wie konntest du das tun?" las ich da. Doch am meisten berührten mich die blutigen Kratzer, die etwas versteckt zwischen den Trümmern zu sehen waren: „Nii-san, warum hast du mich nicht mitgenommen?"

Sasuke runzelte die Stirn, als das unstete Licht der Fackel schließlich ganz erlosch. Dunkelheit hüllte ihn ein, doch der Shinobi erhob sich ungerührt und trat zur Wand. Dort tastete er nach der zweiten Fackel, die auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers in ihrer Halterung stecken musste. Mit sicherem Griff fand er sie. Er holte einen Feuerstein aus seiner Tasche, ein grundlegendes Ninjawerkzeug und eines der wenigen, die man ihm gelassen hatte. Bald schon hatte er die Fackel entzündet und kehrte mit der neuen Lichtquelle zu dem Stapel an Schriftrollen zurück, der auf dem Boden lag.

Sasuke befand sich in dem geheimen Keller unterhalb des Raumes, in dem seine Eltern einst Versammlungen abgehalten hatten. Wo der Eingang war, unter der siebten Tatami-Matte auf der rechten Seite, hatte zu den letzten Worten gehört, die Itachi zu ihm gesagt hatte, bevor er das Dorf verließ. Damals hatte er hier von der Bedingung zum Erwerb des Mangekyou Sharingans erfahren. All die anderen Dokumente, die sich mit der Geschichte des Clans befassten, hatte er damals überhaupt nicht beachtet und später nur überflogen. Jetzt aber war er wieder in Konoha und hatte die letzten Stunden damit zugebracht, sie durchzuarbeiten. Er wollte herausfinden, ob es wirklich möglich war, dass Itachi erblindet war. Hatte diese Frau die Wahrheit gesagt? Genau genommen gab es keinen Grund, warum er ihren Worten trauen sollte. Doch die Informationen, die sie ihm gegeben hatte, passten zu seinen eigenen Schlussfolgerungen. Und warum sollte sie lügen und behaupten, sein Bruder wäre noch am Leben, wenn dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach?

Doch warum? Warum war er überhaupt noch am Leben? Oder anders: Warum hatte Itachi ihn nicht getötet? Er hatte direkt vor ihm gestanden, geschützt durch Susanoo. Verdammt, Sasuke war doch schon geschlagen gewesen, warum hockte sein Bruder jetzt blind im Gefängnis, anstatt sich mit einem neuen, ewigen Mangekyou Sharingan der Größte der Uchiha zu nennen?

Es ärgerte Sasuke ungemein, das zugeben zu müssen, aber er hätte den Kampf nicht gewinnen dürfen. Er war noch nicht so weit gewesen.

Also hatte Sasuke beschlossen, herauszufinden, was genau hier nicht passte. Und noch ein Ziel hatte er sich gesetzt: Damals, als Itachi ihn aufgefordert hatte ihn zu hassen, da hatte er ihm offenbart, dass es außer ihm noch jemanden gab, der das Mangekyou Sharingan besaß, jemand, der ihm geholfen haben musste, den Clan auszulöschen. Sasuke hatte herausfinden wollen, wer diese Person war. Sein Bruder hatte ihm die Geschichte von Madara erzählt, doch er zweifelte daran; wie sollte ein Mensch so lange am Leben bleiben? Selbst wenn es die Wahrheit war, so war sein Bruder vermutlich der Einzige, der eine ungefähre Ahnung vom Aufenthaltsort dieses Ninjas hatte. Sasuke war nur zu bereit, Itachi notfalls Gewalt anzutun und ihn zu zwingen, die gewünschten Informationen heraus zu geben.

Doch bevor er das tat, musste er noch gewisse Vorbereitungen treffen. Zunächst einmal musste er sich vollständig wieder erholen, was noch drei oder vier Tage dauern konnte, mindestens. Dann musste er sich bewaffnen, aber dieses Problem war praktisch schon gelöst. In diesem unterirdischen Versteck hatte er nämlich auch eine Standartausrüstung gefunden und für den Rest gab es ja in Konoha genug Ninja. Dann aber musste er an dem Sicherheitssystem des Gefängnisses vorbeikommen. Vielleicht ließ er sich dafür sogar verhaften – das eigentliche Problem war, hinterher wieder herauszukommen. Er bräuchte wahrscheinlich ein ziemlich mächtiges, kraftvolles Jutsu um durch die Mauern zu brechen. Das wäre aufwendig und brächte ihm eine ganze Menge Verfolger ein, denen er dann mit wenig Chakra gegenüber treten müsste. Hinzu kam natürlich, dass Itachi ebenfalls fliehen würde, wenn er ihn aus irgendeinem Grund nicht töten konnte. Für diesen Fall musste er sich noch einen Plan überlegen und Voraussetzung dafür war, dass er so viele Informationen wie möglich über seinen genauen Aufenthaltsort und natürlich über seine eventuellen Blindheit bekam. Voraussetzung war ja auch, dass die Geschichte, die sein Bruder ihm erzählt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach. Auch das konnte er nur hier überprüfen. Doch in den alten Schriften fand sich kaum etwas zum Thema Blindheit. Da waren Anmerkungen in der Geschichte, die bestätigten, was er von Itachi über Uchiha Madara erfahren hatte, das schon. Wenn Sasuke sich an den zuletzt fast wahnsinnigen Blick seines Bruders erinnerte, an das trübe Schimmern in seinen Augen als er auf ihn zugetaumelt war, war er schon fast gewillt zu glauben, dass die Möglichkeit einer dauerhaften Augenerkrankung bestand.

Sasuke überflog die letzte Rolle. Da er nichts Brauchbares fand, räumte er sie zusammen mit den anderen Schriften wieder an ihren angestammten Platz und löschte dann die Fackel wieder. Wie spät mochte es sein? Zwei Uhr? Drei? Egal.

Der Shinobi trat zu der Stelle, wo sich an der Decke die lockere Tatami-Matte bewegen ließ. Vorsichtig, um kein Geräusch zu machen, drückte er dagegen und schob sie zur Seite. Er griff nach den Rändern und schwang sich mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung aus dem Loch heraus.

Oben angekommen, erstarrte er. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand saß, zu Boden gesunken und ihre Knie mit den Armen umklammernd, die Therapeutin, die die Hokage ihm aufgezwungen hatte. Bei seinem Auftauchen war sie zusammengezuckt, jetzt starrte sie ihn genauso überrascht an, wie er sie.

Sofort zuckte Sasukes Hand hinter seinen Rücken und er zückte ein Kunai, das er aus dem Versteck im Keller geborgen hatte. Sie hatte ihn gesehen, sie kannte nun den geheimen Treffpunkt der Uchiha... Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass diese Information an die ANBU drang! Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen.

„Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun, da bist du ja! Ich hab mir schon Sorgen um dich gemacht!" Sie ging rasch auf ihn zu, ergriff den Kragen seines Kimonos, in ihren Augen glitzerten ehrliche Gefühle. „Die ganze ANBU sucht nach dir, ich hatte befürchtet, sie hätten dich erwischt und gefangen genommen oder gefoltert, oder..." Sie atmete rasch, fuhr sich gestresst durch ihr vom Schlafen noch unordentliches Haar. „Aber es geht dir gut, und das ist die Hauptsache", meinte sie dann. Ihre Hände hatte sie in seinem Kimono gekrallt, jetzt zupfte sie ihn verlegen wieder zurecht.

Sasuke starrte sie nur vollkommen überrascht an, das Kunai noch immer in der Hand, bereit ihr die Kehle durchzuschneiden.

Sorgen? Sie hatte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht?

„So wie es aussieht, macht unser Ninjawächter einmal pro Nacht einen Rundgang durchs Haus und als er dich nicht gefunden hat, alarmierte er die Attentat-Einheit. Sie durchkämmen die ganze Gegend schon seit zwei Stunden. Was hast du dir auch nur dabei gedacht, Sasuke-kun? Du hättest ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten kriegen können!"

„Hätte? Ich vermute, das habe ich bereits", erwiderte ich zynisch und hob eine Augenbraue. Die ganze ANBU war auf den Beinen? Sie suchten seit zwei Stunden nach ihm? Sasuke konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick etwas verdattert wurde. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Aber irgendwie schmeichelte es ihn auch, dass sie ihn für so gefährlich hielten...

Ein Schatten huschte über Sekinas Augen. „Darum mach du dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde das schon regeln – ich sage ihnen einfach, dass du die ganze Zeit über hier warst und gar nicht geflohen bist, dann erledigt sich das doch von selbst..."

„Nein!", stieß er hervor und hielt die Klinge in die Höhe. Sofort wich die junge Frau ein paar Schritte zurück, hob die Hände. „Du wirst ihnen nichts sagen. Sie werden dieses Raum nicht entdecken! Das geht niemanden etwas an!"

„Gut. Okay", machte sie langsam, mit fester Stimme. „Dann eben nicht. Auch gut. Ich lass mir etwas einfallen." Ganz langsam trat sie wieder einen Schritt vor. „Leg jetzt das Kunai weg, okay?"

Die Situation wirkte skurril, als wäre er ein verrückter Serienmörder, den man von einer Dummheit abhalten musste: Wut stieg in ihm hoch, war es das, was sie in ihm sah?

„Beruhige dich. Wir schaffen das, wir beide zusammen. Du hast nichts zu befürchten. Hast ja nichts Falsches getan, richtig?"

„Dann wird es wohl Zeit", knurrte er und warf das Kunai.

Eigentlich ließ er es mehr lässig aus seiner Hand fliegen. Nicht einmal richtig gezielt hatte er und die Frau hätte sich nur ein winziges Bisschen zur Seite lehnen müssen, um der Klinge zu entkommen.

Aber er hatte vergessen, dass sie keine Kunoichi war. Ihre Reflexe waren nichts besonderes und ganz offenbar hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er wirklich angreifen würde. Zwar zuckte sie zusammen, aber es war nicht genug: Der schwarze Stahl schlitzte den Stoff ihrer Strickjacke auf und brachte ihr einen tiefen Schnitt an der Schulter bei. Sekina keuchte auf und wich noch einen Schritte zurück. Ihre Hand fuhr an die Wunde und tränkte sich sofort mit Blut. Ein roter Fleck breitete sich rasch auf dem weißen Stoff ihrer Jack aus.

Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an und Sasuke konnte nicht umhin, innerlich zu fluchen. Er hatte ihr Angst einjagen wollen, hatte sie dazu bringen wollen, ihn gefälligst als gefährlichen Ninja und nicht als ihren verrückten Patienten zu sehen. Aber er hatte sie nicht wirklich verletzen wollen.

Großartig! Wenn es tatsächlich eine Chance gegeben hatte, dass er aus dieser Sache noch heraus kam, dann war sie jetzt dahin. Gleich würde sie davonlaufen und die Ninja rufen, vielleicht schrie sie auch gleich um Hilfe.

Es sei denn, er reagierte schnell. Es sei denn, er brachte sie vorher zum Schweigen...

Aber wieder überraschte die Therapeutin ihn. Sie zog ihre Strickjacke aus, unter der sie nur ein knielanges Nachthemd trug, ächzte kurz vor Schmerzen und riss dann einen langen Stoffstreifen aus dem Kleidungsstück. Dann sah sie ihn an. Da war eine unerschütterliche Ruhe in ihrem Blick, aber auch etwas herausforderndes. Sie hielt ihm den Streifen hin.

„Was ist?",fragte sie, als er nicht reagierte. „Willst du mir nicht helfen?"

Sasuke starrte zurück. Sekina wartete, wich nicht einen Millimeter zurück.

Zögernd , dann aber energisch trat er auf sie zu. Er griff sich den Streifen und sie wandte ihm die Seite zu, streckte ihren Arm aus.

„Sie werden ihnen nicht verraten, wo ich gewesen bin", sagte er und gab sich alle Mühe, es wie einen Befehl klingen zu lassen, als er mit dem Stoff das Blut von ihrer Schulter wischte.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte sie, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt.

„Sie werden behaupten, ich hätte mich in die Stadt geschlichen, weil ich nicht hier eingesperrt sein will, aber Sie hätten mich davon überzeugt, solche Alleingänge in Zukunft zu unterlassen." Er wickelte den behelfsmäßigen Verband um den Schnitt, der sich sofort mit Blut tränkte.

„Wie du willst", meinte sie gleichmütig.

„Und diese Wunde stammt nicht von mir." Er zog den Streifen fest und sie stieß ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen aus. „Verstanden?"

„Sicher, ich wollte dich suchen und bin durch ein zerbrochenes Fenster geklettert. Dabei habe ich mich geschnitten", krächzte sie und er ließ sie los.

Das waren dämliche Ausreden und Sasuke wusste es. Die Ninja würden sofort wissen, dass sie ihn deckte. Man würde sie befragen, vielleicht sogar ihren 'Auftrag' entziehen. Sie würde richtigen Ärger bekommen.

„Warum?", fragte er, als sie ihm wieder ins Gesicht sah.

„Damit du mich nicht umbringst?", erwiderte sie halb fragend.

„Das hätte ich nicht getan", behauptete er und wusste im selben Augenblick, dass es eine Lüge war.

„Nun, dann vielleicht, weil ich nicht will, dass sie dich umbringen", entgegnete sie sanft.

Sasuke wandte den Blick ab. „Das hätten sie nicht getan", flüsterte er. Dann, energischer: „Dazu sind sie viel zu schwach." Er nahm Sekina die blutige Jacke ab und hielt sie an die nächste Fackel an der Wand. Sofort loderten die Flammen auf und verzerrten den rot getränkten Stoff.

Diese Konoha-nin waren allesamt verweichlicht. Niemals hätte er bei ihnen wahre Stärke erlangen können. Selbst jetzt, wo er hier gefangen saß und nicht das mindeste Einsehen zeigte, würden sie ihn dennoch nicht hinrichten. Die Bindungen, von denen einige Ninja hier immer noch glaubten, dass sie zu diesem Dorf bestanden, hielten sie davon ab. Er hatte dieses Defizit abgelegt.

„Ich werde die Angelegenheit mit den Ninja schon irgendwie regeln", versprach sie erneut. „Geh jetzt bitte wieder ins Bett, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nickte und wandte sich ab. Natürlich würde er heute nicht mehr schlafen, schließlich erwartete er noch ein Dutzend Shinobi, die sich davon überzeugen wollen würden, dass er noch da war. Vorsichtshalber nahm er deswegen auch das Kunai mit. Die Psychologin warf ihm einen traurigen Blick zu, als er die Klinge aufhob, an der noch ihr Blut klebte, doch er beachtete es nicht. In seiner Kleidung versteckte er noch mehrere Shuriken, aber sie sollte ruhig glauben, dass dies seine einzige Waffe war.

Die Nacht war schlichtweg grauenhaft. Nachdem ich mir die erste Hälfte in dem Versuch, Sasuke zu finden, um die Ohren geschlagen hatte, war ich zum Dank auch noch mit einem Kunai bedroht worden. Als wenn das dann nicht schon übel genug wäre, war es dann meine Aufgabe, mir eine Ausrede für die Ninja zu überlegen. Letztendlich bestand ich darauf, nur mit Tsunade persönlich darüber zu reden. Ihr tischte ich die schwammigen Halbwahrheiten auf, die ich mit meinem Patienten ausgemacht hatte. Natürlich war ihr sofort klar, dass ich etwas verbarg. Entgegen meiner Befürchtungen rastete sie jedoch nicht aus.

„Wenn dir das zu viel wird, Sekina-san, dann sag mir das einfach", meinte sie ernst.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sasuke-kun braucht mich und ich denke, ich sollte bleiben."

„Er hat offensichtlich etwas vor. Und das Vorhaben eines Nuke-nin gedenke ich schon aus Prinzip zu vereiteln", erwiderte sie skeptisch. „Erst recht, wenn er versucht, es mit Waffengewalt durchzusetzen." Sie berührte die notdürftig verbundene Wunde und ich zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen. „Wobei mir schleierhaft ist, wo er eine Waffe her hat..."

„Tsunade-sama, ganz ehrlich, wenn Sasuke-kun ein Verbrechen begehen will, dann wird er das tun. Er ist dieser Typ Mensch, der sich durch nichts und niemanden aufhalten lässt. Gerade deswegen sollte ich ihn weiter behandeln, denn nur wenn ich seine Absicht ändern kann, kann verhindert werden, dass er ein Verbrechen begeht."

„Das mag sein, aber warum erzählen Sie mir dann diesen Unsinn? Sich an einem kaputten Fenster geschnitten, also wirklich!"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Wahrheit gehört nun einmal zur ärztlichen Schweigepflicht. Er hat wirklich nichts angestellt, er ist nicht geflohen, das kann ich Ihnen versichern."

„Sekina-san, es geht hier um die Sicherheit Konohas, das hat nicht das Geringste mit-"

„Er hat sich an einen persönlichen Ort zurück gezogen, ich denke schon, dass es unter meine Schweigepflicht fällt, wo dieser Ort liegt und was er dort getan hat", meinte ich resolut.

Sie seufzte und wandte sich von mir ab. „Na schön, ich will Ihnen vertrauen. Aber sehen Sie gefälligst zu, dass ich meine ANBU nicht noch einmal umsonst ausschicken muss!"

Als ich den Hokageturm wieder verließ, war ich ganz schön stolz auf mich. Ich hatte mein Versprechen gehalten und Tsunade nichts von dem Geheimversteck im Anwesen erzählt, trotzdem hatte ich meinen Job behalten können. Damit konnte ich weiterhin bei meiner Methode verbleiben, Sasukes Vertrauen zu gewinnen.

Wie sich aber am nächsten Tag herausstellte, brauchte ich da noch etwas: Geduld. Und zwar eine ganze Menge.

Eigentlich sollte ich meine erste Sitzung mit Sasuke machen, die erste offizielle. Das bedeutete eine Stunde in einem kleinen, abhörsicheren Raum in der Akademie Konohagakures, wo ich jedes Wort mit Sicherheit vertraulich behandeln konnte. Dummerweise weigerte sich Sasuke, mit mir zu reden. Da diese Zeit aber Pflicht war, versuchte ich ihn eine Viertelstunde lang zu überreden, doch irgendeinen Ton von sich zu geben, oder mich wenigstens nicht so ablehnend mit verschränkten Armen anzusehen. Erfolglos.

Kaum waren wir jedoch aus der Akademie heraus, da fragte ich ihn, warum er nichts sagen wollte. Der Nuke-nin erwiderte gleichmütig:

„Sie sind Therapeutin. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, mit Ihnen über meinen Geisteszustand zu reden, Sie sollen mir lediglich sagen, was sie über Itachi wissen."

Also ging es ihm ums Prinzip, gegen mich als Mensch schien er nichts zu haben, aber Therapeuten konnte er nicht leiden... großartig.

Für einen Moment hatte ich überlegt, ihn auf Itachis Zimmer anzusprechen, aber dafür schien er mir noch nicht bereit – wer weiß, wie viele Kunai er noch dabei hatte.

Bevor wir wieder im Anwesen ankamen, sprach ich ihn aber noch einmal an:

„Sasuke-kun, rein theoretisch ist es mir aber verboten, Informationen über Itachi weiterzugeben. Das weißt du schon, oder?" Dabei sah ich mich um, wie weit der Ninja entfernt war, der uns verfolgte. Außer Hörweite, beschloss ich.

„Wenn Sie mir nichts mehr nutzen..."

„Worauf ich hinaus will", erwiderte ich schnell, bevor er mir wieder drohte, „indem ich das tue, gehe ich selbst ein Risiko für mich ein. Ich will dir helfen, aber ich will nicht selbst zur Verbrecherin werden. Wenn du weiter Informationen von mir haben willst, musst du dich auf zwei Bedingungen einlassen."

Er schwieg, was ich als Zustimmung wertete.

„Erstens werde ich dir die Informationen nur zu unseren Sitzungen mitteilen, wenn niemand anders davon etwas mitkriegt." Damit umging ich seine Prinzipien, wenigstens redete er dann mit mir.

„Zweitens, möchte ich, dass du mir im Gegenzug etwas aus deiner Vergangenheit erzählst." Sofort verkrampfte er sich und ich ruderte zurück: „Ich meine ja nicht unbedingt, was damals zwischen dir und deinem Bruder gewesen ist. Aber was ist zum Beispiel mit deinen Freunden, mit diesem Naruto und dem Ninja, bei dem du die letzten Jahre gelernt hast?"

„Orochimaru war ein widerwärtiger Bastard und Naruto ist ein naiver Trottel", blockte er ab.

„Wunderbar, würdest du mir dann erzählen, warum du sie nicht leiden kannst?"

Zögernd sah er mich von der Seite her an, dann aber nickte er. „Es ist ohnehin nicht wichtig..."

Später am Abend ging mit dieses Gespräch mit meinem Schützling nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Gedanklich verglich ich ihn mit seinem Bruder. Den hatte ich mit Informationen geradezu erpressen müssen, hatte aber letztendlich nicht mehr erfahren, als das er ein Geheimnis hütete. Meine Fragen waren natürlich auch nicht sehr präzise gewesen, aber ich ahnte, das er alles, was tiefer schürfte, ablehnen würde. Dennoch wollte ich mich morgen, wenn ich wieder zu ihm gehen würde, etwas weiter aus dem Fenster lehnen.

Sasuke hingegen war zwar schweigsam, aber lediglich deswegen, weil das seine Art war (und weil er Therapeuten nicht leiden konnte). Sicher gab es auch in seiner Geschichte Details, die er nicht verraten wollte, etwa mit welchen Kriminellen er schon zu tun gehabt hatte, welche Verbrechen er selbst begangen hatte... All das wirkte sich schließlich nicht gerade strafmildernd aus. Aber er sah es lediglich als notwendiges Übel an, mir etwas über sich verraten zu müssen, während sein Bruder, das hatte ich im Gefühl, jedes seiner Worte teuer verkaufen würde. Beide aber waren sie doch Nuke. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass sie Verbrechen begangen hatte, für die Konoha sie am liebsten auf Lebenszeit wegsperren würde. Sasuke schien das eingesehen zu haben, es machte ihm nicht übermäßig viel aus, davon zu reden. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Itachi. Der scheute vor persönlichen Fragen, die seinen Charakter betrafen, nicht zurück, weigerte sich jedoch selbst unter Folter, etwas über seine kriminellen Aktivitäten verlauten zu lassen.

Also entweder waren die Brüder entgegen meiner früheren Annahme wie Tag und Nacht... Oder es gab einen speziellen Grund dafür, warum Itachi verheimlichen wollte, welche Verbrechen er begangen hatte. Einen Grund, der nichts mit Angst vor Rache oder gerechter Strafe zu tun hatte.

Morgen, hoffentlich, würde ich das erfahren.

XxX

Leuz, ich freu mich über jeden Leser, noch mehr aber freue ich mich über ein Feedback. Wer Fragen an mich hat, kann mir die gerne stellen und jeder, der ein Kommentar hinterlässt, kriegt auch über eine Nachricht Bescheid, wann das nächste Kapitel on ist.

Lg,

astala7


	7. Folter und Verhör

So langsam kriege ich einen Rhythmus. Sasuke, Tsunade, Itachi, Sasuke, Tsunade, Itachi... Eben hatten wir Sasuke, jetzt ist wieder Tsunade dran^^

Von meiner CoA kriege ich jetzt häufiger ein Lebenszeichen, aber ich befürchte, bis sie einen neuen Computer hat, ist die ff schon zuende. Das ist also alles, was wir wirklich noch gemeinsam planen: Das Ende. Bis dahin wird es aber noch kritisch, denn meine Black Muse bringt mich immer wieder auf gemeine Ideen. In diesem Kapitel bekommt das Itachi zu spüren...

XxX

Als der Morgen anbrach, schälte ich mich müde aus den Federn und ins Bad. Dann wollte ich Frühstück machen und war etwas überrascht, Sasuke in der Küche anzutreffen. Der Uchiha war jedoch so wortkarg wie immer. Ich versuche, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen, wurde aber abgeblockt. Wahrscheinlich würde ich wirklich auf die nächste Sitzung warten müssen, um etwas aus ihm heraus zu bekommen.

Am Vormittag hatte ich meinen Termin im Gefängnis. Wie sich schnell herausstellte, waren die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen hier noch verschärft, die Wachen verdoppelt worden. Einer der Wärter tastete mich sogar nach Waffen ab und ich musste durch ein Aufspür-Jutsu gehen, um zu beweisen, dass ich kein verrückter Nuke in Henge-no-Jutsu war. Yamato und Sai begleiteten mich erneut durch die drei Kreise der Gefangenen und das Büro für Folter und Verhör hindurch. Vor Itachis Zelle stand jetzt ein weiterer ANBU Wache, der mich nochmals überprüfte – und Sai und Yamato ebenfalls, was ich dann doch für zu viel des Guten hielt. Aber ich beschwerte mich nicht und konzentrierte mich stattdessen auf die vor mir liegende Aufgabe. Bei der letzten Sitzung war Itachi vom geheimnisvollen Gefangenen, den irgendetwas belastest, urplötzlich auf tödlicher Clanmörder mit sadistischer Ader umgesprungen. Eines von beidem war gespielt und heute wollte ich herausfinden, was es war.

Diesmal saß der Abtrünnige bereits am Tisch, als ich mich dazu gesellte. Er hob nur kurz den Kopf, als er hörte wie ich eintrat, bettete ihn dann jedoch wieder auf seine Fingerspitzen, die er unter dem Kinn gefaltet hatte, die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch aufgestützt.

„Guten Morgen, Uchiha-san", begrüßte ich ihn höflich, bekam aber keine Antwort.

Ich betrachtete ihn aufmerksam, versuchte in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Noch immer trug er die Augenbinde, allerdings schien sie vor kurzem gewechselt worden zu sein. Dennoch sickerte schon neues Blut durch den Stoff und ließ ihn unaufhörlich rote Tränen weinen. Entweder war eine alte Verletzung wieder aufgebrochen, oder, was gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich war, angesichts dessen, dass er derzeit Ibikis einziger „Kunde" war, man hatte ihm neue zugefügt. Somit ging man sicher, dass er sein Sharingan auch wirklich nie wieder einsetzen konnte.

Itachi sah außerdem dünn, geradezu abgemagert aus, obwohl man unter der Gefängnisuniform dennoch seine Muskeln erkennen konnte. Da waren auch noch die vielen Verbände. Aber halt, bei meinem letzten Besuch hatte er doch nur einen Arm verbunden gehabt, oder?

„Uchiha-san, wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich Ihnen ein paar Fragen stelle?", begann ich vorsichtig. Der Nuke erwiderte nichts.

„Als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, haben Sie mir erzählt, dass sie den gesamten Uchiha-Clan, mit Ausnahme Ihres Bruders, ausgelöscht haben. Kurz darauf haben Sie das Dorf verlassen und sich Akatsuki angeschlossen. Warum haben Sie das getan?", fragte ich ganz direkt. Der Itachi, der mir vom Mord an seinen Eltern erzählt hatte, würde mir hier vielleicht antworten, würde lange ausführen, was für ein tolles Gefühl das gewesen wäre. Der Itachi hingegen, der typische Kampf- und Trainingsaspekte lediglich in Kauf nahm, sich selbst damit aber nicht identifizierte, der würde hier schweigen wie ein Grab.

Der Schwarzhaarige tat letzteres. Ich machte weiter, fragte warum er seinen Bruder verschont hatte, warum er nicht weitergemacht und auch andere Zivilisten aus Konoha getötet hatte, ob er seine Tat bereue und ob er es wieder tun würde. Jede der Fragen quittierte er mit dem gleichen Schweigen.

„Also schön... Möchten Sie über etwas anderes reden? Vielleicht haben Sie ja Fragen an mich?"

Wieder nichts. Es war hoffnungslos. Ich bekam einfach nichts aus ihm heraus, dabei redete ich jetzt schon eine Viertelstunde auf ihn ein.

„Uchiha-san..." Vorsichtig streckte ich die Hand aus und berührte ganz sacht die Haarsträhnen, die ihm in die Stirn hingen. Überhaupt keine Reaktion. Ich strich ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht und fühle seinen ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atem auf meiner Hand.

„Uchiha-san, in Konoha findet eine Invasion von rosa Elefanten statt", flüsterte ich.

Wieder nichts.

Langsam stand ich auf und trat zu den ANBU an der Tür.

„Ich möchte gern mit Ihnen reden", sagte ich leise und führte die Ninja hinaus. Der dritte ANBU-Wächter trat in die Zelle, um den Gefangenen zu überwachen und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Ich hingegen wandte mich betont ruhig, innerlich aber kochend an Yamato und Sai:

„Könnten Sie mir das bitte erklären?", verlangte ich zornig.

Die beiden Shinobi sahen sich einander peinlich berührt an, aber keiner wollte mir antworten.

„Warum zum Teufel schläft mein Patient während der Sitzung!"

„Vielleicht ist das seine Art, Sie zu verspotten?", schlug Sai unschuldig vor.

„Ich bitte Sie! Dieser Ninja gehört garantiert nicht zu der Sorte Mensch, die gerne Scherze macht! Was. Haben. Sie. Mit. Ihm. Gemacht?"

Ganz deutlich spürte ich, dass keiner von beiden mir hinter ihren Masken in die Augen sah.

„Sekina-san, Sie wissen doch selbst nur zu gut, was dieser Mann getan hat", sagte Yamato dann leise. „Und Akatsuki... Sie haben bereits Sunagakure angegriffen, Sarutobi Asuma wurde von ihnen getötet... Bei Schwerverbrechern dieses Kalibers ist das die übliche Methode."

„Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte ich bissig. „Welche Methode?"

„Es ist nicht Ihr Job, ihn gesund zu machen oder so", stellte Sai klar. „Uchiha Itachi ist nur noch am Leben, weil wir seine Informationen über diese Organisation brauchen. Er widersetzt sich jeglicher Folter, nur deswegen haben wir Sie hinzugezogen. Für gewöhnlich würden wir ihn so lange zurichten, bis er mit der Wahrheit herausrückt und ihn danach töten. Ich meine, er kann ja ohnehin nie mehr auf freien Fuß gesetzt werden. Also ist es auch egal, in welchem Zustand er sich befindet."

„Soll das etwa heißen, er hat nur deswegen nicht schon ein paar Körperteile verloren, damit ich nicht so schockiert bin?", empörte ich mich.

Wieder schwiegen die beiden. Ein eindeutiges Ja.

„Hören Sie mal, ich bin Ärztin und Itachi ist mein Patient. Als solcher habe ich ja wohl vollste Einsicht in seine Akte! Also rücken Sie schon raus mit der Sprache!"

Sai, der so etwas wie Taktgefühl überhaupt nicht zu besitzen schien, zuckte mit den Schultern. „So ungefähr, ja. Er sollte doch froh sein, eine Pause zu haben und bereit sein, mit Ihnen zu reden, dachten wir."

„Gesetzlich vorgeschriebene Höchstdauer für Foltermethoden sind vier Tage. Ohne Essen und Trinken. Erzwungene Schlaflosigkeit wirkt meist schon für sich. Danach sind sie meistens nicht mehr am Leben", flüsterte Yamato.

Ich spürte, wie mir alles Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. „Itachi... Ist schon drei Tage da drin und hat in dieser Zeit nichts gegessen, getrunken, noch hat er geschlafen? Und er wurde die ganze Zeit über... gefoltert?"

„Ibikis Einheit arbeitet in Schichten", stimmte Sai mir zu.

„Das ist..."

„Sekina-san, er ist ein Mörder. Einer von der schlimmsten Sorte. Und er weigert sich zu reden. Wir brauchen diese Informationen, sonst werden noch viel mehr Menschen sterben."

Ich schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Tsunade das zulässt!"

„Es ist nicht die Aufgabe der Hokage, jede einzelne Einheit zu überprüfen", flüsterte Sai.

Selbst Yamato wandte sich ihm überrascht zu.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte ich ihn unwirsch.

„Der Fall wurde in die Hände der ANBU gegeben...", murmelte Yamato. „Er ist von so großer Wichtigkeit, dass sogar die Ne, eine Untereinheit der ANBU, herangezogen wurden. Danzou, der diese leitet, wollte einen seiner Leute hier unten haben und Tsunade-sama hat dafür Sai ausgewählt." Er sah seinen Kameraden an und obwohl ich keine Ahnung von Ne, ANBU und sonstwas hatte, konnte ich spüren, dass hier etwas faul war.

„Könnte es sein... Dass die Hokage überhaupt nichts von..." Ich zitterte jetzt förmlich, deutete auf die Tür hinter mich, „davon weiß!"

Sai schwieg.

Yamato fluchte leise. „Mir kam das schon seltsam vor, aber wenn Danzou dahinter steckt, wird mir einiges klar. Seine Methoden sind um einiges... schärfer."

„Ich werde jetzt sofort zu Tsunade gehen und mich beschweren", verkündete ich. Diese Zustände waren absolut unhaltbar! So etwas durfte Konoha nicht zulassen!

Um mein Vorhaben zu betonen, rauschte ich sogleich an den beiden vorbei und machte mich sofort auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf.

Wutschnaubend und mit zwei ANBU im Schlepptau machte mir jeder Bewohner auf den Straßen schnell Platz, sodass ich mein Ziel in Rekordzeit erreichte. Für gewöhnlich brauchte man einen Termin, um zur Hokage durchzukommen, aber mit meiner Eskorte schaffte ich es auch so.

„Was zum-", begann die Kunoichi, als ich mitten in ein Gespräch mit irgendeinem Auftragsgeber hineinplatzte.

„Tsunade-sama, entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, aber ich muss mit Ihnen reden. Sofort. Allein."

Anscheinend hörte sie die Dringlichkeit in meiner Stimme, denn sie schimpfte nur etwa fünf Minuten lang mit mir, schickte dann die Lady Soundso hinaus und fragte mürrisch:  
„Was gibt es?"

„Es geht um Uchiha Itachi", sagte ich. „Heute habe ich erfahren, dass er seit drei Tagen scheinbar nur unterbrochen von meinen Sitzungen gefoltert wurde. Er bekam weder Essen, Trinken, noch Schlaf, seine Zelle ist feucht und dreckig und er dürfte am ganzen Körper Wunden haben, die sich unter diesen Verhältnissen schnell entzünden werden. Wenn nicht bald etwas geschieht, wir er da drin sterben, denn ganz offensichtlich ist er nicht bereit zu reden."

Tsunade blinzelte ein paar mal, dann stieß sie einen leisen Fluch aus und wandte das Gesicht ab.

„Es war ein Fehler, in diesem Fall Danzou einzubeziehen... Verdammt, ich sollte dem Kerl überhaupt nicht mehr trauen!" Sie schlug mit der Faust auf ihren Schreibtisch und knurrte wütend. „Ich wollte Ihnen für ihre Therapie mindestens eine Woche Zeit geben, Sekina-san, aber er scheint die Lage zu provozieren."

„Ich verstehe nicht..."

„Wenn Itachi während der Folter oder an deren Folgen frühzeitig verstirbt, haben wir keine Informationsquelle mehr. Danzou will nur das Beste für das Dorf, aber er ist zu radikal. Er fürchtet, Itachi könnte ausbrechen und will ihn deswegen möglichst viel schwächen. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätten wir ihn sofort umgebracht, dafür hat er gestimmt. Aber Sie haben Recht, Sekina-san, eine solche Behandlung kann ich nicht dulden." Sie streckte die Hand nach der Klingel aus, mit der sie Shizune zu rufen pflegte. „Ich werde veranlassen, dass seine Exekution noch heute stattfindet. Dieses Drama muss beendet werden."

„Was zum – nein!", rief ich und griff nach ihrer Hand, hielt sie davon ab, den Kopf zu drücken. „Soll das ein Scherz sein! Erst lassen Sie ihn tagelang foltern und jetzt wollen Sie ihn umbringen!"

„Sekina-san, über ihn wurde schon vor Jahren das Todesurteil verhängt. Ich beende lediglich sein Leiden, das sich schon viel zu lange hingezogen hat."

„Sie wollen doch Informationen, oder etwa nicht? Halten Sie an Ihrem ursprünglichen Plan fest, geben sie mir noch eine Woche... Sieben Sitzungen, unter meinen Bedingungen!"

„Ihre Bedingungen?"

„Ja", sagte ich und nickte heftig. „Sie wissen schon, keine Lauscher, eine saubere Unterbringung, geregelte Mahlzeiten und natürlich keine Folter mehr. Mein erstes Gespräch lief gut... Die meiste Zeit über, er hat sogar von sich aus Akatsuki erwähnt, auch wenn er keine wichtigen Informationen herausgegeben hat. Er hat ein Geheimnis und wenn ich ihm so nahe komme, dass er es mir verrät, wird er auch über die Organisation reden!"

„Ich weiß nicht so recht...", meinte die Hokage noch nicht überzeugt.

„Außerdem", fuhr ich fort, „kann ich nur durch Itachi an Sasuke herankommen. Wenn er stirbt, Tsunade-sama, dann haben Sie auch seinen Bruder verloren, das kann ich Ihnen versichern."

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, worum Sie mich da bitten!" Tsunade schob einen Stapel unangetasteter Dokumente über den Schreibtisch, um sich zu mir herüber lehnen zu können. „Gestern haben Sie Sasuke in Schutz genommen, obwohl der ganz klar gegen die Regeln verstoßen hat, die er für die Zeit seiner Therapie einzuhalten hat. Verdammt, er hat sich sogar eine Waffe beschaffen können und Sie damit verletzt! Aber Sie decken ihn, verstehen Sie nicht, das sieht ja aus, als steckten Sie mit ihm unter einer Decke! Und jetzt wollen Sie auch noch seinen Bruder retten!"

Ich schnappte empört nach Luft, „Tsunade-sama, das ist nicht-"

"Ich weiß!", erwiderte sie und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich weiß, aber genau so sieht es nun einmal aus. Sie dürfen sich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen. Und überhaupt, glauben Sie wirklich, dass Sie Itachi Uchiha zum Reden bringen können? Das erste Mal war doch reines Glück. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er sterben würde und er hat die Chance genutzt, etwas über seinen Peiniger, Sasuke herauszufinden, der ihn in diese Lage gebracht hat. Wollte wissen, ob der Bastard, der ihn besiegt hat, immer noch lebt." Offensichtlich hatte sie sich berichten lassen, wie das Gespräch verlaufen war. Obwohl dieser Teil eigentlich nicht in Anwesenheit der ANBU vonstatten gegangen war. Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte es ja Kameras gegeben. So oder so interpretierte sie das Ganze falsch,

„Itachi hat jetzt was er will, deswegen hat er sich heute auch gar nicht die Mühe gemacht, mit Ihnen zu reden, oder?"

„Er ist eingeschlafen, er war viel zu erschöpft!" empörte ich mich.

„Natürlich, Ninjaregel Nummer dreiundzwanzig, schlaf wenn du kannst", rezitierte sie. „Er war ANBU, ob nun bald tot oder nicht, diese Regeln gehen einem in Fleisch und Blut über. In einem Gespräch mit Ihnen hat er keinen Sinn mehr gesehen, aber es war eine Pause von seiner Tortur, also hat er sie für sich am besten genutzt." Sie lehnte sich etwas zurück. „Ich bewundere Ihren Eifer, aber in diesem Fall haben Sie verloren."

„Warum haben Sie mir den Fall dann überhaupt gegeben!", rief ich wütend aus. „Ich denke, ich kann es schaffen, ich habe mich schon so in diese Sache reingehangen und ich scheiß auf das Restrisiko! Wahrscheinlich wollten Sie mir damit wirklich nur eins auswischen, aber ich hab es jetzt eben auf mich genommen, verdammt! Ich habe versprochen, Itachi und Sasuke Uchiha zu heilen und ich halte mein Wort. Ich gebe nicht auf!"

Schwer atmend von dieser Rede starrte ich die Hokage noch immer zornig an, wollte sie mir bloßer Willenskraft überzeugen.

Die blonde Kunoichi starrte mich an, aber ihr Blick schien durch mich hindurch zu gehen. „Du wirst nicht aufgeben, Chinatsu, huh?", machte sie dann leise und ich blinzelte verwirrt, weil sie meinen Vornamen benutzte.

Sie lächelte ein wenig. „Das ist total verrückt... Und wahrscheinlich werde ich dafür in der nächsten Versammlung abgewählt aber... na schön."

„Was?", machte ich etwas verdutzt. So einfach?

„Ich sagte, na schön. Du sollst deine Chance bekommen. Ich lasse Itachi verlegen. In, sagen wir, das ANBU-Ausbildungszentrum. Besser noch, mitten in die Ne hinein, dann kann Yamato diesem Danzou etwas auf die Finger schauen, wenn er sich während deinen Sitzungen dort aufhält. Dort ist die Elite versammelt, das sollte doch der sicherste Ort in ganz Konoha sein."

Ich blinzelte erstaunt. „Und... Die Gespräche werden vertraulich sein?", fragte ich nach.

„Ja. Natürlich werden wir um eine Randüberwachung nicht herum kommen. Sagen wir eine Minute zum Anfang jeder Sitzung. Zu deiner eigene Sicherheit, damit er dir nicht plötzlich an die Kehle geht oder so. Er wird ausreichende Verpflegung bekommen wobei ich allerdings denke, dass er trotzdem im Hungerstreik sterben könnte. Ninjaregel Nummer dreizehn, iss nichts, was dir der Feind gibt."

„Das lassen sie ruhig meine Sorge sein", erwiderte ich. „Ich bin sicher, dass die richtige Atmosphäre der Schlüssel ist. Ich denke auch, dass ich Sasukes nächste Sitzung nicht mehr in der Akademie, sondern im Garten abhalten sollte."

Tsunade nickte abwesend.

„Außerdem habe ich mir gedacht-"

„Jetzt treiben Sie es nicht zu weit", unterbrach sie mich und ich hielt rasch den Mund.

„Sie dürfen jetzt gehen, Sekina-san."

Ich wandte mich ab und dann, da sie mit den Gedanken schon wieder woanders zu sein schien: „Danke, Tsunade-sama."

„Schon gut, Sekina-san. Ich zieh dir die Kosten von deinem Honorar ab. Damit werde ich diesen alten Knacker Danzou schon drankriegen..."

Ich hätte mir denken können, dass sie das nicht aus reiner Menschenwürde tat, sondern nur, um wieder jemanden eins auszuwischen. Aber warum war sie dann erst darauf eingegangen, als ich so leidenschaftlich verkündet hatte, ich würde nicht aufgeben?

Nun, das sollte mich nicht weiter interessieren. Ich hatte, was ich wollte.

„Ich werde die heutige Sitzung mit Itachi dann auf morgen verlegen", meinte ich und sie nickte.

Das Thema war damit beendet. Ich verbeugte mich artig und verabschiedete mich, draußen traf ich wieder mit den ANBU zusammen. Ich sagte ihnen, dass ich nach Hause gehen würde und empfahl mich.

Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück zum Anwesen. Mein neues Zuhause.

Als ich eine halbe Stunde später über die Holzdielen der Terrasse vor dem Steingarten der Uchiha lief, war ich tief in Gedanken versunken. Ich war emotional mit Konoha nicht so stark verbunden wie die Shinobi, die jeden Tag bereit wären, ihr Leben für dieses Dorf zu geben. Ich liebte meine Heimat, aber sie war nicht alles in meinem Leben. Meine Familie hatte das nicht gut geheißen, aber sie hätten es mir verziehen, wäre ich wenigstens dem Pfad der Kunoichi gefolgt. Ja, ich hatte die Akademie besucht, sie war ja auch die einzige Schule in ganz Konoha. Vielleicht hätte ich eine Medic-nin werden können, aber ich hatte mich gegen dieses Leben entschieden. Meine Lehrzeit hatte daraus bestanden, den Bodensatz der Menschheit zu untersuchen, die Psychopathen unter den Ninja. Später hatten meine meisten Fälle aus gestressten Kunoichi und Shinobi in der Midlife Crisis bestanden, aber ich hatte in verschiedenen Ninjadörfern von den dort stationierten Ärzten eine Menge über die kranken Hirne der Abtrünnigen erfahren, wie sie gemeinhin betrachtet wurden. Noch nie war mir ein solcher Patient wirklich untergekommen, wohl aber hin und wieder ein Opfer derselben. Schließlich war ich Psychologin für Ninjafälle und was einen dieser Krieger so psychisch krank machte, dass weder die eisernen Regeln der Shinobi noch die Medic-nin ihm helfen konnten, das gehörte nun wirklich ins Thriller-Milieu.

Trotz allem hatte ich Konoha und seine Regierung immer für gerecht gehalten. 'Wir sind doch die Guten', um es ganz profan auszudrücken. Jetzt aber kamen mir daran langsam Zweifel. Egal was Itachi getan hatte – und was er getan hatte, war wirklich schrecklich – eine solche Behandlung verdiente er nicht. Wenn sie ihn töten mussten, ihn für zu gefährlich hielten, das konnte ich ja noch verstehen. Aber ihn auf diese Weise zu foltern, das war einfach unmenschlich. Ich war zutiefst enttäuscht von Tsunade. Sie hatte nicht davon gewusst, nein, scheinbar hing es sogar mit einer internen Verschwörung zusammen, mit der ein Ninja namens Danzou zu tun hatte, aber ich konnte ihr trotzdem nicht so leicht vergeben. Sie war die Hokage. Sie war dazu da, so etwas zu verhindern.

Das war der Moment, in dem ich beschloss, zu kämpfen. Jahrelang hatte ich mein Leben der Schadensbegrenzung und der Heilung seelischer Wunden gewidmet. Jetzt aber wollte ich wirklich etwas bewirken. Ich beschloss, die Uchiha-Brüder zu retten. In erster Linie wollte ich sie vor sich selbst retten, aber dazu musste ich erst einmal dafür sorgen, dass sie am Leben blieben. Tsunade hatte mir sieben weitere Sitzungen mit Itachi gegeben. Das war natürlich zu wenig. Aber in dieser Zeit würde es vielleicht möglich sein, genug Informationen aus ihm heraus zu bekommen, um seinen Tod aufschieben zu lassen. Vielleicht besaß er sogar Informationen, mit denen ich eine Begnadigung arrangieren könnte. Die Möglichkeit, Itachi gegen Akatsuki einzusetzen, nicht nur als Informationsquelle, sondern als aktiven Kämpfer, musste für die Hokage unglaublich verführerisch sein.

Was Sasuke betraf, so hatte ich vielleicht noch weniger Zeit. Seine Wunden sollten bald verheilt sein und ich wusste noch immer nicht, was er eigentlich vor hatte.

Nachdenklich bog ich um die Ecke und öffnete die Tür. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...

Ich blieb stehen, weil der Shinobi mir den Weg versperrte. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt, kleine Schweißperlen glitzerten auf dem nackten Stück seiner Brust, das sein weiter Kimono enthüllte. Ich konnte nur vermuten, dass er trainiert hatte, so an die zweihundert Liegestütze oder so. Ninja waren schon verrückt.

„Wo waren Sie?", fragte Sasuke misstrauisch, herausfordernd.

„Hast du mich vermisst?", fragte ich neckisch zurück. „Ich dachte, es käme dir gelegen, ein wenig Auszeit von mir zu haben."

„Sie sind meine offizielle Rund-um-die-Uhr-Bewachung innerhalb des Geländes. Außen wurden die Wachen verdreifacht, aber jetzt sind auch zwei von ihnen auf das Anwesen gekommen. Das nervt mich. In diesem Haus kann ich mich nicht mehr unbeobachtet bewegen. Ich dachte, sie hätten Sie gefeuert, aber vor zehn Minuten haben sich die Typen wieder zurückgezogen."

„Verstehe...", murmelte ich. „Du stehst jetzt natürlich unter strengerer Bewachung, aber die Hokage glaubt mir, dass du keinen Fluchtversuch unternommen hast. Sie glaubt, es reicht aus, wenn ich mich mit dir hier befinde."

„Doch wenn Sie weg sind, kommen die Ninja immer näher."

„Das gefällt dir nicht, was?"

„Reine Vorsicht. Es ist viel einfacher, Sie zu täuschen."

Ich verzog säuerlich das Gesicht.

„Also, wo waren Sie? Sind Sie nicht angeblich meine Therapeutin? Bin ich nicht angeblich ein gefährlicher Verbrecher? Sollten Sie nicht bei mir einziehen, um mich die ganze Zeit über im Auge zu behalten? Warum verschwinden Sie dann einfach, wann es Ihnen passt?" Sasukes Stimme war bar jeden Gefühls, dennoch klang es irgendwie anklagend. Trotzdem machte es mich leicht wütend. Was nahm sich dieser Junge eigentlich heraus?

„Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich keine Gefangene. Ich kann gehen wohin ich will und ich werde die Zeit, in der ich für dich verantwortlich bin, deshalb nicht verschwenden, wenn du ohnehin nicht mit mir reden willst." Ich legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und musterte ihn demonstrativ. „Überhaupt, du hörst dich ziemlich besitzergreifend an... Wie kommst du auf den Gedanken, dass sich mein ganzes Leben auf einmal nur um dich dreht? Ich habe auch noch andere Patienten, die wenigstens bereit sind, meine Hilfe anzunehmen. Solange du dich quer stellst und mir so viel Freizeit gewährst, werde ich mich auch um sie kümmern. Aber wenn du jetzt bereit bist, dich mir zu öffnen, können wir gerne sofort eine Sitzung abhalten."

Sasuke runzelte die Stirn und bei ihm kam das einem wütenden Zischen gleich.

„Die Hokage hat dich allein für mich abgestellt. Das haben die ANBU mir gesagt", widersprach er, nun aber nicht mehr ganz so sicher.

„Ja, die Hokage hat auch beschlossen, dich wieder als Nuke zu behandeln, wenn es auch nur das leiseste Anzeichen geben sollte, dass du einen Fluchtversuch startest. Befehle sind eine Sache. Aber ich bin ganz gut darin, jemanden zu überreden, meinen Wünschen zu entsprechen." Meine Worte waren natürlich eine Notlüge. Ich hatte keinen anderen Patienten neben Sasuke – außer seinen Bruder und davon durfte er nichts erfahren.

„Wenn Sie schon unterwegs sind, hätten Sie wenigstens die Zeit nutzen können, etwas über Itachi herauszufinden", schnappte er, als er sah, das er nicht gewinnen konnte.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber das habe ich", antwortete ich, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu reizen. Ich hatte mein Glück schon überstrapaziert, indem ich ihm verschwiegen hatte, wo ich gewesen war. Dafür musste ich ihm jetzt einen anderen Brocken hinwerfen, an dem er nagen konnte.

Sasuke hob eine Augenbraue. „Und?"

Ich sah mich demonstrativ nach rechts und links um. Sasuke verstand den Wink und gab die Tür frei. Nachdem wir drinnen waren, erklärte ich ihm:

„Deinem Bruder geht es, offen gestanden, miserabel. Aber er soll jetzt verlegt werden, sie schaffen ihn gänzlich aus Konohas Gefängnis heraus Und frag mich jetzt nicht", sagte ich nachdrücklich und hob abwehrend die Hände, „wohin sie ihn bringen werden." Das mochte er als ein 'Ich hab keine Ahnung' interpretieren. Das war es zwar nicht, aber so umging ich die direkte Lüge.

Sasuke fluchte leise. Überrascht sah ich ihn an, denn solche Wörter hatte ich ihn nie benutzen hören, noch ihn für den Typ dafür gehalten.

Dann jedoch verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen und er sah mich mit einem Mal wieder misstrauisch an. „Und wie haben Sie das herausgefunden? Woher weiß ich, dass es wahr ist?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe meine Quellen."

„Und ich soll Ihnen vertrauen, ja? Einfach so?"

„Hast du eine andere Wahl?"

Wieder dieser Blick. Dann machte sich eine Erkenntnis auf seinem Gesicht breit und ihm entgleisten für einen Moment die Gesichtszüge. „Sie therapieren auch ihn!" Er wich einen halben Schritt zurück, wankte zwischen Entsetzen und Ungläubigkeit. „Verdammt, Sie haben mit ihm geredet, Sie besuchen ihn regelmäßig, deswegen wissen Sie das alles!"

„Sasuke-kun, ich-", versuchte ich mich zu erklären, doch er sprach einfach weiter:  
„Damit macht natürlich auch die Verlegung Sinn. Man hat diesen Bastard gefoltert, wie er es sehr wohl verdient hat, aber Sie mir Ihrem elendigen Retter-Getue hatten tatsächlich Mitleid mit dem Mörder meiner Familie!"

Ich ließ hoffnungslos die Schultern hängen. „Scheiße... Was hat mich verraten?"

„Sie haben es eben selbst gesagt, Sie können die Hokage überreden... Dinge zu tun. Sie sind gut darin, Menschen zu manipulieren", erwiderte er monoton.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sasuke-kun", antwortete ich leise und ging vorsichtig einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ich weiß, das muss dir wie ein Vertrauensbruch vorkommen..."

„Ich habe Ihnen nie vertraut."

„Und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich es dir nicht gesagt habe!" Gestresst fuhr ich mir mit den Fingern durch mein Haar. „Aus Itachi soll ich Informationen über Akatsuki rauskriegen, nachdem ihre Spezialisten es nicht geschafft haben. Aber da unten wäre er beinahe draufgegangen. Gewissermaßen als Entschädigung hat Tsunade mir noch etwas Zeit gegeben. Sasuke-kun, ich weiß, du bist ganz überzeugt von deinem Hass auf ihn, aber ich spüre, das Itachi ein noch viel größeres Geheimnis hegt, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Ich konnte ihn nicht da unten sterben lassen, denn dieses Wissen wäre mit ihm gestorben."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihnen geht es doch nicht um sein Wissen!" Sasuke wandte sich ab, ging ein paar Schritte, kehrte dann wieder um, dachte nach, entfernte sich wieder. „Aber mir geht es darum. Itachi weiß etwas, dass ich unbedingt noch erfahren muss. Er muss mir etwas erklären..." Abrupt drehte er sich zu mir um. „Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie Itachi seine Geheimnisse entlocken können?"

„Etwa fünfzig Prozent", erwiderte ich. „Wenn du mir allerdings erzählst, was ich wissen will, kann ich ihn mit diesen Informationen unter Druck setzen. Das erhöht die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf fünfundsiebzig Prozent." Grob gerundet. So in etwa. Okay, vielleicht auch übertrieben. Oder doch Wunschdenken?

„Ich werde keinerlei Geheimnisse verraten, die gegen mich verwendet werden könnten. Und von meinen Fähigkeiten werden Sie nur erfahren, was Konoha ohnehin schon weiß."

„Abgemacht."

Wieder dieser misstrauische Blick. „Und Sie werden mir genau sagen, wann sie zu Itachi gehen und was dabei herauskam. Dieses Anwesen brauchen Sie zu keinem anderen Zweck verlassen."

Oh, jetzt wurde ich auch noch eingekerkert?

„Soweit es meine ärztliche Schweigepflicht nicht betrifft... gut, in Ordnung." Ich reichte ihm meine Hand, wie um den Handel zu besiegeln. Doch er stieß nur ein verächtliches „Tsk" aus und wandte sich von mir ab.

„Dir ist aber schon klar, dass die Informationen, die ich von dir brauche, persönlich sind, oder?", rief ich ihm nach und er erstarrte.

„Eurer Verhältnis zueinander vor seinem Verrat, seine Angewohnheiten und Methoden, wie er denkt, worauf er Wert legt, wovon er geträumt hat... Kannst du mir das erzählen, Sasuke-kun?"

Ein Zittern ging durch den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen, nur ein kurzer Schauer. „Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm...", flüsterte er dann. Ohne sich zu mich umzudrehen, ging er mit energischen Schritten fort, den Gang hinunter.

Sobald er außer Sichtweite war, seufzte ich auf. Vermutlich war ich gerade nur knapp einem Ausbruch jugendlicher Gewalt entronnen. Sasuke war heute ziemlich aufgewühlt, um nicht zu sagen aggressiv gewesen.

Ein Magenknurren erinnerte mich an gewisse Bedürfnisse meinerseits. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Küche, um das Essen vorzubereiten. Ein paar der Beruhigungstropfen von dem Wächtershinobi wären jetzt wohl noch einmal angebracht... sowohl für mich, als auch für Sasuke.


	8. Pakt mit Itachi

Es war trotz allem noch eine Hochsicherheitszelle.

Nicht wegen den Gitterstäben vor dem winzigen Fenster, nicht wegen der spärlichen Einrichtung, bei der alle spitzen Ecken und Kanten abgeschliffen worden waren und auch nicht wegen der Nordseite der Wand, die teilweise durchsichtig war und den Raum von der Überwachungszentrale abtrennte. Nein, es war schlicht und einfach die Tatsache, dass es hinter diesen vier Wänden vor ANBU nur so wimmelte.

Itachi stand, wie schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung, mit dem Rücken zu mir und sah aus dem Fenster – nun, wirklich sehen konnte er dort wohl aber genauso wenig wie an jedem anderen Ort. Außerdem befanden wir uns etwa zweihundert Meter unter der Erde, das 'Fenster' war eigentlich eher eine Art Lüftungsschacht und zeigte nur Schwärze. Außerdem war es vergittert.

Ich hatte überhaupt nicht gewusst, dass es so viele Räume unterirdisch versteckt unter Konoha gab und scheinbar standen sie allesamt der ANBU zur Verfügung. Dieses Zimmer lag ganz unten und war vermutlich auch mal zum Verhör gedacht gewesen. Später war es jedoch umgebaut und möbliert worden, um junge, aufmüpfige ANBU, sie sich erst noch an die Regeln gewöhnen mussten, zu isolieren. Wer hier landete, stand unter Arrest, aber es wurde in der Regel nicht für echte Verbrecher genutzt. Demzufolge gab es hier eine weitaus angenehmere Atmosphäre als im Gefängnis. Einen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, vermutlich für meine Sitzung, ein Futon, der als Schlafstätte dienen konnte und eine Toilette samt Waschbecken, die nur durch eine dünne Wand aus Holz und Reispapier abgetrennt wurde. Selbst dort konnten die Überwacher zumindest Itachis Schatten sehen.

Ich wandte mich zu der Nordseite um, die aus durchsichtigen, aber gut zwei Dezimeter dickem Glas bestand. Dahinter sah ich Yamato mit seiner Maske, neben ihm ein halbes Dutzend anderer ANBU. Itachis Ankunft in ihrer Ausbildungszentrale hatte einigen Wirbel veranstaltet und bei Weitem nicht alle hießen die Entscheidung der Hokage gut. Yamato jedoch nickte mir zu. Die Zeit, die er die Sitzung beobachten durfte, war um und so drückte er auf einen Knopf an der Wand und ein hölzerner Sichtschutz schob sich lautlos an dem Glas vorbei. Ich wartete noch dreißig Sekunden länger, bis ich mir sicher war, dass auch die Abhörgeräte abgeschalten worden waren. Dann wandte ich mich an Itachi.

Er sah besser aus als gestern, auf jeden Fall. Seine Kleidung war sauber, nicht länger blutverkrustet. Er trug die schwarze Tracht der Ninja in Zivil, teilweise schimmerten unter dem Netzstoff noch weiße Verbände hindurch. Er war immer noch dünn, wirkte aber nicht mehr, als würde er jeden Moment umkippen. Auch seine Augenbinde war gewechselt worden und bestand jetzt nicht mehr aus diesem kratzigen, provisorischen Stoff. Dennoch steckte noch immer genauso wenig Leben in ihm.

„Sind Sie überrascht?", fragte ich ihn und setzte mich an den Tisch. „Überrascht, dass Sie noch leben?"

„Ich vermute, Sie haben das organisiert", stellte er fest, ohne auf meine Frage einzugehen.

„Hai", stimmte ich ihm zu. „Unter den Bedingungen, wie sie im Gefängnis herrschten, konnte ich ja nicht arbeiten."

Kurzes Schweigen.  
„Es war eine zutiefst dumme Entscheidung", entgegnete er dann kühl. „Mir ist klar, dass ich zum Tode verurteilt worden bin, schon vor Jahren, und ich werde nicht reden, nur weil Sie das herauszögern."

„Dann geben Sie also einfach auf, Uchiha-san?", fragte ich provozierend.

„Ich weiß, wann ich verloren habe."

Verhalten schüttelte ich den Kopf, dann fiel mir ein, dass er es ja nicht sehen konnte. „Nein, das glaube ich Ihnen nicht. Ich meine, ich glaube nicht, dass Sie glauben, dass Sie verloren haben."

Stirn runzelnd rief ich mir ins Gedächtnis, wie sehr Itachi sich hatte vergewissern wollen, was aus seinem Bruder geworden war. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich einfach nur geglaubt, dass das Gespräch mit ihm gut gelaufen war. Inzwischen wusste ich es besser. Dass Itachi mit mir geredet und meine Fragen beantwortet hatte, hatten die ANBU praktisch als ein Wunder angesehen und, vor allem, als eine Ausnahme. Sobald sich der Nuke jedoch sicher gewesen war, hatte ihn jeder Lebenswille verlassen und gestern hatte er nicht einmal mehr versucht, irgendwelche belanglosen Informationen gegen sein Leben einzutauschen. Stattdessen hatte er die Zeit lieber für ein Schläfchen genutzt. Er hatte sich mit seinem Urteil abgefunden und das passte ganz und gar nicht zu seinem am Ende der ersten Sitzung vorgespielten Mörder-Image. Nein, er schien über seine verbesserte Lage fast schon verärgert, hatte mir eben durch die Blume gesagt, dass er Tsunades Entscheidung und meine Bemühungen für dumm hielt. Er wollte sich offensichtlich querstellen, vielleicht sogar provozieren, dass man ihn ins Gefängnis zurück verlegte.

Es war nicht so, dass er wusste, wann er verloren hatte. Er wusste, wann er gewonnen hatte. Und das machte mir Angst.

„Ich glaube, Sie haben das geplant", meinte ich leise. „Nun, nicht ganz, Sie planten vermutlich eher, direkt bei dem Zweikampf zu sterben. Aber nicht irgendein Zweikampf, es musste Sasuke-kun sein. Sie haben sich davon überzeugt, dass er lebt und in Konoha ist, vielleicht sogar die Chance kriegt, den Nuke-Rang loszuwerden. Nachdem Sie das erfahren haben, mussten Sie nur noch sterben."

Obwohl er es zu verbergen versuchte, sah ich, dass sich Itachis Muskeln anspannten. Ich hatte ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Es ist nicht einfach nur Reue", flüsterte ich. „Ob Sie bereuen oder nicht, das weiß ich nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass Sie der festen Überzeugung sind, das tun zu müssen, Uchiha-san. Sie genießen Ihr Verbrecher-Dasein nicht, aber Sie gaben sich dennoch große Mühe, mir gegenüber den Bösewicht raushängen zu lassen – aber selbst das erst, nachdem Sie Ihre Informationen über Sasuke-kun hatten. Das war Ihnen am Wichtigsten und erst danach haben Sie sich bemüht, Ihren Ruf aufrecht zu erhalten. Sasuke-kun ist sicher, also können Sie Ihren Plan vollenden und als Bösewicht sterben, das denken Sie. Ja, wahrscheinlich sind Sie sogar erleichtert, dass es endlich zuende ist.

Das Problem ist nur: Sie irren sich."

Uchiha Itachi hatte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt. Nun ballten sich diese Hände zu Fäusten, streckten sich wieder, um die Anspannung nicht zu deutlich zu machen, blieben aber verkrampft. Ich hatte Recht und ich wusste es. Itachi war das klar und vermutlich überlegte er gerade, wie er mich zum Schweigen bringen konnte.

Hastig redete ich weiter: „Sasuke-kun hat sich erst neulich ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Das ganze Dorf hat nach ihm gesucht. Er hatte sich nur versteckt, aber das zeigt ganz deutlich, dass Konoha ihm misstraut. Ich tue was ich kann, aber sein Temperament, wann immer es um Sie geht, könnte ihn bald schon ins Gefängnis bringen." Ich lehnte mich etwas vor, versuchte meiner Stimme einen möglichst intensiven Klang zu geben. „Verstehen Sie, alles woran Sie gearbeitet haben, steht jetzt auf Messers Schneide. Ich befürchte, Ihr Bruder hat irgendetwas Kriminelles vor, vielleicht will er sogar hierher und Ihnen den Rest geben. Und ich für meinen Teil werde verhindern, dass Sie exekutiert werden, bis ich mir sicher bin, dass ich Sie nicht heilen kann. Denn ich denke, dass Sie zwar auf keinen Fall unschuldig sind, aber dass es da Dinge gibt, die der Hokage über Sie nicht bekannt sind. Dinge, die möglicherweise sogar ein Todesurteil ablenken könnten. Solange ich keinen triftigen Grund sehe, dieses Geheimnis zu erhalten, werde ich selbstverständlich für Sie, meinen Patienten, kämpfen."

„Hören Sie sich überhaupt selbst mal zu?", fragte Itachi rhetorisch. „Was Sie da erzählen, ist lächerlich. Ein schlechter Ruf hilft einem in Nuke-Kreisen, natürlich, aber es gibt keinen Grund, warum ich in einer Situation, in der es meine Lage nur verschlechtern könnte, an diesen Ruf appellieren sollte. Dass ich mich wie ein Mörder verhalte", er drehte sich kaum merklich zu mir um, die dunklen Wölbungen der Binde, wo seine Augen waren, hatten etwas deutlich Bedrohendes, „liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich ein Mörder bin."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Versuchen Sie es gar nicht erst."

Der Shinobi stutzte für einen Moment. Dann wandte er sich wieder ab. „Sasuke befindet sich ebenfalls in Ihrer Therapie, nicht wahr?"

Verwirrt über den abrupten Themenwechsel schwieg ich erst. Wich er mir aus? Dann aber seufzte ich schwer und nickte. „Ihr verdammten Uchiha seit einfach zu clever. Ja, auch er ist mein Patient und er weiß auch, dass ich jetzt bei Ihnen bin." Ich wurde wieder ernst, flüsterte jetzt fast: „Ich kann das alles richten, Uchiha-san. Genau wie ich ihn brauche, um Ihnen zu helfen, brauche ich Sie, um ihm zu helfen. Aber wenn Sie mir etwas absolut Vertrauliches mitteilen wollen, dann brauchen Sie das nur zu sagen. Ich werde diese Informationen dann weder Sasuke-kun, noch der Hokage zukommen lassen. Ihnen liegt offensichtlich viel an Ihrem Bruder und ich kann Ihnen vielleicht helfen, Ihr Ziel selbst jetzt noch zu erreichen."

„Ist Ihnen schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich meinen Bruder hassen könnte?", fragte der Ninja, ohne auf mein Angebot einzugehen. Unterdrückte Wut klang aus seiner Stimme, als er sagte: „Ich war immer schon der Bessere von uns, aber dieser Wicht hat ständig versucht, mich einzuholen. Dafür hatte ich nur Verachtung übrig. Dass ich ihn am Leben gelassen habe, war reiner Hohn, eine bloße Laune. Jetzt aber hat er mich überholt und dafür hasse ich ihn. Meinen Lebenswillen verloren, wie Sie das ausdrücken würden, habe ich, als ich erfuhr, dass ich ihn nicht mit mir in den Tod reißen konnte. Dass er womöglich noch Ruhm für den Mord an einem Uchiha ernten würde, für den ich gezwungen war, in die Verbannung zu gehen."

Für einen Moment schwieg ich und ließ die Worte auf mich wirken.

„Das ist blanker Unsinn", beschloss ich dann. „Das haben Sie sich gerade ausgedacht, um mich von meinen – durchaus richtigen – Vermutungen abzubringen."

Die unterdrückte, aber, wie ich jetzt erkannte, vorgetäuschte Wut fiel einfach von ihm ab. Zerschellte wie eine Maske und machte wieder der Ausdruckslosigkeit Platz.

„Sie sind arrogant", flüsterte ich, „aber niemals so arrogant, dass Sie einen Gegner, selbst Ihren kleinen Bruder, unterschätzen würden."

Was Itachi nicht wusste: Das war ein Bluff. Natürlich hatte ich in Erwägung gezogen, dass er doch einfach nur ein verabscheuungswürdiger Mörder war. Seine Worte eben hätten mich beinahe überzeugt. Doch es fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an. Ich wollte nicht wahr haben, dass solch banale, menschenunwürdige Motive hinter diesem Mann standen.

Itachi schüttelte den Kopf und wirkte nun geschlagen. „Sie irren sich. Ich war arrogant genug, Sie zu unterschätzen."

„Ich freue mich über jedes Kompliment", gab ich zurück.

Wieder ein kurzes Schweigen.

„Sagen Sie mir, Sekina-san, wie viel Zeit bleibt mir noch?", wollte er leise wissen.

Für einen Moment gestattete ich es mir, kurz aufzuatmen. Diese Frage beinhaltete doch an sich, dass er die verbliebene Zeit nutzen wollte.

„Wir haben noch sieben Sitzungen zusammen, diese hier mitgerechnet", erwiderte ich. „Das lässt sich auf einen Zeitraum von zwei bis sechs Wochen ausdehnen. Wenn Sie mir etwas Nützliches über Akatsuki erzählen können, auch noch länger."

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. „Finden Sie heraus, was genau Sasuke von mir wissen will. Wahrscheinlich – und diese Information ist nicht für Konoha bestimmt - wird es sich um einen Mann namens Madara und seinen genauen Aufenthaltsort drehen. Dieses Wissen werde ich ihm nicht offenbaren." Er drehte sich zu mir um. „Sie haben Recht, ich hasse meinen Bruder nicht. Aber seien Sie versichert, dass ich keinerlei Skrupel habe, ihn für das zu benutzen, was ich selbst nicht mehr tun kann. Auch ich will Madara tot sehen, genau wie er. Noch ist mein kleiner Bruder nicht bereit, es mit ihm aufzunehmen, doch wenn er mit Konoha zusammen arbeitet und gegen Akatsuki kämpft, dürfte er ihm eines Tages über den Weg laufen."

Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, aber ich ließ mir nichts anmerken. „Nun, für Sasuke-kun wäre das sicher die perfekte Lösung. Er bringt nicht nur Orochimaru um, sondern auch den berühmt-berüchtigten Clanmörder hinter Gitter und gewinnt sowohl den Respekt der Dorfbewohner zurück, als auch zusätzlichen Ruhm, indem er mit ihnen gegen die Verbrecherorganisation Akatsuki kämpft. Wirklich ein guter Plan."

„Das alles sind nur angenehme Nebeneffekte, die ihn für die Idee begeistern sollten", erwiderte Itachi verächtlich. „Trotzdem besteht eine gewisse Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er sich dennoch allein auf den Weg macht. Schließlich hat er nur deshalb Konoha verlassen, weil er glaubte, hier nicht die nötige Stärke zu bekommen."

„Verstehe. Sie wollen Sasuke-kun auf diesen Madara hetzen, weil Sie mit dem auch noch eine offene Rechnung zu begleichen haben. Reiner Eigennutz also. Und dass er in Konoha bleibt, wollen Sie nur, damit er starke Verbündete hat, richtig?"

„Korrekt", meinte er.

„Hm, na schön", entgegnete ich leicht hin. „Persönlich glaube ich ja eher, dass Sie Ihren Bruder zu einem Held machen wollen und in Madara eine Bedrohung sehen, denen irgendwann einfach irgendjemand entgegentreten muss. Ihr Bruder ist ihm nun leider schon auf den Fersen, aber wenn schon, dann soll er ihm doch mit ordentlicher Verstärkung gegenübertreten. Aber für den Moment können wir gerne von Ihrer Version ausgehen, wenn Sie das glücklich macht."

„Ihr Glaube an das Gute im Menschen ist widerwärtig", zischte er. „Die Menschen sind nicht gut. Sie sind Monster." Der Uchiha verzog das Gesicht. „Außerdem irren Sie sich schon wieder. Madara ist ein Uchiha und nur jemand, der ebenfalls mit dem Sharingan geboren wurde, hat überhaupt eine Chance gegen ihn. Ich ließ Sasuke als Rückversicherung am Leben, wenn ich es selbst nicht schaffen sollte diesen Mann zu töten und nun muss ich ihn eben benutzen."

Mir lag die Frage auf der Zunge, was er denn überhaupt gegen Madara hatte und als ich sie stellte, erwiderte er: „Die Frage sollte eher lauten, warum irgendjemand auf dieser Welt nichts gegen ihn haben und ihn umbringen sollte. Die Antwort lautete ganz einfach, dass er seine Existenz geheim hält."

„Nun, ich würde Sasuke-kun nur zu gerne dazu bringen, gegen Akatsuki zu kämpfen. Wie aber soll ich ihn Ihrer Meinung nach dazu bewegen, das in Zusammenarbeit mit Konoha zu tun?"

„Er muss ganz einfach die Stärke des Dorfes wahrnehmen", erwiderte er gelassen. „Lassen Sie ihn vergleichsweise einen Kampf mit einem Gleichaltrigen austragen."

Ich nickte langsam, nachdenklich. „Ja, das könnte... Moment, halt! Die Hokage wird doch Sasuke-kun niemals auch nur ein Kunai in die Hand geben! Außerdem, heißt es nicht auch von Ihnen, dass Sie das Dorf verlassen haben, weil Sie sich besser wähnten als alle anderen?"

„Wäre das tatsächlich so, wäre ich jetzt nicht hier und würde mit Ihnen reden", erwiderte er zynisch. „Außerdem gibt es sehr wohl eine Gelegenheit, bei der Sasuke nicht nur seine Fähigkeiten mit denen anderer messen, sondern auch die Zusammenarbeit mit ihnen ausprobieren kann. Ein Ereignis, bei dem Konoha nicht widerstehen kann, seine besten Shinobi einzusetzen, weil es nämlich den Krieg der Nationen ersetzt, bei dem die Ninja schon immer um die reichsten Auftraggeber gekämpft haben." Itachi lächelte und es sah furchtbar gruselig aus.

„Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen. Sasuke hat sie noch immer nicht bestanden."

XxX

Leute, ihr habt doch jetzt bestimmt das dringende Bedürfnis, mir ein Kommentar zu hinterlassen, oder? *lieb guck*


	9. Sasukes Sitzung

Als ich das ANBU-Ausbildungszentrum wieder verließ, fühlte ich mich erstmals, seit ich diesen Auftrag angenommen hatte, als wäre der Sieg nicht mehr unerreichbar. Es ging gerade erst los, das war mir klar, aber wenigstens hatte ich erst einmal einen Anfang und konnte auf die Zusammenarbeit der Brüder zählen. Itachi wollte mir noch immer nichts über sich verraten, aber er hatte immerhin von sich selbst und seinen zweifelhaften Motiven (wobei dieser Ausdruck in Bezug auf einen erklärten Verbrecher ja positiv ist!) abgelenkt, indem er mir mit Sasuke half. Außerdem wusste ich jetzt, dass noch ein weiterer Uchiha namens Madara existierte, hinter dem beide Brüder her waren und der etwas mit Akatsuki zu tun hatte. Dies war nicht viel, aber dennoch eine Spur, die ich weiterverfolgen konnte.

Die Idee mit der Chunin-Prüfung war natürlich genial, aber ich ahnte bereits, dass das Thema bei Tsunade sehr schwer durchzubringen sein würde. Das Problem fing ja schon damit an, dass die Genin immer in Dreierteams organisiert waren und keinen freien Platz haben würden. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass niemand einem Schwerverbrecher im Wald des Schreckens über den Weg trauen würde, egal ob dieser im selben Team war oder nicht. Voraussetzung dafür war aber überhaupt erst, dass Sasuke offiziell wieder zum Konoha-nin erklärt wurde. Sasuke hatte den gefährlichen Verbrecher Orochimaru getötet, was die Sache sehr vereinfachen dürfte. Die Hokage wollte ihn außerdem zurück, einfach weil er gut war und so viele Vergehen konnte er in diesen drei Jahren ja nicht begangen haben, wenn man ihn nicht ins Gefängnis steckte. Es sollte also möglich sein – wenn Uchiha-Junior mit machte.

Als ich also am nächsten Tag das Uchiha-Anwesen verließ, steckte ich mir als Ziel der folgenden Sitzung, zunächst seine Einstellung Konoha gegenüber zu überprüfen. Da ich ihm keinen deprimierend-leeren Sitzungsraum zumuten wollte, hatte ich für die nächsten sechzig Minuten sämtliche Ninja aus dem Garten verscheucht.

Es war ein frischer Frühlingstag und wir setzten uns gemeinsam in das junge Gras. Sasuke schien sich unwohl zu fühlen, er wirkte fast schon nervös.

„Also, wie läuft das ab? Stellen Sie mir jetzt Fragen über traumatische Kindheitserlebnisse?" Er schnaubte verächtlich.

Ich hatte einen kleinen Notizblock mitgebracht, den ich jetzt aufschlug, während ich mit den Schultern zuckte. „Gibt es denn mehr als eins davon?", fragte ich. Der Uchiha

warf mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu und ich lächelte, um die Situation zu entschärfen.

„Eigentlich ist es – zumindest für den Anfang – egal, wovon du redest, solange es dich nur beschäftigt. Wenn du nicht weißt, wo du anfangen sollst, stelle ich dir gerne auch ein paar Fragen. Wenn du absolut nicht willst, dass ich etwas von dem, was du sagst, weiterleite – sei es nun an die Konoha-nin oder an Itachi – dann sag einfach Bescheid. Ansonsten würde ich mir gern ein paar Notizen machen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Du kannst sie jederzeit einsehen. Einverstanden?"

Er nickte knapp

„Gut, dann möchte ich gerne mit deiner Zeit in Konoha anfangen. Kannst du mir sagen, was du über das Dorf denkst?"

Sasuke runzelte leicht die Stirn, dachte nach. „Konoha ist das größte Ninjadorf der Welt, das reichste und stärkste. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, warum das eigentlich so ist. Die Ninja, besonders die jungen, sind verweichlicht und schwach, eine Schande, dass sie sich überhaupt so nennen dürfen. Unter den Älteren gibt es natürlich auch Starke, ich schätze mal, sie haben Erfahrung aus den Ninjaweltkriegen. Seit die vorbei sind, wurden viele mächtige Jutsus verboten und die Forschung nach neuen Waffen hat ebenfalls nachgelassen. Die Ninjadörfer leben vom Krieg. Zur Zeit schwinden ihnen deshalb überall auf der Welt die Finanzmittel, sie nehmen weniger Schüler auf. In den kleineren Dörfern werden diese wenigen Schüler ja wenigstens zu anständigen Kämpfern ausgebildet. Aber Konoha zieht seine Macht aus dem ganzen, riesigen Feuerreich und ruht sich darauf aus."

„Das sind sehr... politische Überlegungen, die du da anstellst. Du redest so kalt und nüchtern über dein Heimatdorf", stellte ich etwas forsch fest. „Aber wie steht es mit den Menschen hier?"

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll schon mit ihnen sein? Ich habe alle Bindungen zu den Menschen hier abgebrochen. Sie interessieren mich nicht mehr."

„Du kennst die Leute hier, ihren Charakter, ihre Geschichte. Du hattest hier Freunde. Nicht alle Ninja, auch nicht alle jungen sind so 'verweichlicht', wie du das ausdrückst. Besonders trifft das natürlich aus die Nachkommen der alten Clans zu. Hyuuga, Aburame und ich nehme an, du zählst dich selbst auch dazu."

„Was wollen Sie von mir hören? Dass Konoha mir eine große, glückliche Familie ersetzt? Das ist nicht der Fall. Das einzige Familienmitglied, dass ich noch habe, will ich umbringen."

„Das sollte heute eigentlich nicht das Thema sein...", meinte ich vorsichtig

„Warum nicht? Im Gegensatz zu Konoha beschäftigt es mich." Sein Tonfall war fast schon aggressiv, provozierend.

„Also schön", erwiderte ich und machte mir eine Notiz, „sprechen wir über deinen Bruder. Was glaubst du, denkt er über Konoha?"

„Soll das ein Witz sein?", fragte Sasuke entgeistert.

„Nun, denkst du, dass ihm das Dorf genauso egal ist wir dir? Oder anders formuliert: Was ist ihm wichtiger, du oder das Dorf?" Ich wusste natürlich die Antwort, oder glaubte zumindest sie zu wissen. „Dir ist offensichtlich dein Bruder wichtiger. Wenn auch", fügte ich hinzu und hob abwehrend die Hände, als er Anstalten machte mich zu unterbrechen, „im negativen Sinne, das ist ganz klar."

Sasuke runzelte die Stirn, sah offensichtlich keinen Sinn in meinen Fragen.. Für ihn war sein Bruder einfach der Mörder seiner Familie und kein denkendes Wesen. Nun, jedenfalls wollte er ihn so sehen.

„Itachi war früher bei der ANBU", sagte er dann. „Konoha ließ sich offensichtlich von seinen Fähigkeiten blenden, sie hielten ihn für talentiert!" Das letzte Wort spuckte er förmlich aus. „Itachi wollte immer nur Macht, wollte stärker werden, der Stärkste... Konoha hat er nur für sich ausgenutzt. Dem Clan aber, denke ich, hat er verabscheut, weil er ihm Schranken auferlegt hat."

„Wie alt war Itachi, als er... das Dorf verließ?"

Der Schwarzhaarige überlegte kurz. Äußerlich wirkte er ruhig und kühl, doch seine Finger rupften unablässig am Gras. Gerade schien er es mit mühsam beherrschter Wut zu massakrieren.

„Dreizehn", erwiderte er gepresst.

Überrascht und leicht skeptisch hob ich eine Augenbraue. „Das ist sehr jung. Meinst du wirklich, dass man einem Menschen in diesem Alter bereits Machthunger unterstellen kann?"

„Offensichtlich", knurrte er.

Ich seufzte leise. „Für mich klingt das unlogisch. Kinder brauchen die Liebe und Nähe der Familie. Irgendeinen Bezugspunkt, an den sie sich klammern können. Wo mag sich Itachi am wohlsten gefühlt haben, bei den ANBU oder dem Clan und seinen Eltern?"

„Was sollen diese Fragen!", rief Sasuke wütend aus und stand auf, während er eine Hand voll Grashalme fort warf. „Das spielt doch alles keine Rolle!"

„Du wolltest über Itachi reden", erinnerte ich ihn.

„In der Hoffnung, Sie hätten neue Informationen über ihn!" Er stieß einen wütenden Laut aus. „Woher soll ich auch wissen, wo er sich wohlgefühlt hat?", fauchte er und hielt sich die Hände an die Schläfen. „Er hat ja nie etwas gesagt! Der Clan war streng, ja, besonders Vater... und er hat auch die meiste Zeit bei den ANBU verbracht... Aber das sind Killer. Attentäter, es gehört zu ihrer verdammten Ausbildung, sämtliche Gefühle abzutöten... Also nein, die ANBU wird ihm wohl kaum irgendwelche Liebe ersetzt haben, die Vater ihm verwehrt hat."

„Euer Vater hat Itachi nicht geliebt?", fragte ich flüsternd.

Erschöpft ließ sich Sasuke wieder zu Boden fallen und stützte seinen Kopf in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung auf seine Hände. „Ja... Nein... Ich weiß es nicht! Vater hat auch nie großartig seine Gefühle gezeigt. Aber er hat immer betont, wie stolz er auf ihn war. Itachi hatte alles, was er wollte!"

„Nein, Sasuke-kun. Er hatte alles, was du wolltest. Das muss nicht unbedingt dasselbe sein."

„Was wissen Sie schon von mir?", schrie der Uchiha und holte mit der flachen Hand aus, wie um mich zu schlagen, hielt aber im letzten Moment inne. Sein Gesicht war eine Grimasse des Zorns.

„Ich versuche, dich zu verstehen, Sasuke-kun, aber ich versuche auch, deinen Bruder zu verstehen. Du bist voreingenommen und das ist auch vollkommen natürlich, aber ich will die ganze Sache von einem neutralen Standpunkt aus betrachten. Natürlich ist dieses Thema sehr schwierig für dich. In diesen Erinnerungen zu stochern tut dir weh. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr. Deinen Schmerz verstehen zu wollen ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Weg, denn ich habe – Gott sei Dank – nicht dieselben Erfahrungen gemacht wie du. Aber wenn ich zumindest davon weiß, dann kann ich wenigstens eure Taten nachvollziehen."

Sasuke schwieg. Ein leichtes Zittern hatte ihn ergriffen. Seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände waren so fest gegen seine Schläfen gepresst, das seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Endlich schien er sich ein wenig zu beruhigen und schließlich begann er wieder zu sprechen: „Die Uchiha waren immer ein sehr stolzer Clan. Sie haben fast allein die Konoha Polizei gestellt. Auch Vater arbeitete dort. Trotzdem wir natürlich stark waren, hatte es schon seit langem niemand mehr von uns in die ANBU geschafft. Vater war so stolz, aber später auch öfter wütend, weil Itachi nichts von seiner Arbeit verraten wollte. Seit er dort war, wurde er uns allen immer fremder. Mit Vater stritt er sich oft deswegen, Mutter und ich sahen ihn fast nur noch zu den Mahlzeiten. Damals fragte ich ihn oft, ob er mir beim Training oder bei den Hausaufgaben helfen wollte, aber...Er hatte da diese Angewohnheit... Hat mir mit den Fingern gegen die Stirn getippt und mich auf das nächste Mal vertröstet. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass er schon damals...!"

Er stockte und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Anscheinend war ihm schlecht, doch er sprach tapfer weiter: „Ich habe das damals nicht verstanden, aber... Es hatte alles mit dem Sharingan zu tun. Es gibt da nämlich eine zweite Stufe, das Mangekyou Sharingan. Man erhält es... wenn man seinen besten Freund umbringt. Damit bekommt man zugleich viel mächtigere Jutsus, aber je öfter man es benutzt, desto schwächer wird die Sehkraft."

„Deswegen ist Itachi erblindet", folgerte ich erschrocken. Natürlich wusste ich, dass der Nuke den ganzen Clan ausgelöscht hatte, aber dass er auch seinen besten Freund getötet hatte, nur um an diese Technik zu gelangen, machte die ganze Angelegenheit irgendwie konkret.

Sasuke nickte. „Die einzige Möglichkeit, dieses Schicksal abzuwenden, bestand für ihn darin, mir, seinem Bruder, die Augen zu nehmen. Ich war sein Ersatzteillager. Nur deshalb... bin ich noch am Leben!"

Stille senkte sich herab. Ich überließ den Ninja einige Zeit lang seiner Verbitterung, denn auch ich musste mich erst fassen.

„Itachi ist ein Meister des Genjutus. Illusionen... Mein ganzes Leben bestand aus Illusionen! Als der Kampf zuende war, wollte er mir meine Augen nehmen. Er stand schon vor mir, hat seine Hand ausgestreckt und-" Sasukes Stimme brach, aber ich verstand ihn auch so. Plötzlich ergab die spielerische Geste des großen Bruders einen ganz neuen, grausamen Sinn.

„Hast du... eine Ahnung, warum...?", setzte ich nach einigen Momenten des erneuten Schweigens an.

„Warum ich noch lebe? Nein... Er hatte auf jeden Fall eine ganze Menge Chakra verloren. Konnte sich kaum noch bewegen. Ich kann nur vermuten, dass er nicht gut genug sah, um..." Wieder brach er ab. Sein Blick war die ganze Zeit über starr aus den Boden gerichtet gewesen, doch immer wieder tastete er über seine Stirn.

„Eine unbefriedigende Antwort, nicht wahr?", flüsterte ich.

Er nickte stumm, doch ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er mir absichtlich noch etwas Wichtiges verschwieg. Ich beschloss, dass ich ihn lange genug in diesen Tiefen hatte verharren lassen.

Sachte legte ich meine Hand auf die seine, die er zur Faust geballt hatte. Sasuke zuckte leicht zusammen, doch dann ließ er zu, dass ich seine Hand sanft in meinen beiden barg.

„Ich werde dir helfen, Sasuke-kun", versprach ich leise. „Ich werde dir helfen."

Wir saßen nur ein paar Sekunden so einträchtig beisammen. Dann machte Sasuke sich von mir los und stand auf. Er sah mich nicht an, als er leise sagte:

„Es gibt da... noch eine Person. Sie haben Recht, Itachi war damals sehr jung. Vielleicht zu jung. Jedenfalls hatte er Hilfe. Ein Typ namens Madara Uchiha, der ebenfalls das Mangekyou Sharingan haben soll, hat ihm dabei geholfen. Ihn werde ich als nächstes umbringen." Er zögerte. „Sobald ich weiß, wo er ist."

„Ist das ebenfalls ein Nuke-nin?", fragte ich betont ahnungslos. Der Shinobi schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte im selben Moment mit den Schultern.

„Er war einer der Gründer Konohas. Konnte nicht ab, dass die Uchiha sich dem ersten Hokage unterordneten. Hat gekämpft, verlor, hat aber, laut Itachi, dennoch überlebt. Wollte Rache nehmen an Konoha und den Uchiha." Damit war auch klar, warum Itachi gegen diesen Kerl nicht angekommen war – und warum er einen solchen Kampf auch seinem Bruder nicht zumuten wollte.

„Das ist also, was du vor hast", murmelte ich. „Nur deswegen hältst du still und bist auf mich eingegangen. Da unten, in diesem geheimen Raum... Da hast du Itachis Worte überprüft. Du willst wissen, wo dieser Madara ist. Das ist dein neues Ziel."

Er warf mir über die Schulter hinweg einen Blick zu. Als ich mich nicht wütend oder enttäuscht zeigte, nickte er langsam. „Aber ich will auch Sicherheit. Da gibt es noch etwas, das ich nicht weiß. Wann hat Itachi angefangen, so zu denken? Wenn er den Clan auslöschte, nur um zu beweisen, dass er es konnte, warum hat er dann Mutter getötet? Sie hat nie das Sharingan erweckt, sie war nicht einmal eine Kunoichi! Hat er es getan, um ganz sicher zu sein, dass er der Einzige mit einem Sharingan war? Warum sollte er dann mit Madara zusammenarbeiten?"

„Du glaubst, es waren noch mehr Leute daran beteiligt?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Der Junge steigerte sich in Verschwörungstheorien rein. „Sasuke-kun, es bringt nichts, wenn du immer neue Personen suchst, an denen du dich rächen willst. Wenn herauskäme, dass es die kalten, grausamen Methoden der ANBU waren, die Itachi so haben werden lassen, willst du diese Einheit dann auslöschen? Diese Methoden sind von Konoha selbst vorgegeben. Willst du deinen Hass als nächstes auf das Dorf richten? Es braucht solche starken Shinobi, um gegen andere Ninjanationen bestehen zu können. Willst du dich an der ganzen Welt rächen? Wem soll das nützen?"

„Ich bin ein Rächer", flüsterte Sasuke. „Irgendjemand muss für Gerechtigkeit sorgen." Das kam einem „Gute Idee, das mach ich!" praktisch gleich.

„Sasuke-kun, hör auf. Bitte. Ich kenne diesen Abgrund, auf den du dich zu bewegst. Das ist uraltes Denken, es ist in der Geschichte der Menschheit immer wieder gekehrt." Leise stand ich auf und trat an ihn heran. Ich spürte, dass dies erneut ein Moment der Entscheidung war, genau wie vor ein paar Tagen im Krankenhaus. Sasuke hatte die alten Wunden aufgerissen, sie untersucht, gesäubert und neu verbunden, auf das sie endlich heilen konnten. Doch jetzt war er wieder im Begriff, einen dunklen Pfad einzuschlagen, den dunkelsten überhaupt. Ich hatte einen solchen Fall nie gehabt, aber ich hatte weiß Gott genug davon gehört.

„Wovon reden Sie?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen und ich setzte wieder zum Sprechen an:

„Wann immer die Welt voller grausamer und ungerechter Menschen ist oder auch nur zu sein scheint, gibt es zwei Wege, damit fertig zu werden. Entweder man verändert das System, man ändert die Welt in den Grenzen ihrer Regeln. Oder aber man zerstört die alten Strukturen völlig und lässt aus der Asche etwas Neues erstehen. Aber für dich, Sasuke-kun, für einen einzelnen Menschen..."

„Soll es nicht möglich sein!", fuhr er mich an. „Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen. Aber ich bin stark. Ich bin nicht wie dieser Trottel Naruto, der unbedingt Hokage werden will und ständig versucht, sich als Held aufzuspielen. Ich kenne solche Menschen. Ich habe auch Gaara aus der Wüste gesehen, den Jinchuuriki. Der stand allein gegen die ganze Welt und wollte alle Menschen töten. Das war ein lächerliches Unterfangen und so hat er irgendwann umgeschwenkt, ist Kazekage geworden und versucht es jetzt mit dem anderen Weg. Wirklich erreicht hat er allerdings nichts."

„Aber das ist es ja", bekräftigte ich, „es hat nichts gebracht. Oder besser: Es ist nicht genug. Du bist stark, Sasuke-kun, das bist du wirklich. Du kannst helfen, die ganze Welt zu verändern, wenn du es dir zum Ziel setzt. Aber bitte, mach nicht den Fehler, den dunklen Weg zu beschreiten. Er ist stets mit Opfern verbunden, denn wenn alles zerstört wird, sterben auch Unschuldige. Aber noch wichtiger sicher für dich: Es ist genau der Weg, den auch Itachi schon eingeschlagen hat. Ob es ihm nun um Macht ging oder er einen anderen Grund hatte, er hielt den Clan offensichtlich für so verdorben, dass er ihn mit all seinen Wurzeln ausreißen musste, egal ob er auch Unschuldige oder Wehrlose tötete. Die ANBU mag seine Meinung geprägt haben. Jedenfalls lassen sich so die ewigen Streitereien mit eurem Vater und seine Entfremdung erklären. Aber die Entscheidung hat er letztendlich selbst gefällt."

„Der Clan... soll verdorben gewesen sein!", stieß Sasuke voller Abscheu hervor.

„Das ist, was ich vermute, das Itachi denkt", berichtigte ich ihn vorsichtig.

„Wissen Sie überhaupt, was Sie da sagen!" Fluchend begann der Shinobi, auf und ab zu gehen. „Wenn es ihm darum ging, die Uchiha auszulöschen... all jene, die das Sharingan in sich tragen, natürlich..."

„...dann macht es Sinn, dass er hinter Madara her ist", vervollständigte ich nachdenklich seinen Satz, auch wenn es wohl nicht das war, was auch er hatte sagen wollen.

„Was?" Sasuke erstarrte, sein misstrauischer Blick auf mich gerichtet. Sofort spürte ich, dass ich rot wurde.

„Nun... Er hat es mir erzählt. Dass er deine Augen wollte, um Madara besiegen zu können."

Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum hat er es dann nicht gemacht?" Kurz schwieg er irritiert. „Habe ich ihn also doch besiegt...?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sasuke-kun. Aber... Dein Bruder lässt dir etwas ausrichten. Er weiß, dass auch du hinter Madara her bist und er überlässt es dir... sein Werk zu vollenden." Absichtlich wählte ich diese unerhörte Formulierung. Natürlich zielte ich darauf ab, ihn dadurch von seiner Rache abzubringen.

Es schien zu funktionieren, er verzog wütend das Gesicht, stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte, tigerte wieder mit gesenktem Haupt herum. „Wie kann er nur... Das ist doch Verhöhnung!" Jetzt kam er wieder zu mir. „Was hat er noch gesagt!"

„Er rät dir, dir für den Kampf Verbündete zu suchen. Schließlich kam er selbst nicht gegen ihn an. Deswegen will er auch noch nicht sagen, wo Madara sich befindet, doch er scheint etwas mit Akatsuki zu tun zu haben."

„Das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn", sagte der Schwarzhaarige jetzt leiser, verzweifelt. Er setzte sich wieder zu mir und ich ergriff erneut seine Hand, vorsichtig. „Es wird einen Sinn ergeben, du wirst sehen. Ich helfe dir, die Bedeutung herauszufinden." Meine Stimme war beruhigend. Sasuke brauchte jetzt Halt, er war verwirrt und formbar, aber ihm drohte noch immer der Abgrund.

„Wenn du tatsächlich losziehen willst, um dich an diesem Madara zu rächen, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten." Weil ich dazu gar nicht in der Lage war. „Aber ich bitte dich, noch hierzubleiben. Zusammen finden wir die Wahrheit heraus, aber dazu musst du dich auch mit Konoha arrangieren. Ich denke, du könntest wirklich hierher zurückkehren, auch ohne deinen Prinzipien zuwider zu handeln. Doch egal wofür du dich entscheidest, du wirst große Stärke brauchen."

Sasuke schnaubte verächtlich. „Wie soll ich stärker werden, wenn ich hierbleiben muss, um Itachis Illusionen zu enthüllen?"

Um meine Mundwinkel zuckte ein Lächeln. „Lass es mich dir erklären..."

XxX

Alles klar, meine ff ist jetzt komplett durchgeplant. Seit dem dritten Kapitel schreibe ich sie ja nun alleine, aber ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch trotzdem, wenn ja, sagt mir gerne Bescheid oder gebt Verbesserungsvorschläge^^


	10. Die zeit drängt

„Ah, Sekina-san, da sind Sie ja. Setzten Sie sich doch bitte." Tsunade deutete auf den Stuhl ihrem Schreibtisch gegenüber.

Ich schloss leise die Tür des Büros hinter mir. „Tsunade-sama, eigentlich wollte ich-" Doch die Hokage schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie sollten sich wirklich erst setzen, Sekina-san."

Jetzt bekam ich doch ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich wollte mit Tsunade über meine Patienten reden, speziell auch über Itachis Idee. Aber noch bevor ich mir überhaupt einen Termin hatte holen können, hatte Sai mich abgeholt.

„Ich glaube, dem Uchiha geht es jetzt an den Kragen", hatte er mir strahlend mitgeteilt (anscheinend hatte er sich freiwillig gemeldet, mir die Nachricht zu überbringen und war deswegen in zivil gekommen).

„Was ist passiert, Tsunade-sama?", fragte ich also ängstlich.

„Es gibt da ein Problem... mit Itachi."

Oh weh. Ein Problem mit Sasuke hätte ich eventuell noch vertragen können, sein Bruder aber war ungleich schlimmer.

„Da Itachis Exekution ja nun aufgeschoben wird, habe ich einen Medic-nin zu ihm geschickt, der ihn untersucht hat. Die Sanitäter haben ihn ja nur notdürftig zusammengeflickt", erklärte die Hokage.

„Hat er... Hat er den Ninja etwa angegriffen?", erkundigte ich mich atemlos. Erleichterung überkam mich, als sie verneinte. Das hätte den Uchiha in wirkliche Schwierigkeiten bringen können! Noch im selben Moment, in dem ich das dachte, schalt ich mich selbst: Der Schaden des Medic-nin wäre sicher ebenfalls erheblich gewesen.

„Es war eine gewöhnliche ärztliche Untersuchung. Dabei hat meine Heilerin festgestellt... Nun, mich hat es ohnehin gewundert, dass Sasuke Itachi besiegt haben soll, aber das erklärt es", sagte Tsunade und riss mich damit aus meinen Gedanken..

„Nun sagen Sie schon, was ist los?", wollte ich wissen.

Konnte das die Lösung sein? Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich mich gefragt, warum Itachi seinen Bruder am Leben gelassen hatte, würde ich es jetzt erfahren?

„Itachi... ist sehr krank, Sekina-san", begann sie und ich hielt den Atem an. „Das Sharingan wurde von den Uchiha nie zu näheren Untersuchung freigegeben, aber da solche Symptome nie zuvor verzeichnet wurden, kann ich nur davon ausgehen, dass die Krankheit durch eine übermäßige Beanspruchung seines Kekkei Genkai ausgelöst wurde Seine Blindheit ist nach neusten Erkenntnissen jedoch auf ein Versiegelungsjutsu zurückzuführen."

„Heißt das, Sasuke-kun hat sein Sharingan versiegelt?", fragte ich ungläubig.

Tsunade schüttelte den Kopf. „Das dachte ich zuerst auch, aber Sasuke hatte, das hat mir Kakashi, sein alter Sensei, bestätigt, noch nie ein besonderes Talent für Juin- oder Fuin-Jutsus gezeigt. Dieses Gebiet ist so kompliziert, das hätte er auch nicht in drei Jahren bei Orochimaru lernen können. Die Untersuchung hat eine Zerstörung der Muskeln mittels Chakra zutage gefördert. Es ist, als wäre ihm gewaltsam etwas entrissen worden. Sein Sharingan ist unwiderbringlich zerstört worden, dieses Jutsu hat seinen ohnehin schon geschädigten Fähigkeiten den Rest gegeben. Davon geht also keine Gefahr mehr aus."

„Aber heißt das, dass Itachi wieder sehen könnte? Sein Sharingan ist verloren, aber seine Augen an sich..."

„Sekina-san, er ist ein verurteilter Verbrecher! Jede Behandlung wäre absolute Zeitverschwendung, mehr noch, eine Gefährdung des Dorfes. Aber das ist überhaupt nicht, worüber ich mit Ihnen sprechen wollte. Schon vor der Versiegelung stieß sein Körper an seine Grenzen. In seinem Blut haben wir Rückstände von Drogen gefunden..."

Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich, ich hörte der Hokage kaum zu. Itachi hatte sein Sharingan verloren, weil es versiegelt wurde – aber das hatte nicht Sasuke getan. Zwangsläufig war es also das Werk des Akatsuki selbst. Der Shinobi hatte sich etwas entledigt – hatte es herausgerissen, rücksichtslos, vermutlich bereits mit seinem eigenen Tod rechnend und es versiegelt. In sich? Nein, das würde ja keinen Sinn machen – also musste er es in seinem Bruder versiegelt haben! Auf irgendeine verrückte Ninjaweise, die ich wahrscheinlich auch dann nicht verstehen würde, wenn sie mir jemand erklären würde, hatte der Abtrünnige Sasuke etwas von seiner Kraft gegeben. Alles nur, um ihn auf den Kampf mit Madara vorzubereiten? Nein. Nein, beim besten Willen, ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er Sasuke verschont, ihn das Ziel stärker zu werden eingetrichtert, sich von ihm besiegen, ihm von seiner Kraft abgegeben und nun auch noch Verbündete für ihn zu arrangieren versucht hatte, nur um seinen eigenen Plan zu verfolgen. Das führte mich automatisch zur Bestätigung meiner seit langem gepflegter Vermutung: Sasuke war schon immer und war es auch jetzt noch, ein Bruder für Itachi – und als solchen liebte er ihn. Trotzdem hatte er den Clan ausgelöscht. Trotzdem hatte er ihn auf diesen dunklen Weg geführt... Bedeutete das nun, dass er ein wahres Monster von einem Menschen war und selbst die Personen die er liebte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Leid zufügen konnte – oder hatte er die Notwendigkeit, den seiner Meinung nach verdorbenen Clan auslöschen zu müssen als so wichtig erachtet, dass er zwar nicht das Leben seines Bruders, aber doch seine Kindheit zu opfern bereit gewesen war? Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, welche der beiden Varianten schlimmer davon war: der eiskalte Mörder, der seine Gefühle allein für die Macht abgetötet hatte – eine Vorstellung, mit dem er bist jetzt gelebt hatte – oder ein liebender Bruder, der alles für ihn geopfert hatte und ein verdorbener Clan, dem dann auch seine Eltern angehört hatten.

Tsunade sah mich an, als erwarte sie irgendeine Reaktion. So ließ ich mir ihre Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen und erst da fiel der Groschen: „Sie meinen, er hat gegen seine Krankheit gefährliche Medikamente genommen?"

„Gefährlich ist gut", schnaubte sie, als hätte ich einen Witz gemacht. „Wir haben seine Schwäche, Appetitlosigkeit und Lethargie auf seinen eher stillen Charakter und die Folter zurückgeführt, aber in Wirklichkeit sind es die ersten Entzugserscheinungen. Gleichzeitig schreitet seine Krankheit voran. Gestern hat er angefangen, Blut zu erbrechen. Das macht es schwer, ihm die chakraversiegelnden Mittel zu verabreichen, denn natürlich behält er auch das Essen nicht... Um es kurz zu machen: Sie sollten Ihre Therapie lieber etwas straffen, sonst wird er Ihnen vorher wegsterben. Und ich hätte lieber eine offizielle Hinrichtung."

„Dann heilen Sie ihn!", rief ich aus, „Sie sind die beste Ärztin der Welt, das werden Sie ja wohl können!"

„Sie haben es immer noch nicht verstanden, oder?", fuhr sie mich mit einem mal wütend an. „Wie sieht denn das aus, wenn ich einen todgeweihten Schwerverbrecher heile! Der Typ würde doch sofort die Flucht ergreifen! Ich habe schon Mühe, die Entscheidung zu verteidigen, ihn in die ANBU-Zentrale zu versetzen! Und ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie bisher irgendwelche Erfolge zu verzeichnen haben!"

Das war mein Einsatz – ich hatte nämlich durchaus Erfolge!

„Das ist so nicht richtig", korrigierte ich sie. „Im Gegenteil, ich habe durchaus etwas herausgefunden."

„Ach, tatsächlich?", erwiderte sie skeptisch. „Na dann schießen Sie mal los."

Ich holte tief Luft, überschlug kurz, welche Informationen Tsunade am meisten bringen würde – denn ich wollte so viel wie möglich für mich behalten.

„Haben Sie schon mal etwas von einem gewissen... Uchiha Madara gehört?", fragte ich in verschwörerischem Ton.

Tsunade starrte mich entgeistert an.

„Ähm, also natürlich haben Sie von ihm gehört, er war ja schließlich Mitbegründer Konohas, aber..." Auf einmal war meine geheimnisvolle Aura dahin und ich verhaspelte mich. „Also, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte – und das klingt wahrscheinlich verrückt und-"

„Das hat er Ihnen gesagt?" Die Hokage starrte mich noch immer vollkommen überrumpelt an, jetzt jedoch war sie aufgesprungen, knallte die Handflächen auf den Schreibtisch und lehnte sich zu mir vor, angespannt wie eine Raubkatze kurz vor dem Sprung.

„H-Hai", piepste eingeschüchtert. Hatte ich etwas Falsches gesagt?

Tsunade schnappte nach Luft. „Nicht einmal die ANBU ist darin eingeweiht! Hören Sie, Sie dürfen unter gar keinen Umständen irgendetwas davon nach außen dringen lassen! Haben sie verstanden! Unter gar keinen Umständen!"

„Hai!", machte ich wieder, noch verwirrter als vorher. Lustig, wie lange war es her, seit ich die Information postwendend an Sasuke weitergegeben hatte?

„So, und jetzt sagen Sie mir genau – ganz genau! - was Itachi zu Ihnen gesagt hat!", verlangte die Kunoichi und ließ sich langsam wieder auf ihren Stuhl sinken, nicht ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, ob auch ja niemand lauschte.

„A-Also ich habe Grund zur Annahme, dass Madara etwas mit dem Uchiha-Massaker zu tun hatte", begann ich, als ich meine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

„Das Ganze ist acht Jahre her, haben Sie etwa da angefangen?", fauchte die Heilerin, aber diesmal ließ ich mich nicht einschüchtern.

„Jawohl, ich fange immer bei den Wurzeln an", verteidigte ich mich, „denn an ihnen muss man das Übel herausreißen. Sasuke-kun hat es die ganze Zeit über gewusst, dass jemand Itachi damals geholfen hat." Hier machte ich eine Pause.

„Und dieser jemand war Uchiha Madara, ich verstehe."

Erleichtert, dass sie diesen Schluss von allein gezogen hatte, sprach ich weiter: „Ich habe außerdem seit langem den Verdacht, dass Sasuke-kun ein bestimmtes Ziel hat. So wie er bis vor kurzem noch Itachi als Ziel hatte."

„Sie meinen jemanden, den er umbringen will. Himmel, jetzt kommen sie schon zum Punkt! Sasuke weiß also, dass Madara mit von der Partie war und will sich nun ebenfalls an ihm rächen, richtig?"

„Es tut mir Leid, aber das unterliegt meiner ärztlichen Schweigepflicht", meinte ich entschuldigend. „Ich kann ihnen nur die Vermutungen sagen, die nicht nur auf diesen vertraulichen Informationen beruhen."

„Wenn Sie hier ein Ratespiel treiben und ich es löse, kommt es auf dasselbe hinaus!"

„Nein, dann sind das ihre eigenen Schlüsse und die müssen nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Mehr als Hinweise kann ich nicht geben, tut mir Leid."

Tsunade sah mich missmutig an. „Sekina-san, hier geht es nicht einfach um Mord. Nicht einmal einfach nur um Massenmord, hier geht es um die Zukunft sämtlicher Ninjanationen!"

„Dann sollten Sie mir gut zuhören", entgegnete ich unnachgiebig.

Die Hokage schwieg für einen Moment und so redete ich einfach weiter: „Ich hatte jedenfalls keine Ahnung, was das neue Ziel von Sasuke-kun war. Leider muss ich gestehen, dass ich es auch nicht herausgefunden habe."

„Was soll das heißen, Sie haben doch gerade-" Tsunade stockte. „Sie haben es nicht selbst herausgefunden... Soll das heißen, Itachi hat es Ihnen verraten?"

Ich überging sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Den Namen Madara habe ich, wenn ich vertrauliche Gespräche ausblende, von Sasuke-kun zum ersten Mal gehört. Er hat nicht explizit gesagt, dass ich nichts davon verraten darf, aber... Nun, ich denke, wenigstens den Namen kann ich Ihnen geben. Jedenfalls hat Sasuke-kun mir erzählt, dass jemand Itachi damals geholfen haben muss. Nun wäre es eine logische Schlussfolgerung, dass Itachi mit diesem Jemand unter einer Decke steckt, auch heute noch."

„Wenn Itachi mit Madara unter einer Decke steckt, muss der bei Akatsuki sein!", erwidert Tsunade triumphierend.

Ich schwieg missbilligend. Madara hatte etwas mit Akatsuki zu tun, ja, aber ich wusste nicht, ob er tatsächlich Mitglied war. Und die beiden steckten ja offensichtlich nicht unter einer Decke, wenn Itachi den Anderen umbringen wollte! Wie aber konnte ich das Tsunade sagen, ohne meine Schweigepflicht zu verletzen? Ich hatte die moralischen Regeln bereits ziemlich gedehnt... Und hatte sie nicht auch so den richtigen Schluss gezogen?

„Davon weiß ich nichts, Tsunade-sama. Allerdings bin ich sehr froh, Itachi zum Patienten zu haben. Übrigens hat sich Sasuke-kun dazu entschlossen, vorerst auch freiwillig in Konoha zu bleiben, obwohl seine Wunden langsam verheilt sind. Er brennt darauf, seine Stärke zu erhöhen und sie neu zu erproben – zum Beispiel im Kampf gegen Akatsuki." Ich ließ die Sätze wie unzusammenhängend erscheinen, aber Tsunade verstand, worauf ich hinaus wollte.

„Mit Itachis Informationen konnten sie Sasuke für den Kampf gegen Akatsuki gewinnen – und gleichzeitig bestätigen, dass Uchiha Madara zu der Organisation gehört. Wir vermuten in der Tat schon länger, dass er vielleicht sogar ein Fadenzieher sein könnte."

„Ich möchte betonen, dass Itachi seinen kleinen Bruder antreibt", meinte ich, als würde ich lediglich auf ihr früheres Verhältnis als Brüder und Konkurrenten anspielen.

„Sie meinen, er hat ihn absichtlich gegen Akatsuki aufgehetzt?", fragte die Kunoichi. Ich pfiff unschuldig vor mich hin und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Aber...warum?"

„So weit bin ich noch nicht", meinte ich ausweichend.

„Also schön, das ist... Das ändert die Lage... Haben Sie noch etwas?", fragte die Hokage schließlich etwas zerstreut.

„Sasuke-kun wird einmal ein großer Ninja sein", sagte ich voller Ernst. „Und große Ninja haben große Dinge vor sich. Er wird starke Verbündete brauchen, die er in Konoha finden kann. Das aber muss er erst einmal erkennen. Er muss erkennen, dass es ihm nur zum Vorteil gereichen kann, wenn er hier bleibt und wieder zum Konoha-nin wird. Sasuke-kun ist auch bereit, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen. Ein Kräftemessen, ein Zweikampf, am besten offiziell und im großen Stil, das wird sein Ego antreiben. Ich denke da an die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung, die demnächst wieder ansteht."

Tsundae klappte wortwörtlich die Kinnlade herunter. „Sie wollen einen Nuke-nin des S-Ranges auf ein paar kleine Genin loslassen?"

„Angehende Chunin", korrigierte ich sie, „außerdem wird es gleichzeitig testen, in wie weit er sich zurückhalten kann, wo seine moralischen Grenzen wirklich liegen. Sie könnten ein Team aus ANBU oder jungen Chunin und Jounin zusammenstellen, die mit ihm durch die Prüfung gehen – verdeckt natürlich, sie müssen jung genug sein, um noch als Genin durchzugehen. Sie werden auch aufpassen, dass er keine Toten fabriziert. Mit diesen Teammitgliedern kann er sich dann im Finalkampf messen."

Tsunade schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist unmöglich. Die Vorschriften der Prüfung sind sehr streng und von ihrer Einhaltung hängt eine ganze Menge ab. Sie haben ja keine Ahnung. Diese Prüfung ersetzt den bewaffneten Kampf um die besten Aufträge, den die Ninjanationen lange Zeit geführt haben. Es ist ein friedlicher Wettkampf, aber wenn wir ihn missbrauchen, auch wenn wir nur Sasuke zurückhaben wollen... Es würde so aussehen, als würden wir schummeln. Konoha schleust überqualifizierte Ninja in die Prüfung ein, um vor den Feudalherren gut dazustehen! Nein, Sekina-san, das wäre ja glatt ein Kriegsgrund!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, erst energisch, dann aber langsam, nachdenklich. „Allerdings gibt es da einen Ninja... Das ist verrückt, er hat eigentlich bereits Jounin-Niveau... Hat die Prüfung selbst allerdings nie bestanden. Und gegen Sasuke würde er nur zu gerne einmal kämpfen..."

Die Hokage stand auf, trat hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor und zu einem Aktenschrank in der Ecke. Nach einigen Minuten der Suche zog sie einen Hefter heraus und schlug ihn auf.

„Ja, ich denke, da könnte ich etwas machen", murmelte sie. „Es gibt allerdings ein Problem."

„Das wäre?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Voraussetzung für ein Genin-Team, um an der Prüfung teilzunehmen, ist eine Mindestanzahl an erfüllten Missionen, in diesem Fall acht Missionen der Klasse D oder höher. Außerdem braucht es die Empfehlung eines Jounin. Das Problem ist, dass Sasuke diese Voraussetzungen noch nicht erfüllt hat."

„Sie wollen mich auf den Arm nehmen", erwiderte ich.

„Ganz und gar nicht. Sasukes Sensei war Kakashi. Er hat das Team empfohlen und so wurde nicht weiter nachgefragt, sie wurden zur Prüfung zugelassen. Aber Kakashi hat sich mit der Abgabe der Formulare sehr verspätet. Ihm ist erst aufgefallen, dass das Team erst sieben Missionen erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatte, als sie bereits zugelassen war. Dann war nichts mehr daran zu ändern. Nach dem folgenden Krieg und dem Tod der Dritten Generation ist die Sache natürlich unter den Tisch gefallen. Sasuke wurde aber kurz darauf von Itachi schwer verletzt, ich selbst habe ihn nur mit Mühen heilen können. Bevor er wieder fit für eine weitere Mission war, hat er auch schon das Dorf verlassen. Ich habe bereits ein paar Leute im Auge, die mit ihm ein Team bilden könnten und die auch schon genug Erfahrung haben, aber er müsste wenigstens eine Mission vorher noch erfüllen."

„Sasuke-kun hat drei Jahre lang unter Orochimaru... eh, gearbeitet. Sie können ihm wirklich nicht mangelnde Erfahrung vorwerfen!", protestierte ich.

„Und Sie können nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich ihm Missionen im Auftrag der Oto-nin anrechne! Wenn ich ihn zur Prüfung zulasse, wird das ohnehin Proteste geben. Daher müssen wir die Vorschriften bis ins kleinste Detail einhalten. Wir werden Sasuke in den Stand eines Konoha-nin erheben, der allerdings unter Arrest steht. Damit fallen natürlich Missionen außerhalb des Dorfes raus. Zum Glück findet die Prüfung dieses Jahr wieder in Konoha statt... Ich werde ihm irgendetwas kleines innerhalb des Dorfes geben, es ist ja nur eine reine Formalität."

„Sasuke soll irgendeine D-Rang Mission erfüllen? Wollen Sie ihn zum Katzeneinfangen oder zum Babysitten schicken!"

„Jetzt machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich! Als wenn ich ihn in die Nähe von unschuldigen Katzen, geschweige denn Babys lassen würde... Nein, Kartoffelschälen oder Wäschewaschen erscheint mit harmloser..."

Ich raufte mir die Haare, erstarrte in Entsetzen, als ich die Hokage grinsen sah. „Ihnen geht es gar nicht um die Vorschriften, Sie sind einfach nur furchtbar sadistisch, nicht wahr?"

„Eine kleine Rache für das, was er getan hat. Außerdem sollte ein wenig soziale Arbeit für Ihre Therapie doch nur fördernd sein, oder?", erwiderte sie immer noch grinsend.

„Er wird sich ganz furchtbar an Konoha rächen... Hier wird kein Stein auf dem anderen bleiben und nur damit Sie's wissen, ich werde mich vorher aus dem Staub machen, meinen Namen ändern und meine unglückselige Bekanntschaft mit Ihnen verleumden."

„Ach, das sagt Shizune auch ständig. Jetzt machen Sie schon, dass Sie davon kommen. Ich werde Ihnen Bescheid geben, wenn die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen sind"

Mit diesen Worten wurde ich entlassen, bedankte und verbeugte mich halbherzig und verließ das Büro.

Sobald ich wieder im Uchiha-Anwesen war, überbrachte ich dem jüngsten Clansprössling die Neuigkeit. Bereits bei unserer letzten Sitzung hatte ich ihn mit Müh und Not von der Idee mit der Auswahlprüfung überzeugt, nun schien aber alles an dieser lächerlichen Mission zu scheitern, denn Sasuke war vom D-Rang überhaupt nicht begeistert. Ich kratzte ganz gewaltig an seinem Stolz, indem ich ihn daran erinnerte, dass er immer noch Genin war, egal wie sehr er sich verbessert hatte. Ich brauchte eine halbe Stunde, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, erst einmal abzuwarten und sich die Mission anzusehen, bevor er doch im Alleingang aus Konoha auszog.

Als ich gegen Abend das Essen zubereitete, war ich also ziemlich erschöpft. Ich kochte ein einfaches Curry mit Reis und eigentlich eher zufällig glitt mein Blick zum Kalender an der Wand. Es war wieder Zeit, Sasuke das Beruhigungsmittel zu geben.

Ich öffnete die Schublade mit den Gewürzen, in der das kleine Kräutersäckchen versteckt war. Da Sasuke die Küche nur zu den Mahlzeiten betrat und ich diese immer zubereitete, war mein kleines Geheimnis hier überaus sicher.

Ich seufzte leise und unterdrückte den Impuls, einen Blick hinter mich zu werfen, als ich meinen Patienten eintreten hörte. Länger konnte ich jetzt nicht mehr zögern, ohne das es auffällig war - aber es bereitete mir immer wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen, ihm das Mittel ohne sein Wissen zu verabreichen, auch wenn ich es selbst zwangsläufig dann auch zu mir nahm. Noch einmal warf ich einen Blick in die Currysoße im Topf – dann schob ich die Schublade wieder zu.

Ich nahm den Topf und die Schüssel mit dem Reis auf und drehte mich mit meinem schönsten Lächeln schwungvoll um.

„Du kommst genau zur richtigen Zeit, Sasuke-kun", sagte ich, während ich den Tisch deckte. „Das Essen ist gerade fertig geworden."

Ich setzte mich dem Schwarzhaarigen gegenüber, der die Speisen mürrisch betrachtete.

„Heute ist der Achte", meinte er misstrauisch.

„Ja?", erwiderte ich unschuldig. Hatte er irgendeinen Wochenrhythmus, nach dem er heute kein Fleisch essen durfte oder so?

„Das letzte Mal, das Sie mich vergiftet haben, ist jetzt drei Tage her. Die nächste Dosis ist fällig."

Ich starrte ihn verständnislos an. „Wie bitte?"

„Glauben Sie wirklich, ich hätte es nicht bemerkt?", fragte er spöttisch. „Von Anfang an haben Sie im Drei-Tage-Rhythmus das Essen vergiftet. Warum hören Sie jetzt damit auf?"

Immer noch konnte ich nur starren. „Aber du... Du hast doch..."

Sasuke blinzelte einmal, aber nicht schnell, wie man es alle paar Sekunden tut, nein, er schlug ganz langsam die Augen nieder und als er sie wieder öffnete, waren sie leuchtend rot.

„Sie können es nicht verbergen. Nicht vor dem Sharingan", sagte er leise, zweifellos mit einer unterschwelligen Drohung.

Wie so oft in Gefahrensituationen, wie auch schon, als Sasuke mit dem Messer auf mich losgegangen war, überkam mich mit einem Mal eine seltsame Ruhe, die alle Angst vertrieb.

„Es war kein Gift, sondern lediglich ein Beruhigungsmittel. Ich habe allerdings keinen großen Unterschied gemerkt, weder bei dir noch bei mir selbst und... Es kam mir falsch vor, es dir weiterhin ohne dein Wissen unterzuschieben. Deswegen habe ich es abgesetzt. Aber wenn du es für Gift hieltest... Warum hast du es dann gegessen?"

„Das erste Mal", erklärte er mit gelangweilter Stimme, „nahm ich es, weil ich sah, dass Sie es ebenfalls taten. Ich wollte die Wirkung testen und ließ es darauf ankommen. Auch ich habe bei Ihnen keinerlei Reaktion festgestellt und ich fand auch bald heraus, warum das so war: Das Gift blockiert die Chakrabahnen. Sie sind keine Kunoichi und haben es überhaupt nicht bemerkt, aber wann immer ich ein Jutsu auszuführen versuchte, war es, als stieße mir jemand am ganzen Körper Nadeln durch sämtliche Chakrapunkte. Hätte ich nicht von dem Gift gewusst, hätte ich den Schmerz wohl auf meinen Zustand nach dem Kampf zurückgeführt, was zweifellos so beabsichtigt war.

Als ich das nächste Mal bemerkte, wie Sie etwas ins Essen mischten, aß ich es nur um keinen Verdacht zu erregen – und erbrach mich hinterher wieder. Übrigens kein großer Verlust, Sie sind nicht gerade ein Meisterkoch."

Ungläubig schüttelte ich den Kopf, überhörte die Beleidigung am Ende. „Das ist doch... Das wusste ich nicht, Sasuke-kun. Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte es nicht tun dürfen."

In Gedanken verfluchte ich die Konoha-nin. Ich hätte es wissen müssen! So, wie die ANBU Itachi behandelt hatten, hätte ich es wissen müssen!

„Es... Es tut mir wirklich Leid", wiederholte ich, als er nichts erwiderte.

Sasuke sah mich nur ein paar Sekunden lang stumm an. Dann schlug er die Augen nieder und deaktivierte sein Sharingan.

„Wie können Sie mit dieser Analytik und Intelligenz Itachis Illusionen durchschauen und gleichzeitig so blind und dumm auf Konoha vertrauen?", fragte er rhetorisch.

Ich wusste nicht so recht, ob ich jetzt geschmeichelt sein sollte, weil Sasuke mich für intelligent, oder beleidigt, weil er mich für dumm hielt.

„Du bist mir nicht böse?", fragte ich zaghaft.

Sasuke antwortete nicht, sondern belud stattdessen seinen Teller. „Sie haben von sich selbst aus damit aufgehört. Außerdem wurden Sie getäuscht. Hoffentlich haben Sie daraus gelernt."

Vermutlich sah ich gerade ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche. So etwas von einem Patienten zu hören, noch dazu von einem so jungen... Allerdings hatte ich diesen Tadel durchaus verdient, also nickte ich nur kurz und widmete mich ebenfalls dem Curry.

„Weißt du, das war das erste Mal, das wir uns beim Abendbrot unterhalten haben, Sasuke-kun", sagte ich dabei.

„Dann sagt es ja viel über unsere Beziehung aus, dass dieses Gespräch von Gift handelte", konterte er mitleidlos.

„Ich sehe darin einen großen Fortschritt", meinte ich und überging damit seine Bemerkung. „Kann es sein, dass du langsam Vertrauen zu mir fasst?"

Sasuke starrte mich an, die Stäbchen noch auf halbem Wege zum Mund.

„Ich habe Hunger, das ist alles", meinte er vernichtend.

Daraufhin ließ ich das Thema lieber fallen.


	11. Gift und Galle

Jaja, Tsunade kann schon fies sein^^ Und Sekina will deswegen auch sofort jede Beteiligung leugnenXD Naja, für die D-Mission kann sie ja wirklich nichts.

Auf die Chunin-Prüfung seid ihr jetzt wohl alle gespannt, aber ich sage euch gleich, dass die nur Mittel zum Zweck und kein Hauptinhalt der ff erster Linie geht es ja um die Psyche der beiden. Und die – speziell die von Itachi – nimmt sich Sekina jetzt noch einmal vor.

Happy Birthday, Itachi!

XxX

Als der Morgen und mit ihm auch meine Wenigkeit erwachte, fühlte ich mich frisch und ausgeruht. Für heute hatte ich keine Sitzung angemeldet und so beschloss ich, mich ein wenig um den Haushalt zu kümmern. Was wirklich schon überfällig war.  
Am Frühstückstisch begegnete ich Sasuke, der mit einem geradezu angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck eine Schriftrolle, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, mit seinem Blick zu vernichten versuchte. Als ihm klar wurde, dass er damit keinen Erfolg haben würde, widmete er sich widerwillig dem Müsli, das ich ihm hingestellt hatte.  
"Sie haben die Mission schon gebracht?", fragte ich mit einem Blick auf die Rolle. Was darin stand, konnte ich nicht erkennen, aber das große schwarze 'D' auf der Vorderseite verhieß nichts Gutes.  
"Vermutlich ist das ein Test", murmelte Sasuke. "Ich meine, das können sie nicht ernst meinen."  
Ich lächelte mitleidig. "Ist es wenigstens eine Einzelmission?"  
Er brummte etwas Zustimmendes.  
"Nun, wenigstens darfst du mal wieder ins Dorf hinaus, das ist doch auch schon etwas wert", meinte ich, während ich mein eigenes Frühstück aß.  
Sasuke brummte wieder etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. "Die Hokage nimmt sich trotzdem viel heraus. Erst schickt sie mir dieses Formular zum ausfüllen und dann soll ich aber noch tausend Leute abklappern und mir ihre Unterschriften holen. Können das nicht irgendwelche ANBUs machen? Die sitzen doch sowieso nur faul vor meiner Haustür rum."  
Ungläubig schüttelte ich den Kopf. Was für eine Arroganz!  
Ich warf einen Blick auf das Formular, das er hervorgezogen hatte. Es handelte sich um den Papierkram für seine Wiederaufnahme in Konoha. Für ihn war es wahrscheinlich tatsächlich nur eine Formalität, ich aber erkannte die himmelschreiende Bedeutung: Sasuke war den Nuke-Rang los. Sobald dieses unscheinbare Blatt Papier durch die Verwaltung gegangen war, wurde er aus dem Bingobuch gestrichen, ihn zu töten wäre fortan ein Verbrechen, er stand unter dem Schutz der Hokage - sobald er die Unterschriften alle beisammen hatte. Was bedeutete...  
"Sasuke-kun, dir ist schon klar, dass einige Ninja hier deine Wiederaufnahme nicht billigen werden? Du empfindest die ANBU-Wächter um das Anwesen herum als Gefängniswärter, aber sie geben dir auch Schutz. Heute ist für deine Feinde die letzte Gelegenheit..."  
"Ich weiß", blockte er ab.

Für einen Moment hielt ich im Essen inne, sah ihn an, dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. Kurz darauf stand Sasuke auf und verließ die Küche. Ich versuchte nicht enttäuscht zu sein, immerhin war das ein fast schon freundliches Gespräch zum Frühstück gewesen. Das war endlich mal Normalität - sah man davon ab, dass wir über Mordanschläge geredet hatten. Nach dem Frühstück räumte ich die Küche auf, putzte dann erst das Wohnzimmer, das Bad, danach mein eigenes. Die anderen, weitestgehend unberührten Räume entstaubte ich lediglich grob. Ich wollte auch Sasukes Zimmer aufräumen, aber nachdem ich bereits in der Schmutzwäsche, die überall auf dem Boden verteilt herumlag, drei Shuriken und fünf Kunai gefunden hatte (allesamt illegal), ließ ich es bleiben. Stattdessen nahm ich die Sachen mit und schmiss die Waschmaschine an. Dabei fand ich in einer meiner alten Hosen das alte, angesengte Foto der beiden Brüder wieder. Gedankenverloren steckte ich es ein und arbeitete weiter. Mit den selben Zweifeln über Privatsphäre und dunkle Geheimnisse, die besser unaufgedeckt blieben, stand ich dann auch vor Itachis Zimmer. Ich schwankte hin und her, sollte ich den Raum aus Respekt Sasuke gegenüber so schmutzig und zerstört lassen wie er war, oder sollte ich ihn so gut es ging wiederherstellen, um in gewisser Weise zu bedeuten, dass Itachi hier noch immer seinen Platz hatte? Im Grunde war besonders letztere Überlegung lächerlich. Itachi würde es nie erfahren und hatte nichts davon, Sasuke hingegen würde es wütend machen. Trotzdem fasste ich mir schließlich ein Herz und begann, die umgestoßenen, aber nicht zu sehr beschädigten Möbel zu säubern und neu aufzustellen. Ich versuchte auch das Blut von den Wänden zu kratzen, musste aber bald aufgeben. Das war ein Job für einen professionellen Maler - wobei ich gern das Gesicht des Unglücklichen sehen würde, wenn hier tatsächlich je einmal einer herein käme. Gerade richtete ich das Bett wieder her, nachdem ich die staubige und teilweise sogar mottenzerfressene Decke am Fenster ausgeschüttelt hatte, da öffnete sich die Tür. Ich erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und wandte mich ertappt zu dem Geräusch um. Sasuke verzog keine Miene. Er stand an den Türrahmen gelehnt da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, kalt. "Ich habe Sie gesucht", sagte er und es klang wie: "Das Wetter ist mies heute." Jetzt sah er sich um, als würde er eben erst registrieren, in wessen Zimmer er sich befand. "Ich hätte Sie nicht hier erwartet." "ich putzte das Haus", erwiderte ich etwas lahm. "Das seh ich", meinte er spöttisch. "Sie verschwenden Ihre Zeit." "Weil er nicht zurückkommen wird?", fragte ich ganz direkt, aber im Flüsterton. "Dann willst du ja vielleicht sein Zimmer neu vergeben und nach deinen Wünschen einrichten. Solange du hier wohnst..." Ich ließ den Satz unvollendet. So sehr er ihn auch hasste, so sehr hing Sasuke auch an seinem Bruder. Es war eine merkwürdige Hassliebe, mit der er sich jedoch ungern auseinandersetzte. Nicht umsonst - das hatte ich an der zentimeterdicken Staubschicht bemerkt – war er seit seiner Rückkehr nicht ein einziges Mal in dieses Zimmer zurückgekehrt. „Dieses Anwesen ist genauso wenig mein Zuhause wie Konoha", sagte Sasuke ungerührt. „Es ist mir egal, was Sie hier suchen." „Warum wolltest du mich dann sprechen?", wollte ich wissen. Sasuke sah an mir vorbei aus dem Fenster. Vermutlich sollte es nachdenklich wirken, aber ich erkannte, dass er meinem Blick absichtlich auswich. „Wann sehen Sie ihn das nächste Mal?", fragte er und es war sofort klar, wen er meinte. "Nun, spätestens übermorgen, aber wenn es sich um einen Notfall handelt, wird man mir den Zutritt nicht verweigern", erklärte ich misstrauisch.  
"Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, wie ich auch zu ihm gelangen kann?"  
Mein Blick trübte sich ein wenig. "Es tut mir Leid, Sasuke-kun, aber das glaube ich nicht. Nicht solange du ihn..."  
"...umbringen willst?" Er schnaubte verächtlich. "Schon kapiert." Sasukes Blick huschte vom Fenster zum Boden, zu dem Bett, den Wänden, nur nicht zu mir. "Dann gehen Sie eben allein zu ihm... und geben ihm das hier von mir." Er reichte mir einen kleinen Gegenstand, den er die ganze Zeit über in seiner zur Faust geballten Hand gehalten haben musste.  
Überrascht betrachtete ich das kleine Objekt. Es war eine Art Medaillon in Form des Uchiha-Zeichens. Das Metall im oberen Teil war aus Kupfer, im unteren aus gehärtetem Weißblech gefertigt und ließ sich aufklappen. Ich öffnete den oberen Halbkreis und wie eine Blüte fielen die beiden Teile im rechten Winkel zur Seite. Darin kam ein, durch den Mechanismus in der Mitte gefaltetes Foto zum Vorschein. Ein Familienfoto, das im oberen Teil einen Mann und eine Frau, vermutlich Sasukes Eltern, und im unteren die beiden Brüder zeigte. Für einen Moment stockte mir der Atem und ich spürte, wie meine Augen feucht wurden.  
"Ich hab's vor Jahren gemacht...", murmelte Sasuke abwesend. "Bin aber nicht mehr dazu gekommen, es ihm zu geben, weil... Nun, Sie wissen warum."  
"Sasuke-kun... Das ist..." Ich konnte nicht weitersprechen. Das war das Letzte, was ich von ihm erwartet hätte.  
"Hast du das etwa all die Jahre über bei dir getragen?"  
"Unsinn!", erwiderte er unwirsch. "Ich hatte es bereits komplett vergessen und bin gestern nur zufällig unter meinen Sachen darauf gestoßen" War das etwa ein Rotschimmer um seine Nase herum?  
"Aber... Das muss das letzte Foto sein, dass du noch von deiner Familie und deinem Bruder hast. Bist du sicher, dass du es weggeben möchtest?"  
Er zuckte mit den Achseln. "Wie gesagt, ich hatte es schon ganz vergessen..."  
Ich klappte das Medaillon zusammen und umfasste es fest, wie einen wertvollen Schatz. Ich war gerührt von diesem Geschenk und freute mich aufrichtig, dass der junge Shinobi scheinbar doch nicht nur negative Gefühle wie Hass, Gleichgültigkeit, Rachlust und Desinteresse empfinden konnte, sondern irgendwie vielleicht auch so etwas ähnliches wie Bruderliebe. Natürlich war da immer noch Hass in ihm, aber mit meinen Ermittlungen hatte ich ihn zum Zweifeln gebracht, sodass jetzt nach und nach der alte Wunsch, der mit Blut an die Wand hinter mir geschrieben stand, zum Vorschein kam: Nii-san, warum hast du mich nicht mitgenommen? „Also... Geben Sie's ihm?", fragte Sasuke verlegen. „Noch heute?" „Ich... ja", konnte ich nur stammeln. „Das ist sehr... schön." Wie sehr musste Sasuke seinen Bruder geliebt haben! „Ich werde es ihm bringen", versprach ich. Dann griff ich in meine eigene Tasche und zog das alte, angesengte Foto hervor. „Dann möchte ich aber, dass du das hier behältst." Sasuke verzog das Gesicht, als er das Bild entgegen nahm. „Woher...?" „Ich habe es hier, in Itachis Zimmer gefunden", antwortete ich. Der Shinobi verbannte alle Gefühle aus seinem Gesicht, um sich keine Emotionen anmerken zu lassen. „Danke, Sekina-san." Ich lächelte ehrlich. „Es ist okay, wenn du mich duzt", sagte ich und bot ihm meine Hand an. „Sekina Chinatsu." Sasukes Miene wurde noch abweisender. Das hätte mich vielleicht beleidigt, hätte ich nicht erkannt, dass es ein Abwehrmechanismus gegen Gefühlsausbrüche war. „Ich denke, du hast wirklich große Fortschritte gemacht. Du erkennst langsam, dass es mehr im Leben gibt als Rache. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Und auch wenn du das jetzt vermutlich nicht glaubst und er es auch nicht aussprechen wird – ich denke, auch Itachi wird stolz auf dich sein." „Es war Itachi, der mir gesagt hat, ich soll ihn hassen und nach Rache streben. Egal warum, er wollte, dass ich stärker werde." „Dann glaubst du, er hält das", ich hielt das Medaillon hoch, „für ein Zeichen von Schwäche?" Er erwiderte nichts, aber sein Schweigen war Antwort genug. „Es ist ein Test, um genau das herauszufinden", behauptete er schließlich. „Ich will genau wissen, wie er darauf reagiert." Ich nickte ihm zu, doch seine ausdruckslose Miene machte mich langsam misstrauisch. Natürlich passte es viel besser zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, Itachis Reaktion testen zu wollen, als ihm tatsächlich ein Geschenk zu machen. Trotzdem wirkte diese Bemerkung vorgeschoben. Seine ablehnende Haltung hatte er erst angenommen, als ich mich von seiner Idee begeistert gezeigt hatte – fast als bekäme er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Das wäre in dieser Art doch nicht der Fall gewesen, wenn er es als einen bloßen Test empfand, oder? Seine anfängliche Verlegenheit könnte immerhin daher rühren, dass ihm ganz genau klar war, dass ich die Geste falsch verstehen würde, verstehen musste, denn darauf zielte er ja ab. „Es sollte wirklich interessant sein", stimmte ich ihm deshalb zu. Wenn er aus echten Gefühlen heraus gehandelt hatte, so wollte ich ihm die Verlegenheit, empfand er es als einen Test, ihm das schlechte Gewissen nehmen. Es schien nicht besonders gut zu funktionieren. Ich versprach ihm, das Medaillon sofort an seinen Bruder zu übergeben. Damit gab sich der Uchiha zufrieden und verließ, um nicht zu sagen flüchtete kurz darauf aus dem Zimmer. Ich beendete noch rasch meinen Hausputz, schnappte mir meine Jacke und wollte noch einmal zu Sasuke gehen, mich verabschieden. Er würde wohl auch gleich aufbrechen, um die Unterschriften und seine Mission in einem Schwung zu erledigen und ich wollte ihn noch vorher erwischen. Aus reiner Gewohnheit heraus nährte ich mich seinem Zimmer leise und vorsichtig. Ich hatte mir angewöhnt, am Zimmer des Ninja nur vorbei zu schleichen, um ihn ja nicht zu stören und gegen mich aufzubringen. So bemerkte er mich diesmal nicht, oder machte sich zumindest nicht die Mühe sich zu mir umzudrehen. Sasuke stand einfach nur da und beobachtete mit kalten Augen das vergilbte Foto, das ich ihm gegeben hatte und das er – vielleicht aus Abscheu? - an nur zwei Fingern in die Höhe hielt, während sanft orangerote Flammen an ihm leckten. Vorsichtig schloss ich die Tür wieder, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben. Eine halbe Stunde später stand ich vor dem Friseur und stritt mich mit einem Attentäter. Der etwas heruntergekommene, schon lange geschlossene Laden war einer der geheimen Eingänge zum unterirdischen ANBU-Ausbildungszentrum. Nachdem ich einem zerbrochenen Spiegel die Parole zugeflüstert hatte, war ein maskierter Ninja aus dem Schatten gekrochen – und wollte mich jetzt nicht rein lassen! Er wusste ganz genau, ich hatte das Recht auf meiner Seite, aber diesem Kerl machte es scheinbar Spaß, mich hinzuhalten. „Sie sind von den Ne, nicht wahr?", fragte ich nach zehn Minuten fruchtloser Diskussion. Hätten diese Typen nicht lernen müssen, sämtliche Gefühle abzutöten, wäre er nun wohl erstarrt. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie re-" „Ich rede von dieser fiesen Untereinheit von Danzou, die Uchiha Itachi am liebsten – entgegen dem ausdrücklichen Befehl der Hokage! - unter die Erde bringen würden." Auf diese Art und Weise stritt ich noch fünf Minuten weiter, bis ich endlich durchgelassen wurde. Danach war ich so stinksauer, dass ich darauf bestand, mich von niemanden außer meiner persönlichen ANBU-Leibwache nach versteckten Waffen abtasten zu lassen. Alle Ninja, die sich mir trotzdem annährten, beschimpfte ich als perverse Lüstlinge. Schließlich schickte man nach Sai, der heute eigentlich keinen Dienst hatte, denn Yamato war auf Mission unterwegs. „Wie sehen Sie denn aus?", fragte ich den Schwarzhaarigen, als er endlich angekommen war. Der Shinobi hatte nämlich an einer ziemlich empfindlichen Stelle einen großen, nassen Fleck auf der Hose. „Oh, das war Naruto. Er war ein bisschen stürmisch", meinte er leichthin. „Ich hatte leider noch keine Zeit, mich umzuziehen."  
„Wie darf ich... 'stürmisch' denn verstehen?", wollte ich vorsichtig wissen. „Ich habe ihm gerade die Nachricht überbracht, dass er mit Sasuke-kun bei der Prüfung in einem Team sein wird – übrigens eine wirklich amüsante Idee. Er war darüber so aufgeregt, dass er seinen Ramen über meinen Schoß gekippt hat." Uzumaki Naruto mit Uchiha Sasuke in einem Team? Die beiden waren doch mal Freunde, nicht wahr? Wieso war Naruto dann immer noch Genin?  
„Oh... Da haben Sie sich wohl verbrannt?", sagte ich derweil in höflichem Mitleid zu Sai. „Verbrannt? Mir sind fast die E-" „Okay, so genau will ich das auch nicht wissen", würgte ich ihn ab. „Jetzt bringen Sie mich lieber zu Itachi." Sai willigte ein, tastete mich kurz ab - verflixte ANBU-Masken, ich konnte diese Typen einfach nicht einschätzen! - dann nahm er mich in die unteren Etagen zur Zentrale mit. Bevor wir den Raum erreichten, bat ich Sai noch einmal um Itachis Unterlagen. Seit seine Krankheit festgestellt worden war, wurden seine Symptome genau protokolliert. Innere Verletzungen las ich da, er erbrach regelmäßig Blut. Gelegentliche Hustenanfälle, allgemeine Schwäche, vermutlich auch starke Schmerzen, dazu machte er jedoch keine Aussage. Das hörte sich nicht gut an. Eigentlich überflog ich allgemeine Angaben wie Alter und Gewicht immer, diesmal jedoch las ich mir alles genau durch und stutzte. „Der wievielte ist heute?", fragte ich meine Begleitung, weil ich das Datum gerade nicht im Kopf hatte. „Der Neunte, wieso?", antwortete Sai. Ich sah wieder auf die Akte. „Jetzt wird mir einiges klar...", murmelte ich. Erneut spürte ich Tränen der Rührung in mir aufsteigen. Sasukes Medaillon war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Sai öffnete die Zelle, in der Itachi rücklings, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, auf dem Futon lag. Der ANBU schloss die Tür hinter mir und zog sich in den Überwachungsraum zurück. Ich wartete anderthalb Minuten, bis der Sichtschutz vorgeschoben und die Wanzen abgeschaltet waren, dann setzte ich zum Sprechen an. „Sekina-san", sagte stattdessen Itachi, „für heute war doch keine Sitzung geplant, oder irre ich mich da?"  
„Woher wissen Sie dann, dass ich es bin?", fragte ich anstelle einer Antwort und trat näher. „Sie haben abgewartet, bis die Lauscher weg waren." Er setzte sich auf, wandte sich mir zu, auch wenn er mich nicht anzusehen vermochte. „Warum sind Sie hier?" „Nun, ich hielt die Vorstellung für traurig, dass Sie an Ihrem Geburtstag keinen Besuch kriegen." Er zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. „Ach, das ist heute...?" „Sie haben doch wohl nicht etwa Ihren eigenen Geburtstag vergessen!" Immerhin, Sasuke hatte sich erinnert. „Hier drin gibt es keinen Kalender und seit meiner schlaflosen Zeit im Gefängnis ist meine innere Uhr etwa durcheinander." Daraufhin zog ein beklemmendes Schweigen ein, das ich schließlich brach: „Behandelt man Sie hier wenigstens anständig?" „Hai", erwiderte er, „mehr als genug." Wieder Schweigen. „Sagen Sie, Uchiha-san, haben Sie in den letzten acht Jahren überhaupt Ihren Geburtstag gefeiert?" „Warum sollte ich? Der Tag meiner Geburt ist gemeinhin nichts, was irgendjemand würde feiern wollen." „Aber... Ist das nicht furchtbar einsam?", flüsterte ich. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich neben ihn auf die Schlafstätte und er folgte mir sofort, drehte sich zu mir herum. „Wie feiern Sie denn Ihren Geburtstag?", wollte er wissen. Wie üblich wich er mir mit Gegenfragen aus, um von sich selbst abzulenken. Langsam wurde das zu seinem Markenzeichen. „Nun, ich feiere..." Ich feiere mit meiner Familie, wollte ich sagen, aber das stimmte nicht. Meine Eltern schickten mir vielleicht eine Grußkarte und eine Blumenstrauß, aber sie machten sich nicht die Mühe zu mir zu kommen, obwohl wir doch im selben Dorf lebten. Ich feiere mit meinen Freunden, wollte ich sagen, aber auch das stimmte nicht. Auf meinen Lehrreisen war ich zu viel unterwegs gewesen, um Freundschaften wirklich zu pflegen und so lebten meine Freunde zwar überall auf der Welt verstreut, aber keinem von ihnen stand ich nah genug, als das er die lange Reise für mich auf sich genommen hätte. Und in Konoha war ich erst wieder seit drei Monaten. In dieser Zeit hatte ich ein relativ gutes Verhältnis zu der Hokage als meine Chefin und zu meinen Nachbarn aufgebaut, aber ansonsten gehörten die einzigen Menschen, die ich noch regelmäßig sah, entweder zu meiner Leibwache oder zu meinen Patienten. Die Erkenntnis, so ziemlich alleine auf der Welt zu stehen, traf mich unvorbereitet wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen. Aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Augenblick für Selbstmitleid. Das hier war mein Job, es war meine Aufgabe, meinen Patienten Trost und Hoffnung zu spenden und nicht über mein eigenes Leben zu klagen. Also setzte ich ein fröhliches Lächeln auf - was freilich ziemlich sinnlos war – und versuchte es auch in meiner Stimme klingen zu lassen, als ich sagte: „Nun, ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, mit Ihnen zu feiern." Es war äußerst skurril. Als Außenstehende hätte ich Itachi anhand dieser Unterhaltung niemals für einen geisteskranken Mörder, sondern viel eher für einen guten Freund gehalten. Er sah mich an – da waren nur leere Augenhöhlen hinter schwarzem Stoff, aber ich hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, dass er mich ansah. In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir sehnlichst, tatsächlich in seine Augen sehen zu können. Ich stellte mir vor, wie sie wohl aussahen. Bestimmt schwarz, tiefschwarz, wie bei seinem Bruder. Durchdringend, natürlich. Sie würden bis in meine Seele blicken können. „Sie sind also auch allein", flüsterte er, nichtsahnend. Oh, ja. Definitiv durchdringend. Wieder schwiegen wir, diesmal jedoch war es eine friedliche, entspannte Stille. Es war eine Verbundenheit zwischen uns, von der ich schon nicht mehr geglaubt hatte, sie jemals erreichen zu können. Einsamkeit brachte Menschen zusammen. Ich betrachtete den Nuke-nin und fragte mich, warum er die Augenbinde noch immer trug. Ob seine Augen noch bluteten? Eine Weile spielte ich mit den Gedanken, ihn zu fragen. Dann aber hob ich die Hand, ganz langsam, beugte mich zu ihm, bis er meinen Atem auf seinen Wangen spüren konnte. „Darf ich...?", fragte ich leise. Er erwiderte nichts, senkte jedoch ganz leicht den Kopf, wie zur Zustimmung. Vorsichtig griff ich nach dem Stoff, fuhr mit meinen Fingern in seine Haare und löste langsam den Knoten. Meine Bewegungen waren sehr zaghaft, ich gab ihm jede Möglichkeit zurückzuweichen und hielt sie auch mir offen. Niemals durfte ich vergessen, was er getan hatte. Und doch geriet ich in Versuchung, genau das zu tun, als ich die Augenbinde in Händen hielt und er langsam die Lider hob. Ich wusste nicht, was ich erwartet hatte. Vielleicht leere, durchstochene Augenhöhlen, grässlich freigelegte Knochen oder weiße Augäpfel, nur von roten Adern durchzogen, ohne Pupille oder Iris. Aber jedenfalls nicht das hier. Tsunade hatte vollkommen Recht, wenn sie sagte, ihm war etwas entrissen worden. Genau so sah es nämlich aus. Seine einst schwarzen Augen waren noch zu erkennen., doch um die Iris herum mussten sie schwer beschädigt sein. Die Netzhaut war natürlich kaputt, aber stellenweise war sogar die schwarze Pigmentschicht dahinter, die die Schwärze der Pupille ausmachte, eingerissen und die rote Aderhaut schaute hervor. Dort in der Mitte breitete sich die typische weiße Trübung der Blindheit aus. „Sobald alle Farbe verschwunden ist, werden mein Augenlicht und mein Sharingan für immer zerstört sein. Dann ist es endgültig", flüsterte der Uchiha. Mit anderen Worten, noch hätte eine Heilung Erfolg. Und doch, das erkannte ich nun, hatte er diese Hoffnung schon lange aufgegeben. Itachis Augen waren mittig weiß, mit einem gezackten Kranz aus Schwarz und Rot darum herum. Vermutlich war es vollkommen unpassend, das zu denken, aber ich fand sie faszinierend und wunderschön. Und selbstverständlich durchdrangen sie mich vollkommen. Sein Blick war wie kaltes Wasser, klar und eisig und doch schien er mich damit verbrennen zu wollen. „Kannst du... mich damit sehen?", fragte ich atemlos. Vor lauter Schreck vergaß ich vollkommen, ihn zu siezen. Es käme mir auch nicht richtig vor in dieser seltsam... intimen Situation. Aber ich wollte auch nicht darüber nachdenken, was zum Teufel ich hier eigentlich gerade tat. Itachi hob die Hand, ebenso langsam wie ich zuvor und legte sie ganz sanft auf meine Wange. Dann folgte die zweite, er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände, strich mir fast zärtlich über das Haar. „Dazu brauche ich keine Augen...", murmelte er und tastete ganz sacht über mein Gesicht. Er erforschte mein Haar, meine Stirn, seine Finger fuhren über mein Kinn, meine Lippen und ich schloss die Augen, als sie auch über meine Lider tasteten. Mein Herz raste, das Blut rauschte mir in den Ohren. Er war so nah, so furchtbar nah! Ich ahnte, dass er nur eine Vorstellung von meinem Aussehen bekommen wollte und so ließ ich ihn gewähren. Schließlich hatte er ja auch mir einen Blick in seine Augen gewährt. Doch diese Nähe war zu viel. Ich zitterte, als seine Hände an meinem Hals entlang strichen. Schließlich zog er sich zurück. „Jetzt könnte ich jederzeit ein Phantombild von dir erstellen", sagte er leise. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das ein schlechter Scherz oder eine Drohung war. Vermutlich eher Letzteres. Ich war ihm eindeutig und im wörtlichen Sinne zu nahe getreten und das war seine Art, es mir zu zeigen. Langsam fand ich meinen Atem wieder. „Ich... Es... Es tut mir Leid, was da gerade passiert ist... Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist", stammelte ich verlegen und rückte von ihm ab. Er hob leicht die Schultern, eine merkwürdig menschliche Geste. „Sie sind eine Frau. Sie sind meine Therapeutin, sie sind blind für meine schlechten Seiten. Vermutlich tickt Ihre biologische Uhr." Schlagartig wurde ich knallrot. Obwohl er es offensichtlich nicht sehen konnte, stieg meine Verlegenheit immer weiter und irgendwann reichte ich ihm demonstrativ die Augenbinde. Er nahm sie wortlos entgegen. Wütend auf mich selbst beschimpfte ich die kleine dumme Stimme in mir, die seinem Blick hinterher trauerte, als diese seltsamen Augen wieder hinter dem Stoff verschwanden. Bei Gott, was war nur heute mit mir los? „Eigentlich habe ich ja... Nun, ich bin eigentlich im Auftrag Ihres Bruders hier, Uchiha-san." Ich holte das kleine Medaillion hervor. Am liebsten hätte ich es einfach vor mich hingelegt, aber das ging ja schlecht. Also ergriff ich zögernd seine Hand. Er öffnete sie und ich ließ den kleinen Gegenstand hineinfallen. „Ein verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk." Er befühlte das kalte Metall. „Verspätet?" „Ja. Um so ziemlich genau acht Jahre", erwiderte ich. „Er hat es mir für Sie mitgegeben." Ich beobachtete Itachi genau, aber die Augenbinde verdeckte zu viel von seinem Gesicht, als dass ich seine Gefühle hätte erraten können. Dennoch entwich ihm ein kleines, überraschtes „Oh". Er hatte nicht mit einem Geschenk gerechnet. Am allerwenigsten von seinem Bruder. Der Shinobi fand die kleine Rille und klappte den oberen Halbkreis auf. „Es ist ein Foto", verriet ich ihm. „Ein Foto, wo ihr beide mit euren Eltern-" „Ich kenne es", unterbrach er mich. „Es ist das letzte, das wir gemeinsam machten..." Seine Stimme geriet ein wenig ins Wanken. „Ich habe mich gefragt, warum er unsere Großmutter bat, es zu schießen..." Er brach ab. Fest schloss er die Faust um den kleinen Gegenstand, wandte sein Gesicht ab. „Gehen Sie", flüsterte er dann, etwas erstickt, aber beherrscht. Trotzdem spürte ich die Gefahr. Ich gehorchte, stand auf, ging zur Tür. „Wissen Sie, Uchiha-san, ich glaube, es ist noch nicht zu spät. Noch kann alles gut werden." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete ich mich von ihm. * Uchiha Itachi saß noch lange so da, die Faust um das Medaillon geschlossen, den Kopf gesenkt und sein Gesicht verborgen vor den neugierigen Augen der ANBU hinter den Kameras. Er fragte sich, ob er die letzten Minuten nur geträumt hätte. Das passierte in letzter Zeit öfter, dass er im Fieber phantasierte. Aber das kühle Metall in seiner Hand sprach eine andere Sprache. Zweifellos war er nicht recht bei Sinnen gewesen, dieser Frau so nahe zu kommen, aber was sollte es? Er war ohnehin bald tot. Das war untypisch für ihn und er wusste es. Itachi plante immer alles genau durch und er ließ keine Lücken offen. Doch er hatte sich diese harmlosen Gespräche erlaubt, einfach nur, um die Nähe eines Menschen zu spüren, der ihn nicht abstoßend fand. Er hatte sich gestattet, noch ein letztes Mal alles für seinen Bruder zu richten, obwohl es seine Tarnung bedenklich schwanken ließ. Im Angesicht des Todes handelten die Menschen anders. „Sorry Sasuke. Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben", hatte er zu seinem Bruder gesagt. Es war falsch gewesen, unvorstellbar unvorsichtig. In diesem Moment hatte er alles aufs Spiel gesetzt, für das er gekämpft hatte. Was soll's, hatte er sich gedacht, es würde der einzige Hinweis sein, dem sein Brüder je hätte nachgehen können und dazu war er nicht hatte sich dem Tode nah geglaubt und sich diese letzte Bemerkung gestattet. Dies hier war nicht anders. Itachi wurde von einem seiner Hustenkrämpfe geschüttelt. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich an der Wand ab, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Die andere umklammerte das Medaillon, damit es nicht beschmutzt wurde, als er Blut auf den Boden spuckte. Keuchend lehnte sich der Ninja an die Wand. Sein Zopf hatte sich gelöst, wild hingen ihm die Haare ins Gesicht. Itachi stand auf, schleppte sich zu der Toilette, wo er hinter dem Sichtschutz aus Reispapier wenigstens ein Minimum an Privatsphäre hatte. Hier kniete er sich nieder und tat, als würde er sich übergeben, während er hinter dem schützenden Schatten seiner Haare das Medaillon nochmals betrachtete. Es war ein Spiel. Ein Rätsel. Die Lösung kannten nur Sasuke und er. Diese Frau war natürlich nicht darauf gekommen, obwohl sie es hätte vermuten können. „Links einmal, auf und rechts", flüsterte Itachi den uralten Kinderreim, „off'nes Tal, dreh am Stiel, du bist am Ziel..." Dabei drehte er die runde Wölbung des Fächerzeichens erst einmal nach links, öffnete den Teil mit dem Foto und drehte es wieder herum. Jetzt drehte er noch einmal an dem kleinen Vorsatz am unteren Rand und schon öffnete sich das Medaillon. Itachi hatte seinem kleinen Bruder einmal ein solches Medaillon geschenkt. Es war nur aus Holz gewesen und irgendwann hatte der kleine Junge es verloren, aber sie hatten oft damit gespielt. Damals hatte er in das Geheimfach immer eine kleine Süßigkeit getan und sie dann für Sasuke versteckt. Jetzt saß er hier mit diesem Schmuckstück in der Hand. Mit der Kette daran war es offensichtlich dafür gedacht, es stets bei sich zu tragen. Es war nichts anderes als ein Ninjawerkzeug. Die meisten ANBU besaßen etwas Vergleichbares für den Fall, dass sie in Gefangenschaft gerieten. Natürlich durften sie keine Informationen preisgeben. Und wenn es ihnen nicht gelang, zu fliehen, dann war das meist ihr einziger Ausweg. Itachi ertastete das kleine, runde Kügelchen in dem Geheimfach. Süß war das mit Sicherheit nicht. Der Verurteilte schloss das Medaillon wieder. Er ballte die Fäuste so sehr, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Wie sollte er diese Botschaft seines Bruders verstehen? War es schlicht und einfach nur ein: „Stirb endlich, Bastard!"? Fest stand, Sasuke bot ihm einen Ausweg. Einen schnelleren, vielleicht sogar angenehmeren Weg als Krankheit und Hinrichtung. Die Frage war nur: Würde Itachi ihn annehmen? 


	12. Die erste Prüfung

Ich stand draußen auf den Straßen Konohas und hatte zum ersten Mal seit Langem frei. Es war halb drei Uhr nachmittags, Freitag, und ich hatte nichts zu tun. Gerade kam ich von Itachi, aber der wollte nun aus verständlichen Gründen allein sein und mein zweiter Patient, Sasuke, sollte immer noch mit seiner Mission beschäftigt sein. Auf einmal lagen also noch mindestens drei freie Stunden vor mir. Was tun? Auf Anhieb fiel mir nichts ein. Geh ein wenig an die frische Luft, Chinatsu, amüsier' dich, sagte ich mir selbst. Okay, amüsieren. Ähm, dann also vielleicht shoppen? Aber ich hatte eigentlich alles, was ich brauchte. Dann... der Park? Unsinn, in Konoha gab es keinen Park, sah man einmal von den gemeingefährlichen Ninja-Trainingsgebieten ab. Ein Museum? Ich war doch kein Tourist! Verdammt, das war mein Heimatdorf, wie hatte ich denn sonst immer meine freien Nachmittage verbracht? Ach ja, richtig, mit einem guten Buch im Bett...

Heute aber hatte ich Lust auf etwas anderes und so beschloss ich, den heißen Quellen einen Besuch abzustatten. Ein gutes Buch konnte ich ja trotzdem lesen.

Gesagt getan, ich machte mich auf zu den heißen Quellen... und guckte nicht schlecht, als ich das Frauenbad leer vor fand. Nur hinten in der Ecke schnatterten ein paar alte Damen. Naja, mehr Platz für mich, dachte ich mir, fasste mein Handtuch etwas fester und glitt in das heiße Wasser. Es war tatsächlich Entspannung pur und damit genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte. Ich griff mir mein Buch und begann zu lesen.

Irgendwann hörte ich ein leises Plätschern und sah auf, weil ich dachte, dass jemand eintrat. Wie sich herausstellte, kam das Geräusch aber von jenseits der Bambuswand hinter mir, wo sich das Männerbad befand. Bald darauf ertönten Stimmen. Erst scherte ich mich nicht darum, dann aber fiel Sasukes Name.

Lauschen war natürlich nicht sehr edel, aber wer konnte mich schon für's Nichtstun belangen? Also blieb ich einfach sitzen und verhielt mich ganz still.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass Tsunade-obachan mich die Prüfung wiederholen lässt. Ich meine, sie weiß doch ganz genau, dass ich viel stärker geworden bin, echt jetzt!"

Das war die Stimme von Uzumaki Naruto, erkannte ich.

„Du bist immer noch genauso aufbrausend und kindisch wie vor unserem Training", behauptete eine zweite, deutlich ältere Stimme. „Aber ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich beschwerst. Sasuke ist ab heute offiziell wieder Konoha-nin, das wolltest du doch immer. Tsunade hat zwar schon vorher verhindert, dass er wegen seinem Nuke-Rang praktisch zum Abschuss freigegeben wird, aber erst jetzt ist er wirklich in Sicherheit. Außerdem bist du jetzt wieder mit ihm in einem Team."

„Zu Team Sieben gehören aber auch Sakura und Kakashi-sensei", beschwerte ich der Junge. „Warum kann sie nicht auch mitmachen?"

„Weil Sakura im Gegensatz zu dir schon Chunin ist, natürlich!" Kurze Stille. Dann: „Wehe du kommst nicht in die Finalrunde! Du weißt jetzt, worauf es ankommt, als Team solltet ihr es zumindest bis dahin schaffen und das ist ja auch der Sinn der Sache."

„Wie meinst du das, Ero-Sennin?"

Ero-Sennin? Perverser Eremit? Mit wem redete Naruto denn da?

„Verstehst du nicht, Naruto, Sasuke hat das Dorf doch verlassen, weil er glaubte, hier nicht stärker zu werden. Wenn du – und dazu wird es mit Sicherheit kommen – im Finalkampf auf ihn stößt, dann kannst du ihm zeigen, wie stark Konoha wirklich ist."

Wieder Stille.

„Und wenn ich ihn nicht besiege?"

Der ältere Ninja lachte laut auf. „Du hegst Zweifel an dir selbst? Dass ich das noch erleben darf..."

„Ich weiß, dass ich stärker als er bin!", protestierte der Ninja. „Aber Rasen-Shuriken kann ich doch nicht gegen ihn verwenden, ich will ihn ja nicht töten. Das Fuchschakra will ich auch nie wieder benutzen. Aber Sasuke wird sich selbst in einem Stadion voller Leute vielleicht nicht zurückhalten."

„Selbst wenn du verlierst, macht das gar nichts", behauptete der Shinobi. „Im Gegenteil. Eine Niederlage wäre ihm vielleicht eine so unerträgliche Demütigung, dass er auch nicht mehr hier leben will. Wichtig ist nur, dass du gut kämpfst und alles gibst."

Stille. Wasserspritzen.

„Du wirst es schaffen, Naruto. Ich glaube an dich."

Hierauf wendete sich das Gespräch anderen Themen zu und bald schon beschloss ich, die Quellen zu verlassen.

Den Weg zurück zum Uchiha-Anwesen zog ich in die Länge und dachte dabei über die Beziehung zischen Sasuke und Naruto nach. Offensichtlich waren sie im selben Genin-Team gewesen, Freunde, aber auch, wahrscheinlich sogar in erster Linie, Rivalen. Sasuke hatte selten und immer abwertend von ihm gesprochen. Ich war also geneigt zu glauben, dass ihm diese Bindung im Gegensatz zu dem Jinchuuriki tatsächlich nichts bedeutete – oder eben nur verschwindend wenig im Vergleich zu seinem Bruder. Das konnte man ändern, vielleicht, denn offensichtlich würde Itachi ja nicht mehr lange leben. Das durfte ich nicht außer Acht lassen. Zumindest für Sasuke musste es weitergehen und dafür war es wichtig, dass er alte Freundschaften neu aufbaute. Ich konnte nicht beurteilen, ob Naruto tatsächlich so ein Idiot war oder nicht, aber er war stark und für einen Shinobi wie Sasuke war das schon einmal eine gute Voraussetzung.

Während ich so in Gedanken verloren war, kaufte ich neue Lebensmittel ein. Hier fielen mir immer wieder fremde Ninja auf. Hauptsächlich waren es Kinder und sie kamen aus den unterschiedlichsten Dörfern: Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Kumo, Getsu und andere, deren Symbol mir nicht geläufig war. Wie lange war die Prüfung wohl noch hin? Es konnten höchstens ein paar Tage sein.

Im Haus angekommen sah ich kurz auf die Uhr und machte mich dann daran, Gemüse für das Abendbrot zu hacken. Gegen halb sieben knallte die Tür zu und Schritte ertönten auf dem Flur.

„Hallo Sasuke-kun", begrüßte ich meinen Patienten und Mitbewohner. Der Ninja trat ein und ich lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Irgendwie komisch. Hier stand ich in der Küche wie die Ehefrau, die ihren Mann nach einem langen Arbeitstag begrüßte.

Sasuke brummte etwas und warf einen Gegenstand auf den Tisch.

Hm. Eher wie die geplagte Mutter, deren Sohn nach Hause kommt.

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragte ich und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Tisch. Darauf lag ein blitzendes Konoha-Stirnband. „So wie es aussieht, hast du alle Unterschriften gekriegt."

Ich stellte die Teller auf den Tisch, dann warf ich das Gemüse mit etwas Fleisch und gekochten Reis in die Pfanne. „Ging alles glatt?"

Er grummelte irgendetwas.

„Sasuke-kun?", fragte ich nach, mit einem leicht tadelnden Unterton.

„Es war nichts", blockte er ab.

Ich seufzte leise. Sasuke brauchte nur die Unterschriften von den wichtigsten Ninjaanführern im Dorf und die sollten durch Tsunade eigentlich auf seinen Besuch vorbereitet gewesen sein. Es sollte gar keine Probleme geben. „Sag schon, wen hast du bedroht?"

Kurze Stille.

„Danzou", gab er zu. „Mit dem Iatsu Sharingan. Genjutsu, albtraumhafte Illusionen und dergleichen..." Er zögerte. „Vor seiner versammelten ANBU-Mannschaft."

Ich atmete einmal zischend ein. „Das war nicht besonders klug von dir."

Sasuke zuckte mit den Schultern. „Solange ich nur mein Ziel erreiche."

Einen Moment rührte ich nur in der Pfanne herum. „Du hast Glück, die ANBU um Danzou herum sind zwiegespalten. Ihre Loyalität ist fraglich, der Vorfall wird vermutlich nicht zu der Hokage durchdringen. Trotzdem solltest du in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein."

Betont lässig verteilte ich Gläser und Getränke auf dem Tisch. „Aber jetzt lass uns über etwas anderes reden. Wie war deine Mission?" Und eigentlich lediglich als Scherz gemeint, fügte ich hinzu: „Wie viele Mordversuche?"

„Fünf. Fünfeinhalb, wenn ich die Mutprobe dieser Genin mitzähle...", knurrte Sasuke schlecht gelaunt. „Der letzte hat mir beinahe die Mission versaut."

Beinahe verschluckte ich mich an meinem Wasser. „Ich hoffe, du hast noch keine Leichen im Keller", spaßte ich dann, um meine Reaktion zu überdecken, „ich hatte vor, die Kühltruhe noch für Lebensmittel zu verwenden."

„Sehr witzig", grummelte er und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Ich hab niemanden umgebracht. Die Hälfte waren sowieso ANBU, vermutlich Danzous Leute. Aber denen ist es verboten, zu viel Aufsehen zu erregen und sich auf einen ordentlichen Kampf einzulassen. Sie haben gehofft, mich zu überraschen. Vergiftete Fallen und so. Es gab nur zwei Frontalangriffe, Anfänger, und einer davon war noch nicht einmal aus dem Dorf."

Ein ganz normales Gespräch beim Abendbrot. Ich seufzte.

„Erzähl doch mal von deiner Mission, Sasuke-kun." Das Essen war fertig, ich tischte es auf und setzte mich hin. „War es sehr schlimm?"

„Ich sollte eine Scheune von einer Mäuseplage befreien. Als der Besitzer mich gesehen hat, ist er in Panik geraten. Hat befürchtet, ich würde das Ding mit Katon versuchen auszuräuchern und es dabei abfackeln."

„Was du natürlich nicht gemacht hast." ...oder?

„Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, bin ich wirklich in Versuchung gekommen, aber nein. Ich hab ein paar Ninneko gerufen. Das ganze hat keine fünf Minuten gedauert, es war einfach nur albern."  
„Ninjakatzen?", fragte ich interessiert nach, „ist das deine Kuchitose?"

Er funkelte mich böse an. „Kuchiyose! Und nein, ist es nicht. Mein Kuchiyose- Tier ist die Schlange. Das hätte genauso gut gewirkt, aber... Du kennst sicher die Vorurteile. Die Menschen verbinden sie mit Orochimaru. Aber mein Clan hat schon seit Langem einen Vertrag mit den Ninneko. Sie kommen nur wenn sie wollen und wenn etwas dabei für sie herausspringt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Mäusefangen hat ihnen Spaß gemacht. Allerdings hat eine von ihnen aus Versehen ein Kibakufuda, eine Papierbombe ausgelöst, die für mich bestimmt war. Ich konnte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig mit Raiton, dem Blitzelement entschärfen, bevor sie eine Kettenreaktion in Gang setzte und alles in die Luft sprengte."

Er begann zu essen und nach einer Weile warf ich ein: „Übrigens bist du mit Uzumaki Naruto bei der Prüfung in einem Team." Ich sah kurz auf. „Ist das okay für dich?"

Sasuke zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich. Naruto ist eine Nervensäge, aber ihn muss ich während der Prüfung wenigstens nicht beschützen. Um das dritte Mitglied machte ich mir mehr Sorgen, das kann ja nur ein Grünschnabel sein." Misstrauisch beäugte er das Gemüse, dann wieder mich.

„Wann beginnt die Prüfung eigentlich?", wollte ich wissen.

„Morgen."

Klappernd ließ ich meine Stäbchen auf den Teller fallen. „So kurzfristig?"

„Das wusstest du nicht und hast es einfach so vorgeschlagen?"

„Naja, mir war nicht klar, dass... Also..."

„Schon gut. Du sollst ja nicht neben mir stehen und mich anfeuern."  
„Nicht?"

Jetzt wurde sein Blick entgeistert. „Es sind nur die Vorprüfungen! Es reicht ja wohl aus, dass sie aus der Finalrunde so ein Drama machen..."

Wieder herrschte kurz Schweigen und ich nahm mein Essen wieder auf.

„Wie lief es eigentlich mit Itachi?", fragte er.

Die Stäbchen hielten auf halbem Weg zu meinem Mund , hoffentlich wurde ich jetzt nicht rot.

„Ich habe ihm dein Geschenk gegeben", erzählte ich. Sasuke sah mich nicht an, konzentrierte sich auf seine Mahlzeit. Das Thema schien ihm fast genauso unangenehm zu sein wie mir. „Die ANBU wollten mich erst nicht reinlassen, ich hab ewig gewartet."  
„Und das bestimmt nicht ruhig", murmelte er.

„Bitte?"

„Nichts, nichts."

Ich runzelte die Stirn, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein. „Jedenfalls... Nun, ich kann nicht behaupten, dass er Freudensprünge gemacht hat. Er war überrascht und auf jeden Fall hat es ihn sehr getroffen. Es war schon etwas seltsam. Itachi hat das Foto sofort erkannt, als ich ihm sagte, was darauf sei, obwohl er es nicht sehen konnte. Er hat mich allerdings dann schnell fortgeschickt." Was alles noch davor geschehen war, verheimlichte ich ihm lieber. Das hatte mit dem Thema an sich ja auch nichts zu tun.

Sasuke starrte auf das Essen, ohne sich zu rühren.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Ich sah ihn an, lächelte. „Keine Sorge, das Essen ist nicht vergiftet."  
Schweigen.

„Haben sie die Wachen schon abgezogen?"  
„Ah... verringert, glaube ich", erwiderte ich, überrascht von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel."Es ist nur noch Takanado-san da und zieht kreisweise Patrouillen durch das Viertel. Ich weiß nicht, hat er dich nicht auch auf dem Ausflug heute begleitet?"

Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf. „Mich sollte Kakashi bewachen, offiziell immer noch mein Sensei. Aber er ist zu spät gekommen und ich habe ihn erst bei der Hokage getroffen, als ich die Unterschriften abgegeben habe."

Er stand auf. „Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr."

"Aber-"

„Ich geh zu Bett. Gute Nacht."

Weg war er. Ich starrte auf die Türöffnung, durch die der Schwarzhaarige eben verschwunden war. Hatte er mir gerade wirklich eine gute Nacht gewünscht?

„Warum koche ich eigentlich für zwei?", murmelte ich, während ich meinen Teller leerte. „Ich wünschte, wir könnten nur ein Mal ein gemeinsames Abendbrot zu Ende essen..."  
Leise seufzte ich und machte mich an den Abwasch. Naja. Sasuke war eben noch in der Pubertät.

Irgendetwas, das stand aber fest, stimmte nicht mit dem Medaillon. Sasuke hatte sich erst so seltsam verhalten, als ich es erwähnt hatte.

Was wohl dahinter stecken mochte?

"Boah, das wird so super, Naruto-nii-san! Ich bin ja so aufgeregt, endlich darf ich die Prüfung ablegen!"  
Das ist jetzt nicht wahr. Das kann doch gar nicht wahr sein!, sagte sich Sasuke wieder und immer wieder. War er wirklich so ein schlechter Mensch gewesen, dass er diese Folter verdiente?  
"Ich bin extra dafür ausgewählt worden. Moegi und Udon sind noch nicht so weit, aber ich bin schon ein toller Ninja, nicht wahr? Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken, Naruto-nii-san, ich ergänze dein Genin-Team gerne! Achte nur darauf, dass du mir nicht im Weg bist, hehe!"  
"Was bildest du dir denn ein, du Saftnase, du kommst doch frisch aus der Akademie, echt jetzt!"  
Sasuke schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf über so viel Ignoranz. Lässig stand er an eine Mauer gelehnt da, die Arme verschränkt und wünschte sich, er wäre erst gar nicht beim Treffpunkt aufgetaucht.  
Warum ausgerechnet Konohamaru als drittes Teammitglied ausgewählt worden war, lag auf der Hand und eigentlich hätte Sasuke es ahnen müssen. Es war natürlich nicht, weil er stark war. Im Gegenteil, er war bestimmt einer der schlechtesten in der Akademie gewesen. Naruto war der Wächter, sollte dafür sorgen, dass Sasuke keinen Ärger machte. Mit zwei überqualifizierten Ninja in der Prüfung besaßen sie natürlich einen ungleichen Vorteil, der durch diesen Wirbelwind, der mit Sicherheit eher eine Last als eine Unterstützung sein würde, ausgeglichen werden sollte. Der Kleine hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, wer Sasuke war und wo er die letzten Jahre verbracht hatte. Er lebte in der naiven Vorstellung, der große, böse Nuke hätte seinen Fehler eingesehen und wollte wieder bei seinen Freunden sein.

Sasuke wandte sich verächtlich ab und machte sich lieber auf den Weg zum Prüfungsgebäude, denn diese würde in Kürze beginnen. Er war schon fast außer Sichtweite, als sein sogenanntes Team es bemerkte und sich unter lautstarken Beschwerden an seine Fersen heftete. Den Rest des Weges zum großen Prüfungssaal, den Sasuke schon vom ersten Mal her kannte, kämpfte er um seine ruhige Selbstbeherrschung, während Naruto ihm ein Ohr abkaute und Konohamaru, der sich natürlich vernachlässigt fühlte, lärmend seine Kommentare abgab.  
Endlich hatten sie dann ihr Ziel erreicht, holten sich ihre Prüfungsbescheinigung ab und betraten den Saal. Dort trafen sie auf weit über hundert Genin. Sasuke fiel sofort auf, dass es diesmal im Raum kein Schreibtische gab, es also vermutlich keinen schriftlichen Test geben würde. Rasch prägte er sich die Umgebung und einen Großteil der Ninja ein. Neben der, durch die sie eben gekommen waren gab es noch eine weitere Tür, mehrfach durch Stahl gesichert.  
Etwa zehn weitere Minuten warteten sie. Dann war es Punkt zwölf Uhr und die Eingangstür schloss sich mit einem hörbaren Klicken. Sasuke aktivierte vorsorglich sein Sharingan. Keine Sekunde zu früh: Auf einmal gingen überall im Raum die Lichter aus und irgendetwas verdeckte die Fenster, sodass es in sekundenschnelle stockfinster war. Mit seinem Sharingan sah der Shinobi eine feine Chakrawolke aus irgendetwas drüsenähnlichem an der Decke austreten. Überall wurden Stimmen der Verwirrung und der Empörung laut.

"Haltet die Luft an!", zischte er in Richtung seiner Teammitglieder, als das Gas immer näher kam. Ob sie verstanden oder lediglich die Klappe hielten, ihr Geplapper hielt jedenfalls für einen Moment inne. Der Uchiha fasste sie am Ärmel und zog sie in die Hocke. Wie erhofft sank das Gas nicht unter Bauchhöhe. Es war darauf ausgerichtet, die Genin zu erwischen.  
"Atmet nur so wenig wie möglich und haltet euch dabei ein Stück Stoff vor Mund und Nase", flüsterte er zu den beiden Gestalten, die er in der Finsternis allein anhand ihres Chakras als das Idioten-Duo erkennen konnte. Dann befolgte er den Rat selbst und sah sich um.  
In diesem Moment schallte eine Stimme laut aus mehreren Lautsprechern an den Wänden gleichzeitig: "Willkommen zur 182. Chunin-Auswahlprüfung! In Kürze startet die erste der drei Runden. Nur wer sie besteht, wird in die zweite zugelassen. Wer von euch Anfängern durchfällt, der wird zusammen mit seinem Team hier ausgeschlossen!"  
Großes Raunen und Buhrufe setzten daraufhin ein. Einigen Neulingen war anscheinend nicht klar gewesen, dass dies kein Einzelkampf war.  
"Jeder von euch hat, als er seine Anmeldung im Büro abgab, eine Prüfungsbescheinigung erhalten. Auf diesem Papier steht bei jedem von euch irgendwo im Fließtext eine Zahl verschlüsselt. Eure Aufgabe ist es nun, die Summe eurer und der Zahlen eurer Kameraden zu bilden. Sie ist für jedes Team gleich und der universelle Code für das Zahlenschloss an der Tür, durch die ihr alle gehen müsst, um zu bestehen."  
"Wie sollen wir denn in dieser Dunkelheit die Zahlen erkennen? Außerdem habe ich den Zettel schon weggeschmissen...", rief irgendwo ein Genin.  
"Dann bist du durchgefallen", tönte es aus den Lautsprechern. Ein Klappern, ein schriller Schrei, dann Ruhe. "Nummer 43 und 96 ebenfalls durchgefallen!"  
Diesmal passte Sasuke genau auf und erkannte anhand der Geräusche und des verschwindenden Chakras, dass sich im Boden Falltüren geöffnet haben mussten.  
"Wenn ihr die falsche Tür nehmt und wieder auf dem Flur landet, ist die Prüfung selbstverständlich auch für euch gelaufen", verkündete der Lautsprecher hämisch. "Sucht eure Kameraden zusammen und kommt zur Tür. Das ist alles, was ihr tun müsst. Ihr habt eine Stunde Zeit. Und keine Toten, kapiert?"  
Kaum das die Stimme verstummte, hörte Sasuke ein leises Zischen. Er riss das Blatt mit seiner Prüfungsbescheinigung hervor und sah fluchend, dass es sich entzündet hatte. Ein Kibakufuda, eine Briefbombe! Anstatt sie jedoch so weit wie möglich weg zu werfen, scannte er mit seinem Sharingan schnell den Text, fand die Zahl, eine 284, wickelte es dann um ein Kunai und warf es an die Decke.

„Eure Zahlen!", zischte er dem Idioten-Duo zu, aber es war schon zu spät. Naruto fand seinen Code im Schein des winzigen Feuers, dann aber gingen überall im Saal die Bomben hoch. Sasuke fluchte, stieß sich vom Boden ab und landete senkrecht an der Wand, doch spätestens jetzt musste auch er etwas von dem Gas einatmen. Naruto hatte zwar die Zahl, dafür aber auch eine Menge Verbrennungen und Konohamaru war in Panik geraten und hatte den Zettel weggeworfen.

Bald schon war es wieder stockdunkel, doch noch bevor Sasuke die Gelegenheit hatte, sich mit einem Feuerjutsu Licht zu machen, gingen die Lampen wieder an und der Ninja erstarrte.

Der Raum war voller Sasukes. Sie saßen auf dem Boden, verwirrt umherschauend, sie hockten an den Wänden und kopfüber an der Decke.

„Das ist clever", murmelte der echte Sasuke. Die Dunkelheit hatte den Prüfern Gelegenheit gegeben, ein Genjutsu zu weben, das jeden einzelnen Genin zu einem Abbild desjenigen machte, der darin gefangen war. Das Gas war vermutlich ein Gift, das Verwirrung stiften und den Orientierungssinn lahmlegen sollte. Die Explosionen schließlich sollten die Teams durcheinander würfeln, damit sie einander so schnell nicht wiederfanden. Es galt jetzt, die eigenen Kameraden zu finden und sie zum Tor zu bringen.

Mit einem Blick seines Sharingan jedoch zählte Sasuke die Doppelgänger rasch durch und wie vermutet kam er auf eine Zahl, die durch drei nicht teilbar war. Wie schon beim letzten Mal waren vermutlich einige Chunin dazwischen gestreut, die sich als die jeweiligen Kameraden ausgeben würden

Das würde wirklich amüsant werden. Sasuke verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und durchschaute die Illusion sofort. Diese Falle war natürlich viel zu einfach für ihn.

Die Genin hatten unterdessen angefangen, sich gegenseitig anzuschreien und in heillosem Durcheinander nach ihren Teams zu suchen. Ein Großteil stürzte sofort zur Tür.

Sasukes und sicher auch viele andere Teams hatten ihre Zahlen nicht rechtzeitig herausfinden können. Dafür aber war die gesuchte Summe bei allen gleich. Es galt also, wie schon bei seiner letzten Prüfung, andere Teams beim Eingeben ihres Codes zu beobachten, wahlweise auch die Chunin.

Mit einem Sprung landete der Schwarzhaarige neben Naruto. Für den sah er natürlich wie ein Doppelgänger aus. Er versuchte also, das Genjutsu mit einer kurzen Unterbrechung des Chakraflusses zu stören, aber es besaß eine Sicherung. Da Sasuke auch keine große Lust auf eine richtige Zusammenarbeit hatte, ließ er es daraufhin bleiben.

„Hey, wer bist du? Lass mich los!", rief Naruto da.

Sasuke aber fasste ihn am Arm. „Naruto, wann wird ein Ninja zuschlagen?"

„Eh, was... Zum Teufel, du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich das nach all den Jahren noch weiß?"

Sasuke erlaubte sich ein kurzes Schmunzeln. „Natürlich nicht, Baka. Aber du weißt jetzt, das ich es bin. Ich besorg uns den Code, nimm du den Idioten und misch ein paar Teams auf. Gib dich als einen von ihnen aus und bring sie dazu, einen falschen Code einzugeben. Je weniger Teams bestehen, desto besser."  
„Aber woher soll ich denn wissen, wer von denen Konohamaru ist?"  
Sasuke sah sich rasch um. „Es ist der da drüben. Auffällig, dass er über seine eigenen Beine stolpert, das ist dieser lächerliche Schal." Er wandte sich wieder an Naruto. „Wir treffen uns kurz vor Ende der Prüfung vor der Tür."

Damit verschwand der Shinobi

Auch er suchte sich zwei Jungen aus, die sich bereits wieder gefunden hatten und an deren drittes Mitglied er er sich von seiner Ankunft her erinnern konnte. Das Spiel konnte beginnen. Es würde kinderleicht werden.


	13. Der letzte Tropfen

Manchmal kann dich das Leben erschlagen. Unbarmherzig prügelt es auf dich ein und straft dich immer wieder mit neuen Schicksalsschlägen. Und irgendwann schlägt man dann zurück. Irgendwann hat man genug, man hält den Druck nicht mehr aus und dann braucht es nur einen einzigen Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt.

Für Itachi hält das Leben nur noch Regen bereit, doch dieser letzte Tropfen wiegt besonders schwer.

XxX

Der letzte Tropfen

"Wie ist der Stand?", fragte ich aufgeregt. Sai antwortete nicht, er hatte den Blick in weite Ferne gerichtet. Er saß neben mir auf dem Geländer eines Balkons, von dem aus wir das Gebäude, in dem die erste Prüfung stattfand, im Blick hatten. Es hatte schon Vorteile, einen ANBU als Leibwächter zu haben - der Typ hatte Verbindungen. Wortwörtlich. In seinem Ohr klemmte ein Lautsprecher samt Mikrofon, über das er mit einem Chunin verbunden war, der die Prüfung überwachte.  
"Ist er noch drin?", fragte ich eindringlich. Es war schon eine halbe Stunde vergangen und ich brannte vor Neugier.  
"Das ist er", bestätigte Sai. "Der erste Test war diesmal ziemlich einfach, denke ich, aber dank Sasuke-kun ist jetzt schon mehr als die Hälfte der Teams draußen. Ich hatte geglaubt, er würde es darauf anlegen, die Prüfung möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen, aber scheinbar erledigt er lieber vorher noch seine Feinde. Das ist zwar vorausschauend, aber nicht unbedingt der Sinn der Sache. Wenn er es übertreibt, könnte das Punktabzug geben."  
Wir warteten noch eine weitere halbe Stunde, dann stand Sai auf. "Sie sind fertig. Sechzehn Teams sind noch übrig. Sie gehen jetzt zum zwölften Trainingsarenal."  
"Sasuke-kun, ist er noch dabei?", wollte ich wissen.  
"Natürlich", war die knappe Antwort. "Kommen Sie mit?"  
Ich nickte und so machten wir uns ebenfalls auf den Weg. Schon zehn Minuten später murmelte der ANBU: "Sie haben mit der zweiten Runde begonnen..."  
"Was? Aber wir sind doch noch gar nicht da!"  
"Sie werden ja wohl auch kaum auf zwei so langsame Zuschauer wie uns warten."

Ich schnaubte wütend. "Von Taktgefühl haben Sie noch nie etwas gehört, oder? Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen!"  
"Um Sasuke-kun?"  
"Um so ziemlich jeden, der Sasuke-kun über den Weg läuft... Wie auch immer, können Sie mir sagen, wie genau die zweite Runde aussieht?"  
"Das zwölfte Arenal ist ein riesiges Sumpfgebiet. Die Bäume dort sind sehr hoch und wurden von Zweigen und Spitze befreit. Sie ragen wie Säulen über den gefährlichen Untergrund auf und nur an ihnen kann man festen Halt finden. Sonst wächst da nur Gestrüpp, Lianen, Flechten und so. Die zweite Runde läuft fast immer nach dem selben Schema ab: Informationsbeschaffung im Feindesgebiet. Die Teams müssen gegeneinander kämpfen, um zu bestehen." Er lächelte, doch ich erkannte die übliche Falschheit dahinter. Abgesehen davon konnte ich nichts in seinem Gesicht lesen. Im Grunde war es egal, ob er in zivil war, wie heute, oder seine Maske auf hatte. Ich wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm.  
"Ich hoffe nur, Sasuke-kun macht keine Dummheiten...", murmelte ich.

*

Natürlich meisterte Sasukes Team die zweite Runde ebenfalls. Er stellte keinen neuen Zeitrekord auf, aber von den acht Teams, die hätten weiterkommen können, schafften es nur drei, weil der Uchiha die restlichen Schriftrollen klaute, die es zu erobern galt. So wurden auch keine Vorausscheidungskämpfe benötigt.

Ihm war durchaus klar, dass er als Einzelkämpfer schlecht bewertet werden würde und so blieb er bei seinem Team. Anscheinend kratzte es wirklich an seinem Ego, Genin zu sein und er wollte den neuen Rang, obwohl er in erster Linie nur seine Kräfte testen wollte. Viermal musste er während der drei Tage Konohamaru das Leben retten, in den Kämpfen selbst preschte meist Naruto vor.  
All das erzählte er mir nicht aber selbst, ich bekam es nur durch Sai zu hören.

Als Sasuke nach der zweiten Runde nach Hause kam, beglückwünschte ich ihn, doch er fragte nur, ob es etwas Neues von seinem Bruder gäbe. Ich war in letzter Zeit nicht mehr bei ihm gewesen, also verneinte ich. Als ich ihn auf die Prüfung ansprach, erwiderte er:  
"Du bist meine Therapeutin, ich erzähle dir, was mich beschäftigt. Diese lächerlichen Vorrunden, mein Training, Narutos nervtötendes Geplapper, das alles gehört nicht dazu."  
"Okay", meinte ich schulterzuckend, "es interessiert dich nicht, ich verstehe." Hier konnte ich es mir ausnahmsweise leisten, klein beizugeben, weil ich ja alles schon wusste.  
"So ist es. Im Grunde brauche ich dir gar nichts zu erzählen, was nicht mit Itachi zu tun hat."

Den Rest des Tages und auch den nächsten ließ ich ihn in Ruhe. Sasuke war schweigsam, aber nicht stumm. Eigentlich war er sogar recht offen mir gegenüber, wenn ich das mit meinen Beobachtungen bei anderen verglich. Wir sprachen oft bei den Mahlzeiten, sonst sahen wir uns kaum. Sasuke nutzte die Tatsache, dass er nun als Konoha-nin klassifiziert war und sich damit frei bewegen konnte. Die Wachen waren gänzlich vom Anwesen abgezogen worden. Der Shinobi durfte das Dorf nicht verlassen, aber er konnte die Trainingsgebiete im Umland nutzen, was er auch täglich in Anspruch nahm. Für die drei Wochen bis zur Finalrunde durfte er per Gesetzt keine Missionen haben. Es gab auch keine Leibwächter in dem Sinne, obwohl mehrere Jounin ihm ihre Hilfe beim Training angeboten hatten, zweifellos um ihn zu überwachen, doch er lehnte ab. Im Grunde hatte jedoch das ganze Dorf ein Auge auf ihn und einige Tage später nahm ich ihn deswegen zur Seite:  
"Sasuke-kun, du bist jetzt schon seit mehr als zwei Wochen in Konoha. Wie hast du dich so eingelebt?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist nicht viel anders als sonst."  
"Wie, nicht anders?"  
"Mein Training gestalte ich ohnehin allein und lasse auch keine Zuschauer zu. Es ist nervig, ständig die neugierigen Genin wegzuscheuchen, aber es geht."  
"Die Jüngeren sehen dich eben mit Neugier. Ich rate dir, sie nicht grob zu verjagen. Weich den Konflikten lieber aus, oder beleg sie meinetwegen mit einem Genjutsu, das dein Training versteckt. Aber sag, wie sehen dich denn die anderen Ninja deines Alters?", wollte ich wissen.  
Er stieß ein wütendes "Tsk!" aus, weil ich ihn zurechtgewiesen hatte, kehrte dann jedoch in seinen desinteressierten Modus zurück. "In erster Linie machen sie mir Vorwürfe. Wenn ich länger als unbedingt nötig mit Naruto zusammen bin, explodiert er irgendwann und schreit mich an. Sakura kam einmal und hat sich ausgeheult, meinte ich müsse wieder gut machen, was ich getan habe und sie würde sich nicht länger von mir benutzen lassen. Als hätte ich das jemals getan..."  
"Sie werden dir alle Vorwürfe machen", erklärte ich ihm traurig. "Besonders die Genin deines Jahrgangs, die in dir einen Kameraden gesehen haben. Dank dem Willen des Feuers also praktisch alle. Du musst wissen, wie du damit umgehen willst." Ich machte eine kurze Pause. "Jetzt ist die Zeit, in der du dich entscheiden musst, ob du in Konoha bleiben willst. Dauerhaft. Denn wenn du dich dafür entscheidest, dann wirst du eine öffentliche Entschuldigung abgeben müssen und vermutlich jedem deiner Freunde auch noch einmal extra. Du musst dich damit auseinander setzen, du musst es wirklich so meinen. Wenn du das tust, dann werden sie dich alle mit Freuden wieder aufnehmen. Sie werden dir alles verzeihen und dir mit allem was sie haben zur Seite stehen. Weil du einer von ihnen, weil du ihr Freund bist. So sind die Konoha-nin.  
Wenn du das nicht tun willst, weil du das Dorf ohnehin zu verlassen vor hast, dann bitte ich dich aber: Mach ihnen keine falschen Hoffnungen."  
Sasuke öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch ich unterbrach ihn:  
"Nein, ich will gar nicht wissen, wie deine Entscheidung ausfällt. Ich werde es an deinen Taten sehen. Wenn du mir jetzt sagst, du willst sowieso wieder abhauen, müsste ich es der Hokage melden, also behalte es lieber für dich."  
Damit entließ ich ihn und der Shinobi zog sich wieder zurück.

Am Wochenende stattete ich Itachi wieder einen Besuch ab. Er sah miserabel aus und so rechnete ich es ihm hoch an, dass er sich trotzdem zu mir setzte. Ich bat ihn die Augenbinde abzunehmen und er tat es. Neben besonders tiefen Augenringen fiel mir sofort auf, dass der weiße Fleck in der Mitte seiner zerstörten Iriden deutlich größer geworden war. Anteil nehmend hielt ich für einen Moment seine Hand, ohne dass er zurückzuckte.  
In den folgenden Sitzungen wurde es zu einer Art Begrüßungsritual, dass er den Stoff abnahm, um ihn, sobald die Zeit um war, wieder umzubinden. Zwar konnte er mich dennoch nicht sehen, aber wenigstens bekam ich die Chance, an seinen Augen seine Gefühle abzulesen. Meistens brachte selbst das aber nichts.  
Ich hatte nur noch fünf Sitzungen, weniger, wenn Itachis Krankheit in diesem Tempo voran schritt, aber ich nahm mir dennoch die Zeit, einfach mal über ganz belanglose Dinge mit ihm zu plaudern. Natürlich wollte ich in erster Linie sein Vertrauen gewinnen, aber ich gebe zu, dass ich seine Gesellschaft wirklich genoss. Eigentlich traurig, dass die einzigen Personen, mit denen ich wunderbar klar komme, Geisteskranke sind. Tsunade zähle ich dabei übrigens mit.  
Ich redete mit Itachi über alles Mögliche, über den Entspannungswert heißer Quellen, ein Theaterstück, das wir beide vor ein paar Jahren gesehen hatten - wann immer er zwischen seinen Akatsuki-Missionen dazu Zeit gefunden haben mochte - über Volksfeste, Bräuche anderer Länder, Umweltschädigung durch Trockenlegung bestimmter Gebiete zum Zwecke landwirtschaftlicher Nutzung, über Haustiere, Lieblingsessen und die Farbe des Meeres.

Itachi war ein sehr gebildeter Mensch. Sowohl kulturell als auch philosophisch hatte er eine Menge an Wissen zu bieten.

Zunächst tasteten wir uns nur vorsichtig voran, doch als er merkte, dass ich mich wirklich nur harmlos unterhalten wollte, blühte er ein wenig auf. Dennoch war hauptsächlich ich diejenige, die das Gespräch bestritt. Er saß mir gegenüber, die Augen auf mich gerichtet, sah durch mich hindurch und hörte mir stumm zu. Ich denke, er hat diese Zeit vielleicht genauso sehr genossen wie ich. Was immer er vor hatte, sein Plan musste bis zur Chunin-Prüfung warten und die freie Zeit mussten wir uns beide einfach nur vertreiben. Wenn er in den letzten Wochen seines Lebens schon nichts aktiv unternehmen konnte, so wollte er wenigstens die paar Stunden ohne feindselige ANBU und aufdringliche Kameras genießen.

Doch seine Krankheit wurde schlimmer und so kam es immer häufiger vor, dass unsere Gespräche von heftigen Hustenanfällen seinerseits gestört wurden. Einmal brach er sogar zusammen und ich musste ihn mit Müh und Not und Hebelwirkung zu seinem Futon schaffen. Dort blieb ich den Rest der Sitzung lang an seiner Seite, bis die ANBU mich fort scheuchte, weil ich meine Zeit überschritt. Trotzdem kam ich später noch einmal wieder, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich von seinem Anfall erholt hatte.

So vergingen etwa zweieinhalb Wochen, in denen ich drei Sitzungen abhielt.

Sasuke war nach wie vor arrogant und besitzergreifend. Er erzählte kaum etwas von seinem Training oder ob Gleichaltrige mit den von mir prophezeiten Standpauken kamen oder nicht. Seine Stimmung wurde jedoch zunehmend düsterer und ich machte mir Sorgen. Als ich ihm von der Prüfung erzählt hatte, hatte er zugestimmt, weil er seine Stärke testen, Zugang zu Informationen über Akatsuki haben und mir Gelegenheit geben wollte, die Wahrheit aus Itachi herauszuholen. Nun kehrte ich aber immer öfter ohne Erfolge zurück und er wurde langsam ungeduldig.

Dank der ungewöhnlich vielen freien Zeit war ich auch öfter in Konoha unterwegs, doch ich spürte, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Erst wollte ich nicht darauf kommen was es war, alles schien mir wie sonst, nur... Die Menschen. Das war es. Ich erntete immer mehr missbilligende Blicke, wütende, mitleidige, verächtliche Blicke. Hauptsächlich kamen sie von älteren Ninja oder erwachsenen Jounin. Die seltsame Abneigung steigerte sich um ein Vielfaches, als ich einmal mit Sasuke zusammen durch die Straßen ging. Dieses Phänomen machte mich selbst natürlich wütend und traurig, in erster Linie wollte ich aber den Grund dafür herausfinden. Sasuke zuckte dazu nur mit den Schultern und meinte, in den Augen der Konoha-nin sei er eben immer noch ein Nuke und ich so etwas wie seine Verbündete. Doch ich glaubte, dass noch mehr dahinter steckte und beschloss, darüber mit Itachi zu reden. Das war nun nicht mehr ganz ungefährlich, denn wir hatten bereits fünf Sitzungen und sieben standen mit nur zur Verfügung. Dann verlangte Konoha seinen Kopf.

Ich hatte keineswegs aufgehört, für ihn zu kämpfen, aber seine glasklare, nüchterne Akzeptanz des Unvermeidlichen, seine Kälte, sein Desinteresse wenn es zu diesem Thema kam, bremsten mich gehörig ab und ließen mich realistisch denken. Er wollte sich nicht helfen lassen.

Als ich also vier Tage vor der Finalrunde die Zentrale betreten wollte, hatte ich meine Sitzung vorher nicht angemeldet. Es war einfach ein spontaner Entschluss gewesen. Die ablehnenden Blicke hatten mich an das leere, aber große und reiche Uchiha-Viertel erinnert, das trotzdem am Rande des Dorfes lag. Ich hatte einen Verdacht und mit dem wollte ich Itachi frontal überraschen. Damit man mich nicht wieder abzuwimmeln versuchte, hatte ich mir gleich Yamato und Sai geschnappt und sie mitgeschleift. Letzterer riet mir von der Aktion ab: Tsunade hatte erst kürzlich eine Tiefenreinigung befohlen und die Ne entwurzelt (mir entgeht die Ironie dieses Wortspiels nicht!), weswegen dort alle sehr... aufgeregt seien.

Doch ich schlug die Warnung in den Wind und machte mich trotzdem auf den Weg. Tatsächlich musste Yamato auf der Strecke bleiben und mit den ANBU diskutieren, während mich Sai heimlich weiter schob.

Als ich Itachis Zelle dann näher kam, spürte ich sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der Sichtschutz war herunter gelassen worden, die Abhörgeräte abgeschaltet. Auch Sai bemerkte es und hielt mich zurück, als ich die Zelle betreten wollte. Er hieß mich zu warten und schlüpfte selbst rasch in den abgedichteten Raum hinein. Ich wartete, eine Minute, zwei... Dabei untersuchte ich die Knöpfe auf den Armaturen im Überwachungsraum. Ich fand den Schalter für die Abhörgeräte und legte ihn um. Sofort drangen laute Geräusche aus den Lautsprechern. Irgendetwas Schweres fiel zu Boden, Flüche und Befehle wurden durcheinander gerufen. Kampfgeräusche.

Sofort stürmte ich aus dem Raum, umging ihn und riss die Tür zur Zelle auf. Angst und Panik schnürten mir die Brust zu. Und so brachte ich nur ein leises Keuchen hervor, als ich die Szene vor mir erblickte.

Was für ein Kampf! An einer Seite des Raumes lag bereits ein bewegungsunfähiger ANBU mit zwei Shuriken im Brustraum. Da war auch ein Kunai, das tief in seinem Bein steckte und sein Kniegelenk vollkommen zerstört haben musste. Ein zweiter ANBU kämpfte zusammen mit Sai gegen Itachi. Der Nuke schien vollkommen durchgedreht zu sein. Seine Augenbinde musste er verloren haben oder sie war ihm herunter gerissen worden. Seine zerstörten, fast vollständig weißen Augen funkelten in blankem Hass.

Er war furchtbar schnell. Im ersten Moment hockte er noch senkrecht an der Mauer, dann schoss er auch schon auf den ANBU zu. Die Klinge eines erhobenen Kunais schrammte über den Unterarm des Nuke, doch da hatte er das Metall bereits gepackt, ohne auf das Blut zu achten, als seine Hand dabei verletzt wurde. Er riss mit einer Kraft daran, die er nicht mehr hätte haben dürfen und entwand sie dem fremden Ninja. Dann plötzlich hockte er auch schon wieder auf dem Boden, gebückt wie ein Wolf, kurz bevor er seine Beute zerfleischte. Itachi ließ sein rechtes Bein einen Halbkreis beschreiben und schlug es dem ANBU in die Kniekehlen, sodass er stürzte.

Dann aber war Sai zur Stelle, er hieb mit seinem Katana nach dem Nacken des Akatsuki. Der Ninja fuhr blitzschnell herum, das Schwert verfehlte ihn und er verpasste meinem Leibwächter einen Tritt in den Magen, der ihn zurück warf. Sai schlitterte über den Boden, zog eine Schriftrolle und einen Pinsel heraus und begann zu zeichnen. Das schien mir hier nun vollkommen unangebracht, zumal Itachi keine Zeit verschwendete: Schon war er bei dem verletzten ANBU und hob ein erbeutetes Kunai.

Bisher hatte ich den ganzen Kampf nur voller Entsetzen beobachten können, denn alles war furchtbar schnell gegangen. Jetzt aber trat ich ein, zwei Schritte vor, die Tür fiel hinter mir zu und über die Kampfgeräusche hinweg rief ich: „Itachi, hör auf!"

Doch der Uchiha war blind, blind vor Hass und Wut. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, seine sonst so emotionslose Miene nun wutverzerrt. Blut tränkte seine Kleidung und einige grausige rote Spritzer auf seinem Gesicht ließen den Verdacht zu, dass es nicht sein eigenes war.

Die Klinge fuhr auf den verletzten ANBU herab, doch dieser hob die Arme, um sich zu schützen. Es gab ein kurzes Gerangel, als auch der zweite ANBU dazu stürzte und schließlich löste sich Itachi keuchend aus dem Kampf. In der Hand hielt er eine feine, goldene Kette mit einem kleinen Anhänger daran, der mir nur zu bekannt war. Dem einen ANBU quoll Blut aus einem tiefen Schnitt quer über den Hals, der ihm wohl beinahe die Kehle durchtrennt hätte. Angesichts der Raserei des Uchihas wunderte es mich jedoch, dass sein Kopf noch auf den Schultern saß.

Sai hatte seine Zeichnung nun offenbar beendet: Von seiner Schriftrolle lösten sich ein halbes Dutzend dünner Schlangen aus Tinte, erwachten zum Leben und schossen auf den Nuke zu. Sie umschlangen seinen Körper, pressten seine Arme an seine Seiten und wollten ihn fesseln. Itachi taumelte noch ein paar Schritte zurück, dann aber begann er plötzlich... zu dampfen! Tatsächlich, seine blasse Haut rötete sich und Wasserdampf stieg von den Tintenschlangen auf. Er musste seinen eigenen Körper erhitzt haben, um das Wasser in der Tinte zum Sieden zu bringen.

Die Schlangen fielen wirkungslos von ihm ab, die Kunst war zerstört und Tinte durchtränkte Itachis Kleider, vermischte sich mit dem Blut.

Ich blinzelte nur einmal und dann kniete der Shinobi kopfüber wie eine große Spinne in einer Ecke an der Zimmerdecke. Erst viel später sollte mir jemand erklären, was für ein unglaublicher Beweis seines Könnens es war, was er jetzt tat: Er hatte praktisch keine Zeitverzögerung im Erschaffen seiner Kunst, als er zwei Finger der rechten Hand zum Mund führte und mit der anderen Fingerzeichen formte. Die Linke vollführte die Zeichen, ohne dabei das Medaillon zu verlieren. Fingerzeichen mit nur einer Hand.

„In Deckung!", rief Sai aus und stürzte sich auf mich. Er warf mich nieder und schützte mich mit seinem Körper. Alle Luft wurde mir bei dem Sturz aus den Lungen gepresst. Über Sais Schulter hinweg konnte ich jedoch immer noch Itachi sehen, aus dessen Mund jetzt eine gigantische, orangerote Flammenzunge schoss und sich kaum einen Meter von ihm entfernt zu einer feurigen Kugel ausbreitete.

Der ganze Raum wurde in ein richtiges Inferno aus Hitze und Licht gehüllt. Ich musste meine tränenden Augen schließen und wusste, dass mir die Haarspitzen angesengt wurden. Fast eine halbe Minute lang tobte das Feuer, bis die Flammen endlich verschwanden. Sie konnten sich nicht halten, fanden keine Nahrung in der leeren Zelle. Hustend und keuchend stolperte einer der ANBU von der Gefahrenzone fort und ließ sich in eine Ecke fallen. Den Arm hatte er um seinen verletzten Kameraden gelegt, doch er trug ihn mehr, als dass er ihn stützte, denn sein Freund schien das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben. Die Kleidung der beiden brannte selbst jetzt noch und Sai schickte rasch ein paar Tintenkreaturen zu ihnen und ließ sie zerplatzen, um das Feuer zu löschen. Dann sprang er auf, ergriff erneut sein Katana und stürzte sich auf Itachi. Der Ninja ließ sich von der Decke herabfallen, landete auf dem Boden und empfing Sai mit gezückter Waffe.

„Hör auf!", schrie ich wieder, selbst nicht ganz sicher, wen von beiden ich meinte. „Hör endlich auf! Du machst doch alles nur noch schlimmer!"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wandte Itachi den Kopf zu mir, aufgeschreckt von meiner Stimme, und dieser eine Moment genügte seinem Gegner. Sai warf ihn zu Boden, landete selbst auf ihm und fixierte seine Arme in einem Klammergriff.

„Nein!", rief ich entsetzt aus, als ich das Kunai aufblitzen sah. Der schwarzhaarige ANBU zögerte und jetzt war ich bei ihm. Der Uchiha machte keinen Versuch mehr, sich zu wehren, auch nicht als Sai ihm sein Knie ins Kreuz rammte und sein Gesicht zu Boden drückte. Das Kunai ließ er verschwinden, zog aber eine Spritze hervor, die er dem Ninja brutal in den Hals rammte.

Als er den Nuke etwa eine Minute später losließ, rührte er sich nicht mehr. Der Schrecken war vorbei.

Es herrschte noch einige Augenblick länger Stille, nur unterbrochen von dem Keuchen der Verletzten.

„Dieser verdammte Nuke!", stieß der ANBU in der Ecke schließlich voller Abscheu hervor. „Wie viel Ärger wollen die Uchiha eigentlich noch machen?"

Ich achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern trat an meinen Patienten heran, der regungslos, blutend, wie tot zu meinen Füßen lag. Vorsichtig drehte ich ihn herum, untersuchte ihn laienhaft auf Verletzungen. Es sah nicht gut aus, aber er atmete noch.

Langsam ließ der Schock bei mir nach und meine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander.

„Was ist hier passiert?", verlangte Sai im Befehlston zu wissen.

„Was soll passiert sein! Der Abtrünnige hat versucht zu fliehen und wir wollten ihn aufhalten, das ist passiert!", stieß der ANBU hervor.

„Und warum", sagte ich leise, ohne den Blick von Itachi ab zu wenden, „war dann der Sichtschutz eingestellt? Warum die Abhörgeräte aus?"

Sai warf mir einen raschen Blick zu. „Das würde ich auch gerne wissen. Nichts von dem Kampf ist nach außen gedrungen, die ganze Etage hätte vor Verstärkung nur so wimmeln sollen!"

Der Ninja knirschte mir den Zähnen. „Es tut mir Leid, wir waren unvorsichtig. Doch wer konnte ahnen, dass er so kämpfen kann! Laut seiner Akte sollte er halb tot sein."

„Unvorsichtig?", wiederholte ich in einem grässlichen Verdacht. „Unvorsichtig! Ihr habt ihn doch provoziert! Ihr habt hier Wache gehalten und dachtet, ihr vertreibt euch mal die Zeit damit, einen Todkranken zu quälen!"

„Sekina-san...", wollte Sai einwenden, doch ich redete weiter: „Ihr habt ihm das Medaillon gestohlen, nicht wahr! Ich habe gesehen, wie er es sich zurückgeholt hat. Itachi ist krank, warum sollte er jetzt noch fliehen? Und selbst wenn er es vorgehabt hätte, dann hätte er euch doch getötet! Mehrmals hatte er die Gelegenheit dazu."

„Sekina-san! So können Sie nicht reden!"

„Egal ob krank oder nicht, in erster Linie ist er ein Nuke!", pflichtete der ANBU Sai bei, „warum nehmen Sie ausgerechnet ihn in Schutz! Sie haben gesehen, was er hier angerichtet hat, beinahe hätte er auch Sie erwischt!"

„Warum ich ihn in Schutz nehme? Weil er unschuldig ist, verdammt noch mal!" Ich drehte mich wütend zu Sai um, der hinter mir stand: „Was hast du ihm gegeben? Was war in der Spritze?"

Verblüfft hob er abwehrend die Hände. Inzwischen hatte ich Itachis Kopf auf meinen Schoß gebettet und fauchte die ANBU an wie eine wütende Katze, die ihr Junges verteidigt.

„Es war kein tödliches Gift", versicherte mir der Schwarzhaarige. „Ich hab ihn lediglich außer Gefecht gesetzt, er hat ja nicht mehr aufgehört zu toben."

„Eben doch", widersprach ich, „er lag bereits am Boden, er hat sich nicht gewehrt!"

„Was auch der einzige Grund ist, warum ich ihn nicht getötet habe."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Was wissen Sie schon? Itachi ist schon jetzt furchtbar angeschlagen, wie können Sie sicher sein, dass ihm das nicht den Rest gibt?"

Sai schwieg, doch das war mir Antwort genug.

Uchiha Itachi war ein Nuke-nin, ein Akatsuki, ein Todgeweihter. Warum ihn retten? Warum zusehen, dass man ihn nicht aus Versehen umbrachte? Er hatte es ja verdient, pah!

Ich tastete nach Itachis Puls. Er war da, aber nur sehr schwach.

„Itachi muss ins Krankenhaus, sofort!", sagte ich, indem ich mich kurz zu Sai umdrehte. Dann wandte ich mich wieder ihm zu, wischte das Blut aus seinem Gesicht. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis ich bemerkte, dass sich niemand rührte. Hilfesuchend drehte ich mich wieder zu meinem Leibwächter um. „Was ist denn? Wenn wir ihm nicht helfen, wird er sterben!"

Sein Schulterzucken traf mich wie ein Faustschlag.

„Sekina-san, wie sich heute gezeigt hat, wiegt das Risiko, ihn am Leben zu lassen, oder gar ins Krankenhaus zu bringen, in keinem Fall die Informationen auf, die er eventuell preisgeben könnte. Es ist egal, ob er provoziert wurde oder nicht, so etwas darf einfach nicht passieren. Der Fall wird untersucht werden und wenn es tatsächlich so war, wie Sie glauben, dann werden die beiden", er nickte zu den ANBU, „mit Sicherheit aus ihrer Einheit fliegen. Aber die Gefahr, die Itachi darstellt, ist einfach zu hoch."

Der andere ANBU setzte sogar noch eins drauf: „Es ist ungeheuerlich, dass Sie es wagen, uns Vorwürfe zu machen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis dieser Verrückte austickt und der Einzige, der hier einen Arzt braucht, ist ja wohl mein Kamerad!" Er deutete auf den Bewusstlosen neben sich. Doch da es dieser gewesen war, der Itachi das Medaillon gestohlen hatte, das Geschenk seines Bruders, dass ihm nach meiner Theorie und seiner Reaktion offenbar eine ganze Menge bedeutet hatte, hielt sich mein Mitleid in Grenzen.

„Ich kann wirklich nicht verstehen, warum Sie sich auf seine Seite stellen", fuhr der ANBU fort. „Überhaupt, er ist derjenige der den Kampf eröffnet hat, der uns töten wollte und Sie stellen sich vor ihn und wollen ihn retten, obwohl seine Hinrichtung nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist? Er ist von Akatsuki, verdammt, und Sie nennen ihn beim Vornamen! Für mich sieht das ziemlich verdächtig aus! Und nicht nur das – so wie der gekämpft hat, glaube ich nicht, dass er wirklich blind ist und das wiederum würde bedeuten, dass er irgendeinen Plan zur Flucht hatte, von Anfang an – und vermutlich haben wir gerade seine Komplizin geschnappt."

Ich spürte, wie mir alles Blut aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Jetzt gehen Sie zu weit", sagte Sai leise, in drohendem Tonfall an den ANBU gewandt. „Sekina-san genießt das Vertrauen der Hokage, was man von den Ne im Moment nicht gerade behaupten kann. Sie ist Therapeutin, natürlich macht sie sich Sorgen um ihren Patienten, unabhängig davon, was er getan hat. Deswegen wurde sie ja auch für den Job ausgewählt." Er warf einen Blick zu Itachi. „Übrigens kann ich auch Ihre Sorgen zerstreuen; Uchiha Itachis Blindheit wurde eindeutig diagnostiziert. Für ein Talent wie ihn ist es jedoch nicht weiter schwer, einen Angriff abzuwehren, von dem er genau weiß, wie stark und aus welchem Winkel er kommen wird. Er war schließlich ebenfalls einmal bei der Konoha ANBU und kennt die Bewegungsabläufe in- und auswendig. Es ist auch nicht schwer zu erraten, dass ein Gegner, der sich vom letzten Schlag erholt hat, als nächstes von hinten angreifen wird. Sein Timing war immer perfekt, aber das lässt sich auf Erfahrung schieben, er hat schließlich schon vor seiner Erfassung eine ganze Zeit lang schlecht gesehen und musste das trainieren. Da wir aber von seiner Behinderung wussten, haben wir natürlich nicht daran gedacht, raffinierte Finten und Täuschungen anzuwenden. Wer die Einheit so gut kennt wie er, der braucht kein Sharingan, um einen Angriff vorherzusehen. Abgesehen davon", sagte er an die Ninja gewandt, „seid ihr anscheinend noch in der ANBU-Ausbildung. Eure Masken haben keine Farbmarkierungen und eure Gefühle habt ihr auch noch nicht so wirklich unter Kontrolle, wie es aussieht."

„Das ist doch alles jetzt nicht wichtig!", rief ich aus, „wenn wir Itachi nicht ins Krankenhaus bringen können, müssen wir eben einen Arzt herholen für ihn...", ich warf einen schnellen Blick auf die beiden Maskierten in der Ecke, „und meinetwegen auch für den da..."

Der ANBU wollte mich schon wieder wütend anfahren, doch Sai kam ihm zuvor:

„Ein Sanitäter ist genau das, was wir jetzt brauchen. Dein Freund", er deutete auf den verletzten Ninja, „braucht dringend erste Hilfe, bevor man ihn irgendwohin bringen kann."

Wieder wollte ich aufbegehren: „Und was ist mit-"

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann", erwiderte er schroff.

Doch ich glaubte ihm nicht und so blieb ich an Itachis Seite, bis der Medic-nin, den Sai anforderte, kam. Die ANBU wurde zuerst versorgt und dann weggebracht. Itachi bekam ein Entgiftungsmittel und Chakrafesseln, bevor man ihn auf seinem Futon zurückließ.

„Das ist notwendig, damit er nicht wieder gleich zu toben anfängt, wenn er aufwacht", erklärte mir Sai auf meinen Protest hin. „Eigentlich sollten ja die Drogen diesen Teil übernehmen, aber da er in letzter Zeit kaum etwas von dem Essen wirklich im Magen behält, konnte er heute ein Jutsu anwenden. Mit dem Chakraversiegler in seinem Blut wird das nicht mehr möglich sein."

Das erinnerte mich an Sasuke und wie man mich unwissend dazu gebracht hatte, ihm ein falsches Beruhigungsmittel unterzuschieben. Aber ich erkannte, dass ich meine Autorität bereits voll ausgeschöpft hatte und so beließ ich es dabei.

Ich durfte nicht bei Itachi bleiben, bis er aufwachte. Obwohl Sai mich gegen die Ninja in Schutz genommen hatte, wirkte er mir gegenüber reserviert. Vermutlich hatte ich bereits zu viel von ihm verlangt und ich hoffte, dass ich nicht gerade meinen einzigen Verbündeten in der ANBU verloren hatte.

Kaum das die Nachricht durchgedrungen war, bekam ich auch schon eine Vorladung zur Hokage. Eilmeldung. Laut dem Boten war sie ziemlich wütend.

So wie der Diebstahl von Sasukes Medaillon für Itachi, so war auch dessen Amoklauf für Tsunade der letzte Tropfen gewesen, der das Fass nun endgültig zum Überlaufen brachte. Und irgendjemand würde in den Fluten ertrinken. Ich wusste nur noch nicht, wer.


	14. Die letzte Sitzung

Ich kann euch ja nicht dumm sterben lassen. Muss doch Itachis OOC-Verhalten aufklären. Hier also die letzte Sitzung.

XxX

Tsunade konnte mir gestohlen bleiben.

Ich zerriss ihre Vorladung, kaum das ich sie erhalten hatte. Das Wichtigste war doch jetzt, Itachi zu versorgen und den Grund für sein Verhalten herauszufinden. Aber mit dieser Meinung war ich offensichtlich allein. Die ANBU hatten mich nach Itachis Amoklauf aus der Zentrale geschmissen. Ich stand verloren auf der Straße und war den Tränen nah. Die ganzen missbilligenden Blicke der Dorfbewohner machten das Ganze auch nicht leichter. Ob sie nun wütend waren, weil ich im Weg stand und den Fluss der Fußgänger störte oder weil ich die unfähige Therapeutin war, die mit den Abtrünnigen unter einer Decke stecke: Ich wusste es nicht, aber langsam wurde ich paranoid.

Ich drehte mich um, wollte mich auf den Weg machen zu – ich weiß auch nicht wohin, aber soweit kam ich auch gar nicht. Zuvor stieß ich nämlich heftig mit jemandem zusammen und wäre beinahe zu Boden gefallen, doch jemand packte mich am Arm und hielt meinen Sturz auf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Verwirrt blicke ich auf. Vor mir stand eine junge Frau, nein, eher ein Mädchen, in der weißen Uniform der Medic-nin. Sie hielt eine Krankenakte in der Hand, in der sie vermutlich vertieft gewesen war, als sie mich angerempelt hatte. Auffällig an ihr waren die rosafarbenen Haare und die grünen Augen. Auf dem Namensschild an ihrem Kittel las ich: Haruno, Sakura.

„Ja, es ist... Danke... Sie... Sie sind Haruno Sakura, die ehemalige Teamkameradin von Sasuke-kun?", brachte ich mühsam hervor.

Sie lächelte gezwungen. „Ehemalig, ja. Und wer sind Sie?"

Mein Lächeln geriet genauso schief. „Seine Therapeutin."

Jetzt lachte das Mädchen leise. „Ach ja, ich vergaß. Tsunade-sama macht schon manchmal merkwürdige Witze." Dann wurde ihre Miene wieder ernst. „Sie behandeln auch seinen Bruder, oder?"

Etwas von der alten Wut kehrte in meine Stimme zurück, als ich sagte: „Nicht mehr lange, wenn diese verfluchten ANBU ihm nicht endlich einen ordentlichen Arzt schicken!"

Sakura sah mich verblüfft an, dann tippte sie auf die Akte. „Nun, deswegen bin ich hier."

„Tatsächlich?" Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen.

„Naja, eigentlich nicht offiziell. Sai hat mir Bescheid gesagt, mit ihm war ich ebenfalls einige Zeit lang in einem Team. Aber jetzt spielt er ja ihren Leibwächter, nicht wahr?"

Ich nickte. Wenn ich Sai das nächste Mal begegnete, musste ich mich unbedingt bei ihm bedanken!

„Sie sollten wirklich schnell zu ihm gehen. Zu Itachi, meine ich. Äh, zu Uchiha-san. Er sah überhaupt nicht gut aus." Dann fiel mir etwas ein. „Sagen Sie, können Sie mich nicht mit zu ihm nehmen?"

Zweifelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass... Schon für mich wird es schwierig sein, da durchzukommen. Ich war noch nie im ANBU-Ausbildungszentrum."

„Haruno-san, es ist wirklich sehr wichtig! Uchiha-san hat sich sehr seltsam verhalten, er hat zwei ANBU angegriffen und war völlig außer sich. Ich muss wissen, warum er das getan hat. Es ist der Schlüssel zu allem, da bin ich mir sicher!" Sie schien immer noch nicht überzeugt und langsam begann ich zu verzweifeln. „Die lassen ihn da drinnen sterben! Ich weiß, er ist ein Nuke und alles, aber das hat er nicht verdient!"

„Ihnen... liegt sehr viel an ihm, nicht wahr?", flüsterte das Mädchen.

Oh Gott, nicht sie auch noch!

„Wissen Sie, ich habe...", flüsterte das Mädchen, „ich habe Sasuke-kun geliebt. Daran hat auch nichts geändert, dass er das Dorf verlassen hat. Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass meine Freunde zu mir gehalten haben. Dass sie Sasuke-kun nicht verurteilt, sondern versucht haben, ihn zurück zu holen. Mittlerweile bin ich über ihn hinweg... glaube ich."

„Es ist nicht so, wie Sie denken..."

Sie sah mich traurig an. „Er stirbt und Sie wollen ihn retten. Daran gibt es nichts falsch zu verstehen. Ich werde Ihnen helfen, aber ich tue es nicht für Itachi. Oh nein, Sasuke-kun würde mich wahrscheinlich umbringen, wenn er das erführe. Ich tue es, weil ich weiß, wie wichtig es ist, Abschied zu nehmen."

Sakura gab mir eine Sanitäter-Uniform. Diese hatte eine Kapuze mit Mundschutz, hinter dem ich mich verstecken konnte. Als wir zu Sai kamen, sah er einmal von Sakura zu mir und wieder zurück, doch die Rosahaarige knackte einmal mit den Fingerknöcheln und er willigte ein, uns durch die ANBU zu bringen. Diese waren nicht gerade begeistert, dass dem Abtrünnigen jetzt doch noch medizinische Versorgung gewährleistet werden sollte. Die Geschichte von dem Vorfall – oder eher die Geschichte, die die beiden 'Opfer' erzählt hatten - hatten bereits die Runde gemacht. Wir trafen auf Yamato und Sakura überredete ihn schließlich, uns zu helfen. Er und Sai lösten die Wachen vor der Zelle ab. Ich trat als Sakuras Assistentin getarnt mit ihr in die Zelle ein.

Itachi war bereits wieder aufgewacht, doch die Chakrafesseln verhinderten, dass er sich auch nur einen Millimeter bewegen konnte. Es sah schrecklich aus, wie er da in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes auf dem Futon lag. Sakura spritzte ihm einen temporären Versiegler ein, bevor sie die Fesseln abnahm. Nun konnte er sich immerhin aufsetzen, obwohl seine Bewegungen steif und ungelenk wirkten.

Die Medic-nin arbeitete sehr professionell und Itachi ließ sie gewähren, starrte mit leerem Blick in die Ferne. Von der Kraft und Spannung, die ihm eben noch angehangen hatte, war nichts mehr zu spüren.

Sakura legte ein paar wirklich üble Wunden frei, aber unter ihren in grünlichem Chakra schwach leuchtenden Händen schlossen sie sich schnell wieder. Sie gab ihm auch ein paar Medikamente gegen seine Schmerzen, dann erhob sie sich.

„Das ist alles, was ich auf die Schnelle machen kann. Für alles Weitere bräuchte ich mehr Zeit und die habe ich nicht. Was er jetzt wirklich braucht, ist... Naja, ich vermute mal, er braucht Sie. Seelischen Beistand, Sie verstehen? Ich werde behaupten, dass ich noch einmal ins Krankenhaus zurück muss, um neue Medikamente zu holen. Tun Sie, was Sie tun müssen, aber wenn ich wieder da bin, nehme ich Sie wieder mit."

Ich nickte. „Ich danke Ihnen. Das ist... Das werde ich nicht vergessen."

Sakura lächelte leicht. „Falls ich mal einen Nervenzusammenbruch habe, komme ich zu Ihnen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus der Zelle. Sai schloss die Tür und zwei Minuten später waren die üblichen Vorkehrungen für meine Sitzung getroffen.

Ich kniete mich neben dem Ninja hin.

„Itachi... Darf ich Sie Itachi nennen?", fragte ich leise.

Er antwortete nicht.

„Wie geht es dir? Sakura meinte, die Medikamente würden deine Schmerzen lindern..."

Wieder nichts. Ich ergriff vorsichtig seine Hand und endlich wandte er wenigstens den Blick zu mir. Ein durchdringender, glasklarer Blick aus blinden Augen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich leise.

Seine Augen wanderten wieder zur Seite. Er schwieg so lange, dass ich schon nicht mehr auf eine Antwort hoffte, aber sie kam dennoch:

„Ich war zu schwach", flüsterte er. „Für einen Moment... Für einen Moment habe ich gezweifelt."

„Gezweifelt, woran?", wollte ich wissen.

„An mir. An meiner Entscheidung. Ich habe an der Welt gezweifelt."

Die Hand, die ich hielt, war zur Faust geballt. Ich wusste, was er darin hielt.

Wieder herrschte Schweigen und ich dachte über seine Worte nach. Was mochten sie bedeuten? Wenn ich etwas von ihm erfahren wollte, das hatte mich die Erfahrung gelehrt, musste ich zuerst beweisen, dass ich selbst schon alles wusste. Was also hieß: improvisieren.

Was wusste ich über ihn? Er hatte seine Familie getötet, er hatte Sasuke am Leben gelassen, weil er ihn liebte und wollte ihn jetzt zum Helden machen. Er wollte seinen ehemaligen Verbündeten, Uchiha Madara tot sehen, war aber nicht in der Lage, ihn zu besiegen. Sasuke wollte diesen ebenfalls umbringen und so hatte er das gemeinsame Ziel benutzt, um Sasuke auf der 'guten' Seite gegen Akatsuki kämpfen zu lassen. War es das, woran er zweifelte? … daran, dass Konoha die gute Seite war?  
Daran zweifelte ich mittlerweile auch. Konoha-Ninja hatten Itachi gefoltert, hatten ihn hier festgehalten und wollten ihn öffentlich hinrichten.

„Du hasst Konoha", sagte ich leise. „Du hast immer versucht, es nicht zu tun, weil es dir falsch vor kam, aber jetzt hegst du Zweifel."

Er senkte den Blick. Für mich ein deutliches Ja.

Es war ein Schuss ins Blaue gewesen, aber plötzlich machte es Sinn. Aber das wäre ja...!

Ich hatte schon immer vermutet, dass Pflichtgefühl für Itachi eine große Rolle spielte. Schon seit meiner ersten Sitzung mit ihm. Er verdrängte aus seinem Wesen alles, was ihn an sein Ninjadasein, nein, an seine Vergangenheit, an diese eine Nacht erinnerte, aber aus Pflichtgefühl heraus machte er trotzdem weiter. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er sich Konoha verpflichtet fühlte?

„Es ist nicht Konoha, das du hasst", berichtigte ich mich. „Es ist, wie du sagst, die Welt. Ich meine, du warst bei Akatsuki, du warst so lange ein Abtrünniger, du musst den Abschaum der Menschheit oft genug gesehen haben." Genau wie ich... „Jetzt sind da die Konoha-Ninja, die dir weh getan haben. Diese zwei ANBU, sie haben etwas gesagt, etwas getan, das dich an der Welt, an den Menschen zweifeln ließ. Aber du lässt das alles über dich ergehen." Ich fasste seine Hand etwas fester. Plötzlich hatte ich einen Kloß im Hals. „Es ist echt, nicht wahr?", fragte ich erstickt. „Du willst dich wirklich opfern."

Er schüttelte meine Hand ab.

„Itachi, ich habe dich kämpfen sehen! Du könntest hier rauskommen, wenn du wolltest! Verdammt, du könntest sogar versuchen, mich zur Mithilfe zu überreden!" Ich biss mir auf die Zunge. Dann aber beschloss ich, dass es jetzt ohnehin egal war. „Im Dorf halten mich ohnehin schon alle für deine Komplizin..."

Er wandte sich wieder mir zu, langsam.

„Das wollte ich nicht..." Die Worte waren nur ein Hauch, eine Ahnung, aber er war endlich wieder da.

„Ist auch egal...", murmelte ich und wischte mir fahrig über die Augen. Ich musste mich auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren.

„Ich frage mich, warum du das alles tust. Du opferst dich nicht für Sasuke, das ist es nicht. Er hat es jetzt gut, er steht kurz vor der Finalrunde und danach wird er Akatsuki jagen. Dafür sorge ich schon." Ich schwieg kurz. „Dafür musst du nicht sterben."

Es gab zwei Komponenten. Zwei Dinge, die Itachi wichtig waren. An erster Stelle kam Sasuke, aber wenn er ihn sicher wusste, dann konzentrierte er sich auf das Zweite, dem er verpflichtet war. Für Sasuke hatte er nicht den Clan ausgelöscht. Sasuke hatte ihn nicht zweifeln lassen. Für Sasuke forderte er jetzt nicht den Tod heraus.

Es war wie damals, in meiner zweiten Sitzung mit ihm. Da hatte er gesagt, meine Bemühen, ihn vor Danzou und den Folterknechten zu retten, wären dumm und unnötig gewesen. Er wollte da bleiben, er hieß es gut. Alles was er jetzt noch zu tun hatte, war seine Pflicht zu erfüllen und das bedeutete zu schweigen. Für immer und endgültig. Es war ein Opfer, dass er schon lange geplant hatte und das mit seinem Ziel, Sasuke zum Helden zu erheben, glücklich zusammen gefallen war. Ja, wäre er bei dem Kampf mit seinem Bruder gestorben, das wäre wirklich ideal gewesen. Für seinen Plan.

Worin aber bestand seine Verpflichtung? Itachi galt als gestört, also musste ich in Betracht ziehen, dass seine Loyalität in Fanatismus umgeschlagen war und er einem Fantasiegespinst gehorchte. Aber das konnte ich einfach nicht glauben. Also beschloss ich, einfach auf Ganze zu gehen.

„Du hast es für Konoha getan", sagte ich also. Sein Kopf ruckte herum, seine unheimlichen, fast gänzlich weißen Augen starrten mich an. Ich holte tief Luft. „Du hast deinen Clan damals für Konohas Wohl ausgelöscht. Du konntest deinen kleinen Bruder nicht töten, aber du hast ihn dich hassen lassen, damit er das Geheimnis nicht herausfindet. Den Grund, warum du es getan hast. Er sollte es nicht wissen." Ich berührte nachdenklich das Medaillon in seiner Hand. „Hast du gewusst, dass er damals mit dir gehen wollte?"

Ich nutzte sein Schweigen für einige rasche Überlegungen. Warum hatte er geglaubt, mit der Ermordung seines Clans Konoha zu helfen? Und warum durfte Sasuke das nicht wissen? Weil er der Meinung gewesen war, der Clan sei verdorben. Er lag am Rande des Dorfes wie ein Viertel von Aussätzigen. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass in Konoha eine Abneigung gegen die Uchiha vorherrschte. Überall auf der Welt verurteilte man Menschen mit Kekkei Genkai. Sie waren die perfekten Ninja, von den Shinobi mit Eifersucht und den Zivilisten mit Furcht betrachtet, denn sie konnten nur vom Krieg leben, nie aber Frieden bringen. Ihre Fähigkeiten waren tödlich.

In Konoha war das nie so extrem gesehen worden, aber ich erinnerte mich wieder an die ablehnenden Blicke, die ich geerntet hatte, obwohl ich lediglich mit den Brüdern sprach. War es möglich, dass der Hass gar nicht daher kam, dass Itachi und Sasuke Abtrünnige, sondern dass sie Uchiha waren? Im Grunde beides zusammen, dass sie gefährliche Ninja waren, denen sie nicht trauten? Hatte es einen Grund für Konoha gegeben, auch den alten Clan so zu sehen? Zweifellos waren sie stark, also gab es bestimmt auch Eifersucht. Wenn sie an den Rand gedrängt worden waren und, laut Sasuke, seit Itachi trotz dieser Stärke lange keiner von ihnen in die ANBU aufgenommen worden war, gab es anscheinend auch Misstrauen. Zumindest aus der Sicht Konohas könnte der Clan als verdorben durchgehen und um Sasuke nicht das Bild der stolzen Uchiha verlieren zu lassen, hatte Itachi ihm nichts von der, seiner Meinung nach notwendigen Tat erzählt.

Aber Itachi war doch auch ein Uchiha. Dieses Misstrauen war doch lange nicht Grund genug, den Clan schon mal vorsorglich wegzuschaffen, falls sich Konohas Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten? Aber was waren denn Konohas Befürchtungen?

Auf einmal wurde mir schlecht.

„Du fühltest dich Konoha... nicht deinem Clan verpflichtet. Aber heute hast du daran gezweifelt. Du hast überlegt, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, du hättest damals zu deinem Clan gehalten. Und als du das dachtest... hast du angegriffen." Itachi war diskriminiert, verachtet und gefürchtet worden. Irgendwann war ihm das zu viel geworden und er hatte zurück geschlagen.

Was nun, wenn es mit dem Clan genauso gewesen war? Der Clan war diskriminiert, gefürchtet und eifersüchtig betrachtet worden. Was, wenn der Clan zurückgeschlagen hatte? Was, wenn er einen Angriff auf das Dorf geplant hätte? Einen Angriff, den Itachi verhindern wollte?

Ich sog zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. „War das... War das wirklich deine Entscheidung, Itachi? Oder...", mein ungutes Gefühl verstärkte sich noch, „...war es Konohas?"

Damit ließe sich Itachis heutiger Ausbruch natürlich erklären. Er hatte alles für dieses Dorf gegeben. Das Einzige, was er für sich beansprucht hatte, war das Leben seines kleinen Bruders gewesen – was nun eine völlig andere Bedeutung erhielt. Er hatte alles für dieses Dorf getan und nun erntete er nur Schimpf und Schande dafür. Mehr noch, er zweifelte mit einem Mal daran, ob diese Menschen es wirklich wert gewesen waren, gerettet zu werden.

Super. Kaum engagierte man mich als Therapeutin, da brachte ich einen überzeugten Märtyrer dazu, auf die dunkle Seite der Macht zu wechseln.

„Sei nicht albern", sagte Itachi da, gewohnt ausdruckslos. „Die Dritte Generation hätte das doch niemals zugelassen."

Doch dass dieser Tonfall bei ihm eine Lüge anzeigte, hatte ich bereits gelernt.

„Die Dritte Generation vielleicht nicht", stimmte ich ihm zu, „aber du warst bei den ANBU. Und die standen doch unter Danzous Leitung, oder? Nun, dem traue ich das durchaus zu. Es würde Sinn machen, hat er doch versucht, dich bei der Folter zum Schweigen zu bringen."

So machte es auch Sinn, dass er zu Akatsuki gegangen war. Dort war er nämlich in der Nähe von Madara, den er als neue Bedrohung für Konoha und Sasuke ansah. Er konnte ihn überwachen, Informationen über ihn sammeln und so weiter.

Gerade wollte ich ihm auch das sagen, da hob er die Hand, um mich zu unterbrechen.

„Sprich nicht weiter", bat er mich leise. „Sonst muss ich dich töten. Glaub mir, das kriege ich auch noch ohne mein Chakra hin."

Ich lächelte ein wenig über diesen uralten Geheimagentenwitz. Nur das es kein Witz war, das sah ich ihm deutlich an. Er würde mich wirklich töten, wenn er es für nötig erachtete. So viel hatte er schon geopfert, ein Leben mehr oder weniger machte für ihn auch keinen Unterschied mehr.

Doch in diesem Augenblick war mir das egal. Ich hatte recht und das bedeutete, Itachi war unschuldig. Wenigstens im weitesten Sinne.

„Erzähl mir davon", bat ich leise. „Du trägst es schon zu lange mit dir herum."

Er zögerte. Doch ich hatte die Fakten allesamt erraten und wenn er nicht wollte, dass ich alles aufdeckte, musste er mich auf seine Seite ziehen.

„Ich trage das Erbe meines Clans in mir", begann Itachi also leise. "Das wusste ich schon immer. Mein Vater hat es mir oft genug unter die Nase gerieben. Aber ich dachte immer, er meinte damit das Sharingan." Er schwieg kurz, den Blick abgelenkt. „Das war aber nicht alles... Ich habe es nach und nach gemerkt, als Sasuke zum Rächer wurde. Ich dachte immer, ich sei anders, aber das Böse fraß sich immer weiter in mich hinein. Im Auftrag von Akatsuki musste ich so viele Menschen töten, dass es mir irgendwann nichts mehr ausgemacht hat. Ich empfand es lediglich als lästig, meinen Partner zurückhalten zu müssen, wenn er Zivilisten töten wollte, damit ich wenigstens nicht die letzte moralische Grenze überschritt. Es fiel mir so leicht, mich in meine Rolle zu fügen..." Er wandte den Kopf ab, als würde er sich vor sich selbst ekeln. „Und dann waren da diese ANBU..."

„Was haben sie getan?", fragte ich leise. Endlich redete er mit mir, endlich verriet er es mir. Warum auch nicht, ich hatte sein Geheimnis herausgefunden, war die letzten Schritte auf ihn zugegangen und nun war er endlich frei, mir die Dinge zu erzählen, die auf seiner Seele lasteten. Keine streng geheimen Informationen, sondern einfach seine Gefühle. Gefühle, die er so oft in Blut zu ertränken versucht hatte.

„Die beiden ANBU sollten die Schicht in der Überwachungszentrale übernehmen, aber nach einer Weile kamen sie hier herein. Einer von ihnen... einer von ihnen war ein Bekannter von Shisui. Shisui war einer der besten Shinobi, die der Uchiha-Clan jemals hervorgebracht hat. Wir wurden oft beide im selben Atemzug als die Nachwuchsgenies gelobt. Wir hatten viele Gemeinsamkeiten, aber auch einige Unterschiede. Ich war das stille Talent, habe immer großen Wert auf meine Pflichten und meine Missionen gelegt. Er hingegen war... etwas beliebter bei den Uchiha, er konnte sich besser in sie integrieren. Ich vermute, dass das der Grund war, warum ich statt ihm in die ANBU aufgenommen wurde. Meinen Vater hat das sehr stolz gemacht, aber er wurde wütend, als ich aus eben dieser Pflicht heraus mein Schweigegelübde über die Vorgänge in der ANBU nicht brechen wollte."

Seine Eltern hatten ihn zum Spion des Clans machen wollen, aber Itachi hatte nicht mitgespielt. Daher also die ständigen Streitereien, die Sasuke beobachtet hatte. Letztendlich war Itachi ein Doppelspion gewesen und er hatte die freie Wahl gehabt. Eine Wahl zwischen zwei Parteien, die es zu verraten galt.

„Er hat mich sehr unter Druck gesetzt. Letztendlich gab ich nach. Aber nicht ihm gegenüber... Ich erzählte es Shisui. Erzählte von der Mission..." Itachi holte tief Luft. „Es ging nicht anders, ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Ich war so betroffen, ich wollte nicht... es war..." Er geriet ins Stocken, doch ich ergriff wieder seine Hand, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er das meinetwegen nicht aussprechen musste. Das war die Zeit, in der er den Auftrag erhalten hatte.

„Shisui war mein bester Freund. Wenn ich überhaupt eine Chance gegen den Clan haben wollte, dann... Dann brauchte ich seine Augen. Aber ich konnte ihn nicht hinterrücks überfallen und umbringen. Das wäre... Das wäre ein Verrat gewesen, den ich nicht bereit war zu begehen. Ich wollte ihm wenigstens einen Kampf liefern, einen fairen Kampf. Aber ich konnte auch nicht meine Mission riskieren, indem ich eine Niederlage provozierte. Also habe ich es ihm erzählt." Seine Stimme bebte nun von all den lange verdrängten Gefühlen. „Er war mein bester Freund. Er hat mich verstanden. Er hat wirklich... Er hat eingewilligt..."

Ich ließ ihm einige Momente, um sich zu sammeln.

„Es war ein heftiger Kampf", sprach er dann leise weiter. „Wir hatten beide vorher unsere Abschiedsbriefe geschrieben. Der Verlierer würde am Ende tot sein und der Gewinner würde die Mission erfüllen. Aber im Grunde war von vornherein klar, wer gewinnen würde. Denn im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte ich nicht nur eine Menge zu verlieren, nein, ich hatte auch zu gewinnen."

„Du wolltest Sasukes Leben retten. Wenn Shusui dich damals getötet und die Mission erfüllt hätte... Dann hätte er das vollständig getan", erriet ich.

„Shisui hatte keine Geschwister. Seine Eltern gehörten neben meinen zu den führenden Persönlichkeiten des Clans, sie zu retten kam nicht infrage. Er hatte viele Freunde, doch sie alle waren alt genug, um den ein oder anderen Schluss zu ziehen. Keiner von uns beiden war scharf darauf, zu überleben, aber ich hatte noch ein anderes Soll zu erfüllen."

Itachi verbarg sein Gesicht hinter einem Vorhang aus schwarzen Haaren. „Es war nicht leicht", murmelte er, „bei Kami, es war nicht leicht. Ich kannte die logischen Fragen, ich kannte die Folgen für ein Ninjadorf, das sich im Bürgerkrieg befindet, aber es war dennoch nicht leicht. Ich habe sie schließlich selbst gespürt, die Abneigung, das Misstrauen. Das ANBU-Training hat mir geholfen, aber ich habe sie dennoch geliebt, meine Mutter, meine Großeltern, all die Kinder, die Cousinen und Cousins und ja, auch meinen Vater, irgendwie, obwohl er der Schlimmste von allen war. Ein Leben, das war alles, was sie mir gaben, nur ein Leben konnte ich retten, indem ich mein eigenes gab... und Dutzende in den Tod stieß."

„Itachi... Du hast Tausende gerettet", flüsterte ich, „Tausende, die in Konoha darunter gelitten hätten."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Da bin ich mir inzwischen nicht mehr so sicher. Konoha bringt vielleicht keine Zivilisten um, aber ihre Regeln und Methoden zerstören immer wieder das Leben junger Menschen. Als diese ANBU zu mir kamen und anfingen mich zu beschuldigen, ich hätte meinen besten Freund kaltblütig ermordet, ich hätte meine Familie gemeuchelt, ich wäre machtgierig und bösartig und gleichzeitig zu schwach, dass ich jetzt hier säße, da habe ich das alles hingenommen und mit meinen eigenen Schuldgefühlen gekämpft, damit, dass sie im Grunde recht hätten. Aber sie gingen noch weiter. Sie meinten, solche Monster wie ich liefen nur noch frei herum, weil die Hokage zu viel Nachsicht zeigten. Ich sei, genau wie mein Bruder, wie der ganze Clan, eine Missgeburt, man solle unser Talent streng beaufsichtigen und unsere Stärke ja nicht zu sehr wachsen lassen. Ich erkannte in diesen Worten Danzous Lehre. In meinen Jahren der Verbannung habe ich viele Informationen über ihn gesammelt. Danzou, der mir damals sagte, wie wichtig es sei, Konoha vor einem Bürgerkrieg zu beschützen, will es nun selbst in einen stürzten."

Erschrocken zuckte ich zurück.

„Ich habe das nie offenbart, denn er und der Hokage sind die Einzigen, die zwischen Sasuke und seiner Verurteilung standen. Jetzt aber hat er zurück gefunden, also ist es egal. Diese Heuchelei jedenfalls... Ich hätte sie ertragen können, weil die Gründe noch immer richtig waren. Aber an den Zuständen, wegen denen meine Familie sterben musste, hat sich nicht das Geringste geändert. Die Menschen, zumindest diese zwei heute, haben immer noch dieselben Ansichten. Da frage ich mich doch, ob unter einer Regierung der Uchiha nicht alles viel besser wäre."

Ich strich ihm einige Haare aus dem Gesicht, damit er mich wieder ansah., oder wenigstens so tat als ob. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt.

„Warum... Hast du es dann nicht getan?", flüsterte ich. „Warum hast du dich ergeben?"

Als ich ihn das erste Mal gerufen hatte, hatte Itachi nicht reagiert. Er hatte einfach weiter gewütet, bis er Sasukes Medaillon zurück erobert hatte. Als ich jedoch das zweite Mal eingeschritten war, hatte ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit ihm den Sieg gekostet.

"Ich habe dich gehört", murmelte er. „Dein Schrei war wie der Schrei eines Konohas, das unter meiner Familie verbrennt. Ich erkannte, dass ich zu jemanden geworden war, der ich nie sein wollte. Und ich erinnerte mich an den Grund dafür. Ich habe meinen Clan nicht für diese ANBU ausgelöscht. Ich habe den Clan nicht für Danzou ausgelöscht oder für den Frieden all der Shinobi, die ihn hassten und fürchteten. Ich tat es für Menschen wie dich, für Zivilisten und Unparteiische, ich tat es für die Menschen, die den Frieden, anders als ich, Danzou, Madara und so viele vor mir, nicht auf dem Opfer Anderer aufbauen wollten. Ich tat es für die Menschen, denen die Ninja noch nicht beigebracht hatten, ihre Gefühle abzutöten."

Wieder herrschte einen Augenblick lang Schweigen. Endlos schien sich die Stille in dem kleinen Raum hinzuziehen. Er hatte mir nun alles erzählt. Es gab nur noch eins zu sagen:

„Du darfst es niemanden verraten."

Ich hatte gewusst, dass er das von mir verlangen würde, dennoch fragte ich: „Warum? Du könntest hier heraus kommen. Wenn ich es der Hokage erzähle, wird sie dich heilen und dann kannst du an der Seite deines Bruders gegen Akatsuki kämpfen!"

„Die ANBU steht fast vollständig unter Danzous Kontrolle. Egal was die Fünfte Generation macht, daran kann sie kaum noch etwas ändern. Wenn das jetzt bekannt wird, eröffnet er den Krieg. Die Furcht vor der Elite wird nur noch verstärkt werden. Danzou wird das als Auslöser nehmen, er wird alles ins Gegenteil wenden. Auf einmal sollen Ninja mit einem Kekkei Genkai besonders gefördert werden und seiner Kontrolle unterstehen. Dann wird er die selben rebellischen Gedanken wie die meines Clans bei den Nachbarländern aufdecken und weil das vor acht Jahren schon so gut geklappt hat, sind diese als nächste dran. Eine Gruppe um die Hokage wird sich dagegen stellen und schon haben wir den Ausnahmezustand. Das ist genau, was ich immer verhindern wollte.

Wenn ich aber nicht mehr da bin, wird er bis zur nächsten Katastrophe warten müssen. Das gibt der Hokage Zeit, die ANBU zu reinigen. Außerdem ist Danzou nicht mehr der Jüngste. Noch kann alles abgewendet werden."

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihn. Rasch schüttelte Itachi mich ab und dann öffnete sich auch schon die Tür. Sai kam herein, gefolgt von Sakura.

„Die Zeit ist um", sagte das Mädchen leise.

Ja, das war sie wirklich.

Ich nickte ihr zu und stand auf, Itachi tat es mir gleich, etwas schwankend, aber ohne meine Hilfe.

„Also... Ich nehme an, wir sehen uns dann in der nächsten Sitzung", meinte ich etwas gezwungen zu ihm. „Eine haben wir ja noch offen." Was redete ich eigentlich? Im Briefkasten lag bestimmt schon meine Kündigung, gleich unter dem Hinrichtungsbefehl!

Itachi beachtete mich nicht. Er betrachtete stattdessen Sasukes Medaillon in seiner Hand und strich mit dem Daumen über das Metall.

„Also dann... Auf Wiedersehen..." Ich wandte mich um, trat zu Sai und Sakura. Was für eine Scheiße!

Ich war schon fast bei den beiden angekommen, da hörte ich ein leises Flüstern. Ich wandte mich zu Itachi um, der regungslos da stand. Das Medaillon hatte er aufgeklappt und schien gedankenverloren das Foto zu betrachten. Obwohl er es gar nicht sehen konnte.

„Verzeih mir, aber... Das war das letzte Mal..."

Ich konnte nicht anders.

Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte zu ihm zurück, ich flog praktisch und warf mich in seine Arme. Überrascht trat Itachi einen Schritt zurück, doch ich hielt ihn fest, ganz fest. Schluchzend vergrub ich mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter und ich weinte, ich schwemmte alle meine Gefühle reinigend aus mir heraus. Es war so ungerecht, die ganze Welt war so ungerecht. Warum nur musste Itachi das alles ertragen? Warum wälzte Konoha alles auf ihn ab? Und warum, verdammt nochmal, ließ er das so einfach zu!

Es war mir egal, welches Bild ich hier vor Sai und Sakura abgab, aber ich wollte den Abtrünnigen am liebsten nie wieder loslassen.

Langsam, ganz langsam legte mir Itachi seine Hand erst auf die Schulter, dann in den Nacken und schließlich drückte er mich ganz sachte an sich, gerade nur so weit, dass sein Mund an meinem Ohr lag.

„Versprich mir, dass du nichts sagen wirst. Und dass du dich um Sasuke kümmern wirst. In genau dieser Reihenfolge. Die Zeit der Rache ist vorbei."

Sasuke würde doch so viel schneller glücklich werden, wenn er die Wahrheit über seinen Bruder wusste – aber wenn er das tat und Itachi starb, dann würde er zweifellos Rache üben wollen. Und zwar an Konoha.

Also schluchzte ich, gerade laut genug, damit nur er es hören konnte: „Ich verspreche es."

Dies auszusprechen war das Schwerste, was ich je in meinem Leben getan habe. Denn es bedeutete, ihn zum Tode zu verurteilen.


	15. Die letzte Prüfung

Das Gespräch mit Tsunade war die Hölle.

Sie schrie mich ungefähr zehn Minuten lang an, bevor ich überhaupt zu Wort kam. Was ich mir eigentlich dabei gedacht hatte, warum ich Itachi nach diesem Fiasko noch in Schutz genommen hatte, warum ich nicht sofort zu ihr gekommen war, ich hätte ihr Vertrauen missbraucht und, und, und...

Ich hörte ihr nur mit halbem Ohr zu, wenn überhaupt. Itachi würde sterben und die einzige Person, die das verhindern könnte, war ich – und ich sagte kein Wort.

„Haben Sie nichts zu Ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen!", keifte die Hokage.

Für einen Moment überlegte ich, ihr wenigstens von Danzous Plänen zu erzählen. Aber da Tsunade bereits die Ne aufgelöst hatte und der interne Kampf mit der ANBU losgegangen war, würde das auch nichts mehr bringen. Im Gegenteil, ich würde erzählen müssen, woher ich das hatte und diese Information würde den Krieg eröffnen.

„Sekina-san, wenn Sie keine Verteidigung haben, dann ist ihr Ruf ruiniert, das wissen Sie doch wohl! Ich habe da zwei schwerverletzte ANBU im Krankenhaus, die Sie für Itachis Komplizin halten! Auch wenn ich weiß, dass das alles Unsinn ist, die Gerüchte werden sich verbreiten und dann wird garantiert niemand mehr in ihre Therapie kommen. Sie werden Ihren Job schneller los sein, als Sie gucken können! Also, in Ihrem eigenen Interesse, sagen Sie mir endlich, was Sie sich dabei gedacht haben!"

Wann würden sie Itachis Hinrichtung wohl ansetzen? Gleich Morgen? Heute noch? Nein, wahrscheinlich würden sie die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung abwarten. Immerhin war das Sasukes Bruder, wer konnte schon garantieren, ob der Junge nicht noch auf dumme Gedanken kam. Sie wollten sich erst seiner Loyalität vergewissern. Andererseits, wer konnte garantieren, dass _ich_ ihn nicht in dieser Zeit auf dumme Gedanken brachte?

„Also schön, Sie wollen nicht reden. Auch gut. Dann scheren Sie sich meinetwegen zum Teufel. Ich will nie wieder hören, dass Sie in der Ausbildungszentrale waren! Bis Ende der Woche sind Sie auch bei Uchiha Sasuke ausgezogen..."

Hah? Ich durfte Sasuke-kun behalten? Nur bis zur Finalrunde, aber trotzdem. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Tsunade wollte wirklich kein Risiko eingehen.

Was aber sollte ich denn danach anstellen? Wenn ich meinen Job nicht vollkommen hinschmeißen wollte – und das konnte ich nicht, denn etwas anderes hatte ich nicht gelernt – dann musste ich das Dorf verlassen, besser noch, das Land, irgendwohin, wo mir die Gerüchte nicht folgen konnten. Naja. Andere Dörfer haben auch noch gestörte Ninja. In dieser Welt würde man meine Dienste immer brauchen. Nur das ich an die wirklich großen Fälle wohl nie wieder rankommen würde. Wie lange würde es mir wohl gelingen, von dem bisschen zusammengespartem Geld zu leben, das ich besaß?

„Hier, nehmen Sie das." Ich sah auf, als Tsunade mir einen Zettel entgegen hielt. „Sie haben das eigentlich gar nicht verdient. Aber ich hab's schon vor Wochen besorgt, also was soll's..."

Es war eine Eintrittskarte zur Finalrunde der Prüfung. Diese Karten waren praktisch am selben Tag, an dem bekannt geworden war, dass Uchiha Sasuke und Uzumaki Naruto darin kämpfen würden, ausverkauft gewesen.

„Danke sehr", sagte ich monoton.

„Schon gut. Jetzt verschwinden Sie schon von hier", knurrte die Hokage. Ich verbeugte mich leicht, dann verließ ich das Zimmer.

Es war später Nachmittag, als ich wieder im Uchiha-Anwesen ankam. Sasuke war noch nicht vom Training zurück. Da ich keinen Hunger hatte, beschloss ich das Abendbrot ausfallen zu lassen. Ich richtete in der Küche eine rasche Mahlzeit für Sasuke an, dann ging ich in meine Zimmer und schloss mich ein. Gegen Abend klopfte es an der Tür und Sasuke fragte, ob ich schon schlafen würde, doch ich antwortete nicht. Schließlich ging er wieder. Es dauerte bis tief in die Nacht, bis der Schlaf tatsächlich zu mir kam.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte ich in Apathie, in vollkommener gedanklicher Abwesenheit. Itachis Geschichte, die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt, Konohas und die Bürde, nichts davon verraten zu dürfen, machten mich fertig. Mehrmals fragte der jüngere Uchiha-Sprössling, was denn los sei. Die ersten Mal antwortete ich gar nichts und als er dann wütend wurde, setzte ich ein Lächeln auf und klagte über Bauchschmerzen. Dennoch blieb er misstrauisch, das spürte ich deutlich. Als der Tag der Prüfung gekommen war, stellte er mich beim Frühstück zur Rede.

„Irgendetwas ist doch hier faul!", rief er aus. „Du bist schon seit Tagen so komisch. Gestern hat mir Kakashi gesagt, dass Sie hier ausziehen wollen. Warum weiß ich davon nichts?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du die Prüfung erfolgreich überstehst, giltst du als geheilt und wirst wieder als vollwertiger Ninja aufgenommen. Du stehst dann nicht mehr unter Arrest und meine Anwesenheit als deine Überwachung ist natürlich auch überflüssig. Ich werde eben in meine eigene Wohnung zurückkehren. Ich dachte, das wäre dir klar."

„Na schön", erwiderte er misstrauisch. „Wann ist dann unsere nächste Sitzung?"

Ich sah ihn überrascht an. „Sitzung?"

„Ja, klar! Seit die Wachen weg sind, konnten wir uns auch so unbemerkt unterhalten und einzelne Sitzungen waren nicht mehr nötig. Aber nach der Prüfung werden sie ja dann wohl wieder andere Patienten behandeln müssen. Dann muss wohl auch ich einen Termin ausmachen." Was ihm überhaupt nicht zu gefallen schien.

„Sasuke-kun... Ich hab doch gesagt, du bist dann geheilt. Konoha... hab ich damit abgegrast. Aber in Kiri ist eine Stelle frei geworden, ich hab gestern einen Brief gekriegt. Wir... Wir werden uns nicht wiedersehen." Ich hatte keinen Brief bekommen, aber Kirigakure hatte ich lange nicht mehr besucht. Es war tatsächlich möglich, dass ich dort Arbeit finden würde.

Sasuke aber war verblüfft. „In Kiri? Aber das... Das liegt am anderen Ende der Welt! Überhaupt, wie willst du da hin kommen? In Kiri finden nicht oft Missionen statt, es gibt kein Shinobiteam, dem du dich anschließen könntest, dass demnächst dort hin will."

Wieder zuckte ich mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte nicht vor, mich irgendwem anzuschließen."

„Sei nicht albern. Allein reisen, bis nach Kiri? Du musst verrückt geworden sein."

„Wer sollte mir schon was antun? Es lohnt sich ja nicht einmal, mich auszurauben. Und im Gegensatz zu dir", sagte ich mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, „stehe ich in keinem Bingo-Buch. Es gibt keinen Grund, mich anzugreifen."

„Für Akatsuki schon", knurrte er, „sobald sie herausfinden, dass du Itachi therapiert hast. Sie werden sich doch fragen, ob er dir irgendetwas erzählt hat." Er schwieg für einen Moment. Dann: „Was ich mich übrigens auch frage..."

„Ich habe Itachi therapiert", sagte ich leise, „aber das ist jetzt auch vorbei."

„Klar, von Kiri aus kannst du das schlecht machen. Deswegen ist es ja auch unsinnig, dass du aufhören willst." Dann aber erstarrte er. „Moment! Du... Du hörst auf, weil...?"

Ich senkte den Kopf. Er hatte es erraten. „Der Termin steht noch nicht fest", murmelte ich. Der Termin der Exekution.

Jetzt schwieg auch Sasuke. Er starrte hinunter auf seinen Teller, erst verblüfft, fassungslos, dann verengte er die Augen, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", stieß er hervor und erhob sich ruckartig, um aus dem Raum zu stürmen.

Ich seufzte und sah auf meinen eigenen Teller. Dann beschloss ich, das Essen stehen zu lassen und Sasukes Beispiel zu folgen. Es war Zeit, aufzubrechen.

Eine Stunde später saß ich zwischen gut zweitausend Leuten in einem riesigem Stadium, in dem die letzte Prüfungsrunde stattfinden sollte, während die Worte von Tsunades Eröffnungsrede zu meinem einen Ohr hinein, zum anderen wieder hinaus wanderten. Es gab noch etwa zehn Minuten Vorgeplänkel, bis endlich die ersten Kämpfe losgingen. Irgendein Suna-nin gegen irgendeinen Kiri-nin. Ersterer gewann. Als nächstes war irgendso ein Zwerg von Konoha-nin dran, der schwächlich aussah, aber eine ganz gute Kunst drauf zu haben schien und einen Suna-nin damit besiegte. Die nächsten zwei Kämpfe bekam ich überhaupt nicht mit, so sehr war ich in Gedanken versunken. Dann trat das erste Mal Sasuke nach vorne. Sein Gegner war der Zwerg von vorhin, der mir irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Da es neben Naruto und Sasuke der einzige Konoha-nin war, musste es Sasukes dritte Teammitglied Ex-Nuke jagte ihn mit ein paar gezielten Kunai von der Bühne, bevor er überhaupt seine Kunst einsetzen konnte. Danach machte er noch einen Kiri- und einen Kusa-nin fertig, unterbrochen noch von einem Kampf, den Naruto mit einem Kiri-nin ausfocht. Dann stand der ersehnte Zweikampf, auf den ohnehin nur alle gewartet hatten, endlich bevor. Ich erwachte aus mein Gedanken, die sich um einen ganz anderen Ninja drehten, und sah nun das erste Mal interessiert hinunter.

Die beiden schienen erst einige Momente miteinander zu reden, doch als sie aufeinander zustürmten, wirkten sie beide entschlossen. In dem schnellen Kampf aus Kunai, Shuriken, Tritten und Schlägen verlor ich, da ich ja auch so weit weg saß, schnell den Überblick, aber das war ohnehin nur die Aufwärmphase. Naruto wendete schließlich als Erster ein Ninjutsu an und im nächsten Moment war die ganze Arena voller Narutos.

Sasuke lächelte in sich hinein. Naruto war ja so vorhersehbar! Das war die Technik, die er am besten beherrschte und die einzige, die er hier gefahrlos anwenden konnte, neben Rasengan. Er hatte in Erfahrung gebracht, dass Naruto diese Kunst inzwischen um ein Vielfaches verstärkt hatte, aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle, denn in diesem Stadion war ihm ein Limit gesetzt. Auch Kuchiyose konnte er nicht benutzen, jedenfalls nicht, um den riesigen Frosch zu holen.

Kagebunshin war die sinnvollste Wahl. Und sie war vollkommen unnütz.

Sasuke schwang sich in die Luft, er sprang heftig ab, nur um dann kopfüber wieder zu Boden zu rasen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, biss sich kurz in den Daumen und strich Blut über die Bandagen an seinen Handgelenken, um die darin versteckten Senbon herauf zu beschwören. Diese Technik hatte er sich von Itachi abgeguckt, und zwar nicht bei seinem letzten Kampf mit ihm, sondern vor etlichen Jahren, als er ihn beim Training beobachtet hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige begann die Nadeln zu werfen, eine nach der anderen, immer schneller und schneller, sein Sharingan funkelte. Er drehte sich in der Luft wie ein Kreisel, die Senbon stießen aneinander, lenkten sich gegenseitig von ihrer Bahn ab und jede einzelne traf ins Ziel.

Ein wahrer Regen an Wurfnadeln ging auf die Doppelgänger nieder. Eine dieser Nadel allein war keineswegs tödlich, sie verletzte nicht einmal unbedingt, aber sie war genug, um einen Doppelgänger auszuschalten, der so wenig Chakra inne hatte wie Narutos, wenn sie in dieser Zahl geschaffen wurden.

Als der Shinobi wieder auf dem Boden landete, stand kein einziger Naruto mehr aufrecht. Das Stadion war leer. Auch der Echte war verschwunden...?

Sasuke zog sein Schwert hervor, lud es mit elektrischen Chakra auf und rammte es zwischen seinen Beinen in den Boden, dem einzigen Ort, wo Naruto sich verstecken konnte. Das Erdreich zersplitterte und lockte den blonden Ninja hervor, der einen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß und von der Wucht des Angriffs von Sasuke weggeschleudert wurde. Er hielt sich den rechten Arm, wo das Schwert ihn gestreift hatte und hatte die Augen verbissen zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Na warte", murmelte er und schloss noch einmal das selbe Fingerzeichen.

Wieder waren da tausende von Doppelgängern, doch diesmal stürmten sie alle gleichzeitig sofort auf Sasuke zu. Dieser wiederholte seinen Trick von eben genauso schnell und sprang wieder ab. Als erstes erledigte er die beiden Doppelgänger, die ihn aus dem Hinterhalt von oben angreifen wollten, dann die von unten, rechts, links und arbeitete sich immer weiter im Kreis vor.

Diesmal blieb einer der Narutos übrig. Er stürmte nun mit zwei Doppelgängern direkt auf ihn zu, in der Hand ein wirbelndes Rasengan. Kurz bevor er ihn erreichte, warf Sasuke sich zur Seite und hieb mit seinem Schwert nach den Beinen des Anderen. Der Doppelgänger verpuffte.

Langsam hatte er das Spielchen satt. Der Shinobi lud sich selbst mit elektrischem Chakra auf und jagte es strahlenförmig von ihm weg. Auch der zweite Bunshin verpuffte, der dritte Naruto jedoch schrie auf und krümmte sich getroffen am Boden. Sasuke verlor keine Zeit und jagte ein Feuerjutsu hinterher. Obwohl er ihn mit voller Wucht traf, stand Naruto wieder auf, wie er es immer tat, erschöpft, verletzt und lächelnd. Er war in seinem Element.

Naruto begann erneut einen Taijutsu-Kampf. Er setzte dabei seine Kagebunshin ziemlich geschickt ein, das musste Sasuke zugeben. Tatsächlich schaffte er es sogar einmal, ihn mit seinem Rasengan zu treffen. Sasuke konnte den Schaden abwenden, indem er Chidori dagegen hielt, aber dennoch war sein rechter Arm danach verbrannt und schmerzte. Es war der erste Treffer auf der Seite seines Teamkameraden. Es wurde Zeit, einmal ernst zu machen.

Sasuke begann ein Genjutsu zu weben. Es erforderte ihn kaum eine Anstrengung und so experimentierte er ein wenig. Erst schuf er ein Standartjutsu, aus dem sich Naruto nach fünf Minuten befreien konnte und spottete, ob er nicht mehr drauf hätte. Danach jedoch vermied es der Blondschopf, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und Sasuke lockte ihn in den Nahkampf, bis er es schließlich doch tat. Das folgende Genjutsu spielte ihm einen virtuellen Kampf vor, in dem Sasuke vorgab, all sein Chakra zu verbrauchen. Diesmal funktionierte es. Als er spürte, dass Naruto den Sieg sicher glaubte, löste er das Jutsu und wartete darauf, dass der Andere seine Trumpfkarte ausspielte.

Diese bestand, wie er überrascht feststellte, aus einer Kuchiyose. Naruto beschwor einen Frosch herauf, nicht das große Riesenvieh, aber doch gut mannshoch und grellbunt.

„Damit kriegen wir dich!", rief der Ninja aus und sprang auf den Kopf des Frosches. Gespannt wartete Sasuke. Plötzlich spieh der Frosch einen großen Wasserstrahl in seine Richtung. Naruto, der die Hand auf seinen Kopf gelegt hatte, verschärfte die Wucht der Attacke mit seinem Windchakra um ein Vielfaches und Sasuke erkannte, dass es klüger wäre auszuweichen. Das tat er dann auch, doch der Wasserstrahl folgte ihm und hatte scheinbar vor, ihn durch das ganze Stadion zu jagen. Also entschied sich Sasuke zum Kontern, blies seinem Gegner eine riesige Feuerwolke entgegen und nutzte den entstehenden Wasserdampf als Deckung.

Naruto zuckte zusammen, als Sasuke vor ihm auftauchte. Im letzten Moment wollte er den Blick abwenden, aber es war zu spät. Er war in Sasukes Genjutsu gefangen.

Sasuke trieb sein Schwert in den Oberschenkel des Frosches, der daraufhin mit einem lauten Quaken in einer weißen Rauchwolke verschwand. Dann hielt er Naruto, der jetzt nur noch bewegungslos vor sich hinstarrte, ein Kunai an die Kehle und sah zu dem Prüfer herauf. Es war ein eindeutiges Zeichen, er hatte den Kampf gewonnen.

Doch plötzlich erstarrte er. Sasuke wandte den Kopf ganz langsam um und riss die Augen auf. Hatte er da nicht etwas gesehen?

Tatsächlich! Sasuke keuchte auf, ließ das Kunai fallen und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Da, ein paar schwarze Haare, die im Wind wehten. Rotgemusterte Augen, die ihn aus der Menge heraus beobachteten. Ein langer Mantel, der um die Ecke herum verschwand.

Rote Wolken.

Im Publikum hatte sich zaghafter Applaus breit gemacht. Ich wagte noch nicht mit zu klatschen, denn wenn ich genau hinunter sah, schien da etwas nicht zu stimmen. Sasuke starrte in die Menge, auf einen Punkt irgendwo weiter links von mir. Mit einem Mal hatte er sogar das Kunai fallen gelassen und wich zurück. Auch der Prüfer hatte gemerkt, dass etwas faul war und ließ den Arm, den er bereits erhoben hatte, um Sasukes Sieg zu verkünden, irritiert wieder sinken.

Dann ging alles furchtbar schnell. Auf einmal stand Sasuke nicht mehr in dem Stadium: Dort erblickte ich nur noch eine Staubwolke. Wie von einem wilden Tier gejagt stürmte der Uchiha quer durchs Stadion. Die Menge hielt geschlossen den Atem an. Was war denn da los? Die ersten Zuschauer erhoben sich von ihren Bänken.

„Ist er jetzt selber in einer Illusion gefangen?", hörte ich Jemanden neben mich fragen.

Ein Anderer schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieser Uchiha ist verrückt geworden – hey, seht, der klettert über die Absperrung! Das geht jetzt wirklich zu weit!"

Sasuke-kun, was machst du denn nur?, fragte ich mich ängstlich. Auch ich war jetzt aufgestanden und beobachtete verwirrt und voller Furcht, wie Sasuke sich doch tatsächlich einen Weg in den Zuschauerraum bahnte.

„Scheiße, lass uns abhauen!", hörte ich irgendwo die Stimme eines Gastes. „Der Typ ist doch ein Abtrünniger, oder! Der wird uns alle umbringen!"

„Unsinn! Der will ein riesiges Chaos anrichten und sich dann in dem Trubel aus dem Staub machen! Einmal Verräter immer Verräter, ich hab's gewusst..."

„Nein, dass stimmt nicht", flüsterte ich leise. „Sasuke-kun weiß, was er tut."

Der Kerl, der gesprochen hatte, drehte sich unwirsch zu mir um. „Hä? Was soll das heißen?"

„Es gibt nur einen Grund, warum Sasuke die Prüfung einfach in der Mitte abbrechen und das Stadion verlassen sollte." Nur eine Person , die ihn zu einer solch wahnsinnigen Aktion treiben konnte. Aber... Das war unmöglich.

Sasuke stürzte los und rannte davon, rannte quer über das Stadion, wo er die Bewegung zu sehen geglaubt hatte. Die Konzentration für das Genjutsu hatte er verloren und hinter ihm hörte er Naruto schreien, er solle zurückkommen, doch er beachtete ihn nicht.

Da war er wieder! Er sah das Gesicht nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil, dann verschwand es hinter einer Säule. Merkte denn niemand etwas! Itachi war aus seiner Zelle geflohen, er war hier, unter den Zivilisten!

Narutos Gebrüll wurde lauter und jetzt erhoben sich auch die Zuschauer in ihren Bänken. Sasuke zischte unwillig. Naruto sollte sich gefälligst nicht einmischen! Er wandte sich um, zog ein Kunai und warf die elektrisch aufgeladene Klinge zu ihm hinüber, wo sie im Boden stecken blieb, der durchnässt war von Narutos Wasserjutsu. Ein blendend heller Blitz schoss über die nasse Bahn, das Wasser leitete den Strom ganz hervorragend und fing Naruto mitten im Lauf ab. Der blonde Ninja sackte zusammen.

Nun, das würde ihn zumindest für ein paar Augenblicke aufhalten.

Sasuke hatte die Balustrade bereits erklommen, die Zuschauer waren allesamt vor ihm geflüchtet, noch bevor er dort angelangt war. Der Shinobi sprang in die Höhe, riss ein Loch in das Dach des Stadions und schwang sich hinauf. Verdammt, Naruto hatte ihn aufgehalten. Wo war Itachi hin?

Dann sah er ihn. Der Uchiha sprang gerade vom Dach herunter. Landete auf allen Vieren, warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu ihm zurück. Wie hatte er nur aus der Ausbildungszentrale der ANBU entkommen können!

Schon war der Nuke wieder auf den Beinen und mit einem mächtigen Sprung landete er auf dem Dach des nächsten Hauses.

„Warte!", rief ihm Sasuke hinterher, doch sein Bruder hielt nicht an. Also stürmte er hinterher, fest entschlossen, ihn aufzuhalten.

Es begann eine rasante Hetzjagt durch ganz Konoha. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Sasuke, dass auch er Verfolger hatte. Jounin und ANBU aus Konoha waren ihm auf den Fersen.

„Warte, Sasuke-kun!", hörte er die vertraute Stimme seines Senseis. „Mach nicht schon wieder den selben Fehler!"

Für einen Moment stutzte der Uchiha. Den selben Fehler? Ach so, die dachten, er wolle Konoha verlassen! Gerade wollte er zurückrufen, dass sie doch mal die Augen aufmachen sollten, dass ihnen gerade ihr Hochsicherheitsgefangener entkam – aber dann ließ er es bleiben. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für Gespräche, wenn er nicht aufpasste, entkam ihm Itachi!

Sein Bruder aber – sein Bruder schien ihn gezielt irgendwo hin führen zu wollen. Vielleicht aber wollte er auch nur die Verfolger abhängen. Er schlich durch dunkle Gassen, schwang sich in zerbrochene Kellerfenster, einmal verschwand er sogar in einen unterirdischen Geheimgang. Natürlich wusste Sasuke, dass sein Bruder das Dorf gut kannte – aber so gut? Dennoch schaffte es der Akatsuki nicht, seinen Bruder, dafür aber die Konoha-nin abzuhängen. So schnell er auch war, immer wieder erhaschte Sasuke einen kurzen Blick auf einen Zipfel seines Mantel oder eine Strähne seines Haares, bevor er verschwand. Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass der Ninja ein Ziel hatte.

Dann plötzlich stand Sasuke auf einem kleinen Trainingsplatz in der Nähe der Stadtmauer und wusste nicht mehr wo lang. Er sah sich fieberhaft um und dann, endlich, erhaschte er noch einen Blick auf den gemusterten Stoff eines Akatsuki-Mantels. Jetzt würde er ihm nicht mehr entwischen!

Sasuke schwang sich auf das nächste Haus und dahinter wieder hinunter, um dem Nuke den Weg abzuschneiden.

Jetzt saß er in der Falle!

Sasuke erstarrte.

„Du... Was zum Teufel machst du hier!"

„Eh? Da hat man mich wohl erwischt..."

Der Ninja vor ihm war in der Tat ein Akatsuki. Es war nur nicht Itachi. Es war Hoshigaki Kisame, sein Partner.

Zehn, zwanzig, dreißig Sekunden lang starrte Sasuke den Schwertninja einfach nur an. Das Letzte Mal, als er ihn gesehen hatte, hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass er allein zu Itachi durchkam und hatte Team Hebi aufgehalten. Was wollte er jetzt in Konoha?

„Was willst du in Konoha?", fragte er auch sogleich.

„Dieselbe Frage könnte ich dir stellen", schnarrte der Ninja anstelle einer Antwort, zog sein riesiges Schwert und deutete auf ihn. „Dieses Stirnband da heißt wohl, du bist in dein Dorf zurückgekehrt. Bedeutet das, die Gerüchte sind falsch?"

Sasuke hatte sein neues Konoha-Stirnband um seinen rechten Oberarm gebunden.

„Welche Gerüchte?", fragte er vorsichtig, lauernd.

„Die Gerüchte, dass Itachi gar nicht gestorben ist, wie unser Spion das gesagt hat, sondern hier in Konoha festgehalten wird. Aber ich kann mir schlecht vorstellen, dass ihr jetzt beide ganz friedlich in Konoha lebt." Kisame legte den Kopf schräg. „Andererseits hätte ich auch nicht gedacht, dass du überhaupt zu diesen Losern zurückkehrst..."

„Tsk", machte Sasuke, „jetzt sag schon, was willst du?"

„Das sagte ich doch schon. Ich soll die Gerüchte überprüfen und... Nun, Konoha hat uns einigen Ärger bereitet. Wir brauchen neue Mitglieder. Interessiert?"

Überrascht hielt Sasuke inne. Für einen Moment dachte er tatsächlich darüber nach. Er, ein Mitglied der Akatsuki? Das wäre eine ideale Position. Itachi würde ohnehin bald sterben und hatte doch nichts preisgegeben. Bei Akatsuki wäre er in der Nähe von Uchiha Madara, der einzigen anderen Informationsquelle, die er noch hatte.

Aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was ihn eigentlich hierher geführt hatte. Itachi war aus seiner Zelle entkommen, er war irgendwo hier in der Nähe. Wenn Kisame das mitbekam, würde er doch bestimmt seinem alten Partner helfen und sie würden ihn beide umbringen. Aus irgendeinem Grund aber blieb Itachi noch im Hintergrund. Das würde sich ändern, wenn er jetzt zusagte.

Also zog Sasuke bedächtig sein Schwert. „Tut mir Leid, ich passe. Itachi ist tot und du wirst es auch bald sein. Du hast dir einen wirklich günstigen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, um Konoha auszuspionieren, das muss ich zugeben. Alle sind bei der Prüfung. Du hast freie Bahn, das dachtest du wohl. Akatsuki hat eine Menge Biju gesammelt, hab ich gehört, aber ihr seid immer noch hinter Naruto her." Er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Es ist ein Angriff geplant, nicht wahr? Ein Angriff auf das Dorf, den du vorbereiten sollst."

„Ah, du hast mich ertappt. Itachi wird gar nicht erfreut sein, dass ich seinen kleinen Bruder umgebracht habe. Und der Boss auch nicht... Itachi hat dich immer für sich beansprucht. Obwohl, vielleicht verzeiht er es mir ja jetzt, wo er tot ist." Kisame bleckte die Zähne zu einem Haifischgrinsen. „Eigentlich soll ich ja kein Aufsehen erregen, aber was soll ich machen... Samehada ist hungrig."


	16. Die letzte Bindung

Im Stadion war große Verwirrung hereingebrochen. Die ganze Veranstaltung war natürlich von vorn bis hinten streng überwacht worden, trotzdem war es Sauske gelungen, sich mitten im Kampf aus dem Staub zu machen. Mir jedoch machte weniger weniger das 'wie' als vielmehr das 'warum' Sorgen.

Um im Publikum keine Panik ausbrechen zu lassen, erklärte Tsunade kurzerhand Sasuke zum Sieger (Naruto war nach dem letzten Schlag erst wieder nach fünf Minuten etwas bedröppelt wieder aufgestanden) und die Prüfung für beendet. So konnte die Menschenmenge relativ ruhig evakuiert werden.

Der Jounin-Trupp, der Sasuke verfolgt hatte, war nun zurückgekehrt. Ich war einer der Letzten, die noch auf ihren Plätzen saßen und schnappte so ein paar Gesprächsfetzen von ihnen auf.

„Uchiha Sasuke ist verschwunden. Wir haben die Spur verloren."

„Was ist mit dem Anderen? Mit dem Akatsuki?"

„Sitzt immer noch in seiner Zelle und spricht kein Wort."

„Na wenigstens etwas. Verdoppelt die Wachen, falls sein Bruder da auftauchen sollte."

„Sagt den Inuzuka und den Hyuuga Bescheid, diesen Jungen werden wir ja wohl aufspüren können!"

Aber das war gar nicht mehr nötig. In diesem Moment ertönte auch schon ein fernes Donnern und die Alarmanlage ging los.

„Ein Teil der Stadtmauer ist eingestürzt!

„Alle Einheiten sofort zum westlichen Tor!"

Scheinbar war mein Patient gefunden worden.

Sasuke stieß einen lauten Fluch aus. Samehadas scharf geschuppte Haut hatte ihn am Schulterblatt erwischt und dort das Fleisch zerfetzt. Der Treffer hatte ihm außerdem einen Teil seines Chakras geraubt, von dem er nach dem Kampf mit Naruto ohnehin nicht mehr allzu viel hatte. Kisame hingegen hatte der Energieschub halb verrückt gemacht, er grölte voller Freude und hatte eine gigantische Flutwelle geschaffen. Zum Glück hatte Sasuke bei der Attacke mit dem Rücken zur Mauer gestanden, sodass die Zerstörung hauptsächlich deren Gestein und Wald erfasste, ohne größeren Schaden anzurichten.

„Was finden nur immer alle an euch Uchiha?", höhnte der Akatsuki. „Also bei dir sehe ich kein besonderes Talent. Dein Clan muss ja auch mächtig schwach gewesen sein, wenn Itachi ihn in einer Nacht auslöschen konnte. Oder bist nur du so schwach, dass er es nicht einmal für wert befunden hat, dich zu töten?"

Sasuke spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in seinem Herzen, als er diese Worte hörte. Genau das hatte Itachi auch gesagt, als er das Dorf verlassen hatte. Es war schon so lange her und er hatte geglaubt, längst darüber hinweg zu sein. Immerzu war er mit seinem Bruder verglichen worden und hatte darum gekämpft, an sein Niveau heranzureichen. Und immerhin, hatte ihn sein Bruder nicht letztendlich doch anerkannt? Ja, ihren letzten Kampf hatten sie als gleichwertige Gegner geführt.

„Du hättest ihn niemals besiegen können, wenn er wirklich auf der Höhe seiner Macht gewesen wäre. Aber zum Schluss war sein Leben einfach nur noch erbärmlich. Selbst für die Organisation hat er nicht mehr getaugt. Früher mal habe ich ihn respektiert, aber sein Ende war beschämend!"

Irgendetwas in Sasuke brach auseinander. „Halt die Klappe!", fuhr er den Akatsuki an, „Halt deine verdammte Klappe!"

Wut, unbändige Wut und Hass er füllten ihn. Wie konnte dieser Typ es wagen, so über Itachi zu sprechen? Ja, er war grausam und bösartig und alles gewesen, aber er war auch verflucht stark und trotz allem war diese Macht immer sein Ziel gewesen, an seinen Bruder heranzureichen, ihn besiegen zu können. Und er hatte es geschafft!

Doch noch etwas plagte ihn: Kisame sprach, als würde er Itachi viel besser als er kennen. Wie sehr hatte er sich damals gequält, sich so in seinem Bruder, dem Verräter und Mörder, getäuscht zu haben!

Wie konnte Itachis ehemaliger Partner so von dem Uchiha sprechen, wie konnte er es wagen, ihn, Sasuke zu verspotten? Sasukes Zorn steigerte sich ins Unermessliche und sein alter Rachedurst überwältigte ihn wieder.

Die Welt kippte um.

Alle Farben wandten sich ins Gegenteil. Der Himmel wurde blutrot und obwohl es Tag war, leuchtete der Vollmond zwischen den Wolken. Die Mauer, das Dorf, der Wald, das alles war verschwunden. Der Boden war nun wüst und leer und pechschwarz und Kisame stand dort allein und genauso verloren wie er.

Sasuke erkannte dieses Jutsu. Er befand sich in der Welt des Tsukoyomi, dem schwersten Genjutsu des Mangekyou Sharingan. Der junge Uchiha sah sich hektisch um. Itachi musste noch irgendwo in der Nähe sein, es gab keinen anderen, der dieses Jutsu beherrschte. Aber dann machte es doch keinen Sinn, dass Kisame auch in der Illusion gefangen war!

Der blauhäutige Akatsuki hatte ihn jetzt entdeckt und Sasuke erkannte verblüfft, dass ein Ausdruck der Angst, fast Panik über sein Gesicht huschte Da wurde ihm klar, dass nicht Itachi die Kunst geschafften hatte – sondern er selbst. Das konnte nicht sein, er wusste es, er hatte doch nicht die Bedingung erfüllt und seinen besten Freund getötet. Obwohl... In den Schriften unter dem geheimen Uchiha-Versammlungsraum hatte es geheißen, dass der Auslöser der selbstverschuldete Tod einer sehr nahestehenden Person war. Also emotional bedingt. Sasuke hatte Itachi nicht getötet, aber er hatte in dem Glauben gelebt. Itachi war ihm, das hatte sogar seine Therapeutin sofort erkannt, die wichtigste Person gewesen, wenn auch im negativen Sinne. Heute morgen war der Auslöser seiner Wut die Erkenntnis gewesen, dass sein Bruder nun wirklich bald sterben würde. In diesen Wochen hatte er Zeit genug zum Nachdenken gehabt und Sekina hatte ihn zum Zweifeln gebracht, was seine Prinzipien anging. Sasuke hatte erkannt, dass er nicht wollte, dass Itachi starb. Nicht so. Nicht auf diese Weise. Es quälte ihn, daran Schuld zu sein.

Er hatte sich dafür gehasst, hatte sich selbst gescholten, es als Verrat an seinem Clan, an seinem ganzen Sein gesehen. Er hatte es als Schwäche empfunden, wie konnte er so dumm sein, wie konnte er nach all dem, was passiert war, seinen Bruder nicht tot sehen wollen?

Es war eben wegen diesem Vorbild der Stärke, das Itachi für ihn verkörperte und das ihn all die Jahre über angetrieben hatte. Es war der Sinn in seinem Leben.

Jetzt aber verlieh ihm, was er für eine Schwäche gehalten hatte, die mächtigste Waffe, die er besaß.

Sasuke sah auf Kisame hinunter, den Typ, der diese Stärke verspottet hatte und er lächelte. Jetzt hatte er 72 Stunden Zeit, um ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen.

Die Krähe landete auf einem Blitzableiter. Sie zupfte ein wenig mit dem Schnabel an ihren Federn und wandte dann den Kopf mit den roten Augen um. Die Shinobi waren nun nicht mehr auf der Suche, sie strömten gezielt in eine Richtung. Es war schwer, ihre Bewegungen nur anhand der Geräusche nachzuvollziehen. Die Sinne der Krähe waren nicht die eines normalen Vogels und im Moment sehr beeinträchtigt.

Die Krähe zupfte an dem Kleidungsfetzen, der um ihr Bein geschlungen war und riss ihn ab. Es hatte nun keinen Zweck mehr, die Ninjahunde mit Sasukes Geruch in die Irre führen zu wollen.

Auf seinen Flügeln war der Vogel viel schneller beim Kampfplatz als die Ninja und schätzte gleichzeitig ab, wie viel Zeit ihm noch blieb. Am Ziel angekommen landete die Krähe auf einem Baum, in dessen Geäst bereits ein Dutzend ihrer Artgenossen warteten, allesamt mit roten Augen. Sie alle bewegten sich sehr vorsichtig, denn auch wenn ihre Augen die Musterung des Sharingans besaßen, konnten sie damit kaum etwas erkennen.

Jetzt drängten sich die Krähen zusammen, sie schrien durcheinander, schlugen mit den Flügeln und verloren schwarze Federn. Es war schwieriger als sonst, denn das Chakra, das sie empfingen, war sehr schwach und weit entfernt, aber schließlich formten sie sich zu dem Abbild eines schwarzhaarigen, athletischen jungen Ninja.

Itachi Uchiha hockte auf einem senkrecht abstehenden Ast des Baumes und horchte auf die gleichmäßigen, dumpfen Schläge unter ihm. Ohne einen Laut schwang er sich hinunter und trat zu der Geräuschquelle. Bedächtig legte er Sasuke eine Hand auf die Schulter, da dieser ihn bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt zu haben schien.

Sasuke fuhr herum. Er saß rittlings auf dem am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit schwebenden Kisame und hatte wie von Sinnen auf ihn eingeschlagen. Die blutigen Spritzer auf seinem Gesicht und der hasserfüllte Blick verliehen ihm die Aura eines Dämons. Eine dunkle Energie, die selbst Itachi spürte, obwohl er nichts sehen konnte.

„Du!", zischte der jüngere Uchiha. Er warf einen Blick auf sein Opfer, dann wieder auf Itachi.

„Du hast ihm nicht geholfen", stellte er fest „Du hast mich hierher gelockt, aber du hast zugelassen, dass ich ihn besiege."

„Er hatte keine Chance", behauptete Itachi. „Akatsukis Teams werden so zusammengestellt, das sie sich ergänzen. Kisame ist eine Niete in Genjutsu."

Erst jetzt nahm er die Hand von seiner Schulter, überrascht, dass Sasuke sie noch nicht von selbst abgeschüttelt hatte.

„Du... Du bist auch jetzt nicht wirklich hier, oder?", fragte der Uchiha.

Itachi schüttelte den Kopf und Sasuke entspannte sich. Das bedeutete, sein Bruder war nicht gekommen, um zu kämpfen, sondern um... was?

„Lass ihn los", befahl der Abtrünnige leise und deutete auf Kisame.

Wütend funkelte Sasuke ihn an. „Warum sollte ich?"  
Schweigen.

„Weil er mein Partner war", flüsterte Itachi. War. Nicht 'ist'.

„Er hat mich beleidigt. Er hat die Uchiha beleidigt", fuhr Sasuke ihn an. „Verdammt, er hat sogar _dich_ beleidigt!"

„Lass ihn los", wiederholte der Schwarzhaarige leise, aber bestimmt. „Sofort."

Sasuke schwankte hin und her. Was tat er hier überhaupt? Das war Itachi, der Mörder seiner Familie, wie konnte er auch nur darüber nachdenken, ihm zu gehorchen? Doch da war etwas in seinem Blick, etwas fesselndes. Seine fast gänzlich weißen Augen waren ihm unheimlich. Wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er diese Illusion, dieses Genjutsu mit Leichtigkeit durchschauen können und Itachi wäre einfach verschwunden. Selbst wenn sein Bruder tatsächlich körperlich hier gewesen wäre, so hätte er ihn in seiner derzeitigen Verfassung vermutlich spielend leicht töten können.

Genau das war es, was ihm so zu schaffen machte. Sein langersehntes Ziel war mit einem Mal so nah und, ja, irgendwie nichts mehr wert. Es erforderte keine Anstrengung mehr, es zu erreichen.

Sasuke erinnerte sich an Sekina, die heute früh so fertig gewesen war. War der Grund dafür die Nachricht gewesen, dass Itachis Hinrichtung kurz bevor stand? Aber das war ihr doch eigentlich schon vorher klar gewesen. Was hatte sie erfahren? Warum, denn das war die einzig logische Erklärung für ihr Verhalten, trauerte sie um seinen Bruder?

Langsam ging Sasuke von dem Akatsuki herunter. In der Welt des Tsukuyomi hatte er ihm wirklich übel zugesetzt. Der große Shinobi war beim besten Willen nicht mehr zum Kämpfen fähig.

Itachi trat heran, aber anstatt sich seinem ehemaligen Partner zuzuwenden, blieb er direkt vor seinem Bruder stehen. Langsam hob er die Hand und führte sie zu dessen Gesicht. Sasukes erster Gedanke war, dass er ihm wieder, wie früher so oft, gegen die Stirn tippen würde. Itachis Finger berührten tatsächlich sein Gesicht, strichen über seine Wangen. Dann rieb er seine Finger vor Sasukes Augen aneinander: An ihnen klebte Blut.

Überrascht tastete Sasuke über sein Gesicht, sein Auge. In seinem Wahn hatte er den Schmerz kaum gespürt. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er blutige Tränen weinte.

„Willst du so werden wie ich?", fragte Itachi leise.

„Niemals!" zischte Sasuke zornig.

„Dann benutze es nie wieder."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab, ließ ihn einfach da stehen. Verbllüfft verharrte Sasuke an Ort und Stelle, während sein Bruder sich neben Kisame niederkniete. Mühsam öffnete dieser eines seiner, von den Schlägen zugeschwollenen Augen.

„Itachi-san... Es ist also wahr, du lebst noch..."

„Hai", meinte der Uchiha ausdruckslos. Kisame starb und sie beide wussten es.

Der blauhäutige Akatsuki stieß ein krächzendes Lachen aus. „Es scheint dir ja genauso dreckig zu gehen wie mir. Das wär' so nich' passiert, wenn wir zusammen geblieben wären. Warum hast du uns verraten?"

„So bin ich eben. Ein Abtrünniger, genau wie du. Es sei dir versichert, dass es nicht im meiner Absicht lag, in Konoha auf meine Hinrichtung zu warten."

Kisame spuckte blutigen Speichel aus. „Du weißt, dass sie kommen werden. Selbst wenn ich jetzt sterbe. Schon allein um meinen Ring zu kriegen."

„Nett, dass du mich vorwarnst. Aber ich nehme an, das wird mir nichts mehr bringen. Oder haben sie vor, in nächster Zukunft hier aufzutauchen? Immerhin lebt auch der Kyuubi-Junge hier."

Kisame wandte leicht den Kopf zur Seite, warf Sasuke einen wütenden Blick zu. „Vergiss es. Ich bin kein Verräter."

Nun, das würde Itachi von sich auch behaupten. Aber sein Partner hatte schon immer sehr viel Wert auf Ehrlichkeit gelegt, eine der wenigen Eigenschaften, die Itachi wirklich an ihm geschätzt hatte.

Langsam zog der Shinobi ein Kunai aus Kisames eigener Beintasche. Der Haifischmann rührte sich nicht. Nach der stundenlangen Folter hatte er keine Kraft mehr, um sich zu wehren. Itachi wusste nur zu genau, wie er sich fühlte.

„Hey, Itachi-san", sagte Kisame leise, als er die Klinge sah. „Sag mir – nur das Eine noch: War alles gelogen?"

Itachi erstarrte.

„Wir haben auch gute Zeiten zusammen gehabt. Klar, da war viel Blut, viele Opfer. Doch wir hatten auch manchmal Spaß zusammen. Wir waren ein Team. Wie viel davon war echt?"

„Das Wenigste", flüsterte Itachi und hob die Klinge. „Ich habe immer nur für mich gekämpft." Er zögerte kurz. „Was nicht heißt, dass ich es gerne tue."

Kisame lachte schnaufend, abgehackt. „Schon gut. Allein das du noch mit mir redest, muss mir wohl Entschuldigung genug sein. Jetzt bring es schon hinter dich."

Und das tat Itachi. Er trieb das Kunai tief in die Brust seines ehemaligen Partners und lauschte seinen letzten, röchelnden Atemzügen und der nachfolgenden Stille.

Sasuke trat neben ihn. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum du ihn getötet hast. Du hast mich hergelockt und du hast mich nicht daran gehindert, ihn zu besiegen. Also hast du es geplant. Warum? Er hätte noch wertvolle Informationen haben können. Wenn du ihm die Folter ersparen wolltest, weil er ohnehin nichts gesagt hätte, warum hast du mich dann überhaupt hergebracht?"

Itachi stand langsam auf. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.", behauptete er. „Ich soll dich hergebracht haben? Mir scheint, du leidest unter Wahnvorstellungen. Vermutlich hast du deine Therapie zu früh abgebrochen."

„Das sagst gerade du mir!", stieß Sasuke wütend hervor und warf ein Kunai nach ihm.

Der Uchiha wich der Waffe nicht aus, im Gegenteil, er ließ sich voll von ihr treffen. Die Krähen stoben in alle Richtungen davon.

Sasuke war wieder allein mit Kisames Leiche.

„Dort drüben! Da vorn, da ist es!"

Sasuke fuhr herum, gehetzt, angespannt. Die Konoha-Ninja waren angekommen.

Mit einem Sprung landete Kakashi neben ihm. Er legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter, als wolle er ihn festhalten. Dann jedoch erblickte er Kisame und keuchte laut auf.

„Was zum... Was ist hier passiert?"

Immer mehr Jounin und ANBU versammelten sich um sie herum, ihre Waffen erhoben.

Verdammt, Sasuke hatte jetzt schon den zweiten, nicht gerade einfachen Kampf hinter sich. Mit all diesen Ninja konnte er nicht gleichzeitig fertig werden.

„Sasuke-kun... Woher wusstest du, dass Akatsuki das Dorf angreifen würde?"

Ungläubig starrte Sasuke seinen ehemaligen Sensei an.

Jetzt wurden überall Rufe laut:  
„Sasuke hat einen von Akatsuki getötet!"

„Wie es hier aussieht... Das muss ein heftiger Kampf gewesen sein."

„Deswegen ist er also aus der Prüfung abgehauen. Er hat es ganz allein auf sich genommen, unser Dorf zu beschützen, damit niemand gefährdet wird."

„Hey, holt doch mal jemand einen Sanitäter! Sasuke-kun ist verletzt."

Sasuke spürte, wie ihm schwindelig wurde. Das stimmt alles gar nicht!, wollte er rufen, aber kein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Er hatte doch nicht gekämpft, um das Dorf zu retten. Er war nur wegen Itachi hier und weil dieser Mistkerl seinen Clan beleidigt hatte. An Konoha hatte er überhaupt nicht gedacht.

Dennoch schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als die Ninja ihn lobten und ihm anerkennend auf die Schultern klopften – wovon er sie rasch abhielt, weil die eine immer noch von Samehadas Hieb schmerzte. Kiba, Ino und Choji, die mit den Anderen gekommen waren, jubelten ihm sogar zu. Auch Naruto, der sich anscheinend erholt hatte, trat jetzt auf ihn zu.

„Tja, schon cool, was? Erst Orochimaru, dann Deidara, Itachi und jetzt Kisame. Du hast mehr Akatsuki besiegt als wir alle zusammen." Jetzt grinste er. „Aber Hokage werde trotzdem ich, verlass ich drauf!"

Beinahe hätte Sasuke ebenfalls gelächelt.

„Lass mich... Lass mich deine Wunden heilen... Bitte", vernahm er eine Stimme hinter sich. Sakura war an ihn herangetreten. Der Uchiha überlegte kurz, dann aber schob er seinen Kimono zurück und setzte sich auf einen Baumstumpf, damit das Mädchen seine Schulter behandeln konnte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete er, wie einige Jounin Samehada betrachteten.

„Passt auf mit dem Schwert!", rief er ihnen zu. Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei. „Es beißt nämlich...!" Jetzt war ihm doch tatsächlich nach grinsen zumute.

Das Auftauchen Akatsuki hatte für einigen Wirbel gesorgt. Sasuke hatte behauptet, mit seinem Sharingan in der Menge etwas Verdächtiges gesehen zu haben und da der Kampf mit Naruto für ihn ohnehin zu Ende war, war er dem nachgegangen. Die Prüfung hatte er natürlich bestanden und neben ihm wurde auch Naruto zum Chunin erklärt.

Als er abends nach Hause kam, war sein Image gehörig aufpoliert worden. So überraschte mich keineswegs, was Sasuke über den wahren Ursprung seiner 'Flucht' und dem Gespräch mit Itachi erzählte. Für Sasukes Bruder war es gänzlich unmöglich, die Zelle unbemerkt zu verlassen und auch dem jüngeren Uchiha war nicht ganz klar, wie er überhaupt erst einen Krähendoppelgänger hatte schaffen können. Da Itachi, wie ich von Sai erfuhr, danach jedoch drei volle Tage lang bewusstlos gewesen war, kam eine solche Technik für eine Flucht in keinem Fall infrage. Und selbst wenn – Itachi würde überhaupt keinen Fluchtversuch machen wollen.

Als in Konoha der Hinrichtungstermin veröffentlicht wurde, wohnte ich bereits wieder in meinem alten Apartment. Man ging davon aus, dass das Ereignis eventuell andere Akatsuki anlocken könnte. Immerhin stand ja immer noch ein Angriff auf Naruto aus. Demzufolge waren eine Menge Teams draußen und überwachten die nähere Umgebung, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht noch einen Nuke abzufangen.

Ich überlegte lange hin und her, ob ich zu der Hinrichtung gehen sollte oder nicht. Ich hatte schon gepackt, meiner Reise nach Kiri stand nichts mehr im Weg. Als es an meiner Tür klingelte, hatte ich immer noch keine Entscheidung gefällt. Ich öffnete die Tür.

„Sasuke-kun", rief ich erschrocken aus.

„Hallo, Chinatsu-san."

Der Shinobi hatte heute Freizeitklamotten an, was bei ihm irgendwie merkwürdig aussah.

„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte er, nachdem ich ihn gut eine Minute lang angestarrt hatte. Mit diesem Besuch hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Äh, klar... Komm rein..." Ich öffnete die Tür etwas weiter und ließ ihn ein. „Also, versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, aber es überrascht mich, dich hier zu sehen."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hab dir doch eine Nachricht hinterlassen."  
„Eine Nachricht?"  
„Ja, der Zettel auf deinem Küchentisch. Darin hab ich geschrieben, dass ich heute gern noch einen Termin bei dir hätte, bevor... Bevor du gehst."

Wieder starrte ich nur ein paar Sekunden lang und musste dabei vollkommen lächerlich aussehen.

„Du bist in meine Wohnung eingebrochen?", brachte ich schließlich hervor.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, kein Stück verlegen. „Na und? Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich in deiner Unterwäsche gewühlt, oder so..."

Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Na schön, setz dich doch erst einmal."

Ich führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer und deutete auf das Sofa. „Willst du was Trinken?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Etwas nervös setzte ich mich ihm gegenüber. „Na schön. Du weißt, dass du offiziell keine Therapie mehr nötig hast, aber es steht dir natürlich frei, trotzdem zu mir zu kommen. Worüber möchtest du also mit mir reden?"

Sasuke hatte sich ein wenig vorgebeugt, die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt, die Finger übereinander gefaltet und den Kopf darauf gebettet. Es erinnerte mich an seinen Bruder.

„Es geht um Itachi." Warum fragte ich eigentlich? „Ich weiß, dass du etwas Wichtiges über ihn herausgefunden hast. Sakura hat mir erzählt, dass er neulich richtig ausgerastet ist und du hinterher noch mit ihm geredet hast, aber ihr war nichts Näheres bekannt. Du warst schon immer überzeugt davon, dass Itachi für das, was er tat, gute Gründe hatte und wie du dich seit diesem Tag verhalten hast, zeigt mir, dass du diese Vermutung bestätigt gefunden hast."

„Sasuke-kun, das ist-"

„Nun weiß ich nicht", unterbrach er mich, „was für dich als guter Grund gilt, Eltern, Freunde und Familie abzuschlachten. Offen gesagt, mich hat der wahre Grund nie interessiert, es gibt für so ein Verbrechen einfach keine Rechtfertigung. Das dachte ich bisher. Oder nein, besser: Genau so ist es und so habe ich auch gefühlt. Danach habe ich mein Leben ausgerichtet. Ich wollte Rache und ich wollte ihn tot sehen. Aber jetzt... Du hast mir gezeigt, dass es einen solchen Grund gibt. Es sollte mich nun nicht kümmern, ich bin ein Rächer – aber jetzt kommt hinzu, dass sein Tod in so greifbare Nähe rückt. Bald ist alles vorbei - und das hat mich zum Nachdenken angeregt. Offensichtlich willst du mir die Hintergründe nicht verraten. Ich nehme an, Itachi zwingt dich selbst dazu. Irgendwie sieht es jetzt aber wohl so aus... dass ich nicht will, dass er stirbt. Nicht, bevor ich nicht die ganze Wahrheit kenne. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich würde es bereuen." Er betrachtete mit getrübten Blick seine Finger. „Und ich will nie wieder etwas bereuen, wenn es um meine Familie geht." Jetzt sah er mich wieder an. „Deswegen frag ich dich ganz offen, als meine Therapeutin. Auch wenn du mir nicht alles von dich aus erzählen willst oder kannst, beantworte mir nur diese eine Frage: Bin ich verrückt, wenn ich sage, dass ich meinen Bruder retten will?"


	17. Die letzte Illusion

Es war ein Sonntag und das Wetter war erschreckend schön. Im Stadion hatte sich eine Menschenmenge versammelt, die sogar noch größer war als bei der Chunin-Prüfung. Man hatte die Bänke erst gar nicht abgebaut. Diesmal war das Objekt der allgemeinen Belustigung jedoch ein anderes.

Die wenigsten Zuschauer waren gekommen, weil sie sehen wollten, wie Gerechtigkeit geübt wurde. Nein, unter den Daimyo und Feudalherren waren Hinrichtungen schon immer ein beliebter Zeitvertreib gewesen. Viele hofften aus purer Langeweile auf einen Befreiungs- oder Fluchtversuch. Itachi aber war ein S-Rang-Nuke, ein Akatsuki auf den ein Kopfgeld in Millionenhöhe ausgesetzt war. Das war natürlich ein ganz besonderes Ereignis.

Man hatte ihm keinen letzten Wunsch gewährt und ich hatte auch nicht die Chance, noch einmal mit ihm zu reden. Hilflos saß ich auf meiner Bank und gaffte wie alle anderen, während vorne ein Jounin all die Verbrechen von einer Schriftrolle ablas, die Itachi angeblich begangen haben sollte.

Meine Gedanken schweiften ab zu Sasuke. Es hatte mich zutiefst gerührt, dass er, obwohl er keine Ahnung vom Hintergrund seines Bruders hatte, ihn dennoch als Familie ansah. Heute saß der junge Uchiha neben mir, nicht als Rächer, der sich über den Tod des Mörders freute, sondern als Angehöriger. Ich war sehr stolz auf ihn.

Obwohl es mir schier das Herz gebrochen hatte, hatte ich mein Versprechen Itachi gegenüber gehalten. Ich hatte Sasuke davon abgeraten, irgendwelche Dummheiten zu machen. Selbst für ihn würde es unmöglich sein, unbemerkt in die ANBU-Zentrale zu gelangen. Zumal Itachi ja gar nicht gerettet werden wollte. Doch allein, dass er daran gedacht hatte, bedeutete mir sehr viel und ich wünschte, Itachi wüsste es auch.

Jetzt ging es los. Itachi wurde von einem Dutzend ANBU ins Stadion eskortiert. Den Oberkörper hatte man ihm entblößt, die Augen sicherheitshalber verbunden. Obwohl er ganz krank vor Schwäche sein musste, hielt er sich aufrecht und schritt den Weg zu seinem Henker stolz wie zu einer Preisverleihung.

Ich warf einen Blick zu Sasuke. Dessen Miene war absolut unbewegt. Was mochte er jetzt wirklich fühlen? Wut? Freude? Trauer? Groll? Was machte ihm mehr zu schaffen, Itachis Tod oder dass nicht er selbst es war, der ihn herbeiführte?

Die ANBU stießen den Verurteilten mitten im Stadion zu Boden. Die finale Aufgabe war Kakashi Hatake anvertraut worden. Welch Ironie! Sasuke würde zusehen müssen, wie sein Sensei seinen Bruder tötete. Wir mochte er sich dabei fühlen? Ob er Kakashi hasste, für das, was er tat? Ob er sich an seine Stelle wünschte?

Der Jounin trat nun heran, ein blankes Katana in den Händen. Itachi hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Seine Haare fielen ihm offen über die Schultern und verbargen sein Gesicht. Der Ninja setzte die Klinge an, genau zwischen den oberen Wirbeln, auf das ihm das Schwert tief ins Rückgrat und ins Herz dringen konnte.

Ich wollte mein Gesicht in meinen Händen verbergen, ich wollte das nicht sehen, ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben – und doch zwang mich, die Augen nicht vor der Wahrheit zu verschließen.

Stille kehrte ein, eine schreckliche Stille. Das ganze Publikum schien gemeinsam den Atem anzuhalten.

Das Schwert rammte sich in den blassen Körper. Blut spritze heraus, nur wenig, aber jeder Tropfen davon war zu viel. Itachi hatte ruckartig den Kopf erhoben, den Mund wie zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hatten es getan, sie hatten es wirklich getan! Oh Gott, wie konnte das sein, wie konnte es nur... Stumm rannen mir die Tränen über die Wangen. Ich hätte es verhindern müssen, ich hätte ihm eine Waffe zukommen lassen müssen oder dergleichen... Ich hätte auf Sasuke einreden sollen, oh warum saß er so stumm neben mir, so unberührt?

Itachi sackte in sich zusammen, als Kakashi die Klinge herauszog. Da war ein großer roter Fleck auf seiner Brust, wo die Waffe ihn durchbohrt hatte. Einen Moment schwankte er noch, das ganze Stadion hielt den Atem an. Dann fiel er vornüber und landete mit dem Gesicht im Staub. Leblos. Leer.

Ein leises Ploppen ertönte. Weißer Rauch hüllte Itachi ein und Blätter wirbelten auf. Kakashi wich einen Schritt zurück, überrascht. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Was war da los?

Vorsichtig wischte ich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und beugte mich vor.

Die Wolke lichtete sich und der blasse Körper war verschwunden. Kein Blut mehr. Kein Itachi.

Sasuke lächelte.

Und im Stadion brach die Hölle los.

_~Flashback~_

Sakura zog ihren weißen Sanitäter-Kittel aus, faltete ihn zusammen und legte ihn in ihren Spind im Krankenhaus. Es war fünf Uhr morgens und endlich war ihre Nachtschicht zuende. Gerade schlug sie die Tür des Schrankes zu, da fuhr sie erschrocken zusammen. Wie aus dem Nichts stand plötzlich Sasuke vor ihr.

„Sasuke-kun!", rief sie aus und sofort legten sich ein paar Finger über ihren Mund. Der Uchiha warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor er sie losließ. Sie sollte gefälligst leise ein.

„Sasuke-kun, was machst du hier... in der Mädchenumkleide?", flüsterte Sakura zu gleichen Teilen entsetzt, wütend und verlegen.

„Ich hab dich gesucht", erwiderte er und das Mädchen wurde knallrot. „Tat-Tatsächlich?"

„Du musst mit mir kommen. Sofort. Es handelt sich um einen Notfall." Sasuke schien sich selbst unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen. Er sah sich sogar nach allen Richtungen um, obwohl er sicher schon überprüft hatte, ob jemand in der Nähe war, als er den Raum betreten hatte. Wann auch immer das gewesen war. Hoffentlich zu einem Zeitpunkt, als sie schon alle Kleidungsstücke wieder an hatte.

„Ich... Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir willst, aber..." Sakura holte tief Luft. Sie hatte sich schon oft ausgemalt, was sie diesem Typen, der ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte, alles an den Kopf werfen würde, sollte er sie jemals wegen irgendetwas um Hilfe bitten.

„Ich... Verdammt, ich weiß gar nicht, wie du überhaupt hier ankommen konntest! Nicht ein Wort der Entschuldigung haben wir von dir gehört. Okay, du hast eine ganze Menge mieser Typen umgebracht und ganz Konoha lobt dich deswegen in den Himmel, aber ich habe nicht vergessen, was du mir angetan hast. Was du Naruto angetan hast. Uns allen, deinen Freunden. Wir hätten doch alles für dich getan!"  
„Sakura, ich-"

„Nein, jetzt hörst du mir mal zu! Damals habe ich dich gebeten zu bleiben. Angefleht habe ich dich. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war ich vielleicht ein dummes und naives Mädchen, aber meine Gefühle waren echt. Du hattest einen ziemlich guten Grund für das alles, mag ja sein, aber ich kann dir nicht verzeihen, dass du in keinem einzigen Moment an uns gedacht hast!"

„Sakura, es geht hier nicht um mich!", fuhr der Shinobi sie an. Er stützte sich mit einem Arm am Spind ab, versperrte ihr jeden Fluchtweg. Sein Blick war eindringlich. „Du magst ja Recht haben, es gibt vermutlich keinen Grund, warum du mir helfen solltest. Aber hier geht es um mehr als verletzen Stolz und wenn es nötig sein sollte, dann nehme ich dich auch mit Gewalt mit."

Sakuras wütende Miene fiel in sich zusammen. Einen Moment lang schwiegen die beiden Jugendlichen. Dann flüsterte Sakura:

„Es geht um Itachi, nicht wahr?"

Sasuke verzog keine Miene.

Sie lächelte leicht. „Nur für ihn würdest du so weit gehen..." Sakura schlug die Augen nieder. Auf einmal war ihr Zorn verraucht. Es ging nicht um Sasuke und es ging ihm auch nicht um sie. Wieder mal dachte er nur an seinen Bruder.

„Okay. Ich mache mit."

Sasuke nickte knapp. „Dann komm. Und nimm deine Werkzeuge mit."

Der Shinobi führte sie aus dem Krankenhaus heraus. Sobald sie jedoch das Gebäude verlassen hatten, wählten sie den Weg über die Dächer. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und so waren sie für alle Bewohner praktisch unsichtbar. Es hatte etwas Kriminelles an sich, wie sie da herum schlichen und der Kunoichi war sehr unwohl dabei. Als sie dann auch noch das Dorf verließen, bekam sie ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen. An der Stadtmauer angekommen blieb sie stehen.

„Sasuke-kun, wohin gehen wir?", fragte sie beklommen.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete er überraschenderweise.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Wir sind... Auf der Suche. Konoha hab ich schon abgegrast, also muss es irgendwo hier in der Nähe sein." Schon setzte der Ninja seinen Weg fort und sie sah sich gezwungen, ihm zu folgen.

Es dauerte noch eine halbe Stunde, bis Sasuke aus seinem Trott ausbrach. Gerade war er auf einem hohen Zweig auf einem Baum gelandet, da stieß er sich ab und sauste in die Richtung davon, aus der er gekommen war. Seine Miene war hochkonzentriert und jetzt legte er ein Tempo vor, dem Sakura kaum noch folgen konnte. Schließlich blieb er genauso abrupt auch wieder stehen.

„Bleib hier", befahl er ihr, „bis ich dich rufe. Sei still und tu nichts Unbedachtes, damit du ihn nicht verjagst." Das klang seltsam, fast als würde er von einem wilden Tier reden, das es zu beruhigen galt.

„Moment!", sagte Sakura und fasste ihn beim Ärmel, als er bereits los wollte. „Sasuke-kun, sag mir nicht, dass... Hast du etwa Itachi befreit!"

Er zögerte einen Augenblick lang.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!"

Dieser Augenblick war schon zu viel.

„Sag mir die Wahrheit!", verlangte die Rosahaarige.

Er seufzte, offensichtlich unter Zeitdruck. „Ich... Ich bin hingegangen, okay? Zu seiner Zelle. Aber da war er schon verschwunden. Ich hab zwei ANBU gefesselt und geknebelt auf dem Boden gefunden, einem von ihnen wurde die Uniform geklaut. Die beiden müssen außerplanmäßig noch einmal vor der Hinrichtung bei ihm gewesen sein, er hat sie überwältigt und sich als ANBU getarnt aus dem Staub gemacht."

„Aber dann würden doch überall im Dorf schon die Alarmglocken schrillen."

„Nicht, wenn niemand es mitgekriegt hat... Ich hab ein Genjutsu über die beiden gelegt, damit sie vorerst nicht entdeckt werden. Dann habe ich einen Schattendoppelgänger dort gelassen, der sich in Itachi verwandelt hat. Wenn sie ihn abholen kommen, werden sie das nicht überprüfen, schließlich sollte er bei Weitem nicht genug Chakra für ein solches Jutsu haben. So hab ich jedenfalls etwas Zeit erkauft, in der ich ihn finden konnte."

Sasuke riss sich von der Kunoichi los. „Du kannst mich nicht wirklich beschuldigen, irgendetwas Rechtswidriges getan zu haben. Der Einzige, der ihm etwas vorwerfen darf, bin ja wohl ich!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte der Shinobi sich ab und sprang von dem Ast herunter, auf dem sie gestanden hatten. Sakura folgte ihm mit ihren Blicken. Der Schwarzhaarige schien es auf einen besonders großen Baumriesen abgesehen zu haben. Bei dessen Wurzeln war ein Teil des Erdreichs aufgerissen worden und bildete eine Art kleine Schutzhöhle. Das perfekte Versteck.

Vorsichtig kam Sakura entgegen des Verbots etwas näher, um die folgenden Geschehnisse genau beobachten zu können.

Sasuke trat vor die dunkle Öffnung der Erdhöhle, hielt im letzten Moment jedoch inne. Er hatte sich noch gar nicht überlegt, wie er sich überhaupt verhalten sollte. Als was wollte er auftreten, als Rächer oder als Bruder? Wollte er Itachi Vorwürfe machen oder ihm helfen? Nichts von alledem, beschloss er, in erster Linie wollte er die Wahrheit erfahren.

„Wie lange willst du noch da draußen warten?", tönte eine kühle Stimme aus dem Inneren der Höhle. „Es ist nicht nötig, noch zusätzlich Wurzeln zu schlagen."

Vorsichtig trat Sasuke näher, bis er im Dunkeln eine Gestalt ausmachen konnte.

Sein Bruder trug noch immer die gestohlene ANBU-Uniform. Sasuke hatte sie schon so lange nicht mehr an ihm gesehen, dass er vergessen hatte, wie elegant er darin aussah, im Gegensatz zu dem weiten Akatsukimantel. Wie eine schleichende Raubkatze. Diese Aura war eines der Dinge, um das er ihn immer beneidet hatte.

Die ANBU-Maske hatte Itachi abgenommen, sie lag zusammen mit einer schwarzen Augenbinde auf dem Boden. Das Katana jedoch hielt er fest in der Hand. Seine schmale Gestalt schälte sich aus dem Schatten, als er langsam einige Schritte auf ihn zu kam. Lässig hielt er die Waffe zu Boden gerichtet. Sasuke fühlte sich schmerzhaft an jene Nacht vor acht Jahren erinnert, als Itachi in genau der selben Weise und sogar in einer ähnlichen Uniform auf ihn zugekommen war. Damals hatten hinter ihm die Leichen seiner Eltern gelegen.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet, Nii-chan", flüsterte Itachi. Die freundliche Bezeichnung 'Brüderchen' klang aus seinem Mund wie der Hauch eines Wahnsinnigen. Eine skurrile Verhöhnung. „Ich wusste, dass du es sein würdest, der mich finden würde."

Die Spitze des Katanas schrammte über den Boden und hinterließ eine Furche, als sein Bruder auf ihn zu trat.

„Was soll das, Itachi?", fragte Sasuke wachsam. Der Schwarzhaarige sah wirklich nicht so aus, als wäre er bei klarem Verstand.

Jetzt stieß er tatsächlich noch ein Lachen aus, ein freudloses, irres Lachen. „Das fragst du mich? Du kennst doch die Antwort, Sasuke-chan. Mir bleiben kaum noch drei Tage, dann wird meine Blindheit unumkehrbar sein. Du bist der Einzige, der mir helfen kann." Er legte den Kopf schief und hob in ironischem Tonfall die Stimme. „Diese Hilfe wirst du deinem Bruder doch nicht versagen, oder? Sei schön brav, Nii-chan."

An seiner Schnelligkeit hatte sich nichts geändert. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde spürte Sasuke kaltes Metall an seinem Hals. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Itachi mit diesen Augen seine Position herausgefunden hatte, doch er ließ sich geistesgegenwärtig zu Boden fallen und entging dem tödlichen Schlag damit nur knapp. Kaum am Boden beschrieb sein Bein einen Halbkreis und er ließ es mit einem Tritt die Füße seines Gegners wegschlagen. Itachi stürzte zu Boden, doch er rollte sich geschickt über die Schulter ab und war sofort wieder auf den Beinen.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Itachi!", rief Sasuke wütend aus. „Du kannst weder Ninjutsu noch Genjutsu anwenden. Es ist vorbei!"

„Dann gib mir freiwillig, was ich haben will."

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Sasuke grimmig.

Es kam keine Antwort.

Sasuke sprang ab und benutzte einen nahen Baum, um sich abzustoßen und die Richtung zu ändern. Somit wusste Itachi nicht, von wo er kam, als er ihn mit einem deftigen Tritt in die Magengegend traf. Sein Bruder wurde zurück in die Baumhöhle geschleudert und mit einem hässlichen Knirschen schlug er dort mit dem Kopf auf Felsen auf.

Sasuke landete geräuschlos auf dem Boden. Misstrauisch trat er an den Ninja heran, der sich nicht mehr rührte. In diesem Moment fasste er einen Entschluss.

Langsam kniete er sich neben dem schwarzhaarigen Shinobi nieder. Itachi musste auf seiner Flucht alle Energie verloren haben, denn er schien das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben.

„Ein Tod durch Hinrichtung ist viel zu gut für dich", flüsterte Sasuke und zog ein Kunai. „Weißt du, was das für ein Gift war, dass ich dir habe zukommen lassen? Es hätte nicht schnell gewirkt, oh nein. Langsam, qualvoll und elendig wärst du verreckt. Aber das können wir ja jetzt nachholen."

Gerade wollte er die Klinge niederfahren lassen, da riss sein Bruder die Augen auf. Mit erstaunlich festem Griff packte er sein Handgelenk. In einer raschen Bewegung, und doch nicht so schnell, wie er es erwartet hatte, hob Itachi dabei die andere Hand. Zwei Finger streckten sich ihm entgegen und suchten seine Augenhöhlen.

„Dein Licht... wird mir gehören!", keuchte der Uchiha.

Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, sich zu befreien. Itachi war langsam und kraftlos. Doch Sasuke rührte sich nicht, auch als er die Finger in seinem Gesicht spürte, als er fühlte, wie sie zudrückten. Er hätte ihm nur das Kunai endlich in den Leib treiben müssen, aber er tat es nicht.

Da erkannte auch Itachi, was er vor hatte. Wie er ihn mit seiner Todesdrohung geschickt zum letzten Angriff gedrängt hatte.

Itachis Hand fiel zu Boden und abermals stieß er ein heiseres Lachen aus. Sasuke erhob sich und wich einen Schritt von ihm zurück. Sein Plan war aufgegangen.

Was war nur aus seinem Bruder geworden? Er war ein Abbild des Wahnsinns. Verkommen und verfallen. Es war so ungewohnt, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, ohne auf das Sharingan zu treffen.

Keiner der Brüder unternahm nun noch einen Versuch des Angriffs.

„Ich habe dich schon einmal besiegt, Itachi, und wie es aussieht, würde es mir nicht besonders große Mühen bereiten, es noch einmal zu tun. Also hörst du am besten auf das, was ich sage. Ich will die Wahrheit wissen, die ganze Wahrheit, über jene Nacht. Was du mir erzählt hast, stimmt vorne und hinten nicht mit deinen Taten überein. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hast du kaltblütig zugelassen, dass ich Kisame besiege und jetzt sieh dich an! Erzähl mir, was damals wirklich geschehen ist und aus welchem Grund. Sonst werde ich deinem Leben hier und jetzt ein Ende bereiten."

Itachis Miene hatte sich verändert. Voller Faszination sah Sasuke, wie er seine Maske abstreifte. Wie der Wahnsinn von einer Sekunde auf die Andere aus seinen leeren Augen wich, wie sein vor Wut und Hass verzerrtes Gesicht sich glättete, wie er sich an der Höhlenwand in eine sitzende Position brachte und in einer beinahe vornehmen Geste die Hände im Schoß faltete. Ganz eindeutig hatte Itachi Sasuke dazu bringen wollen, ihn in einem letzten Handgemenge zu töten. Dies jedoch war nicht geschehen. Ja, Sasuke hatte sogar riskiert, dass Itachi ihm tatsächlich seine Augen nahm, nur um ihm zu beweisen, dass er durchschaut hatte, dass dies nicht sein wahres Ziel war. An diesem Punkt brachte es Itachi nichts mehr, auf seinen Lügengeschichten zu beharren. Naja. Einen Versuch war es wert gewesen.

„Soll das heißen, du würdest mich am Leben lassen, wenn ich es dir verriete?", fragte Itachi nun in beinahe geschäftsmäßigem Ton nach. An seiner Kälte hatte sich nichts geändert. Beinahe kam es Sasuke so vor, als wäre dies nur wieder die nächste Maske, die nächste Illusion. Hätte sein Bruder diese Illusion nicht bereits Jahre lang getragen. Hier konnte er nicht sicher sein, ob es wirklich gespielt war.

„Es zeugt nicht gerade von überragender Strategie, einem Todgeweihten damit zu drohen, ihm das Leben zu nehmen. Letztes Mal hast du mir wenigstens einen schnellen Tod versprochen. Du musst noch eine Menge lernen, Sasuke", meinte der Uchiha provozierend.

„Wenn du dir so sicher bist, dass du sterben wirst, warum hast du dir dann überhaupt die Mühe gemacht, zu fliehen? Erzähl mir nicht, du wolltest Akatsuki kontaktieren. Das glaube ich dir nicht, nicht, nachdem du Kisame umgebracht hast."

„Warum ich geflohen bin?", wiederholte Itachi spöttisch und mit unglaublicher Arroganz. „Um zu beweisen, dass ich es kann."  
Wut kochte in Sasuke hoch. Dieselbe Antwort hatte sein Bruder ihm gegeben, als er ihn zum ersten Mal gefragt hatte, warum er den Clan ausgelöscht hatte. Um seine Stärke zu beweisen.

„Als wir gekämpft haben, da hast du... Du hast am Ende gesagt, es würde kein nächstes Mal geben", sagte Sasuke, als er seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle hatte. „Was hast du damit gemeint?"

Itachi antwortete nicht.

„Du hast behauptet, Uchiha Madara sei es nicht wert, der Größte unseres Clans genannt zu werden und dass du diesen Platz einnehmen wolltest. Wenn du ihn so sehr verachtest, warum hast du mich dann auf ihn angesetzt? Mehr noch; du warst anscheinend die ganze Zeit über todkrank. Meine Augen hätten dir vielleicht deine Sehkraft, nicht aber deine Gesundheit wieder beschafft. Wie konntest du glauben, mich so besiegen zu können? Das alles war gespielt, genau wie deine Aktion eben gerade! Wenn ich von deinen letzten Worten ausgehe, dann scheint es mir, dass du von vornherein wusstest, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde. Unser letzter Kampf. Weil du danach tot sein würdest.

Ich habe dich nicht umsonst vor unserem Kampf nach deinen Motiven gefragt. Ich brauchte diese Gewissheit, um mit allem was ich hatte gegen dich kämpfen zu können. Jetzt aber werden diese Motive wieder infrage gestellt."

Auch hier erwiderte sein Bruder nicht. Sasuke beschloss, die ganz harten Geschützte auszufahren.

„Sekina hat mir alles erzählt", behauptete er.

Der Uchiha verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Was 'alles'?"

Sasuke dachte schnell nach, welche Vermutungen Sekina gehabt hatte. Schon bevor sie so apathisch geworden war.

„Von der Verdorbenheit des Clans", erwiderte er. Es kam ihm nur schwer über die Lippen: „Von deinen wahren Gründen."

Kurze Stille.

„Du bluffst", erkannte Itachi, doch sein Tonfall war wachsam, angespannt.

Also steckte etwas dahinter. Sasuke hatte keine Ahnung was genau, aber Itachi hatte Sekina etwas anvertraut, was diese nicht an ihn hatte weitergeben dürfen. Etwas, das mit einer Verdorbenheit des Clans zu tun hatte.

„Ich habe alles erfahren", betonte er, „aber ich will es von dir hören. Aus deinem Mund."

Itachi warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Du bist so leicht zu durchschauen. Selbst jedoch durchschaust du nichts. Wenn du alles wüsstest, warum solltest du es noch einmal von mir hören wollen?"

Ja, warum? Das kam natürlich auf die Wahrheit an, die er da aus seinem Bruder herauszulocken versuchte. Es führte wohl kein Weg daran vorbei, er musste alles auf eine Karte setzen und irgendeine Vermutung aussprechen. Warum sollte Itachi mit dieser Inbrunst sein Geheimnis wahren? Ein Geheimnis, für das er sterben wollte? Es konnten nicht, das musste er sich eingestehen, egoistische Motive sein. Dahinter steckte noch mehr. Wenn Itachi nicht für sich gehandelt hatte, dann hatte er es für jemand anderes getan. Dann war dieser hinterhältige, spöttische und kalte Killer vor ihm nur eine Maske, eine Rolle, die er spielte. Oder aber sie war es einst gewesen und war nun zu seiner zweiten Haut geworden, was ihm viel logischer erschien. Schließlich hatte Itachi mehrmals versucht, ihn zu töten. Wenn Letzteres der Fall sein sollte, sah er jedoch keine Möglichkeit für sich, an das Geheimnis heranzukommen, weil er ihm nichts mehr zu bieten hatte. Dagegen aber sprach, dass Itachi die Chance, die er ihm soeben geboten hatte, ihn zu töten, nicht ergriffen hatte. Wenn diese Person hier doch noch irgendwo Gefühle hatte, wenn sie zu einem Teil, wie klein er auch sein sollte, noch sein Nii-san war... Dann gab es etwas, dass Itachi sich von ihm wünschte, so sehr, dass er alles riskieren würde, nur um es zu bekommen, selbst wenn es für ihn selbst nur bedeutete, in Frieden zu sterben.

Es fiel Sasuke unheimlich schwer, es auszusprechen. Beinahe unmöglich, würde er sagen. Es kam ihm so falsch vor, ein Verrat an seinen Eltern, seiner Familie, seinem Clan. Er tat es trotzdem.

„Damit ich dir vergeben kann..."

Itachi zuckte zusammen, als hätte er ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Er wich sogar ein Stück vor ihm zurück, so weit ihm das mit der Wand im Rücken möglich war. Unmöglich, waren das etwa... Andeutungen seiner Angst?

Acht lange Jahre des Hasses schienen sich plötzlich in Luft aufzulösen. Sasuke trat noch einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu und kniete sich schließlich erneut nieder. Kein Akatsuki existierte mehr, kein Madara, kein Sharingan. Hier gab es nur noch ihn und seinen Nii-san. Nur für einen Moment, sagte sich Sasuke, nur um ihn zu täuschen, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren... Aber in Wirklichkeit fühlte er tatsächlich so.

Etwas von der Hülle, die sein Bruder angelegt hatte, die eiskalte, herablassende Hülle, war zersprungen und in dem Bestreben, sie vollends niederzureißen, streckte Sasuke vorsichtig seine Hand nach ihm aus und berührte ihn, ganz leicht nur, an der Wange. Nicht einmal eine Sekunde, dann war es vorbei, aber Itachi zerstörte es vollkommen. Die Hoffnung, und sei es auch nur eine Spur davon, fegte ihn hinweg und vernichtete all seine sorgsam aufgebauten Schutzmechanismen. Er konnte nicht mehr. Es war einfach zu viel. Seine ganze Seele brach zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. Während er sich noch verzweifelt bemühte, wenigstens seiner Miene keinen Gefühlsausdruck zu erlauben, entwich seinem blinden Auge bereits die erste Träne. In diesem Augenblick erinnerte sich Sasuke an diese schreckliche Szene vor acht Jahren, als sein Bruder ihn verlassen hatte. Auch damals hatten ihn seine Gefühle überkommen und in einem winzigen, schwachen Moment hatte sein Bruder eine einzelne Träne vergossen. Damals hatte er wenigstens noch in eine Zukunft blicken können, so finster sie auch war, hatte ein festes Ziel gehabt. Heute aber befand er sich in der Gewissheit des Todes und bekam die letzte Chance, etwas wieder gut zu machen, das sich im Nachhinein vielleicht als riesiger Fehler herausstellen würde.

„Erzähl es mir", bat Sasuke leise und diesmal war keine Wut mehr in seiner Stimme. Er hatte einen kurzen Blick hinter den Schleier erhaschen können. Dort lauerten weder Zorn noch Hass. Nur Trauer, so unendlich viel Trauer.

Und Itachi erzählte.


	18. Der letzte Schleier

„Es war... Eine schlimme Zeit, damals, nach dem Angriff des Kyuubi. Du bist zu jung, um dich daran erinnern zu können, Sasuke. Madara war nicht der Einzige, der herausgefunden hat, dass man mit dem Sharingan einen Biju steuern kann. Man könnte fast meinen, es war damals allgemein bekannt. Als dann nun der Fuchs tatsächlich angriff, war Konoha nicht unbedingt gut auf die Uchiha zu sprechen. Es herrschte eine besonders große Rivalität zwischen der Polizeieinheit und der Shinobielite, den ANBU, die beide für die Sicherheit des Dorfes zuständig waren. Normalweise kamen sie sich nicht in die Quere, da die einen sich um Innen-, die anderen um Außenpolitik kümmerten. Allerdings hatten beide Seiten füreinander auch eine Kontrollfunktion inne und mit der Zeit steigerten sich die Spannungen und Vorwürfe. Von einem internen Machtkampf wurde das Ganze unter Vaters Führung schon bald zu einem Pfuhl ausgewachsener Verschwörungstheorien und Vorurteile. Unser Clan wurde an den äußersten Rand gedrängt, wir verloren jegliches Vertrauen... Bis ich schließlich der ANBU beitrat. Der dritte Hokage wollte mich als Bindeglied benutzen, um Verhandlungen voranzutreiben. Wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst, hat das nicht besonders gut funktioniert. Es ist meine Schuld, dass keine friedliche Lösung gefunden werden konnte. Ich wurde vom Diplomaten zum Spion..."

Sasuke biss sich auf die Zunge um nicht einen verräterischen Laut von sich zu geben. Er musste Itachi aussprechen lassen. Wenn er ihn jetzt unterbrach, würde er Sasukes Trick aufdecken. Dennoch, was er da behauptete...!

„Ich war sogar ein Doppelspion. Ich habe Informationen über die ANBU an Vater weitergegeben und gleichzeitig die Uchiha für das Dorf ausspioniert. In seinem Stolz und seiner Überheblichkeit hat Vater das nie bemerkt, oder jedenfalls war er sich sicher, dass ich letztendlich zu ihm halten würde. Vom Augenblick meines Beitritts an habe ich immer versucht, das Unvermeidliche aufzuschieben. Schließlich aber kam alles zusammen. Ich erfuhr von Madaras Überleben, traf ihn, lernte von ihm, spionierte auch ihn aus. Die Spannungen erreichten ihren Höhepunkt. Mir wurden von beiden Seiten Aufträge zugeteilt, die mich zur Entscheidung zwangen. Ich konnte wählen zwischen zwei Missionen. Sämtliche Informationen über die genauen Fähigkeiten und Tagesabläufe aller höherstehenden Jounin, ANBU und natürlich des Hokage weitergeben, bei ihrer Ermordung und dem anschließenden Regierungsumsturz helfen, oder... Du kennst die Alternative."

„Aber warum!", stieß Sasuke hervor. „Warum hast du dich für Konoha entschieden!"

„Keiner der Wege war besonders angenehm. Du magst denken, Konoha hätte mich in diese Lage gebracht, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass die Uchiha mich genauso manipulieren wollten. Bei ihnen empfand ich es sogar als das schlimmere Verbrechen, gerade weil sie meine Familie waren. Gelöst von diesen Gefühlen der Zugehörigkeit konnte ich also objektiv entscheiden, welches Übel das kleinere war. Ich wollte keinen erneuten Kampf vom Ausmaß wie den dritten Ninjaweltkrieg. Also habe ich das Opfer gebracht..."

Sasuke fluchte leise. Er konnte das alles nicht glauben, konnte es nicht begreifen... Aber wenn er seinen Bruder ansah, dann wusste er, dass es die Wahrheit war. Endlich. Dieser Ninja hatte keinen Grund mehr, zu lügen.

„Warum du?", stieß er hervor. „Warum musstest ausgerechnet du es tun?"

„Weil ich stark war", erwiderte Itachi. „Nur ein Uchiha kann gegen einen Uchiha ankommen. Im Grunde war ich der einzige Mann dafür, wenn es darum ging, die ganze Sache schnell und sauber über die Bühne zu bringen." Er zögerte. „Es war nicht nur meine alleinige Entscheidung. Ich habe mich freiwillig dafür gemeldet, als ich erahnen konnte, was Konoha plante."

Sasuke wollte wütend sein. Er wollte seinen Bruder hassen, er wollte ihn am liebsten auf der Stelle angreifen, ihn töten. Die Umstände waren anders als er gedacht hatte, ja, aber er hatte es selbst zugegeben: Es war seine Entscheidung gewesen. Er hätte es nicht tun müssen. Bei den Verhandlungen hatte er versagt. Es war seine Schuld.

Das Schlimme daran war: Itachi wusste es und empfand genauso. Er gab sich selbst diese Schuld und er litt darunter.

Sasuke wollte es ihm sagen. Er wollte es ihm an den Kopf werfen, dass er ihn hasste, dass er sich seine Vergebung sonstwohin stecken konnte, dass er den Tod und noch vieles mehr voll und ganz verdient hatte. Dass er ihn verachtete und hier liegen lassen würde, im Dreck, bis die Konoha-nin kamen und ihm den Kopf abschlugen, wie dem Verräter und Hund, der er war. Der Uchiha wusste, das wäre die schlimmste Folter, die er seinem Bruder im Moment antun könnte. Das wäre seine Rache. Mit Worten konnte er ihn viel mehr verletzen als mit anderen Waffen. Er war drauf und dran, es zu tun. Aber eins noch... Eins musste er noch wissen.

„Warum hast du mich am Leben gelassen?"

Itachi sah ihn nicht an, wandte nicht einmal den Kopf in seine Richtung. Dies war seine größte Schwäche. Die allergrößte Wunde und sein Bruder hielt das Salz bereits in der Hand, dass er in diese Wunde streuen würde. Itachi wusste das, aber er hatte das Gefühl, diese Worte verdient zu haben. Er hatte die Verachtung seines Bruders verdient und diesmal würde er nicht davor zurückschrecken.

„Was glaubst du denn, Otoutou?" Was glaubst du, kleiner Bruder?

Sasuke starrte ihn an, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Langsam, unendlich langsam perlte das Verstehen in sein Bewusstsein. Itachi hatte diese Macht niemals gewollt. Ihre Familie zu opfern war ihm nicht nur schwer gefallen, es hatte ihn zerstört. Weiter zu leben, weiter zu kämpfen, zu töten, musste ihm eine Qual gewesen sein, mit dieser Schuld im Herzen. Deswegen hatte er auch die Folter der Konoha-nin über sich ergehen lassen: Nicht weil er nicht fliehen konnte, sondern als Selbstgeißelung. Vermutlich hatte er sich selbst Akatsuki angeschlossen, um noch einmal als Spion tätig und, natürlich, in der Nähe von Madara zu sein.

Itachi hatte ihn verschont. Er hatte das Leben eines Abtrünnigen, eines Verbrechers geführt. Er hatte Sasuke provoziert, ihn angetrieben und den Wunsch nach Rache und damit Stärke in sein Herz gepflanzt. Er hatte mit ihm gekämpft und, verdammt noch mal, ihn gewinnen lassen. Er hatte all das vor ihm verschweigen wollen.

Das alles machte keinen Sinn. Das alles wäre nicht nötig gewesen, wenn es nur um die Mission ging. Er hatte es zusätzlich, teilweise sogar entgegen seines Auftrags getan. Was wäre nun passiert, wenn sein Plan aufgegangen wäre? Wenn Itachi gestorben wäre und Sasuke niemals die Wahrheit erfahren hätte? Dann hätte Sasuke seine Rache bekommen: Er wäre einer der stärksten Shinobi überhaupt und gewappnet gegen Madara. Vielleicht wäre er sogar von selbst nach Konoha zurückgekehrt, die ihn, wie sie es ja jetzt tatsächlich taten, als Helden gefeiert hätten.

Alles, was Itachi zusätzlich getan hatte, brachte allein ihm, Sasuke, Vorteile.

Itachi hatte es getan, weil er ihn liebte.

„Nein, nein, nein! Scheiße!", stieß der Uchiha hervor. „Verdammt sollst du sein, Uchiha Itachi, ewig in der Hölle schmoren sollst du!" Sasuke brach zusammen. Er krallte seine Hände in sein Haar, verbarg das Gesicht dahinter, ganz erfüllt von seinem Schmerz. „Ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich...!", murmelte er, immer wieder, immer wieder, als könnte er es dadurch wahr werden lassen.

Itachi hatte es für ihn getan. Er hätte ablehnen können, er hätte sich gänzlich zurückziehen können. Vermutlich wäre es dann wirklich zu einem Krieg gekommen, aber wenigstens wäre niemand durch die Hand seines Bruders gestorben. Er hätte dieses Leben nicht wählen müssen. Vielleicht hätte er sogar der Held des Dorfes wären können, wenn alles offenbart worden wäre. Aber sein Bruder, sein dummer Bruder, hatte ihm um nichts auf der Welt sein Bild von der stolzen, starken Familie nehmen wollen. Das war der Grund, warum er das Leben als Abtrünniger gewählt hatte. Das war der Grund, warum er sich freiwillig gemeldet hatte; um Sasukes Leben zu erkaufen.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Damit war Sasuke am Tod seiner Eltern, mehr aber noch an Itachis Leid selbst Schuld. Wäre er nicht gewesen, hätte Itachi vielleicht gar nicht getötet. Vielleicht wäre Konoha dann jetzt unter der Herrschaft der Uchiha. Vielleicht läge es auch in Schutt und Asche. Aber sein Bruder wäre frei von der Schuld.

Sasuke war verantwortlich. Die Wut und der Hass auf den Mörder seiner Familie richtete sich nun gegen ihn selbst. Lustig. Itachi hatte ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen.

Objektiv betrachtet war es Unsinn. Sasuke konnte nichts dafür. Ihn traf keinerlei Schuld. Aber wenn er es objektiv betrachtete, dann traf auch Itachi keinerlei Schuld. Er hatte schlicht und einfach keine andere Wahl gehabt, egal was er behauptete.

Sasuke aber fühlte, als wären sie beide gleichermaßen schuldig. Er konnte seinen Bruder nicht mehr hassen, ohne sich selbst zu verabscheuen.

„Du hattest keine Ahnung, nicht wahr?", fragte Itachi leise. Er lächelte freudlos. „Du hast mich reingelegt. Du hast wirklich nur geblufft." Er sah weg. „Verdammte Scheiße."

Es war das erste Mal, dass Sasuke ihn fluchen hörte.

„Ich musste es wissen", brachte Sasuke mühsam hervor. Er hockte auf den Zehenspitzen, wippte langsam vor und zurück. „Ich musste... Du musstest es erzählen... ich... verdammt! Verdammt, es ist meine Schuld! Es ist meine Schuld, dass du jetzt-"

Itachi riss die Augen auf. Schneller als Sasuke es erfassen konnte, war er plötzlich bei ihm, jede Scheu vergessen. Er fasste ihn an den Schultern, zwang ihn, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Sasuke, das darfst du nicht sagen! Verdammt, hasse mich, verachte mich, räche dich von mir aus, alles, alles, nur gib dir nicht selbst die Schuld! Das darfst du nicht tun!"

Sasuke hatte sich getäuscht. Womit er Itachi am meisten schadete, war nicht, ihm die letzte Hoffnung auf Vergebung zu rauben, ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn hasste. Sondern sich selbst zu zerstören. Denn Sasuke war seinem Bruder das Wichtigste auf der Welt.

Verdammt.

Sasuke sah seinem Bruder in die Augen. Er konnte es nicht. Er konnte sich nicht selbst vergeben, nicht, wenn er in diese weißen Augen blicke. Seine Schuld, alles seine Schuld. Dass Itachi seinen Körper so ausgereizt hatte, das er erblindet war, alles seine Schuld. Wie konnte er sich bei diesem Anblick nicht schuldig fühlen?

Itachi schien zu begreifen, was in ihm vorging. Er wich zurück, wandte den Kopf ab.

„Es war allein meine Entscheidung...", flüsterte er dabei.

„Aber... Aber wenn das alles so war... Warum bist du dann jetzt geflohen?" Denn das war der letzte Punkt, der keinen Sinn machte.

Itachi schwieg noch einen Moment länger.

„Sie waren wieder da", flüsterte er dann. „Die ANBU. Diese beiden Typen."

„Die du gefesselt und bestohlen hast?", fragte Sasuke zitternd nach, der die beiden Körper in Itachis verlassener Zelle gefunden hatte.

Sein Bruder nickte. „Das ist eine längere Geschichte. Belassen wir es einfach dabei, dass sie Dinge gesagt haben, die ich ihnen nicht verzeihen konnte." Ein zynischer Ausdruck huschte über seine Miene. „In diesem Punkt habe ich dir sogar wo etwas wie die Wahrheit gesagt, Sasuke. Ich tat es, um zu beweisen, dass ich es noch immer kann. Dass nicht sie es waren, die mich besiegt haben."

„Du wolltest, dass ich dich hier töte", sann Sasuke den Gedanken weiter und erneut spürte er einen schrecklich großen Kloß im Hals. „Damit niemand unter den Teppich kehren kann, dass ich es war, der dich besiege. Nur, dass ich das niemals getan habe. Und das alles nur, weil du mich..." Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es nicht akzeptieren. Ich... Verdammt, ich verstehe, warum du es tun musstest. Ich verstehe es und ich weiß nicht, wie ich an deiner Stelle gehandelt hätte. Aber was du dann getan hast... Was du für mich getan hast... Das kann ich mir nicht verzeihen." Er zögerte. „Aber es kann wieder gut gemacht werden."

Sasuke holte tief Luft. „Rette dein Leben, Itachi. Überlebe, überlebe und vergib dir selbst. Dann werde ich vielleicht dasselbe tun können."

Itachi wandte ihm seinen Kopf zu, zögernd. „Was redest du da..."

„Es gibt... eine Möglichkeit. Ich habe nicht wirklich geglaubt, sie in Anspruch nehmen zu müssen, als ich hierher kam, aber... Du musst nicht sterben. Du darfst nicht sterben. Deine Krankheit kann geheilt werden, irgendwie, da bin ich mir sicher. Wenn irgendjemand eine Methode kennt, dann ist es Tsunade, die beste Ärztin der Welt."

„Du verstehst nicht...", flüsterte Itachi. „Es ist kaum mehr jemand übrig, der die Wahrheit kennt. Niemand wird mir glauben. Hör auf damit, Sasuke, ich habe mich damit abgefunden."

Der Uchiha schüttelte den Kopf. „Tsunade wird dir nicht helfen, nein. Aber sie hat eine Schülerin, die ziemlich gut ist. Und die habe ich mitgebracht."

Sasuke rückte noch näher an ihn heran „Du hast mich gerettet, weil ich dir wichtiger war, als das Dorf oder der Clan. Nun, mir geht es genauso. Jetzt, wo ich die Wahrheit weiß, kann ich dir verzeihen, was du unserer Familie angetan hast. Mir ist mein Ruf in Konoha egal. Wenn du jetzt stirbst, werde ich all die 'Übrigen' ausfindig machen, die noch von damals wissen. Für das, was dir die Menschen dort angetan haben, könnte ich das ganze Dorf zerstören, so wütend bin ich. Lebe. Halt mich davon ab. Du magst dich damit abgefunden haben. Ich werde das nie können. Also nimm es an... Ich bitte dich, Nii-san!"

Für einen Moment schwieg Itachi. So lange, dass Sasuke bereits das Schlimmste befürchtete. Dann aber meinte er leise:

„Hoffnung ist etwas Grausames, Sasuke. Sie bezeichnet den Glauben an etwas, das nie eintreten wird. Sie ist eine Illusion."

„So ist es", erwiderte Sasuke. „Aber wir beide sind Uchiha. Wir können die Illusion Realität werden lassen."

Er stand auf, drehte sich um. Sakura stand am Höhleneingang, hatte sich unbemerkt genähert, als die Brüder mit sich beschäftigt waren. Ihre Augen waren geweitet, verblüfft, ängstlich. Sie hatte sein Verbot missachtet, aber Sasuke winkte sie nur unwirsch zu sich. Vielleicht war es besser so. Wenn sie alles mit angehört hatte, musste er sie nicht noch extra überzeugen.

Sakura trat vor, zaghaft, vorsichtig. Sie sah auf Itachi hinunter, ängstlich.

„Was... Was werdet ihr tun?", fragte sie leise. „Wenn es gelingt?"

Schweigen.

„Sasuke-kun, du musst im Dorf bleiben! Ich bitte dich! Alles andere ist mir egal. Ich heile deinen Bruder, ich tue mein Bestes, aber..."

„Heißt das, wenn ich nicht bleibe, lässt du ihn sterben?", fuhr Sasuke sie wütend an.

Sakura zuckte zurück. Sie war den Tränen nah.

„Schon gut", flüsterte Itachi. „Bleib, Sasuke. Ich will nicht, dass auch du dich zwischen deiner Heimat und deiner Familie entscheiden musst. Dazu werde ich dich nie wieder zwingen."

„Meine Heimat ist, wo du bist!", rief Sasuke aus.

Itachi schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht nach Konoha zurück. Egal was war, ich habe auch später, im Auftrag von Akatsuki, zu viele Verbrechen begehen müssen. Außerdem ist da draußen immer noch Madara. Ihn werde ich jagen, das wird meine Aufgabe sein. Alles, was ich über die Organisation weiß, werde ich dir geben." Er wandte sich an Sakura. „Ist das in Ordnung?"

Sakura nickte. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass er es ja nicht sehen konnte und sie brachte ein ersticktes „Hai..." hervor.

„Das ist es nicht!", fuhr Sasuke dazwischen. „Ich werde mit dir gehen. Nach allem was passiert ist, werde ich doch nicht zulassen, dass Madara dich umbringt!"

Itachi lächelte. „Das ist kein Abschied für immer, Otoutou. Für den Endkampf werde ich selbstverständlich deine Unterstützung brauchen."

Sasuke wurde leicht rot. Vermutlich hatte Itachi keine Ahnung, wie viel es ihm bedeutete, seine Stärke anerkannt zu wissen. Wie lange hatte er hierfür gekämpft?

Sakura trat vor, langsam, zögernd. „Bitte... Bitte legen Sie sich hin, Uchiha-san. Ich werde Sie erst noch einmal untersuchen müssen."

Itachi tat wie geheißen und Sasuke wandte sich ab. Er verließ die Höhle nicht, aber er lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand, abweisend. Sakura ließ er nicht aus den Augen.

Die Behandlung dauerte lange, sehr lange. Dreimal schickte sie ihn los, frische Kräuter zu suchen und einmal kehrte er sogar nach Konoha zurück und brach ins Krankenhaus ein, um zu holen, was sie brauchte. Als er mit seinen Nachfragen immer drängender wurde, schickte sie ihn fort, damit er sie nicht störte. Eine Weile streunte er ziellos in der Gegend herum. Dann aber kam ihm der Gedanke, doch noch einmal nach Konoha zurück zu kehren. Er sollte sich oft genug dort zeigen, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er mit Itachis Verschwinden (haha) nichts zu tun hatte. Außerdem wollte er die Gesichter der Ninja dort sehen, wenn sie auf der gefälschten Hinrichtung bemerkten, dass Itachi geflohen war. Das wäre bestimmt einen Blick wert.

_~Flashback Ende~_

Als Sasuke später, nachdem er einen mit Sakuras Handschrift gefälschten Brief im Krankenhaus hinterlassen hatte, in dem sie um ein paar freie Tage bat, in die Höhle zurückkehrte, sah diese aus wie ein improvisierter Operationsraum. Itachi stand unter Narkose und Sakura war ebenfalls unansprechbar. Sie arbeitete Tag und Nacht, schluckte sogar Soldatenpillen, um sich fit zu halten.

Als die Hinrichtung geplatzt war und die ANBU mit der Suche begann, stand Sasuke vor der Höhle Wache. Er hatte ein starkes Genjutsu über sie gelegt, damit sie nicht entdeckt wurden. Er schickte ein paar Schlangen mit Kleidungsfetzen los, an denen Itachis Geruch hing, um die Ninjahunde zu täuschen. Bei den Hyuuga war es schwieriger. Er achtete darauf, dass immer ein Schattendoppelgänger von ihm ein Team begleitete, in dem sich einer aus diesem Clan befand. Für sie war es nur natürlich, dass er bei der Suche helfen wollte. Die Hyuuga bemerkten ein Genjutsu an dem leichten Schleier aus Chakra, aber wenn sie sich selbst in einem befanden, konnte er ihre Sinne täuschen.

Es war eine harte Arbeit und sie zerrte sehr an seinen Kräften, aber nach drei Tagen ohne Spur wurde die Suche offiziell abgeblasen.

Itachi schien es inzwischen immer schlechter zu gehen. Sakura erklärte ihm, dass sie ihn praktisch mit Gift vollpumpen musste, um die schädlichen Krankheitserreger in ihm abzutöten, die Mittel aber gleichzeitig seinem Körper schadeten. Dies wäre zwar sehr unangenehm für ihn, würde aber auf lange Sicht keine Spuren hinterlassen und ihm letztendlich das Leben retten. Das Hauptproblem lag aber ganz klar in seinen Augen.

Als Sasuke sich das nächste Mal im Dorf blicken ließ, wurde er von Sekina abgefangen.

„Ich dachte, du wärst schon unterwegs nach Kiri?", fragte er sie. Ein wenig schämte er sich, dass er die Therapeutin komplett vergessen hatte.

„Ich habe beschlossen, noch zu bleiben, als ich von Itachis Flucht erfuhr", erklärte sie. „Sasuke-kun, sag mir ganz ehrlich, hast du etwas damit zu tun?"

„Nein", erwiderte er sofort. Irgendwie entsprach das ja sogar der Wahrheit.

Sekina seufzte erleichtert. „Das bedeutet, er hat es aus eigener Kraft geschafft... Dann muss es ihm gut genug gehen, dass er durchkommt. Aber ich frage mich, warum..." Sie sah auf, begegnete seinem verwirrten Blick. „Oh, nichts, vergiss was ich gesagt habe. Ich hoffe, du, ähm, findest ihn bald..."

Stille.

„Sekina-san?", fragte Sasuke.

„Hai?"

„Er... Er wird durchkommen. Da bin ich sicher."

Sie starrte ihn an, überrascht. Öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu fragen, schloss ihn wieder. Lächelte.

Sasuke wandte sich um Gehen.

Als Sasuke am fünften Tag zur Höhle zurückkehrte, fand er sie leer vor. Sofort stürmte er heraus, sah sich hektisch um.

Ein dumpfer Laut.

Der Shinobi fuhr herum. Neben ihm in die Baumrinde hatte sich ein Kunai gebohrt. An ihm hing ein Zettel, der bereits Feuer gefangen hatte.

Er warf sich zur Seite, kaum eine Sekunde, bevor die Bombe hochging. Noch während er sich abrollte und wieder auf die Beine kam, hatte er sein Sharingan aktiviert. Mit ihm erkannte er nun eine Gestalt auf einem nahem Baum. Sie hing kopfüber an einem Ast, die Füße klebten mit Chakra an der Rinde. Es war Itachi. Er grinste und winkte mit einem Kunai.

„Du wolltest doch immer trainieren, Sasuke-kun. Jetzt hab ich Zeit für dich. Komm her." Seine Augen blitzen auf. In ihnen leuchtete das Sharingan.

Jetzt grinste auch Sasuke. „Wenn ich dich jetzt schlage, ist es ein richtiger Sieg, nicht wahr?"

„Kann schon sein. Aber das wirst du nicht schaffen."

Sasuke zückte sein Katana. „Das werden wir ja sehen..."

Eine Stunde später standen die beiden Brüder einträchtig beieinander und sahen auf die vollkommen verkohlte Leiche hinab.

„Hast du kein schlechtes Gewissen dabei?", fragte Sasuke. „Immerhin war er ein ANBU aus dem Dorf..." Ein ANBU, der es dummerweise geschafft hatte, Sasukes Genjutsu zu umgehen und sich in ihren Kampf eingemischt hatte.

„Die ANBU ist leider ebenso verdorben wie die Uchiha es waren", flüsterte Itachi. „Außerdem ist es einer von den ANBU, die... Egal. Vieles hat sich verändert. Du bekommst jetzt eine Chance, die ich nie hatte. Du kannst versuchen, das Dorf von innen heraus zu verändern."

Abgesehen davon war der ANBU natürlich das perfekte Opfer. Sasuke würde nach Konoha zurückkehren und verkünden, dass er Uchiha Itachi gefunden und getötet hatte. Anhand der Leiche ließe sich nicht mehr feststellen, wer es wirklich war. Die Einzige, die es verraten könnte, war Sakura und die hatte Sasuke bereits auf seine Seite gezogen. Sie würde diejenige sein, die die DNA des Mannes überprüfen und ein gefälschtes Urteil abgeben würde. Das war dann der vierte von eigentlich nur zwei Schwerverbrechern, dessen Tod auf Sasukes Konto ging. Damit stand ihm die Welt offen.

Itachi hingegen konnte sich auf Madaras Spuren setzen und das Dorf über Sasuke mit Informationen versorgen. Die Jahre als Abtrünniger hatten beide Brüder verändert. Sie hatten keine Skrupel, bei der Suche auch illegale Mittel einzusetzen, was natürlich ein großer Vorteil war.

Jetzt aber war die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen.

„Also schön. Bleib im Dorf, bring keine ANBUs um, trainier' schön fleißig und mach deinen Ruf nicht kaputt", belehrte ihn Itachi à la 'trag jeden Tag frische Unterwäsche'.

„Ach komm", erwiderte Sasuke, „du brauchst dich echt nicht so aufzuspielen. Ich kann schon selber auf mich aufpassen."

Er lächelte gequält. „Ach ja... Und sag Sekina Bescheid. Sie weiß ohnehin schon zu viel und könnte Dummheiten machen, wenn sie falsche Schlüsse zieht."

Sein Bruder nickte. Er sah Itachi von der Seite her an und da bemerkte er auf einmal etwas metallisch Blitzendes, eine feine Kette, die knapp unter seinem Oberteil verschwand.

„Ist das...", setzte er an und streckte die Hand danach aus.

Itachi wich unwillkürlich zurück, reflexartig schloss sich seine Faust um den kleinen Gegenstand, der an der Kette hing. Dann aber sah er Sasukes Gesichtsausdruck und ließ die Hand ertappt wieder sinken.

„Du hast es behalten?", fragte sein Bruder ungläubig.

Keine Antwort.

Der junge Uchiha schüttelte den Kopf und trat auf Itachi zu. „Das brauchst du doch jetzt nicht mehr", meinte er entschieden. Auch wenn sein Bruder ihm versprochen hatte, sein eigenes Verderben nicht länger zu suchen, so wollte er doch das tödliche Gift nicht in seinen Händen wissen. Doch als er Anstalten machte, nach dem Medaillon zu greifen, hielt Itachi seine Hand fest, sein ganzer Körper angespannt.

„Was soll das, Nii-san?", fragte Sasuke misstrauisch.

Itachi entspannte sich nur wenig und ließ ihn los. „Entschuldige. Das war nur die Macht der Gewohnheit." Wieder berührte er flüchtig mit seinen Fingern das Medaillon. „Ich will es behalten, Sasuke."

„Warum?"  
Er lächelte traurig. „Es ist seit acht Jahren das erste Geburtstagsgeschenk, dass ich von dir erhalten habe. Du kannst es nicht zurücknehmen. Und außerdem", hierbei verlor sich sein Blick in der Ferne und er senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern, „kann ich mir auf diese Weise sicher sein, dass es kein Traum war."

Sasuke erstarrte. Sein Bruder war doch so kühl, so stark und so berechnend. Er war doch so logisch, so rational. Aber jetzt war er einfach nur verletzlich. Er war gebrochen, er war regelrecht zerstört, schon seit Jahren, aber seit Sasuke und Sekina ihm seine Maske entrissen hatten, war dies nun erstmals auch nach außen hin sichtbar. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Sasuke das Gefühl, seinen großen Bruder beschützen zu müssen, er wollte bei ihm sein und ihn wieder aufzubauen. Er konnte Itachi einfach nicht auf die Welt loslassen, so wie er jetzt war, ganz allein. Die Welt würde ihn zerstören.

„Ich will immer noch, dass du bleibst", sagte er schließlich.. „Nach dem Krieg, nach Madara, das ist mir nicht genug. Ich will-"

Itachi lächelte. Hob die Hand, tippte ihm gegen die Stirn. „Nächstes Mal, okay?"

Sein Bruder. Endlich hatte er ihn wieder.

„Tsk. Das sagst du immer", knurrte er gespielt beleidigt. Aber es würde ein nächstes Mal geben, versprach sich Sasuke. Dafür würde er sorgen.


	19. Epilog: Das letzte Kapitel

Ich saß gemeinsam mit Sasuke in einem kleinen Café um die Ecke. Er hatte mir soeben alles erzählt, wie Itachi geflohen war, wie er ihn gefunden und Sakura ihn geheilt hatte. Nicht nur sein Leben, auch sein Augenlicht hatte er wieder. Es musste eine medizinische Meisterleistung gewesen sein, mit der Sakura selbst die Hokage übertroffen haben dürfte. Ich war sehr erleichtert, dass Itachi nicht nur überlebt, sondern auch den Abgrund zu seinem Bruder überwunden hatte. Außerdem hatte ich letztendlich irgendwie das Ziel meiner Therapie doch erreicht: Sasuke blieb in Konoha und Itachi hatte Wort gehalten und alle Informationen über Akatsuki seinem Bruder übermittelt, der Konoha gegenüber behauptete, sie durch Genjutsu und Folter kurz vor dem Tod des Uchiha aus ihm heraus bekommen zu haben. Dies war der einzige Punkt, den ihm zumindest Tsunade nicht abnahm, hatte doch ihre eigene Einheit auf diesem Gebiet auf ganzer Linie versagt. Doch nach allem, was Sasuke für Konoha getan hatte, obwohl er bei seiner Ankunft wie ein Häftling behandelt worden war, wagte niemand mehr, auch nur noch an Misstrauen ihm gegenüber zu denken. Es wäre schlicht und einfach undankbar gewesen.

Inzwischen war viel passiert. Die Nachricht von Jiraiyas Tod, der Akatsukis Anführer hatte aufspüren wollen, war eingetroffen und hatte Naruto in Verzweiflung gestürzt. Ich überredete Sasuke, ihm beizustehen. Dieses Ereignis verband die beiden und ließ so etwas wie alte Freundschaft wieder aufkeimen. Naruto verstand nun, was es bedeutete, eine nahestehende Person zu verlieren und den Mörder frei herumlaufen zu wissen. Nach ein paar Wochen ging Sasuke sogar so weit, ihm zu verraten, dass er Itachi verziehen hatte. Um zu hassen musste man nur das Ergebnis kennen. Um zu verzeihen auch die Hintergründe. Gemeinsam suchten sie alle möglichen Informationen über Pain, seine Fähigkeiten aber auch seine Geschichte heraus. Dabei halfen ihnen Jiraiyas Informationen, die allgemein bekannten aus Amegakure und Itachis Sammlung. Konoha bereitete sich auf einen Angriff Akatsukis vor. Bevor es jedoch so weit war, erhielten sie eine Nachricht, überbracht von einer rotäugigen Krähe, von Itachi. Er hatte von dem Spion und Datensammelbank Akatsukis, Zetsu, unter Genjutsu die Pläne des Leaders erfahren. Der Uchiha hielt Wort und stürzte sich nicht allein in den Kampf, sondern teilte Sasuke Zeit und Ort mit, an dem er Pain abzufangen gedachte und riet ihm, auch noch Verbündete mitzubringen. Dann könnte er selbst sich per Henge unter die Ninja mischen und müsste seine Tarnung nicht aufgeben. Wobei ich vermutete, dass er ihn einfach nur von der Dummheit einer Einzelaktion abhalten wollte.

Zu dieser Mission wollte Sasuke nun aufbrechen. Er hatte die letzte Chance genutzt, mit mir zu sprechen, bevor wir uns beide aufmachten. Nachdem die Sache mit Itachi geklärt war, gab es für mich keinen Grund mehr, in Konoha zu bleiben. Außerdem hatte ich keine Ahnung, woher ich die nächste Miete nehmen sollte.

„Ich denke, es kommen harte Zeiten auf uns zu", sagte Sasuke gerade. „Vielleicht wird es Krieg geben. Itachi hat der Hokage sogar ausrichten lassen, sie solle einen Nachfolger bestimmen, um sich vor Übergriffen von Danzous Einheit zu schützen."

„Danzou? Der ist doch letzte Woche gestorben", sagte ich stirnrunzelnd. Das war doch ganz groß durch die Zeitungen gegangen. Ein natürlicher Tod, der ihn im Schlaf ereilt hatte. Er war eben doch nicht mehr der Jüngste gewesen.

Plötzlich aber kam mir ein ganz anderer Gedanke und ich sah Sasuke scharf an. „Du hast doch nichts damit zu tun oder?"

Sasuke nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee und ich hatte ganz stark den Verdacht, dass er damit Zeit schinden wollte. Wie ein kleiner Junge, den man beim Klauen erwischt hatte. Als er mich dann jedoch ansah, war sein Gesicht eine perfekte Maske der Unschuld. „Natürlich nicht. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass ich froh bin, dass er tot ist, aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass ich ihn umgebracht habe."

Wow. Und das ohne rot zu werden.

„Wer's glaubt. Sasuke, Itachi hat dir doch ganz sicher verboten, irgendwelche ANBU's umzubringen, oder?"  
Ertappt wich der Uchiha meinem Blick aus.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, was für ein Risiko du damit eingegangen bist! Ich mag ja nicht viel Ahnung von Ninja-Zeugs haben, aber ich kann mir doch vorstellen, dass Danzou nicht ganz ohne Schutz schlafen geht. Du hättest getötet werden können! Schlimmer, man hätte dich gefangen nehmen können!"

Überrascht sah er mich an. „Das ist alles, du machst dir Sorgen? Du bist nicht wütend, dass ich... naja, rückfällig geworden bin bezüglich meiner Rache und einen Menschen getötet habe?"

Ich schnaubte. „Das kommt dazu. Immerhin kratzt das am meinem Stolz als Therapeutin." Aber wenn ich so daran dachte, was Danzou Itachi alles angetan hatte, dann konnte ich Sasuke seine Tat, die er klugerweise immer noch nicht offen zugegeben hatte, nicht verübeln. Damit war wenigstens den ANBU ein harter Schlag versetzt worden.

„Es gibt da jetzt jedenfalls einige Shinobi, die sich neu orientieren dürfen. Es wird ganz schön viel Stress und Unordnung geben. Das wird dir in nächster Zeit einige Kunden beschaffen."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte ich stirnrunzelnd.

„Du solltest in Konoha bleiben. Vergiss Kiri. Für das Dorf ist Itachi Geschichte und mein guter Ruf könnte auf dich abfärben." Er lehnte sich ein wenig zu mir vor. „Zieh zurück zu mir."

Ich starrte ihn überrascht an. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll..."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sag 'ja'. Ich will diese Welt verändern. Mit Konoha fange ich an. Es wird ein Dorf werden, in dem auch mein Clan wieder Platz hat. Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, dann will ich, dass Itachi zurück kommt. Ich will den Clan wieder aufbauen. Um genau zu sein, war das schon immer mein Ziel, ich habe es nur aus den Augen verloren. Auf dem Anwesen könnte ich deine Hilfe gebrauchen. Es mangelt ein wenig an... Häuslichkeit. Das ganze Gebiet muss gepflegt werden."

Erstaunt musterte ich Sasuke mit neuen Augen. Wann war mein junger Patient nur so erwachsen geworden?

„Ich dachte, du würdest es verkaufen", gestand ich ein. „Immerhin, ein ganzes Viertel, nur für dich allein?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Andenken an meinen Clan will ich bewahren. Außerdem habe ich Geld genug. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie hoch die Kopfgelder waren, die auf Orochimaru, Deidara, Kisame und auch auf Itachi ausgesetzt waren. Ich bin praktisch Millionär."

„Sasuke-kun, das kann ich nicht annehmen..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm mir nicht so. In dem Thema 'Der Stolz verbietet es mir' bin ich der Spezialist. Also, sag einfach 'ja'."

Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und trank einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee, um es zu verbergen. „Okay. Aber deinen Clan wieder aufbauen musst du schon alleine."

Sasuke zuckte mit den Schultern. „Solange du nur bleibst, bis Itachi wieder da ist..."

Ich verschluckte mich und spuckte den Kaffee wieder aus. „Sasuke-kun! Lass diese Andeutungen."

Er grinste. Seit Itachis angeblichen Tod war sein ganzes Wesen viel glücklicher und offener geworden. War das nicht schon Beweis genug, dass er den richtigen Weg gewählt hatte? Ja, beschloss ich, das hatten sie beide.

„Das mit dem Umziehen muss ich mir nochmal überlegen...", murmelte ich. „Egal was Tsunade sagt, du bist echt gestört. Ich muss es wissen, ich bin deine Therapeutin."

Echt gestört, das waren sie wohl alle beide. Vollkommen verrückt und die besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen konnte.

Ende

XxX

Danksagung

Bei diesem Projekt ist das wirklich mal angebracht: Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die geholfen haben, diese ff fertigzustellen. Da wären zum einen meine liebe Co-Autorin. Leider hat ihr Computer nach dem dritten Kapitel den Geist aufgegeben (Rest in Piece, wir werden dich vermissen) und von da an habe ich allein weitergeschrieben. Die Grundidee der Uchihabrüder in Therapie stammt aber von ihr.

Nachdem sie abgesprungen ist, habe ich mir dann eine Beta-Leserin zugelegt. Vielen Dank an meine Black Muse. Sie hat mich zu den besonders fiesen Szenen inspiriert, die mir zweifellos auch am besten gelungen sind.

Und dann natürlich auch ein Dankeschön an meine Leser. Das Schreiben selbst ist natürlich schon Grund genug, weiterzumachen, aber zu sehen, dass die ff auch Anklang findet, macht mich schon glücklich. Besonders erwähnen möchte ich Neru-chan, die mich mit ihrem Lob, aber auch mit ihren Anregungen und haarsträubenden Vermutungen mehrmals dazu gebracht hat, die ff noch einmal umzuschreiben.

Viele von euch haben bestimmt mehrfach um Itachis Leben gefürchtet. Erst die Krankheit, dann kriegt er auch noch Gift von Sasuke, die ANBU machen ihm das Leben schwer und schließlich wird er sogar hingerichtet. Wie schaffe ich es nur, am Ende doch noch alle glücklich zu machen? Nun, hier und heute werde ich es gestehen: Ich hatte nie vor, Itachi zu töten. All die Versuche und Pläne waren nur ein Zugeständnis an die ungeheuer große Versuchung.

Vielen Dank, dass ihr diese ff gelesen und bis hierher durchgehalten habt.

Ich werde keine Fortsetzung hier posten. Es gibt allerdings einen zweiten Teil auf und animexx unter demselben Namen.

Wer die so authentisch dargestellten Charaktere, die Uchiha allgemein, traurige Geschichten von einem Leben, das ein einziges Schlachtfeld ist, von zwei Brüdern, die sich so sehr lieben, dass sie sich füreinander opfern würden und von einem ungewöhnlich böse dargestellten Konoha mag, der sollte sich an „Die Chroniken der Uchiha" halten. Dieses Projekt ist meine neuste Fanfiction und wird sich ebenfalls noch eine ganze Weile hinziehen. Ihr findet es in diesem Forum unter meinem Namen wie gehabt – und ich verspreche euch, ihr werdet nicht enttäuscht werden.

Eure astala7


End file.
